


Risk and Rebellion

by aheinila



Series: Magic and Madness [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming of Age, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 126,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheinila/pseuds/aheinila
Summary: After six long years, the Zoldyck Family intends to reclaim their wayward heir. Happy Birthday, Killua.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Alluka Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s)
Series: Magic and Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Confrontation

Killua sat alone in the brightly lit hotel lobby and affected an air of confidence that he certainly didn't feel. He'd been woken up this morning by a text message from Illumi that only read 'I'll be stopping by to talk.' Immediately he'd called his brother, and after some unpleasant haggling had gotten him to agree that their chat could be hosted in the lobby rather than the suite. Illumi had been rather noncommittal about it all, and Killua felt exceedingly nervous that he was being duped in some way.

With deliberate nonchalance, he leaned his chair back on two legs and used his peripheral vision to study his surroundings. This early in the morning, the lobby was busy with guests going through the check-out process and housekeepers bustling to be about their duties. Killua felt it fair to wager that his older brother would wait fully until the agreed upon time of 8 am before showing up, but it was still important to expect the unexpected. Always it was important to do this, but doubly so in any situation that involved Illumi. The clock above the reception desk read 7:52.

An insidious migraine was beginning to throb behind his temples. Killua ignored it. He flicked his gaze to the revolving doors every time someone new walked in, giving each a careful study. There was, after all, no guarantee that Illumi would appear as himself. When the next person to enter the lobby was someone he recognized well, Killua was stunned enough that he almost forgot about balancing and tipped the chair over.

"Ikalgo?" Killua called out, and waved his hand when his friend spotted him.

The chimera ant grinned as he shuffled over to the table. "Killua! Did you come down to meet me?"

He shrugged, semi-awkwardly. "I had no idea you were coming."

"Oh." Ikalgo's face fell somewhat. "I thought Naeva might've told you that she called me." His expression lifted again with red faced pride. "Naeva asked if I wouldn't mind offering her some assistance for a while. She said it was something that only I could do, and so I bought a ticket to fly over right away."

Killua could not resist a chuckle at that. Naeva treated Ikalgo like his very existence was magical – in a way, he supposed that it was – and the octopus was a total chump for her praise. "Well she didn't tell me, but I'm happy to see you." _7:54. Something only Ikalgo can do? What the hell could she be up to?_

It'd been five days since the Balefire incident. Naeva was struggling to gain control over her new body, and her mood had become increasingly prickly as a result. She'd taken to using her power for anything that required a dexterity she couldn't currently manage. He thought that a sensible solution himself, but she'd looked almost sick when he'd mentioned as much. _'If I am s-so r-reliant on S-Saidar, I w-will never r-re... r-'_ Frustrated then by her stammering, she'd attempted to walk away without finishing her sentence and tripped over her own feet. Had he not caught her, she would've fallen flat on her face.

Ikalgo nodded joyously. "It's been too long. Long enough that I was starting to get bored of how quiet everything is when I'm not around you all."

"Be careful what you wish for," Killua said. _What I wouldn't give to have some damn peace and quiet right about now instead of a meeting with my homicidal brother._

Ikalgo straightened – stretched? – himself up. "Young men like ourselves are supposed to be having adventures."

"Fair enough," Killua muttered distractedly. 7:55. A very short man waddled through the revolving doors dragging a bulging suitcase behind himself. _Illumi's going to keep me sweating as long as possible._ "Anyway, I'd be willing to bet the assistance Naeva needs from you is more boring than you're expecting."

Ikalgo was silent for a moment. Then he grinned – a smug grin – and wiggled his thick eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

Killua promptly scoffed. "Oh, yeah. I'm _super_ jealous of your secret octopus-only assignment."

"That's right." Ikalgo shook a gloved tentacle at him in reprimand. "You should be. I'm sure Naeva needs me for something very important." His head literally swelled as he said that.

Killua smirked. "I really shouldn't keep you, then. She must be waiting on your arrival with baited breath."

Ikalgo started to nod before the sarcasm sunk in. "Mock all you want, Killua." A spark of amusement lit his eyes. "Sometimes a lady doesn't want the _fastest_ man in the room." There was something distinctly suggestive about that.

Killua swiped an irritated fist and Ikalgo deftly avoided it, laughing as he scrambled away for the elevator. "Yeah, you'd better run!" he shouted after him, drawing a few uncomfortable glances from people in the lobby. They went back to minding their own business when he encompassed the room with a quick and indiscriminate glare. Exhaling a weighted breath, Killua reclaimed his composure and steeled himself again for the task at hand. It was 7:56.

One of the receptionists wandered over hesitantly, a thin smile on her red painted lips. She gestured with a steaming pot of coffee in one hand, flashing impractically long and false fingernails. "Can I get you anything to drink while you wait, sir?"

Killua glanced at the untouched glass of water she'd brought him when he first sat down and waved a hand dismissively. "I don't need anything, thanks."

"Well, if you change your mind, please let me know." There was a nervousness in her voice that clearly said she hoped he wouldn't change his mind, and she hurried away to wait on the less frightening guests in the lobby.

Killua restrained the urge to scuff his shoe on the floor in agitation. He returned his attention to subtly watching the doors. _Why did Illumi text me that? Does he really think I didn't understand his ultimatum the first time?_ The other possibility – that something about the situation had changed – was more troubling. Of course, this was most likely just an attempt to intimidate him into falling for his family's scheming. His eyes darted back to read the clock. 7:59.

The glass doors twirled and Illumi sauntered in. He hadn't bothered to disguise himself, and anyone unfortunate enough to catch a glimpse of his cold black eyes stumbled aside to give him a wide berth. Illumi made a beeline for his table, folding himself gracefully down into the chair opposite him. "Good morning, Kil."

Killua stared at him flatly. "I have better things I can be doing right now than humoring you, so let's get this over with. What do we have to talk about?"

A flicker of dissatisfaction crossed Illumi's expression and then smoothed away. "I'm here for my own reasons this time. Curiosity, mainly." When Killua chose not to respond to that, Illumi's eyes widened. "Are you aware that the Holy Coventry was searching for a pair of terrorists who attacked their stronghold?"

Killua kept up his facade of boredom. "What of it?"

"This attack occurred just after I watched you vanish before my eyes in the alley two blocks down from this hotel. The description of one of these so-called terrorists suggested that the Yverris Plains might have been your destination," Illumi said. "That was easy enough to confirm, as you purchased a pair of departure tickets on an airship with your Hunter's License. If you intended to get away with bombing the Holy Coventry, you should have been more careful about covering your tracks." He hummed, and began tapping one finger rhythmically on the tabletop. "I did persuade the Coventry to abandon their manhunt. And I must say, they're a delightfully insane bunch."

"Cut the crap, Illumi. Just ask whatever it is that you came here to ask." Killua couldn't temper the growl in his voice. _I should've been prepared for this. After everything else, I was stupid enough to forget about the Holy Coventry entirely._

Illumi fixed him with a sinister look – the kind that would have once reduced him to shivering acquiescence. "I have many questions. To start, why did you bomb the Coventry Palace and why did you leave Yverris on an airship after arriving so easily via teleportation?"

Killua shrugged as if he thought it all unimportant. "I didn't bomb anything. My reasons for going to the Yverris Plains were my own, and I don't see why you even care. As for the second half of your question, sometimes instant teleportation just isn't as fun as riding an airship. I like to enjoy life."

"While I might not have involved myself in this ordinarily, you made another disappearance after landing in Swaldani. The second time you used Nanika to do so, and for all my efforts I couldn't locate where you'd gone." Illumi went very still. "If you're unwilling to provide me satisfactory answers I'll have to get them from someone else, Kil. This involves Kurapika's little ward, as I understand it." His tone remained calm, but the threat flashed visibly in his eyes.

It was less easy to look bored, now. Killua did at least keep his voice flat. "I went to the Holy Coventry for information from one of their prisoners."

"That answer has more of the truth in it." Illumi resumed his idle tapping on the tabletop. "There's still the matter of your transportation choices. Presumably it's the girl who has the ability to teleport you around. After all, the first place you went when you landed was the hospital. Perhaps she was damaged in some way during the Palace explosion and you found yourself with no other option than the airship?"

"She was sick. Sick people go to hospitals." Killua forced the answer out through gritted teeth. "Does that answer your question well enough?"

His brother nodded once. "Now I can ask more important questions. When you disappeared, I set out to find you. My only clue was your visit to Yverris. The details I unearthed there, questionable though they seemed, I kept thorough account of. After exhausting my single lead I returned home. That was last week, and as for what happened next... one instant I was speaking to Mom in her parlor and the next I was back here in Yorkshin City. My clothes had changed, and my notes on the Holy Coventry were gone. There was no evidence that I'd ever left Yorkshin, aside from my memory of it." Illumi paused before adding lightly, "This unsettling incident coincided with your own reappearance."

Killua's mind scrambled for a wise way to respond. He'd made so many mistakes already. _Of course the Balefire would have affected him. Why didn't I consider that? How do I explain this away without piquing his interest further?_ "That's a pretty loose correlation, even for you."

"Is it?" Illumi laced his fingers neatly in front of himself. "Then why are you glaring at me so icily? I believe that I may have brushed a sensitive topic, there." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Two days ago I went back to Yverris, you see, and was pleased to discover that the Chaplain could recall our first conversation with as much certainty as I do. That man is as disturbed as any I've ever met – someone tortured him mindless well before I ever interrogated him – but he remembered _me_. He also remembers the little girl, but he's adamant about never having met you." Illumi leaned back again. "His blathering about the girl I initially wrote off as the ravings of a lunatic, but now I feel that judgment was too hasty."

"My tolerance is at its limit. If you don't have any more questions, we're done here." Killua pushed his chair back from the table and stood.

One of Illumi's hands darted into his pocket to withdraw two objects. The first was a palm sized sphere of polished red stone whose intricate parts fitted together like a puzzle. What followed that was a gleaming metal collar connected to a matching bracelet by a fine silver chain.

Illumi twirled the bracelet around a long finger. "Strange little items, don't you think? The Chaplain was reluctant to give them over to me, but he only needed convincing." He set the bracelet down to trace a feather light touch over the collar. "He kept screaming that the girl was... what was it now? Oh, yes, he screamed again and again that she was meant to be a weapon." He stowed the two objects away again, face blank. "Do you happen to know anything about that, Kil?"

Stricken, Killua couldn't keep the shock from his expression. _I never thought I'd see those again. Why didn't we go back to destroy them?_ He shoved his hands roughly into his own pockets, infuriated with himself for losing composure. _And now I've as good as told Illumi that they're significant._ "Drop the issue right now and I'll accept Mom's invitation." He kept his tone civil, but only barely. "Leave those things with me and you can tell everyone that you've fulfilled your mission of getting me to go back to the Estate."

"So it is a sensitive topic." Illumi's voice was a contented purr. "You're wise to accept Mom's offer, but you're hardly in a position to be making demands of me." He stood up and patted a hand over the deep pocket holding the _a'dam_ and sindyna _._ "I'll be keeping safe hold of these for now. I'm sure you can understand why I might have concerns about my dear little brother associating with such a curious girl. As if that thing you call _sister_ were not enough." His mouth twisted with loathing as he said that.

Killua's blood pressure spiked and he very nearly reacted without thinking. He'd warned Illumi to watch how he spoke about Alluka. It was a struggle to quell the urge for retributive action that surged within him. _No. He did that on purpose, and I won't let him provoke me to violence. Not this time._ Killua let some of his rage out through his glare. "Go. If I catch you anywhere near Alluka or any of my friends it's going to come to blood and I'd rather avoid that."

Illumi's lips twitched, the barest approximation of a smile. Then he turned and set an unhurried pace back toward the revolving lobby doors. He called out over his shoulder as he went, tone airy and pleasant, "You should bring your friends along for your birthday, Kil. The more, the merrier."

Killua glared at his brother's back until he was out of sight. _One day it_ is _going to come to blood between us, Illumi._ Gradually, he coaxed his tense muscles to relax. Then he set a reluctant course back to his suite. _So I'm going to Kukuroo Mountain. That means I'll have to tell everyone now... Gon and I can handle this. There's no way I'm bringing Alluka back there, not for anything, and Naeva can protect her in my absence. Not even Illumi could get to them if she has her guard up. The tricky part is going to be convincing the two of them._

Killua watched the elevator doors open and the passengers who had ridden it down scrambled over themselves to get out with haste. He worked to get rid of his malevolent expression before walking onto the elevator and pressing the button for the 11th floor. Then he closed his eyes and sorted out his thoughts.

 _It should be easy to get through to Naeva. She'll agree that keeping Alluka safe takes priority._ It would be much harder to get his sister on board with being left behind, but with both Gon and Naeva on his side she'd surely understand. He played the scene out in his imagination several times and decided that his odds were fair to good.

The elevator pulled to a smooth stop and Killua stepped off into the wide corridor that led to his suite. There, he hesitated. _What do I say about the a'dam? Naeva's just getting over everything that happened with that Forsaken bastard, and I'm supposed to tell her that my brother has been investigating her?_ He grimaced. _This is going to be a disaster._ Killua forced himself forward anyway. He slid the key card to the room through the device on the door before he had time to second guess the action and walked inside.

Gon's expression was terse when he looked up and their eyes met. He knew, of course, that Killua had gone down to meet with Illumi. Most likely he could read in his face that it hadn't gone very well. Alluka turned to him more happily. She'd been lounging on the couch with an open book in her lap, scribbling a pencil across loose papers that were probably homework. Killua thought he did an admirable job of returning her smile.

The coffee table and two chairs had been pushed against one of the walls to clear a large space in the center of the room. Naeva was taking clumsy steps across that space as best she could. When she looked up at his entrance and stumbled, Ikalgo – watching her movements closely – wrapped her ankles and flailing arms with four tentacles to stabilize her and keep her upright.

Naeva beamed the octopus a grateful smile. "I knew you w-would b-be... the r-right man... for the job." If she was careful to speak slowly, she stuttered less. It was learning to walk again that provided her with the greatest difficulty. Every time she started to fall, which was often, Killua felt sickly nervous that even a small bump might shatter the fragile crystal at her throat. It was probably his constant insistence on carrying her around that had prompted her to call Ikalgo for aid.

Ikalgo practically glowed. "You'll be your graceful self again in no time, Naeva-chan."

Any other day, the pair of them would have made for a comical sight. It was both sensible and macabre that she'd chosen someone familiar with being a corpse puppeteer to teach her how to pilot her new body. In all honesty, he was surprised that the idea hadn't occurred to him first.

Killua reminded himself what he was supposed to be about and steadied his nerves as best he could. "I need to talk with everyone. Something serious has come up." _There. Direct and to the point._

Gon let out a relieved sounding breath. He'd been arguing ever since they got back that it was time to stop keeping Illumi's contact a secret.

Alluka frowned at him. "Onii-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Killua assured his sister. He sank down onto the couch beside her and she snapped her book shut, dropping everything in a pile to the floor. The piercing ache in his head was trying more virulently now to make itself known. Even the small noise of the book dropping echoed between his ears painfully. When he touched a hand to his head, Alluka's look became even more concerned. Killua hastily turned the action into tousling his hair. "Really, I'm fine."

Naeva's knees had started to shake and she glared down at her legs as if that might intimidate them into being more reliable. Ikalgo climbed up onto her back, two tentacles looped over her shoulders while the others twined around her limbs. With his help, she maneuvered herself to one of the chairs and sat down. Ikalgo stayed atop her shoulder and pressed his cheek against hers to fix Killua with a patient stare. Gon sat in the chair next to them and flashed him what he may have thought was a discreet thumbs up.

Killua decided that he had to start from the beginning. "Illumi sent me a message the day after Kurapika left, and we had a brief conversation over the phone. My family wants me to visit for my eighteenth birthday."

"But that's next month!" Alluka's voice went shrill with worry. "What are we going to do?"

Killua took care to instill his own words with confidence. "I just met with Illumi in the lobby downstairs and told him that I would go."

Gon sucked in a quick breath that mirrored Alluka's gasp. Ikalgo frowned. Naeva merely continued to stare at him.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka bristled up, indignant and hurt. "Why would you make that decision on your own? Why didn't you bring this up before?"

"H-he w-wanted to deal w-with my p-problem first," Naeva answered for him in a faint voice.

Gon spoke up quickly to mediate. "We knew that we had time to deal with Illumi, and we still do."

"We?" Alluka whirled on Gon. "You knew? Why were you allowed to know and I wasn't?"

Gon flinched. "I just-"

"It was my decision to keep it a secret between us," Killua cut in. "I wanted to wait as long as I could before I worried anyone else with it. Now you know, and you can yell at _me_ if you want about how unfair that was."

That seemed to drain some of the anger from Alluka. "It _is_ unfair." She sagged miserably down into the couch. "Since you've already decided we're going, do I at least get to be a part of the planning process?"

Killua held himself firm with determination. "We can plan it out together, Alluka, but only Gon and I will be going to Kukuroo Mountain."

Slowly, Alluka shook her head. "No. This isn't something you can just leave me out of. I'm involved already, Onii-chan."

"Which is precisely why the last thing I'd ever do is deliver you right into their hands," Killua told her.

"Aren't we all guaranteed safety? I thought that yo-" Gon's attempt at being helpful cut off when he noticed Killua's desperately pleading look. Unfortunately, he noticed too late.

"What kind of a guarantee?" Alluka asked.

Killua kicked his heel against the carpeted floor. "Mom's guarantee, so a flimsy one at best," he grumbled. "According to Illumi, she's willing to extend protection and welcome to anyone I bring with me to the Estate."

"But that means I absolutely can come along!" Alluka insisted. "There's no reason not to stick together on this!"

"Mom's fickleness is one reason," Killua pointed out. "She and Illumi can't be trusted with anything, but especially not in regard to you. I'm not willing to risk you being hurt."

"I have my dagger, right? I can keep safe with that!" Alluka snapped. "They don't care about me enough to even hate me anymore, Onii-chan. It's you that they want, and it's you that they're plotting against right now!"

Killua wilted in the face of her outrage. He dared a hopeful glance at Naeva, who'd been silent for a long while. Her eyes were faraway now, lost in some thought. He was tempted to ask for her input – certain that she'd add her agreement to his concern for Alluka's safety – but that distance in her expression dissuaded him. He put his attention back on his sister. "Gon will be there to watch my back. The dagger isn't perfect and someone could get to you before you even have your hand around it. If I let you be hurt-" Even speaking that as a hypothetical made his throat constrict for a long second. "-or if they try to use you against me, I'd just give myself up. They would win. I need the assurance of knowing that you're somewhere else, safe with Naeva."

Perhaps because he'd spoken her name aloud, Naeva finally focused herself. "I c-can guard Alluka w-well," she said. Killua had enough time to feel a surge of relief before she went on, "No matter if w-we stay in the h-hotel r-room or join you. One h-hint of t-trouble and I c-could make a Gatew-way... to get us... all out t-together." She looked a little winded after speaking so much.

That was an unanticipated argument. It didn't help his cause at all that it was also a decent one. Naeva could create a quite impenetrable wall of defense around his sister, and she would whether he took them along or not. And of course there was no situation in which the ability to summon a Gateway was anything but extremely useful. _Why am I even thinking like I'd consider that?_ _They both have to stay far away from the Zoldyck Manor!_

Gon nodded thoughtfully. "Having Naeva with us is like having a wild card. Nobody in your family could possibly be prepared for the things she can do. We'd have access to Gateways, and Healings, and-" This time it took Killua even longer to catch Gon's attention and get him to shut up.

Killua lowered his chin to rest it in his hands, taking a moment to think. _I have to bring up the a'dam. Damn it, I really don't want to._ "There are other complications," he said. "When we jumped into the other world, Illumi tried to figure out how we'd vanished so completely. He went to Yverris because I bought our airship tickets with my Hunter's License and that was the only lead he could follow. I'm sure he probably tortured the Chaplain to find out everything he knew. Anyway, when Naeva-" _Died. When she died._ "-when the Balefire thing happened, it rearranged all of that time for him as well as it did us."

Alluka glanced between him and her best friend a few times. "But the Holy Coventry didn't really know anything about Naeva at all. They..." Her sentence faded away and her mouth hung agape a moment before she settled an abruptly alarmed look on him. "What does Illumi think he knows?"

Killua made himself meet her gaze evenly. That was at least easier than looking at Naeva. "Exactly what the Chaplain thought he knew. Illumi has it in his head that Naeva might be usable as a weapon." He paused, frowning unconsciously, before finishing with, "What's worse is that he has both the sindyna and the _a'dam._ "

"You are over- r-" Naeva huffed out a breath and concentrated. "-over...r-reacting. Illumi c-cannot use the _a'dam_ , and h-he w-would be a f-fool to use the sindyna _._ "

Ikalgo looked to Naeva with a small frown. She'd told him only an expedited version of how she'd come to be in this world in the first place. He knew that she had spent some time as a prisoner in the Palace of the Holy Coventry, a tiny bit about the _a'dam_ , and not much else. Killua was sure that she'd given him a similarly vague telling of the events that had led up to her body swap.

Alluka set her own concerned gaze on Naeva. "Illumi is clever. All it would take is him slipping the collar around your neck and you'd be powerless even if he can't use it, right?"

Naeva offered a smile. "I w-would not allow h-him that oppor-r... that chance."

" _I'm_ not going to pretend it's impossible that he might outwit us in some way," Killua said. "If he does get the _a'dam_ around-"

"It w-will not h-happen," Naeva said, and if not for the stuttering she would have sounded quite serene. "Even if h-he did _,_ one of you c-could s-simply take it r-right off again."

A heavy silence descended upon the room while they were each caught up in their own ruminations.

Gon was the first to break it. "I think Naeva's right. She won't let Illumi close to her or to Alluka, and the benefit of having her with us outweighs the _nearly_ minimal risk of the _a'dam._ " He had obviously tagged the 'nearly' onto his words only to be diplomatic. "We should do this together, all of us."

Ikalgo nodded quickly. "I agree." He fixed Killua with a pointed look. "You should just give in, Killua. We're your friends, and we want to help protect you."

Naeva lifted a shaky hand to pat Ikalgo gently on his cheek. "I am h-happy you are h-here w-with us, Ikalgo."

The octopus grinned. "You can always count on me, Naeva-chan." The tentacles dangling over her shoulders wrapped around her in an embrace.

Killua faltered. None of this had gone the way it was supposed to. Telling them about the _a'dam_ had been his ace, and now it'd been dismissed. _They weren't supposed to gang up on me like that. I can't-_ "I won't allow it! I'd rather go alone than-" His angry words died when they all turned surprised looks in his direction. He cursed beneath his breath and fled the room before anyone could try stopping him.


	2. Confession

Killua ran away so quickly that, to Naeva, he simply disappeared. Alluka started to chase after her brother and Gon caught her. He spoke something that had the sound of reassurance to it, but Naeva was no longer listening. _He is such a flaming hypocrite!_ She used a flow of Air to tug Ikalgo off her shoulders and into one of the nearby chairs, simultaneously building a ward around herself just in case anyone tried to interfere.

Her temper was riled, and it felt remarkably nice to have her temper riled. She had been in a melancholic fog for days – when she was not feeling even worse. There was no real sense to what she was about to do. She was going to do it anyway, because she was angry and motivated and doing something stupid at the urging of her temper felt almost like being herself again.

Naeva pulled to her feet and walked toward the window. It was a wonder that she did not wobble over the three steps necessary. She counted time in her mind and kept her eyes locked on the sidewalk far below, in front of the revolving glass doors. Alluka and then Gon shouted something at her, so she added a small amount of Water to her barrier of Air to block the noise. Her internal count had only made it to thirty-five when she spotted him. He stalked out through the revolving doors and turned left.

Naeva wove a Gateway to hover just above the carpet beside her and the other end opened roughly two spans above the sidewalk in front of Killua. She did not trust her ability to jump as she usually would, so she took a wide step forward and let herself fall. It was the tiniest of gambles, really. If Killua did not catch her she would surely survive to regret it. And she was certain that he would catch her.

The moment her head cleared the Gateway, Naeva released her weaves all at once and it slid shut. She was still well above the concrete when a hoarsely shouted curse confirmed that Killua had spotted her descent. He leaped forward and grabbed her tightly.

"You _idiot!_ " Killua shouted at her as soon as his feet had touched down.

Naeva giggled, delighted that she had been correct in her prediction; possibly she was also a little high on adrenaline. She had not even been falling long enough to doubt herself. And he had called her an idiot for the first time since she had woken up in this new body. Once she had tamed her laughter and met his eyes again, he was watching her like she might have legitimately lost her senses. That look on his face nearly set her off again, but she managed to stiffly control it. _Ah, now I ought pretend that I actually thought this through._

"Perhaps," Naeva began slowly, "w-we might go s-someplace to talk. Maybe a nice r-rer-" _Restaurant! Bloody stupid word!_ "-maybe br-brr-" _Breakfast!_ "-food."

Killua fumed in silence while he adjusted his grip so that he was holding her more in a more comfortable position. She realized dumbly that she had been pressed flush against him by the way he had caught her. "You are the worst kind of idiot, Naeva." He seethed, but he also started walking forward again.

She kicked her ankles. It was good to exercise her weak muscles whenever the chance presented itself. _What now? A jest, I should think._ "H-how about one of those p-places w-with girls dancing on the b-bar?" At the appalled – practically scandalized – way his eyes widened, Naeva smiled and elaborated. "Leorio m-mentioned s-something like that once."

"Leorio _would_ ," Killua grumbled, cheeks turning vividly pink.

 _How adorable._ Her own cheeks burned with embarrassment at that inadvertent thought. After a long silence, Naeva found herself warily studying him. His face was very near to hers. Killua had carried her around like this dozens of times in recent days, but she had been too humiliated by her own sudden feebleness to really look at him. His skin was so fair and smooth. The way his unruly silver hair fell into his eyes made her always tempted to brush it back. Those tilted eyes – such a deep, unique shade that she could never decide whether they were more blue or more purple – were staggeringly beautiful.

At that point, Killua noticed her attention. Naeva swiftly redirected her gaze straight ahead. _I really am a fool. Killua is my friend, I cannot... And after- oh, burn_ _me!_ She had no more than considered summoning the Void to banish her rambling, nonsensical thoughts when Killua spoke.

"This place looks nice enough."

It was a classier establishment than Naeva would have expected him to choose, but then probably she had rattled him with her earlier jest about exotic dancers. That had been the aim, anyhow. Killua was quick to forget that he was angry with her if she found a way to embarrass him.

The sign above the restaurant proclaimed it 'Dawnlit Domain d'Culinarie'. That seemed awfully pretentious, but the aromas that greeted her when Killua walked through the door were pleasant enough to forgive any terrible name. The tables were spread with crisp, cream colored linen and set elegantly. There were a good number of patrons, but the dining area was spacious and the occupied tables were well distanced from one another.

Most everyone here was dressed very fine. Naeva wondered whether that was expected, but not enough to feel regretful of her own clothing choices. She had spent too much of her life dressing for other people's expectations. Her denim jeans and short sleeved blouse were divinely comfortable, and if she never had to lace herself into thick velvets or stifling silks again she would consider it a blessing.

A pretty hostess bustled up. She looked them once over, lips pursed in clear disapproval. Her red dress was just a touch less extravagant than what most of the customers were wearing.

Killua flashed his Hunter's License at her before she had the chance to say anything and her expression promptly lifted. It was such a simple motion, and always effective. Not once in Naeva's experience had a glimpse of the little card failed to convince someone that Killua ought be welcome anywhere at all that he wished to go. He cleared his throat. "We need a private table."

The woman dipped what in this world passed as a curtsy. The motions always looked awkward to her eyes, and especially in such a tight dress. "Is it just the two of you?"

Killua nodded confirmation and the hostess retrieved two slim, glossy menus before gesturing for them to follow her. They passed by all of the empty tables and turned to go up a spiral staircase. On the second level there were only four tables within sight, each spaced widely apart and separated from the next by a low dividing wall. If she had thought the first floor looked posh, this was something else. There were golden sconces holding fat candles on the scarlet walls and fresh roses – yellow, white, and red – arranged in bejeweled vases atop the ivory silk that draped the tables.

The hostess pulled back a chair and Killua sat her down in it, then was seating himself before the woman could make it halfway around the table. For a moment she looked flustered, but only a moment. With a sultry curve to her lips, she placed a menu each in front of them. Killua flipped his open and started scanning it rapidly. The woman patted over her coiffed hair. "I'll leave you to look over the menu and return shortly. Would you like anything to drink in the meanwhile?"

"Just ice water for me," Killua answered without looking up.

"Orr-r-" Naeva fumbled uselessly over the word. _I cannot say orange juice._ She scrambled for something else, something easier, and finally opened her mouth to just ask for water.

"Orange juice?" Killua suggested wryly, eyes flickering to her over the edge of his menu.

"Yes!" Naeva smiled at him, then turned to the woman to hastily add, "Yes, p-please."

To her immense credit, the hostess only nodded politely before she hustled away, hips swaying.

Naeva did not bother to pick up the menu. "W-would you choose s-something for m-me, Killua?"

He snorted. "That would be kinder than making you struggle through or-ordering for yourself. Less entertaining, though."

Naeva tugged lightly on his earlobe with a flow of Air and he shot her a reproachful glare. She widened her eyes with mock innocence. It was a very habitual interaction for the two of them. She hoped he could not tell how much she was forcing herself to keep up with those familiar sort of habits.

"Hilarious." Killua closed his menu with a snap and set it back down. "Like that little stunt with the Gateway. You _do_ know you might've died for good if I hadn't caught you, right?"

Ah, so he had remembered that he was angry. Naeva made her expression a caricature of innocence. "B-but you did c-catch me."

"That doesn't matter! You can't be so damn reckless any-" Killua bit his furious words off with a suddenness when the hostess returned. "Two orders of the cinnamon brioche with strawberries and caramel sauce, one order of crisped potato skins with grated parmesan, and one of chocolate dipped melon slices," he snapped impatiently, then added in a softer tone, "Please."

"Of course, sir." The woman set their beverages down and bobbed her head. She did not bother to sway this time as she hurried away, still scribbling in her notebook.

Killua took a long drink from his glass of ice water before speaking again. "I actually hoped that you might learn a little regard for your own damn life after being resurrected. Not many people get to die and come back even once." His eyes darkened and a crease appeared between his brows. "All it's going to take is a little fall like that to knock your soul right out of this new body."

Naeva felt like apologizing for every terrible decision she had ever made when he looked at her like that. It took considerable willpower to avoid dropping her eyes shamefully to the tablecloth. "I am s-sorry. You r-ran off and all I c-could think about w-was h-how... to catch up t-to you in t-time."

Killua put his elbows on the table and rubbed at his temples like his head hurt. She reached out to lay a hand on his arm – such a small movement, but it made her tremble – and Delve him. He did have a headache, so she passed a quick flow of Healing through him to dispel it.

"That's been bothering me all morning," Killua mumbled.

Naeva pulled her hand back and laced her fingers in her lap. Her joints were sore already from the short practice she had put them through. The progress she had made thus far had been unbearably slow. "You could h-have asked m-me for Healing earlier."

"I've got a lot on my mind, so the headache didn't make the list of priorities," Killua said. He then looked up more seriously to study her. "You should at least try to be careful. Maybe you don't want to admit it, but you're breakable right now." He shook his head sadly. "Ridiculously breakable."

 _Breakable._ "I w-will be m-more careful." _I will try._ "B-by the Light, Killua, I s-swear it."

"I really hope you mean that."

"I _do_." Naeva mustered a glare for his dubious tone. _I am letting him waylay me again._ She closed her eyes briefly to gather herself. _How can I say what I need to say to him when I could not even order orange juice by myself?_ "Killua, it is f-foolish to r-refuse h-help. When I act a f-fool you are quick to p-point it out, and I w-will do no less f-for you. W-we... can deal w-with this t-together." She had so much more to say, but she had to stop and catch her breath. If she talked for too long at once her lungs would forget how to function properly. Calling that an unpleasant sensation was putting it mildly. "Even w-when..." Naeva could not bring herself to say the name Ishamael out loud. The attempt itself had been a mistake.

 _Burn it all, breathe!_ She felt lightheaded and dark spots bloomed in her vision. Suddenly her pulse slowed. Her heart did not seem able to keep itself beating regularly on its own and it became a battle to remain conscious.

"Naeva!" Killua's voice was urgent, but it also echoed like it was coming from very far off.

Naeva tried to focus – she tried to remember _how_ to focus. One tremulous instant later she was no longer aware if her eyes were open or closed. She could not feel her eyes. She could not feel anything at all, until there was a bright spot of pain from somewhere. It was just enough to rouse her instincts. Entire minutes may have elapsed before she could locate that hurt as belonging to her upper arm. From there, Naeva was able to take stock of her body – remind herself that it was her body – and she lifted her eyelids.

The world around her was an uneasy blur for a number of seconds. _What was I...?_ She was leaning against something. Gradually, her vision cleared and she was staring at the wall. _Did I fall? No, not quite._ Her chin was on Killua's shoulder and she was slumped against his bracing hold.

Naeva pushed herself back upright. At least she was still sitting in her chair at the table. She concentrated on her lungs and reminded them to draw deep, steady breath.

Killua kept a tight grip on her shoulders. "You just fainted, so I pinched you. I couldn't think of anything else to do."

She felt her modest strength returning and corrected her posture. _That was close. If he had not pinched me..._ Naeva opened her mouth to thank him and he cut her off before she could begin.

" _Don't._ Don't you say another damn word." Killua squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled a long breath. When he looked at her again his gaze was gentler – if no less intense. "Just nod if you're okay."

Naeva complied, nodding once. _I am as okay as I can be._ In full truth, mayhap she was a little more hungry than she had been.

Killua pushed her back against the chair and she leaned against it obligingly. After a scrutinizing look, he took his hands from her shoulders. "We should go back to the hotel."

Naeva shook her head and summoned her most reassuring smile. She drew on Saidar and raised her glass of orange juice on a tendril thin flow of Air to take a much needed drink. Channeling bolstered her alertness, made her feel gloriously alive. Filled with Saidar, the orange juice tasted sharper and sweeter than it would have without. After setting her glass back down, she nudged Killua with the Power in the direction of his abandoned chair.

He dug his heels in – literally. "Promise me that you'll stop pushing yourself."

Deciding that it was wisest to remain mute, Naeva merely nodded once again. _As if I wanted to pass out._ It was a petulant thought. _Blood and ashes, I can admit that he is right. I have been forcing this body to do too much, and too quickly. Light, I am so tired and it is still morning._

Killua continued to eye her skeptically, but he did take his seat. Then he finally averted his gaze to down the last of his water. His hand clenched around the delicate crystal and she thought she heard a tiny cracking noise just before he relaxed his grip and set the glass down again. "When I ran from the room," he said lowly, "it was because I couldn't stand to admit that you- that everyone had a point. I still don't want to admit that, but it was childish to run away."

Naeva opened her mouth and closed it again at his immediate narrow-eyed warning.

"After we eat we'll go back, and if you can control yourself enough to take it easy I'll let everyone else continue the argument with me. Okay?" Killua pleaded with her wearily.

Naeva was starting to feel silly – worse, meek – but she nodded again anyway. _Burn me, I can hold my tongue._ Killua glanced toward her arm and frowned. She looked down at herself, surprised to see the red mark from where he had pinched her. In lieu of calling him a woolhead for fretting over something that had done far more good than harm, Naeva smiled and shook her head.

His shoulders slumped and he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "There's just over one month left to figure this out. I don't think Illumi will bother us again before then. He's completely aware that he put me in a volatile state this morning."

Naeva listened, feeling more at ease than she had in a long while. Remaining silent was relaxing her, melting through the irritation that her constant stuttering provided. Even better, it seemed to make Killua want to speak more freely than he normally did.

"You've never heard the way that they talk about Alluka... or seen how they look at her," Killua said. As he went on, he sounded lost in his own reflections, "I know that she's spoken to you about it, but it's different when you have to witness it for yourself. When I brought her out of there I swore to myself that I'd keep her free of them, and so far I have. Now she wants to go back, and it's only for my sake. What am I supposed to say to her?" One of his hands tightened around a fistful of the tablecloth.

Without giving the action any thought at all, Naeva reached out a shaky hand to lay it atop his. Killua blinked down at her, surfacing from his painful memories. She could not decipher his expression, but the tension in his posture alleviated. Very slowly, he turned his palm up and held her hand in his. His thumb brushed over the backs of her fingers. Warmth raced from that point of contact up her arm to nestle around her rapidly beating heart. He really was very handsome. She had no right to enjoy the observation so much, but she did. It also made her feel exceedingly guilty. He would not appreciate that she was making such untoward observations.

It was at that unfortunate moment that a waiter appeared with their food. Killua's hand released hers and Naeva hastily tugged it back to her lap, making a study of her orange juice. _We are home now. I cannot continue acting as if... as if he is still my Warder. Why was I so set on running after him in the first? Did I think I could somehow comfort him? He does not need comfort from me._

"Here you are sir, young miss." The waiter spoke in a distinctly soothing tone. Perhaps he had noticed how severely Naeva had blushed at his interruption.

The sweet scent of cinnamon wafted up as a plate was set before her. What Killua had ordered looked delicious, and so Naeva shoved aside her shame temporarily in favor of how ravenous she felt. She risked a quick peek up at Killua, and he looked entirely composed. _Of course he is. I am the one making a milksop of myself._

Naeva nodded gratefulness when the waiter smiled at her, and waited until he was out of sight before using Saidar to lift her fork and knife.

Killua was drenching his plate with caramel sauce from a gold carafe, and as she was cutting her first bite he poured a generous amount over hers as well. "You'd better not complain, it's your own fault for asking me to-" His words choked off.

Naeva had put a forkful in her mouth, and she definitely should have suppressed the pleasured noise that had left her at the exquisite taste. Her cheeks burned again. Killua hurriedly fastened his attention back on his own food and took a large bite, mumbling something she could not understand with his mouth full.

They ate together in quiet. Naeva intermittently switched between bites of the cinnamon strawberry confection and the delicate, crispy twirls of potato. Killua seemed as content as she to save the little pieces of assorted melon dipped in dark chocolate for last. When she finally tried one she made another tiny, happy sound. _Chocolate. Yet another reason I cherish this world._

* * *

Alluka pushed ineffectually against the invisible barrier that was keeping her from Naeva. First her brother had run off, and hardly even a second later her best friend had gotten that stupidly determined look on her face and built this wall around herself. Naeva was going to do something dangerous. Alluka shouted out to her, "Wait! What are you doing?"

Naeva continued glaring out the window. Probably she hadn't heard at all. A Gateway opened above the carpet beside her. Alluka felt a sick sense of dread in the instant before Naeva stepped forward and dropped like a stone.

The Gateway vanished right as that infuriating wall of air did and Alluka rushed to the window. Vaguely, she noticed Gon and Ikalgo pressed against her either side to look out as well.

Her brother was far below on the sidewalk. Alluka let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw that he'd managed to catch Naeva. Still, every line of his posture was visibly enraged.

 _Good! Onii-chan had better yell at her!_ Even as Alluka thought that, she was turning to sprint from the room. _I'm going to yell at the both of them!_ _Why does everyone have to be so much faster than I am?_ As if to compound her annoyance over that fact, she wasn't even halfway to the elevator when Gon appeared in front of her and she ran solidly into him. Well... he was solid, anyway. Alluka bounced off of him and whirled her arms desperately as she careened backward.

Gon caught her before she could topple, one hand grabbing hold of her wrist to tug her upright. Once she'd gained her balance again, he released her. "Alluka-"

"No! I'm going to- _ugh_ , those two!" Alluka spluttered. She was furious, and that wasn't an emotion she succumbed to very often. "My brother just ran off! He ran off and Naeva dropped through the floor and I can never catch up to anybody ever!"

Gon's expression fell. "I wish I could've stopped Naeva, too. She was really stupid to do that." He looked sad, but also resolute. "I just don't think we should go chasing after them, especially not now that Killua has reason to be extra upset. He might just run away even faster. He might run all the way to Kukuroo by himself."

Alluka crossed her arms, frustrated tears stinging at her eyes. "But it's all so-" She her lip hard between her teeth, struggling for the right words to convey how unfair it all was. "Everybody thinks that I'm so immature, but look at how they behave! I'm not going to let them get away with it this time! They have-"

Gon silenced her by wrapping her up in a hug. "I don't think you're immature," he said quietly, so close to her ear that she could feel the warm puff of his breath. "I've never thought it even once."

 _But that's... this isn't fair, either. I really wanted to be angry._ Yet the anger was already slipping away from her and tears were falling down her face. Alluka pressed herself closer to him, not bothering to be embarrassed that she was getting his shirt wet. Gon let her cry for a long while. When she was spent, he touched one hand lightly to her face to swipe the tear streaks from her cheeks. Alluka sniffled, sure that she probably looked like a puffy red mess.

"It's okay to be frustrated. Y'know," Gon said gently, "I've cried myself senseless tons of times." He didn't move his other arm from where it was still held around her waist. Maybe he was worried that she'd try to sprint away again. His gaze flashed with warmth and then her eyes flew wide as he bent down to press his lips against hers. It was a little clumsy, utterly exhilarating, and much too quick. It was her first kiss. But then Gon let her go and staggered several steps backward like he was upset with himself. "I shouldn't have just-"

"Do that again." Alluka knew she was blushing and didn't care at all. She took a bold step forward. "The kiss, I mean." _I didn't even get to decide if I liked it or not._

Gon gulped. "It was an accident, sort of. I always thought- well, that I should ask you out on a date."

Alluka took another step. "You should." _You're sweet, Gon. Sweet and impulsive... and you're always so daring. So why does this make you nervous?_ "And right now, I think I really want you to kiss me again." _I really do._

Gon seemed shocked at first, but then he smiled. That same bright warmth lit his eyes that she'd seen before and in response her pulse quickened, blood rushing more heated than she'd ever felt it through her veins. Alluka was tall, and sometimes self-conscious about it, but when Gon took her in his arms again she decided that they fit together nicely. This time, when he brought his lips to hers she was ready. There was more confidence in that second kiss.

Alluka let her eyelids fall shut and pressed her mouth against his with enthusiasm. At first she fumbled, but then they found a proper rhythm together. Her skin tingled, her stomach was fluttery, and her lips tenderly felt the loss of contact when he pulled away again.

"Let's go out tonight – after we deal with Killua and Naeva," Gon said in eagerness. "We can go anywhere you want to."

 _After we deal with Onii-chan and Naeva-chan._ That was a sobering thought, but not as bitter as she might have expected. In fact, her thoughts felt very clear. _Those two will be at each other's throats right about now. Maybe it's better that they vent some of their anger at one another. Maybe then they'll be able to talk about what we need to do rationally._ Realizing she'd forgotten to answer him, Alluka beamed her brightest smile. "Yes, please! Let's go somewhere together tonight, Gon."

He grinned, squeezed her closer, and for a while they stayed out together in the hallway. She didn't mind that at all. It provided her more opportunity to figure out how to be good at kissing him.


	3. More Than a Little Convincing

Killua ambled down the sidewalk, carrying Naeva as he usually did. She kicked her heels while he walked. The sun burned high overhead now, announcing that they had been out for quite a while.

After leaving the restaurant, he'd wound up making two impromptu stops with her. The first was just to sit together by the fountain in the middle of the old city square. He'd talked about his family at length, the words flowing from him with surprising ease. Naeva had only listened in silence, nodding her head at appropriate moments and dragging her fingers idly through the sun warmed water.

The second stop had been to a small cafe, after Naeva had pointed excitedly and given him a beguiling flutter of her lashes. Now as they made their way back to the hotel she was sipping with contentment on the straw of a ridiculously large iced coffee. At first he worried her lack of coordination might cause her to drop it, but so far she'd kept her grip solid enough.

Killua wasn't entirely sure why he'd been so readily accepting of the delays. Probably he was just reluctant to face his sister again. He hadn't made Alluka that angry in years. _And I deserve it, just like I did the last time._

"They're going to do everything they can to get what they want from me," Killua said, "and they're capable of a lot of depraved things." He hadn't quite meant to speak that aloud. The words seemed to wrench themselves right out of his ponderous thoughts.

Naeva blinked up at him perceptively. A light breeze carried the scent of her hair – the bulk of it pulled back in a high ponytail – and he was mildly surprised to observe that she smelled exactly how he remembered. His thoughts had been skewed in too many different directions of late to take notice. Much about her new body was changed, but not that. The observation amplified his calm.

"That's the biggest reason to go alone, really," Killua continued. Now talking held the additional benefit of distracting him from the sudden awkward awareness of how close Naeva's face was to his. She wouldn't appreciate him staring down at her face just because he enjoyed the sight of it. "Even the thought of taking Gon along makes me anxious. My family won't hesitate to hurt any of my friends if they decide that's what it'll take to make me relent."

Naeva's lips parted like she wanted to say something, then twisted into a pout. He smiled, despite himself. It was actually impressive that she'd heeded his request for her to take it easy. He was even getting better at deciphering her facial expressions, given that she had no other way of communicating.

For an instant, the memory of the Warder Bond and how it had felt rose to the forefront of his mind. Then there was a straw poking up at his face.

Killua glared downward and Naeva only grinned, raising the heavy cup a little further. As her arms had started to shake, he rolled his eyes and took a drink so that she would lower it again. She appeared satisfied, and sipped from the straw again herself.

 _I knew that was why she pointed at the biggest cup._ They rounded a corner and the Hotel Eckhert loomed into view. Killua let his pace lag a little more. "When everyone else starts yelling, I'd prefer if you continue to refrain from joining in," he muttered. "They'll do just fine without you working yourself into a frenzy and fainting again."

Naeva sniffed, conveying a lot of stubborn indignation in the simple noise. In stark contrast, the look she fixed him with was very soft. Her eyes were more blue than gray, today, like early dawn in the wintertime.

"I get it." Killua exhaled a long breath. "I guess I'm just hoping that you understand where I'm coming from better after all my rambling. Do you?" he asked, cautiously tempering his hopeful tone.

Naeva offered a small smile and a nod.

Killua had to pull her closer so he wouldn't hit her ankles on anything while they went through the revolving doors and into the lobby. His eyes automatically scanned the area and then dismissed what he saw. _No Illumi. Good._ He crossed the lobby and headed for the elevator. It was only after he'd pressed the call button that he took notice of Naeva's tiny frown.

He turned away from the elevator and toward the staircase at the end of the hall. "I almost forgot that you're careless enough to try holding your breath for the elevator ride," Killua teased, and it earned him another smile. He continued his easy pace as he started up the stairs. "I'm worried I might've made Alluka cry," he admitted.

Naeva sighed, looking sorrowful. Then she perked up somewhat and thrust the coffee at him again. She likely meant it to be a comforting gesture, so he obliged her and took another drink. _At least it's good coffee._

They passed the 4th floor and Killua forced himself to keep moving steadily upward. _I still don't know what I'm going to say. All of that time to think about it and my mind is still torn._ "Do you think there's any chance of getting Alluka to agree that it's for the best if she doesn't go?"

Naeva's eyebrows drew low as she considered that. At last, she nodded. It was a guarded motion.

Whatever tactic she had in mind, Killua had the distinct impression that he wouldn't like it. He almost never liked the strategies she suggested. When Naeva concocted a plan she was prone to – oh so subtly – assign herself a role where she could act as buffer between the problem and the one it was aimed at. She was constantly throwing herself underneath every available burden like it was hers by right to carry.

Spending time in her old world had at least shed light on why she did that, but the revelation didn't mean it bothered him any less. _El_ 'Naeva had been born and raised to oversee the people around her. The Princess of Malkier was an asset of the Kingdom, her life assigned a high value like currency that could be bartered in increments to better the plight of others. There was a girl behind the tedious collection of titles, but her concerns were negligible. She'd been taught to bear the weight of immense responsibilities and didn't know any other way to function in a world where she was relieved of them.

Killua eyed her seriously. "How about you? Did I manage to convince you that staying behind is best?"

Naeva was shaking her head before he'd even finished the question. Her gaze met his with a spark of challenge.

"Great. That's just great," Killua griped. "I'm so glad that my ranting for hours about how damn awful my family is has made you want to meet them more than ever."

Naeva pursed her lips grimly to show that, on this occasion, she was not appreciative of his sarcasm.

The 8th level landing passed by. Killua willed himself to be confident, and after a while he was successful. This time he wouldn't lose control of himself. There would be no running away. He stepped out of the stairwell and onto the 11th floor. When he was only a few paces from the door to his suite there was a gentle pressure on his earlobe. He scowled down at Naeva.

"Everything will be alright," she said assuredly. It was a shock to hear her say anything – clearly, no less – after so long listening to only his own voice.

"At least one of us is certain of that." Killua came to a halt in front of the door. Before he could fish for the key card there was a tug at his pocket and it floated up in front of him. Just as quickly, it swiped through the scanner and then tucked itself away again. Naeva only smiled at his sharp look. The bronze latch over the handle was depressed and the door opened, leaving him little choice but to walk in and hope that he was ready for whatever greeted him.

Alluka leaped to her feet immediately. She'd been sitting beside Gon on the couch with the 'local attractions' binder open between them. It tumbled to the floor at her movement.

"Naeva-chan!" That was Ikalgo's voice, and it was all the warning Killua got before the chimera ant flung himself at them. He landed atop Naeva's chest and wrapped them both with tightly squeezing tentacles. "I was so worried about you when you fell!" He sniffled miserably.

Killua held Naeva carefully in one arm and used his other to pry the octopus off – not so easy with how stretchy he was. "Damn it, Ikalgo! I can barely breathe!" That wasn't true, but he was a little concerned that it might be in Naeva's case.

Ikalgo detached and lowered himself back to the floor. "You two are in for a reprimand," he whispered dramatically.

Killua dropped Naeva off in one of the chairs before mustering the courage to look at his sister. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at him with all her might. Surprisingly, despite that fierce look, she didn't seem even half as angry as he'd been expecting. Feeling more optimistic after making that observation, Killua approached.

Alluka turned her eyes away from him to frown at her best friend. "Are you okay? You'd better be."

"I am fine." Naeva gripped her hands together in her lap. "And I am t-truly sorry that I left you like that."

Killua stared at her. She had barely stuttered at all.

Alluka drew a deep breath. "Okay. Just don't do it again." Her eyes were watery. "We're best friends and we're supposed to _talk_ to each other."

"You _are_ my best friend." Naeva's eyes brimmed with tears to match Alluka's. "I ought not have r-run off without saying anything."

Alluka smiled. "Good, then I guess I don't need to yell at you." She tilted her head to the side. "You're talking better. Did something happen?"

Naeva raised a hand – maybe her speech had improved, but her movements were still unsteady – and touched the place between her collarbones where white light shone through her shirt. "The crystal sank in further," she said, eyes wide with surprise at her own words.

"That's great news!" Gon chimed in cheerily.

"I wonder-" Killua began, and then cut off when his sister whirled on him.

"Onii-chan, I was so angry with you!" Alluka didn't shout, but her words cut just the same as if she had. "I _was_ angry." She wilted, dropping her arms to her sides and frowning. That was even worse. "Now I'm really just disappointed." And that quiet statement served as the final blow.

Killua staggered backward only to drop heavily into one of the empty chairs. "I'm sorry," he whispered, thoroughly cowed.

Alluka huffed. "You should be! You can't just run away because you feel overwhelmed. Not from us – not from me _._ "

"I know." Killua swallowed down the lump of regret in his throat. "I know that. Illumi set me on edge, and then I... was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to get through to you."

His sister shook her head. "Well, running away doesn't help us solve any of it." She wandered over and sat in his lap to hug him. Her voice gentled. "We need to talk it all out until we reach a compromise. You have to be willing to do that."

Killua put his arms around her and lowered his face to her shoulder. "I'll talk about it as much as you want until we reach a decision _together._ " He hoped the sincerity was plain enough in his muffled voice.

"That's right." Alluka squeezed him back and he was grateful for the comfort. "I'm glad you came to your senses, Onii-chan."

"I did." His voice was even more muffled, so he added a nod.

Alluka hopped up again as if all was suddenly right with the world. "Now, do you still want to argue against me going with you?"

"Alluka-chan," Naeva spoke up, "why is it that you w-want to go?"

Alluka blinked a few times at her best friend, possibly taken aback by the question. "I can't just sit this out. Half of the trouble is all because of me."

"That's not true at all, Alluka," Killua hurriedly disagreed. "This is about me being the Heir and nothing else."

Alluka shook her head. "Even if it isn't about me exactly, I should be there for you."

"You're always there for me." Killua smiled and gave the best reassurance he could. "My wanting to leave you behind is just because I'm your big brother and I want you to be safe."

Gon was studying Alluka with plain concern. "Would it be painful to go back there? Isn't that place full of terrible memories for you?"

"Sure, but it's just as bad for my brother," Alluka told him, then asked in frustration, "Why doesn't anyone believe that I can be brave for his sake?"

Ikalgo climbed up onto Naeva's shoulder like he had earlier, gaze very solemn while he regarded Alluka. "Nobody doubts that you're brave, Alluka-chan."

Naeva nodded her agreement. "On this occasion, staying out of the fight may be the more c-courageous decision."

Alluka whirled on her best friend, aghast. "You- _you_ changed your mind? You think that I should stay?"

"I think," Naeva answered carefully, "that Killua values your life and f-freedom more highly than his own. I know that you w-want to support him, but mayhap the best way to do so is to give him the c-confidence of knowing that you are safe."

 _Isn't that just what I said earlier? There's no way..._ Killua's thought trailed away from him at the considerate look on his sister's face.

"Onii-chan, would it really be harder on you if I go?" Her voice was thin.

"Much harder," Killua answered her honestly.

Alluka bit lightly on her lip, conflicted, and then gave a decisive nod. "I understand. I'll stay."

He had to replay that in his head a few times, certain that he must've heard her wrong. _How did Naeva convince her so easily? I said the exact same thing and nobody was even willing to listen to me!_

Gon offered an encouraging smile to Alluka. "Killua and I will watch out for each other."

"I might make a s-suggestion," Naeva put in, and Gon focused a curious look on her. "Gon, you are more capable of p-protecting Alluka than I am. If w-we are to split up for this, there must be consideration given to our individual strengths and w-weaknesses. I cannot sense Nen as you do, and if anyone is sent by the Zoldyck family to target Alluka it w-will likely be a Nen user. My greatest value is Healing, so I ought be w-wherever it is most likely that Healing is needed."

Gon's eyes widened, but then he nodded vigorously. "Oh, that makes sense. Killua will be in the most certain danger and he should have you there to Heal him if something happens."

Killua tensed up. _Why the hell is he agreeing with that? That only_ sounds _like it makes sense!_ "Naeva, you can't even walk straight."

"I have until July to p-practice, yes? With Ikalgo's h-help, it shall be easy." Naeva met his protest with a serene smile. Ikalgo beamed at her proudly and coiled a tentacle around her hand. "Do you not agree that my abilities are m-most appropriate for the situation?"

Killua glowered down at the carpet. _Unbelievable._ "Maybe," he said glumly, then put some strength back into his voice. "That doesn't come anywhere close to negating the fact that you'd be in way more danger on Kukuroo Mountain than Gon or Ikalgo would. The weakest member of my family could kill you before you even knew an attack was coming."

"As I c-could them, were I so inclined," Naeva countered, almost smoothly. "Your family cannot f-foresee my channeling, whereas I know that I am up against very r-real danger. I can take advance precautions. If anything, I w-would be quite gracious to call that an impasse."

Killua fixed her with a harder look. "An impasse isn't good enough."

"Onii-chan," Alluka said gently, "she is being gracious, and I think you know that."

Ikalgo slid from Naeva's shoulder to her lap and crossed two of his tentacles. He looked about as imposing as it was possible for an octopus to look, and he directed all of it straight at Killua. "Naeva wouldn't get hurt because you wouldn't let that happen, Killua. All of the potential attacks that she can't see coming, you can, and your reaction speed is faster than anyone else's."

Killua shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out to cross them at the ankles. _Does she think I'm going to let her tag along just because she can get everyone else on her side? How does she even do that? What other arguments can I make at this point? It's just too dangerous, but I've already said that and nobody cares!_

Gon's eyebrows turned down. "Is it... are you worried that I won't be able to protect Alluka?"

Killua frowned. "I know you will. That isn't what worries me."

His sister sat down on the arm of his chair. "This is going to be risky no matter what, Onii-chan. You could really use Naeva's element of the unexpected on your side. It's just like Gon said – she's a wild card, right?" Her voice became very tender. She was speaking straight from the heart. "You're going to be in danger. Please, at least think it over. I'd feel so much better about all of this if I could know that you have Naeva there to Heal you if you need it, or to get you far away with a Gateway if things go really wrong."

It wasn't possible to meet the earnestness in her eyes and stay defiant. Killua knew his own gaze was suddenly sorrowful. "Alluka, I don't-"

"Killua Zoldyck," Naeva started in a very formal tone, and he snapped wide-eyed attention on her. The way she'd used his full name made dread crawl up along his spine. "By the Light and my hope of salvation and r-rebirth, I s-swear that if you accept my help I shall defer to your judgment and obey your c-command for the duration of the mission." She punctuated the formal oath by bowing as well as she could without standing up. "W-will that suffice?"

Killua felt utterly blindsided. _She can't really mean that... Does she really mean that?_ His mind raced desperately for a way out. "If I told you to make a Gateway and escape – if doing so meant that you'd be leaving me behind – would you listen?"

Naeva inclined her head. "I w-would go at once, without complaint. You have my oath."

Killua searched for any indication that she wasn't being genuine. There was none. _If she's willing to give that oath I can trust her to keep it. I know that, but... would it be enough? Could I keep her safe?_ "Fine." He clipped the single word through gritted teeth and then forced himself to relax. His fingertips had poked holes in the fabric of the chair. _Damn it, the hotel is gonna bill me for that._ He gave the concession after a deep, steadying breath, and doing so left a sour taste on his tongue. "You and I will go to Kukuroo Mountain, while Gon and Ikalgo guard Alluka."

Ikalgo nodded. "I think that's the right decision, Killua. By the... Light?" He glanced questioningly to Naeva and she smiled. Ikalgo grinned widely at him. "By the Light, I swear to protect Alluka with everything I've got!"

"Me too!" Gon laughed. "By the Light, I'd protect her with my life."

Alluka's face went vibrantly pink. She turned away from Gon to aim a strict look at her best friend. "You'll be extra careful won't you, Naeva-chan?" She sighed. "You have such a bad temper, and that might get you into trouble with my family. You have to reign it in or you won't be able to protect anyone, okay?"

Naeva matched her somber expression. "I shall be a model of Aes Sedai composure, and r-return your brother to you safe and sound."

"And yourself. You have to come back safe and sound, too," Alluka said adamantly, and Naeva nodded.

 _Am I losing my touch? I just got steamrolled._ "We have until July to prepare," Killua told them all. "And _you-_ " He sharpened his gaze on Naeva. "-had better figure out how to control your new body properly in that time, or we're reevaluating this whole situation."

"Fear not, Killua!" Ikalgo saluted smartly. "Naeva will be in top form before you know it."

Naeva laughed. "Thank you, Ikalgo."

Killua's attention was drawn to Gon. His best friend wore an uneasy expression, elbows on his knees and fingers laced tensely together. Killua tried not to frown, but the sight was concerning. "Are you okay, Gon?"

At once, Gon sat stiffly upright. "Oh, I'm fine! Great, actually. I'm super great." His smile was not up to par, and his gaze flicked toward Alluka before locking on the floor. Alluka was blushing again, her blue eyes dreamily distant.

Killua darted a suspicious glance between them. "What's going on with you two?" he demanded. "You'd better not be keeping some secret from me after all the grief I got earlier."

"It's not a secret," Alluka said.

Gon lurched to his feet and then tried for a nonchalant stance. "Definitely not at all a secret. But I think that maybe we should talk about it some other time. I know it's been a hard day for you, Killua." His words tumbled forth in a breathless rush.

"Gon and I are going out on a date tonight, Onii-chan!" Alluka grinned at him. Then – without waiting for a reaction that he was too dumbstruck to give – she jumped with joy and rushed to her best friend. "Oh, Naeva-chan, I'm so excited! Gon _kissed_ me! Can you believe that? My first kiss!"

Killua felt a muscle in his jaw twitch, but otherwise he remained deathly still. _What? No. This can't be happening. This is a bad joke, for sure._

Gon stared at him, mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut. He looked no less aghast, but he tried. "Hey, Killua... so, maybe now _is_ the right time. Wanna go for a walk and we can talk about this?"

Killua was on his feet before he realized he had moved. "I only left for a few hours and you actually-" He paused for a much-needed breath, hands twitching at his sides. "-what did you do? She's my little sister!"

"It's not like I..." Gon abandoned that sentence and pulled up his posture. "Killua, I really, really, _really_ like Alluka. I have for a while."

Ikalgo chortled, positively entertained.

Killua stowed his hands in his pockets to avoid the temptation to ball them into fists. He took one tiny step closer to Gon.

Alluka put herself between them and glared up at him. "Listen to me _,_ Onii-chan! I'm always going to be your little sister, but I'm also sixteen and I've never even been on a date before!" He blinked down at her, mind going blank. Scowling, Alluka added, "You're just going to have to deal with it."

"I have to deal with it?" Killua repeated, dazed. _What? Why? This is really happening. Why the hell is it happening now?_

Gon put a hand gently on Alluka's arm and pulled her back so he could step forward himself. "Killua, I don't want to do anything that hurts you," he said. "And I hope you know I'd never do anything to hurt Alluka, either."

"You had better not!" Killua seethed, then spent a long moment gathering his nerve. _Why couldn't this have waited until she's eighteen? Or maybe twenty? Damn it, Gon! Why today, of all days?_ Slowly, Killua pulled one of his hands from his pocket to poke a finger into Gon's chest. "If you ever hurt her I'll make you regret it. I wouldn't even think about holding myself back."

Gon stumbled backward a step, but only because he was startled. "You mean-"

"You're okay with us going out?" Alluka barreled forward to jump at him. Killua caught her easily, keeping up his meaningful glare at Gon over her shoulder while she snuggled against him. "Oh, yay! Thank you, Onii-chan!" She was _aglow_ with eagerness.

"I just want you happy, Alluka," Killua mumbled, then added a vehement caution. "Gon, I swear this had better be the most _innocent_ date you've ever taken anyone on in your life."

His best friend gave that agreement without any delay. "Yep! Of course!"

With incredible effort, Killua regained some composure. He ran a hand lightly over his sister's hair. _Why do you have to grow up so fast, Alluka? That's not fair._

Naeva whispered something to Ikalgo and he promptly puppetted her to her feet. "I am going to go p-practice with Ikalgo for a w-while." She managed to walk past them all – with Ikalgo's help she barely even wobbled – without looking at anyone directly. The door to the room she shared with Alluka closed behind the odd pair.

Alluka dropped to her feet and bit down on her lip. "I wasn't thinking," she murmured.

"What weren't you thinking?" Killua asked.

Alluka was silent a moment, then offered him a sunny smile. "I'm going to go help Naeva." She bustled away without another word. _That wasn't an answer. Has she ever avoided answering a direct question from me like that before?_

Killua realized then that he'd been left alone in the room with Gon. _Maybe this is a fortunate opportunity, after all._ He shot his best friend a slow smile that made him gulp.

* * *

Alluka hurried to her bedroom and pulled the door shut behind herself. Naeva _was_ practicing with Ikalgo, taking small steps across the carpet. They both looked up at her entrance. "Naeva-chan, I should never have-"

"You did nothing w-wrong," Naeva interrupted her attempted apology. She turned too quickly on her heel to face Alluka and almost lost her balance, but she had a warm smile on her face. "I was caught up in m-my own head, that is all." Naeva stumbled once when her toe caught on the carpet, but Ikalgo stabilized her automatically. "Truly, I am excited for you and I am h-happy that you shared your good news r-right away."

Alluka smiled back, but that pang of guilt in her heart didn't go away. _It was still really stupid of me to just spring that on her in front of everyone._

Once Naeva's sleep at night had become more regular – less like an intermittent coma – she'd been plagued by nightmares. Only normal nightmares, but haunted by the Forsaken Ishamael nonetheless. The past two nights, Alluka had awakened to find Naeva sitting up in bed, shivering in a cold sweat and talking to herself.

"Are you really fine, though?" Alluka tried to ask that lightly. "We haven't talked at all abou-"

"I would r-rather talk about your day with Gon," Naeva said playfully. In truth, she did seem fine; that was the trouble with Naeva.

 _Should I leave it be? If she keeps pretending like she's okay, will she start to feel okay?_ Alluka put on another smile. "Gon had to catch me when I chased after you – not that it was very hard for him to beat me to the elevator." That little complaint won her a bright and very genuine laugh from Naeva, which was nice to hear. "I was so upset and he was trying to make me feel better, and then it just sort of happened. And-" She cut off with a jolt of embarrassment, catching Ikalgo's blush.

"Sorry," Ikalgo said. "I've never been so close to intimate girl-talk before." He sounded both amazed and mortified by the situation he found himself in.

Alluka giggled. "Anyway, then I asked him to kiss me again a few times and I don't even know how long we stayed out in the hallway like that."

"Fourteen minutes," Ikalgo put in. "I was starting to wonder if I should go after you two, but now I'm glad that I didn't."

Alluka blushed. _I didn't think it was that long._

"I always thought Gon was a r-right fool to not notice how much you liked him," Naeva said with a smile. "Now it seems he w-was only too worried about Killua to say anything."

Alluka shook her head. "I still can't believe that. It was _me_ he needed to say something to."

Naeva shrugged – well, her shoulders lifted jerkily. "They are best friends. And Killua likely does not w-want to admit that you are growing up."

"Your brother is used to protecting you from things he can take on directly," Ikalgo told her. "Now he has to get used to you facing risks that he can't just fight away." He sighed, expression turning wistful. "Young love is always a risk."

"You are such a r-romantic, Ikalgo," Naeva said dryly.

He puffed himself up. "Why, yes I am. I could teach both Gon and Killua a thing or two about how to treat a lady."

Alluka started to laugh before noticing Naeva's blank expression. She was using her Void to push something away. "Naeva-chan?"

She turned her empty gaze down to the carpet and began practicing her walk again. "Please do not worry. Not about m-me, not today." Her voice was cool, impassive.

Alluka wrung her hands together. _It will only make her feel worse if I say anything more about it in front of Ikalgo._ She mustered some resolve and a cheerful smile. "Actually, I just wanted to ask a favor. Would you help me pick out something nice to wear for tonight?"


	4. Coffee Before Dawn

Naeva woke with her heart pounding, completely disoriented. Sweat drenched her skin and clothes, chilling in the cool room and reducing her to shivers. _Am I awake?_ She lifted a very shaky hand to stare at her own palm. _I am. It was a dream._

But sometimes dreams were real.

Naeva dropped her hand to her chest and studied her surroundings frantically. Alluka lie sleeping beside her. This was the room they shared in the Hotel Eckhert suite... not their room in the Black Tower. _It was only a normal dream. Why can I not make them stop? It is over! I want it to be over!_ She turned onto her side and rolled out of the bed.

Training with Ikalgo over the past weeks had helped her to build up some strength. Now that she had mastered basic movement, they were focusing on more fine motor control. Naeva could write legibly with her own hand again, even if the lettering was ill-defined. Playing her guitar was more discouraging. Her uncooperative fingers seemed capable of producing only dismal sound. Perhaps her state of mind was a factor, as well, but that was not so easily practiced away.

Naeva shuffled her tired feet into the bathroom. _Ishamael is dead and gone. He was a liar and a madman, and there is nothing more to it. I am not- I am-_ She wove silence around the room when she realized she was crying. _Burn me to ash!_

A small part of her – one that she was quite good at suppressing during the daytime – could not forget the parallels between herself and Kiende Villo. That small thought lent horrible credence to Ishamael's claim that their souls threads were tied with one another. _Not all of it was lies. I did not love him, but in another lifetime... When I die and am reborn, will he find me again? He will. Oh, Light help me, I know he will!_ She cried for a long time.

Naeva forced her thoughts to quiet and turned the tap on for a shower. She made it a briskly cold one. When she finished she felt practically frozen, but she felt that way much of the time and at least her mind was clearer.

 _Of course I forgot to grab clothes._ Chastising herself for foolishness, Naeva crafted a Gateway from the bathroom to her bedroom in Kurapika and Senritsu's Yorkshin house. It took only a minute to rifle through her closet and then she was back, dressing quickly in gray linen shorts and a loose white blouse. It still felt unusual to leave her neck bare. That eerie light – her soul itself, apparently – flickered just above the neckline of the soft cotton. The crystal had made no more progress in sinking into her skin since the day she had nearly lost consciousness in the restaurant with Killua.

Naeva slipped back into the bedroom, relieved to see that Alluka remained asleep. In the early days after the body swap, she had disturbed her best friend's sleep multiple times with the severity of her nightmares. She had not had the sense then to keep her tremulous emotions contained within a bubble of silence. Alluka was more than troubled enough by the danger her brother was in. She did not need any added burdens.

Besides, Naeva thought she should be able to endure bad dreams that were just that – dreams. _It is not as if he is still really touching me. I am fine. I am safe and he is dead. Right? Yes, that is right. It is all over! I am going to pretend that none of it ever happened. If- if I can..._

Naeva left the bedroom. Morning would not be too long in coming, so she may as well forgo trying to sleep more. Perhaps she had been making that decision too oft of late, but it was what it was. If she was sleep deprived, this world had numerous methods of working around that. _Coffee is what I need. Coffee, and some solitude. I am safe. He is dead. I am safe. I am-_ She stepped out from the hall and turned the corner, then promptly froze.

Killua stood as motionless as she did, one hand still raised with a scoop of coffee grounds hovering over the open percolator. He blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes, dumping the scoop pointedly. "Just what are _you_ doing awake?" That sounded rather like an accusation.

"Good morning to you too, Killua," Naeva said lightly.

He relaxed his glare, then flipped the lid of the coffee pot closed and pushed the button to turn it on. "It's hardly morning yet."

"And the earlier it is, the more you ought try to have some manners," she chided him. "Why are you awake?"

"I slept enough," Killua said, leaning back against the counter top to watch the slow dripping of the coffee.

Naeva sniffed. "Ah, that would be why you have such baggy skin under your eyes. Truly a sign of remarkable health."

Killua scowled at her and she smiled, which only sharpened his look further. "Ya know what, I'm not sure if I want to share coffee with you anymore. Maybe I'll drink it all by myself."

"You win, I concede." Naeva held her hands up hurriedly. "Must I beg?"

He smirked. "I'd prefer if you didn't. I deal with enough of your pouting already. It'd be pretty stupid to egg it on myself."

Naeva gasped in mock offense. "You wound me, Killua." Very deliberately, she widened her eyes and let her lower lip tremble.

"Ikalgo was right. You _are_ in top form." The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought amusement.

"How kind of you to notice." Naeva simpered.

Killua crossed his arms and regarded her more seriously. "It isn't too late to change your mind about all of this. If I had any real choice about it, I wouldn't be going."

"We have spent weeks in preparation." Naeva spoke with just a tinge of impatience. "I have listened to your endless sermons on the danger ahead, and I am not going to shirk away now."

Killua shifted to stare again at the coffee pot. "I received a text from Illumi just a few minutes ago. That's the reason I'm awake." After she remained silent, he flicked a sidelong glance at her. "I'll tell you what the text message said if you tell me what woke you up."

"You will tell me what it said anyway," Naeva said coolly. "Yet I suppose there is no reason not to answer you. I merely had a bad dream."

"A nightmare?" Killua's brows lowered, plain concern alighting on his features.

Naeva had to look away and remind her heart to beat a more regular rhythm before she could reply. "Only an ordinary nightmare. It is nothing." _It is nothing because he is dead. He must be dead._ "What does the text message say?"

Killua grimaced. "The gist of it is that Mom wants me home for three entire days – from July fifth to the seventh. We'll have to get on an airship today. Are you sure you're not going to change your mind?"

From his tone, he obviously knew that she would not. Still, it was a sobering new development. "We can handle three days."

"You sound awfully confident."

"As you should be." Naeva stepped forward to lay a hand on his arm. He had been nothing but tense for weeks. "You are far stronger now than when you were last there, yes? Stronger than they know, Killua." His cheeks flushed and she withdrew her hand. It always confounded her how he could simultaneously be so arrogant and so self-conscious. He was not an easy man to interpret, even after the insight she had gained from their short time connected by the Warder Bond.

"I wish you would show just a little more concern over this," Killua snapped. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and chalk that up to lack of sleep. He pulled two ceramic mugs from one of the high cupboards and set them down on the counter with more force than he intended, if his fleeting wince was any indication. "We'll be spending three days in a den of highly skilled and dangerous assassins. That isn't something you should take lightly."

"I do not take it lightly," Naeva snapped right back. _Burn me, I will only get his hackles up if I cannot keep composed._ She mellowed her tone before she went on, "My being afraid will not serve either of us, so I will not bother with it. What I can guarantee you is that I shall have my guard up. Do not think that I have learned nothing from-" _Moghedien. Abrim... Ishamael. How long before I stop thinking of- what if I never-_ She paused for too long, fragmented by her own thoughts, and had to work to remember what she had been saying. "-from everything that has happened."

Killua studied her for a long, pensive moment. _I wish he would not look at me like that._ As if he could read her mind, he looked away and busied himself by pouring a heap of sugar into each of the mugs. "We both need to have our guards up," he said at last. Steaming, aromatic coffee went in next and he took his time about adding cream and stirring both mugs before passing one over to her. "I don't know what they're going to try, but they'll make it a primary goal to provoke us. We're not going to let them succeed at that."

Naeva accepted the cup and blew lightly on the hot liquid before taking a small sip. _Everyone is always so concerned about my temper. I am hardly as bad at minding it as they all seem to think._ "Did I ever explain to you about choosing an Ajah color when I became Aes Sedai? It must have been a strange thing to witness... all of that stomach churning formality."

Killua arched a quizzical eyebrow. "You've never actually explained anything about that day. I'd say strange is an understatement of how confusing it all was."

"Each Ajah color has its own distinct role," Naeva told him. "My declaration caused a stir, for I am sure everyone expected me to choose Yellow. That was my mother's Ajah, devoted to Healing, but I-" No, too personal. There was that hollow, aching grief in her chest. She retreated. "-I chose White. A White Sister is expected to exemplify the ideal of Aes Sedai dispassion, to approach all problems with logic and creativity rather than emotion. Mayhap I deserve some of my reputation for hotheadedness, but it has always been something which I sought to overcome." There had been a point in there somewhere, had there not? Ah, yes. "I understand well that I must be in full control of myself around your family. I must be in full control of myself always _._ "

Killua lowered his eyes to stare down into his mug. "Honestly, I'm more concerned that I'll be the one to lose my temper," he admitted. "Going back there..."

At the weight of conflict in his expression, there was a constricting sensation in her chest. Naeva swallowed hard and scrounged for anything she might say to mitigate it. "I have utmost faith in you, Killua." There was an extended moment of silence after her words. She was on the verge of saying more when he finally responded.

"I appreciate that." Killua smiled and she felt very warmed by the sight. _Light, but he is beautiful._ That thought fanned the ever-present coal of shame in her. Fortunately, he distracted her from it by speaking again. "Okay. Today we fly to Padokea." Killua exhaled, visibly steeling himself.

"Happy birthday," Naeva said. "I know it is early, but it seems prudent to say something before we are up to our necks in unpleasantness."

Killua snorted a laugh. "I've never placed much importance on my birthday. This year in particular, it feels more like a punishment."

Naeva pursed her lips, feeling indecisive. _I suppose that I could give it to him now. It would be less embarrassing if there is nobody else to witness. I only... I wish it was not such a stupid little gift._ "Wait here a moment, please." Naeva put her mug down and did not look at him before she turned away. If she had, she would almost certainly have lost the meager amount of bravery she could muster.

Careful to be silent, Naeva crept back through the hallway to the bedroom where Alluka was still sleeping. She only opened the door partially – just enough to weave a flow of Air to retrieve what she wanted from atop the desk and carry it to her waiting hand. With the door shut again, she clutched the present anxiously against her chest. She had a violent temptation to burn it up and forget that it existed, but she did not. Ignoring her childish reluctance, Naeva held the gift behind her back and returned to the kitchen.

Killua fixed her with a suspicious look. "Just what are you up to?"

 _I am being a right fool – a goosebrained little chit. And I am going to go through with it, even though it would still be so easy to set the bloody thing aflame._ Naeva thrust the wrapped present at him and tried not to grimace as she did. "It is only a small thing, so do not get excited. I simply wanted to do something nice before we go."

Killua took the gift from her, eyeing it as if wary it might bite him. He set his coffee aside and unwrapped it slowly. When he shook out the long jacket within Naeva dropped her eyes, far too nervous to risk seeing his reaction.

It had originally been a lightweight gray trench coat, but she had worked to alter it in a few ways. Alluka's help had been necessary to do so. Naeva had enlisted her best friend to filch one of his own jackets from his closet – one that she had noted fit him particularly well. It had been good practice to adjust the one she had bought to his measurements. Needlework had never been a great skill of hers, but it required delicate control from her hands that she still needed to recover. The stitching was clumsy and she had pricked her fingers dozens of times, yet the end result was at least not visibly terrible.

For a final touch, Naeva had added a few helpful weaves to the fabric. Among those was one for camouflage that made it similar to a Warder cloak. Alluka had assured her that it was a good idea.

Naeva tried to covertly peek at him, growing more and more anxious the longer he went without saying anything. She had expected Killua to laugh, or to respond with some of his usual biting wit. What she had not been prepared for was the stunned expression presently on his face. Words tumbled from her in a rush, "It is not a big deal. I only hoped- well, it was only something to practice my coordination-" She bit down hard on her rambling. _I want to crawl right out of my skin. Why is he not saying anything?_

Killua's gaze slid from the jacket to her. She realized she was fidgeting and clasped her hands together tightly to stop it. "To practice your coordination... did you sew this yourself?"

"I did not!" Her adamant protest was really more of a squeak. Naeva struggled to reclaim some poise and tried again, "I only altered it a _touch,_ just so that it would fit properly. I thought I should do something productive instead of writing out the bloody alphabet over and over again."

Killua turned the jacket over in his hands, fingering the fabric. "It shifts colors, too. You definitely didn't buy it that way."

Naeva shrugged. "That is a fairly simple weave." _Why could I not just have gotten him a chocolate bar? What was I thinking?_

"You remembered that I- I can't believe-" Killua stumbled over his words, which made her feel somewhat better about her own sudden lapse in eloquence. "I really wasn't expecting anything, let alone something like this _._ "

 _Blood and ashes! Does he hate it?_ "You do not have to humor me if-" Her words died in her throat as he swung the jacket around his shoulders and slipped his arms through the sleeves.

Killua tugged it around himself, testing the fit. "I can't believe you actually tailored this. Ya know, people usually just get me candy."

Naeva giggled and clapped a hand over her mouth to contain the sound, feeling absurdly lightheaded. _He really put it on. I have never been more flaming mortified in all my life. Well, except maybe that time when I thought he was going to drop me right in the bathtub._

Killua glanced back at her and his eyes widened. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Naeva dropped her hand from her mouth hastily. "No, I am fine. Do you truly like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Killua's look became more scrutinous, as if he might be trying to see into her thoughts. "You did say it wasn't a big deal, right?"

"Right!" Naeva answered a whit too emphatically. She bought some time to collect herself by finishing her cup of coffee. "I only hoped that it might cheer you up." _And I hardly thought that was possible._

Killua smiled, though he still looked flustered. "It does." He averted his eyes – they had held her quite hypnotized – and picked up his mug to drain the last of his own coffee. "Anyway, the nights on Kukuroo Mountain are cold even in the summertime. So it's practical, too," he mumbled as he poured more sugar and cream to make himself a second cup.

Naeva felt relief course through her. It had been embarrassing, yes, but that was worth it if Killua truly was made happy by the little gift. The room was lightening around them as sunrise broke over the tall skyline of Yorkshin City. "I had been thinking," she started off slowly, trying to select her words with care, "that since your family is going to try throwing us off of our game, perhaps we could try as much on them." A sidelong glance from him radiated skepticism. Naeva forged on ahead. "I know that you wish me to hide my channeling as much as possible, so as to keep the element of surprise for defensive purposes, but a flashy display or two would unsettle them. Given that-"

"No." Killua's voice was low, full of caution. "All that would accomplish is making them see you as a threat. My family eliminates anything that threatens them. You can't possibly think that's a good idea."

Naeva went on, unfazed, "One or two very innocent displays – nothing at all threatening. Would it not be worth it to stay ahead of them? Consider how many of their plots we might foil if-"

"Absolutely _not,_ " Killua interrupted more vehemently than he had the first time. "You swore an oath to follow my lead in this and I'll go ahead and remind you of that right now. You are not going to intentionally provoke them."

 _Well, so much for that._ She still thought the notion had more benefit than viable risk, but she had given her word and she would not argue the point further. "Very well. We stick with the plan we have."

"Good," Killua said, even while he continued to look her over dubiously. "The plan we have might just get us both out of there alive."

Naeva suppressed a sigh. What they had was not so much a plan as it was a set of rules for how to adapt to potential traps and pitfalls. The Zoldyck family held all the cards save the mystery of her powers, and she was to hold herself back whenever possible.

"Just trust me, okay?" Killua pleaded, and she blinked at him in surprise.

"Of course I trust you," Naeva said. "I would never have given you the most solemn oath I know if I did not." The very idea that she might _not_ trust him was absurd.

Killua's gaze softened and he opened his mouth to say something, but the high notes of his cell phone's ringtone cut him off. He had the device in his hand and had connected the call before the first ring was finished, his expression suddenly cold. "What do you want, Illumi?"

Naeva tensed up. She ignored the urge to seize Saidar so that she could hear the other end of the conversation. There was no point in eavesdropping; he would tell her anything that she needed to know.

"Yeah. Is that all?" Killua's words were clipped, agitated. There was a short pause while he listened. "One." Another, longer pause. His mouth twisted in an abrupt frown and his eyes flickered to her and away so quickly that she might have imagined it. "Yes." He only listened for a few seconds more, then disconnected the call.

Naeva kept quiet. Hasty words might only serve to put him further on edge.

At first Killua only glared down at the cell phone, but gradually his expression cleared and he slipped it back into his pocket. "It wasn't anything important. He just wanted to start early at trying to get under my skin."

"Everything is still as we expected, then?" Naeva asked, keeping her tone light.

"Yes," Killua said, then added more reluctantly, "Sort of. Illumi asked on behalf of Mom how many guests I was bringing, so now they know to expect only you and me. It doesn't change anything, really."

Naeva considered that. _No, I suppose it does not change anything at all. Not on our end, anyhow._ "They also know now that you will be separated from Alluka, which could be dangerous."

Killua nodded once. "We'll have to reconsider where we're sending them."

Naeva did not bother trying to suggest a location herself. He was the one who knew how his family would think, and she fully meant to defer to his better judgment.

"There's time still, to find just the right place," Killua mused aloud. "Somewhere they might be able to relax enough to have fun, even. I'll have to think it over for a while."

Naeva almost frowned. _I hope that they do not plan to chase Alluka. Gon and Ikalgo can protect her, but I will be so far away..._ Her thoughts were growing fretful, so she steered them back to reason. _I am going because Killua needs protection, too. Alluka will be fine. I must have faith in her and in everyone._

"By the way-" Killua startled her from her reverie and she snapped her attention back to him. He seemed pensive again. "-we really should talk more about the _a'dam_ and the sindyna."

One of Naeva's hands rose unconsciously to touch the skin at her neck. It was odd not to feel the puckered scar that had been there so long.

After the first season of captivity, Moghedien had grown bored with torturing her via the method the _a'dam_ had been designed for. She had seen enough screaming and crying and had wanted to see real physical damage instead. That was when the beatings had begun. Moghedien had delighted in heating the collar with Fire until Naeva could do longer resist clawing at it in desperation. She would cool it again while the nausea and tremors from trying to take it off had wracked her. And then Moghedien would perform a partial Healing – skilled Healers never left a scar behind, not unless they had chosen to – so she could start the process again from the beginning.

Naeva shook her head and willfully banished the memories. _Illumi is not Moghedien. He cannot use the a'dam, and he will not be getting close enough to even make the attempt._ "I can reclaim them both." Her voice was thin, but at least she had managed to say something. "I should have destroyed them long ago."

Killua's eyes narrowed. "How? You think you can just-" His words choked off as his cell phone floated up in front of his face, suspended by a quick tendril of Air. His hand half raised to snatch it back and then halted. He glared at her, well aware she was holding it completely irretrievable.

Naeva released her weave. "I shall take them and melt them to uselessness."

Scowling again, Killua stuffed the cell phone back into his pocket. "That would require him leaving them out in the open or else carrying them around with him for you to notice. Illumi is wary of you, Naeva." There was thick frustration in his voice. "He might decide to keep them hidden – for weeks or months more, even – just to catch you unaware. I don't know how deeply he's bought into whatever nonsense Chaplain Elocure spouted."

"The Chaplain is a cautionary tale," Naeva murmured. "Talking with that man would make it apparent to anyone that meddling with those items is a fool decision." Not only had the leader of the Holy Coventry had the skin flayed from his arm by an Eelfinn, he had also lost his mind to a crippling Compulsion from Moghedien.

"Yeah, I think you severely underestimate what a sociopath my brother is," Killua chastised. "He gets rabid about anything that might bring him or the Zoldyck family greater power and infamy."

"Illumi will find out soon enough that I am no easy route to either," Naeva said adamantly. "For now, the _a'dam_ is nothing to trouble over. If we see it, I shall destroy it. If we do not, then it is a problem for another time."

Killua took a drink of coffee and his gaze was critical over the rim of his cup. As he set the mug down upon the counter he closed his eyes, and there was hesitation in his expression when he opened them. "Since I've already brought up one unpleasant subject, there's something else that's been bugging me." He paused, for just a beat, before going on, "It's something that man, Rand Al'Thor, said before he left."

 _The Dragon Reborn?_ Naeva guarded her reaction to the unexpected statement. She had thought about Rand Al'Thor often in the past weeks. "Just what did the Lord Dragon say?"

"He said that you would hate him when you woke up," Killua told her. "You haven't mentioned him even once, but I can't stop wondering why he would say that."

Naeva huffed out a breath. "I have not decided yet whether I hate him or not."

A crease appeared between Killua's brows as he mulled that over. "I don't understand. Why would you hate him at all? He saved you."

In an instant, hot resentful fury burned in the pit of her stomach. Naeva forcibly quenched it and waited until she could give the answer without shouting. "With what he knew, he could have saved so many others. That man claimed to be a friend of my parents, but he let them be brutally murdered." There was too much bitterness in that. Naeva drew on Saidar to feel the peace and focus it granted her. It was not half so helpful as the Void, but it was better than nothing. Her voice was less acerbic when she went on, "I have thought about it at length, and concluded that someone who can see so much more than I can surely has a reason behind every action he does or does not take. I cannot bring myself to accept his judgment, but neither can I commit to hating him." She crossed her arms and vented some of her anger by glowering at the floor.

"Oh." Killua's weak response sounded relieved.

Naeva blinked up at him. "Oh? All of your curiosity, and that is your response?"

Killua appeared somewhat chagrined, but also relieved. "I do understand where you're coming from. It makes sense, now. Before, I kept worrying that maybe he meant you didn't want to be saved." His gaze gentled, which only served to pierce her more thoroughly. "But you don't regret that he brought you back, right?"

"Oh." _How bloody ridiculous! Killua could not really think- but then, why would Rand even have mentioned that? Did he intend to- oh, burn me! Am I still caught up in the tangled web that the Dragon Reborn has made of my life?_ Naeva realized she had been staring in dumb silence for much too long. Killua was starting to really look concerned. She scrambled for an appropriate response. "You woolhead, of course I am glad to be back."

Killua scrutinized her a while longer, but then a teasing smile quirked his lips. "I guess I can stop trying to keep sharp objects away from you." The jibe wrenched a laugh from her. His gaze flitted to the clock on the wall and she followed his glance. It was just approaching 5 am. "Do you feel like stepping out? I'll bet we can find a bakery open early enough to bring back some breakfast."

 _Yum. I want a cinnamon bagel!_ Her stomach ached at the pleasant thought. "I am entirely in support of that notion."

Killua smirked. "Good. You're finally starting to put on weight, but you still look like a villain in a cartoon for little kids."

Naeva tried to be properly indignant and giggled all the harder for the effort. _I ought be offended when he says things like that. Why do I always find it so endearing?_

* * *

Alluka woke at 6 when the alarm clock started its horrendous buzzing. "Mph. Naeva-chan, will you hit that?" When there was no response, she made herself roll over.

It was not surprising to find that the other half of the bed was empty. Naeva had been getting up before the alarm went off every morning for the past few weeks. Her best friend was still plagued by nightmares, still unwilling to speak about them.

Sluggishly, Alluka dragged herself over to slam her palm down on the button that would silence the alarm. _It's too early._ Ignoring her own dreary thought, she made herself get up. There was less than one week left until her brother's birthday, and she intended to spend every second that she could with he and Naeva before they left.

Alluka made a determined effort to guide her thoughts toward positivity while she showered and dressed for the day. _Onii-chan will be okay. Everything will be okay._

 _Naeva will protect Killua!_ Nanika added with enthusiasm.

Smiling to herself, Alluka slid a headband on to hold back her hair before she ventured out. She caught snippets of conversation already going as she stepped into the hall.

"-is mine! You already ate yours!" That was Naeva.

"Yeah, but you like poppy seed just fine. Have one of those." Killua, that time. Alluka could hear the smile in his voice.

When she walked into the main room of the suite, the two were sitting on the floor across from each other with the coffee table between them. The smell of fresh baked goods hit Alluka hard enough to make her mouth water. Naeva had half a bagel in her hand already, spread with jam, but she was pouting extravagantly at Killua. He managed to smirk as he chewed on a bite from what looked to be a chocolate chip muffin. They both glanced toward her as she entered.

"Good morning!" Alluka chirped. The two of them were inadvertently adorable in those rare moments when they interacted like that. _You know what, Nanika? I think you're right. They'll be just fine._

_Aye!_

"Good morning, Alluka-chan." Naeva grinned and the room felt brighter for it. "Are you hungry for breakfast?"

She hurried to sit beside her best friend on the plush carpet and scan over the variety of donuts, bagels, and muffins spread out on the coffee table.

"Good morning." Killua greeted her cheerily. "Did you sleep well?"

She was about to reply, but then had to bite down on her lip to stifle a sudden laugh. Her best friend eyed her with confusion as she took another bite of her bagel. When she felt in control of her laughing fit, Alluka spoke what she needed to. "You have some jam on your face, Naeva-chan." Saying it was what broke her down into giggles.

Naeva's eyes widened. She dropped her bagel atop the table and snatched up a paper napkin to wipe furiously at her cheeks. "Did I get it?"

Killua had burst out laughing, too, so at least she wasn't alone.

Alluka pulled in a deep breath and held it. "It's just on the tip of your nose." _Whew._ That had taken a good deal of effort to say without losing it again. She exhaled her held breath as her best friend scrubbed the napkin over her nose to wipe the smear of blackberry preserves away.

Naeva straightened her posture and glared across the coffee table. "Killua, _you_ might have told me that. How long have I been sitting here with jam on my face?"

Killua set down his muffin to hold his shoulders as he struggled to contain his mirth. "Damn, it's been like ten minutes. I was hoping that it would pay off in a funny way."

Naeva's eyes flashed and Killua's muffin flew from the table to her hand. "I _was_ going to let you have the muffin _._ " She took a pointed bite.

Alluka shook her head at the pair and grabbed up an apple fritter for herself. She had to avoid looking at her brother's scandalized stare at his lost muffin or risk laughing at him, but she smiled nonetheless. "You probably should have seen that coming, Onii-chan."

"As if anyone can predict her _,_ " Killua grumbled. He skewered the remaining muffins with a critical glare – all blueberry, banana, or lemon poppy seed.

Naeva wore a wry smile. Surprisingly, she tore the muffin in two and offered Killua the stump. "Here. I shall be keeping the better half, because you were so terribly rude."

Killua grinned. "It was worth it." He ate half of the muffin stump in a single bite and chewed with a smug expression.

It was then that Alluka noticed the jacket slung over the back of the couch. She turned excitedly to Naeva. "Oh, you gave him his present! Did you tell him-mph-" Her words were smothered when Naeva's palm clapped over her mouth to cut them off. Her best friend's cheeks had gone very red. _Oops, I got way ahead of myself._

Naeva let her hand fall back to her lap with a thin smile. "I, ah- well I did, of course. I told him that I had to make some adjustments to it. Why would I not tell him that?" She was babbling, which could only mean that she was really humiliated.

Alluka immediately regretted the gaff. _Can't I learn to think about what I say before I blurt it out?_

Killua divided his considering look equally between the two of them, chewing more slowly now on his final bite.

While she'd been wrapping the present up, Naeva had broken down into near hysterics. Alluka had hurried to comfort her before she could do as she was threatening and light the jacket on fire.

It'd been just the two of them in the bedroom late at night, and Naeva had been a little loopy with exhaustion. When Alluka assured her that the gift was a terrific idea – which it _was_ – her best friend had dropped her forehead to the desk and murmured that she didn't want Killua to think it meant anything. Alluka's response had been to frown and ask her why, at which point Naeva had confided that the longer she had worked on the 'blasted thing' the more she had started to feel like it _did_ mean something. She had clammed up after revealing that, and no amount of coaxing could have gotten her to elaborate.

Alluka tried now for an encouraging smile. "I'm glad. I just thought he should know that you put a lot of work into it." _I really shouldn't have pushed her so far to begin with. She's trying her hardest, but Ishamael really hurt her._

 _Your memories of him are scary._ Nanika's thought was shivery with fear.

Alluka barely stopped herself from physically nodding her head in agreement with that thought. _At least h_ _e's dead, now._

Naeva finally lifted her gaze from where she had planted it on the carpet. She'd done a good job of willing away her blush. When Killua quirked his eyebrow at her, she smiled innocently and ate the last bit of her muffin.

"Whatever." Killua rolled his eyes. "You two are always confusing. I don't even know why I try to understand what you're talking about half the time."

"Are the girls ganging up on you again, Killua?" Gon's voice drew her attention like a siren call. He shuffled in from the hallway, one hand still rubbing tiredness from his eyes.

Killua scoffed. "They're keeping secrets. Stupid girl stuff, probably. I can't be bothered to waste brainpower on figuring it out."

Gon laughed brightly as he sat down, reaching straight away for one of the remaining bagels and taking a large bite. Alluka tried not to be too conspicuous about fawning over his sleep mussed hair and the fact that he'd wandered out still wearing his pajamas.

_Gon is wonderful._

That was Nanika's thought, but another with which Alluka was wholeheartedly in agreement. Gon had taken her out on two more dates after their first one. She suspected they might have gone on more, if only Gon wasn't so concerned with taking things extra slow on behalf of her brother. _He hasn't even kissed me again yet._ That was her biggest quibble, but they'd still had a lot of fun.

Killua leaned back on his palms and shared a serious look with Naeva before focusing on she and Gon. "Now that you're both up, I should mention that I received a call from Illumi this morning."

"That's the first time since you met him in the lobby, right?" Gon asked quickly.

Killua nodded. "He texted at four in the morning to say that Mom's little _birthday celebration-_ " He spat that with particular distaste. "-will be a three day long ordeal starting on the fifth. Then he called an hour later to ask who I was bringing with me."

Alluka's spirits sank. "Does that mean you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Today would be better," Killua said. "I plan on staying in a hotel at the foot of the mountain and starting up early the next day."

Gon began spreading jam on his bagel, expression furrowed. "So now they know that it's only going to be you and Naeva."

"Yeah," Killua answered carefully. "It's still not likely, but I'm concerned they might send someone after you three." Her brother put his hand over hers where it rested on the table and gave her a bolstering look. "We'll send you somewhere safe, and you'll have Gon and Ikalgo with you at all times."

"They won't get close to Alluka." Gon's words were easygoing, his smile brimming with assurance.

Alluka knew she had a dopey grin on her face. _As long as you stay close to me, Gon, I won't be worried at all._ Her brother only nodded as if that was a matter of course. _Well, I won't be worried about myself._ Alluka sobered up real quick, at that thought. _Onii-chan is the one they want... he always has been._

Naeva offered a soothing smile, like she could sense the direction her thoughts had taken. "I shall not let Killua be hurt. Have faith in us, Alluka-chan."

 _Naeva is very strong._ Nanika's thought was something like reverent.

"I will. I _do._ " Alluka returned her smile. "I'm sure that everything is going to be okay."


	5. In the Shadow of Kukuroo Mountain

Gon glanced all around the room, feeling the stress in the atmosphere and letting it roll right over him. Killua paced, his hands stowed away in his pockets. Naeva was making an intent study of a picture in the magazine he'd passed to her. Ikalgo stood holding a pair of tentacles clasped behind his back, expression stoic while he watched Killua cross the breadth of the room again and again.

In just an hour and a half, Naeva and Killua would be boarding an airship to take them to Padokea. Well before then, his own role would already be under way.

Alluka looked sad more than anything else, and that was rough for him to see. Unfortunately, this was just an especially sad situation for Alluka. Her brother and her best friend were going off into certain danger while the rest of them went on what basically amounted to a tropical retreat.

Naeva let her hand fall from the magazine and it stayed where it was, suspended in midair. The magazine became a fireball burning within a sphere of air filled with orange flames and black smoke. That destruction of the evidence took only a few seconds, and the remaining ashes were neatly dropped into the trash bin.

Killua halted his anxious motion and looked to Naeva. "You can make the Gateway?"

She merely nodded the affirmative.

Alluka bounded up from her seat to hug her best friend. "Oh, Naeva-chan. Remember to be careful, okay? Take good care of my brother?"

"Of course." Naeva squeezed her back. "You shall be careful yourself, yes?"

"Yes," Alluka said. But as she let go of Naeva, her smile trembled. Then she threw herself at her brother. "Onii-chan, you can do this! Remember that I believe in you, and Nanika believes in you."

Killua stroked a hand over her hair and closed his eyes as he hugged her tight. "Be safe." When he let her go, he was all seriousness. "All of you, be safe."

Ikalgo saluted with a smile. "Fear not, Killua."

"Yeah, we've got this." Gon offered a thumbs up and hoped it would lift his best friend's spirits. It seemed to at least partially do the job.

Killua's smile was dry, but it _was_ a smile. "Okay." He patted a hand over his sister's hair one more time. "Let's do this and get it over with."

Naeva moved to stand beside Killua and Alluka hurried over to place herself between Ikalgo and Gon. A line of silver light split the air against the wall and rotated, opening as it did into a large portal that showed a deserted, cloudy beach. _Motvani Island. I'm sure it's more than secluded enough._

"I'll be checking in regularly," Killua reminded them for the umpteenth time. "Text me at once if anything at all unusual happens."

"We will," Gon assured him.

They exchanged quick goodbyes – if they allowed themselves to draw it out there was no way Killua and Naeva were going to make it to the airport on time – and then their little group of three stepped through the Gateway. Gon spun about on the loose gray sand and waved as the portal slid shut. _I definitely should've brought sandals. Oh, well._

Alluka sagged, eyes glistening for just a second before she covered her face with both hands. "I'm trying so hard not to be afraid for them." The words were muffled, but plainly depressed. "I forgot to remind my brother to take care of Naeva, too."

Gon put his arms around her and tried to think of that only as a friendly expression. It'd be for the best if he didn't get too caught up in how nice it felt to have the girl he liked – maybe that wasn't a strong enough word, but he wasn't comfortable with finding a new one just yet – in his arms. What was important was offering peace of mind. Not that his heart seemed willing to distinguish between the two, as it sped its beating energetically.

"It's okay that you're afraid," he said. "That's not something you can wish away. Just remember how tough they both are." Gon stepped backward, only leaving his hands on her shoulders, and put on his most confident grin. "Your family isn't even gonna know what hit 'em."

Ikalgo patted a gloved tentacle over Alluka's hand. "Naeva and Killua will protect one another." He smiled broadly. "They're both much too arrogant to let themselves fail."

Alluka laughed, and the sound filled his heart in such a pleasant way. "Okay, okay." She peered around at the dark ocean, the empty beach, and the thick forest sprawling along the edge of the sand. "Where do we go from here?"

Gon closed his eyes, feeling the direction of the wind and sifting the scents it carried. _Alluka used that citrusy soap again this morning. Underneath that, she always smells a little like vanilla. Yum. Not what I'm supposed to be focusing on, though. Let's see... salty ocean air, green growth, wildlife, and- there._ He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes to search visually. Almost hidden in the barrier of forest was the start of a thin, worn trail. "I can smell the village. We should be able to follow the path straight there." He held Alluka's hand as the three of them started forward together.

* * *

"Killua, we have arrived." That was Naeva's whisper, very near to his own ear.

Killua blinked his eyes open and hurriedly sat upright in his seat. He'd let himself drift into sleep for the last leg of the trip – over the past weeks his rest pattern had been sporadic – but he hadn't expected to wake up slumped over Naeva. _She could've just pushed me off. She should have._ He scrubbed the back of his hand across his face when he realized, to his mortification, that he'd been drooling in his sleep.

Naeva appeared to take no notice of his embarrassment, nor of the wrinkled wet patch just below the shoulder of her formerly pristine white blouse. She was, in fact, already standing to retrieve their backpacks.

He was tempted to apologize, but not nearly enough to overwhelm his desire to staunchly ignore the compromising position he'd fallen into. Killua went with the latter urge and spent some time surveying the train car. The other passengers had mostly disembarked already, so there were only a few stragglers left with them in the cabin. Killua glanced out the window. _Well, I'm back. This had better be the last trip I make up that damn mountain._ He stood from the uncomfortable seat and stretched.

Naeva passed him his backpack with a smile. "Shall we go?"

"You keep making it sound like a choice," Killua muttered. "Are you really ready for this?"

Her smile became a teasing one. "You have asked me that question every day since you relented to let me accompany you. The answer is yes, as it ever was."

Killua nodded once, quite resigned to her answer. He _had_ asked her more than often enough, but only to remind her that she was free to change her decision at anytime – not that he'd ever really expected she would.

Naeva trailed behind him as they left the train, and once outside he deliberately slowed his pace so that she would walk alongside him instead. His eyes made a quick scrutiny of everything around them and filed it away, vigilant for anything that might present itself a threat. He wouldn't have put it past his family to have sent someone – maybe even a full delegation of someones – to wait at the station for them to arrive. Thankfully, Killua saw nobody that looked to have any connection to the Zoldyck family.

They walked from the train station toward the little town that nestled in the shadow of Kukuroo Mountain. Cars passed them by on the narrow road and Killua disregarded each one after a glance. For some time, neither of them spoke.

Naeva flexed her left hand in front of herself, staring at the gold chain bracelet that had once belonged to her mother. It felt like ages ago that he'd pulled it off of Moghedien's limp wrist. "Do you expect that they will trouble us today?"

Killua deliberated that in his mind a moment before answering, "Probably not _,_ but at this point we should be bracing ourselves for anything."

"I shall be watchful," Naeva said.

"Go ahead and make a barrier around yourself," Killua advised her. "Just in case someone comes at us with the intention of being fast."

The corners of her lips twitched upward in amusement. "There has been a barrier around the both of us ever since we left the station." A small rock lifted from the side of the road and threw itself forward, making impact with something invisible two meters ahead and bouncing back to the ground. "See? It is not so difficult to move it with us as we walk. In town I will not be able to do so, but for now you may relax."

"Relax? That's not gonna happen until this whole damn mess is behind us," Killua griped. Despite his words, he did feel slightly better after her demonstration.

The sun was only just beginning its evening descent. A warm wind buffeted against their backs and rustled the leaves and needles of the tall trees surrounding them. That wind was also blowing his hair forward and irritatingly into his eyes. _I need a haircut._ Naeva had at least had the forethought to wear her long hair up; it looked pretty in pinned up braids.

The forest around them began gradually to thin and the noise of the town became audible. Kukuroo Mountain loomed ahead to dominate the horizon. Killua looked away. "Welcome to Okoro," he said grimly as they stepped out into the town.

Naeva stopped, so he halted beside her. "I have let the ward go, now." She scanned the town curiously. "When we check in I can ward the room."

Killua nodded. "Okay. The hotel isn't far." His glare sufficed well enough to keep the milling summer tourists at a distance. Naeva started off again in the wrong direction and he put a hand on her elbow to tug her back. "This way, and keep close." They turned left and continued on.

The Vitara Inn was only a small, locally owned establishment. It was a single level building with atrociously kitschy decor, but it was also well-kept and they had been the first with an availability when he'd called around to make the reservation. The lobby was cramped for space, filled with sunburnt people looking over pamphlets at the log tables. Killua hardily avoided staring at the Zoldyck themed memorabilia on display – entirely tasteless, in his opinion. At least there was only one group waiting to check in ahead of them – a family complete with squalling children running in energetic circles around their worn out parents.

When he and Naeva stepped up behind them to wait their turn, the presumed mother gave him an apologetic look. She then snapped a harder one to her children. "Mind yourselves! This isn't a playground." The kids snapped to obedience with haste, fidgeting after the reprimand but keeping themselves quiet.

Thankfully, it was only another minute before the family was finished and the parents herded their offspring away. Naeva watched them go with a slight smile.

"What can I do for you today?" the elderly man behind the counter asked cheerily.

"I have a reservation, good sir," Naeva answered immediately. As his name would have drawn very unwanted attention in Okoro, their room was in hers. "Naeva Mandragoran."

The old man squinted at the monitor before him and pecked at his keyboard with one shaky finger. "Let's see, here it is." He stared between the two of them and the screen, then nodded once he'd decided everything was satisfactory. After three painfully slow clicks of the mouse, the printer beside him spat out a piece of paper. "I just need you to fill this out, miss." He laid the paper in front of Naeva so she could check a few boxes and sign her name – she had to brace her wrist with her opposite hand to keep the signature steady. When she slid the paper back to him, he exchanged it for an old-fashioned brass key. "You kiddos enjoy your stay." He wiggled his knobby fingers in a wave as Killua snatched the key up and hurried Naeva away.

"Thank you!" she called out, returning the dotty old man's wave.

Killua scanned the doors in the hallway beyond the lobby and made a right turn to find the higher numbers. Halfway to the end of the hall he found the correct room – 141 – and turned the key to open it up. Killua threw out his arm to block the doorway when Naeva moved to walk straight in. "Let me look around first. Anyone could've found out that this is our room." He crept in while she waited outside the doorway.

It was almost shocking how seriously she meant to adhere to her oath. Under more normal circumstances he would've expected at least an admonishing look for bossing her around, and probably a spirited comeback as well. Killua put his attention on diligently searching the room. Only after making certain that there were no nasty traps lying in wait did he wave her forward.

Naeva glided in and closed the door behind her. She didn't bother with turning the deadbolt. "The wards I set cover the entire room and will allow only you and I to enter. Anyone else who tries will be rebuffed."

With that assurance to bolster him, Killua sank down into a chair beside the tiny round table and allowed some of his tension to drain away.

Naeva put her backpack down upon one of the beds and looked their surroundings over. Whoever had chosen the color scheme for this room – orange and teal – was either colorblind or intentionally going for an eye jarring combination. After a moment, Naeva wandered over to him. "Perhaps you should get some more rest," she suggested softly. "You slept so deeply on the train that it felt a right shame to wake you up."

 _I guess that's why she didn't push me off._ Killua considered what he meant to do next, and decided that he was nothing if not fully alert at the moment. "Honestly, it was enough sleep to get me caught up. I'm hungry more than anything." _I could tell her to stay here and wait while I go to bring back food, but... that would be pretty well defeating the purpose of taking her along in the first place._ "We should go find someplace for dinner." He stood up and rolled his shoulders, ready to put his guard back up the instant they stepped out the door again.

Naeva laid a hand on his arm. "Are you alright, Killua? I know that this is entirely unpleasant, but the worst has not yet begun." Her eyes – steel with just a hint of blue, today – locked onto his and he had zero desire to look away. Her lips curved into a playful smile, amplifying that effect tenfold. "I must admit that I am rather missing your usual arrogance."

Killua meant to scowl and found himself chuckling instead. "I'm fine." _Am I?_ "It might actually be easier tomorrow, once we're fully in the game and I know where they all are." _I feel like they're spying on us from the shadows somewhere._ He suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Naeva frowned and then just as quickly brightened up. She pulled him over to the standing mirror in the corner and clapped her hands. He watched her as her skin paled to ivory. Her hair became seafoam green and her eyes matched. When he only stared, a red flush rose to her cheeks. "Look in the mirror, woolhead." He did, and blinked with confusion at an unfamiliar reflection. His skin was several shades darker, his eyes and hair espresso brown. In the mirror, he glanced to Naeva and she gave a hesitant smile. "If I make us invisible while we leave the hotel and then we go to find dinner looking like this, might you feel more comfortable?"

"I didn't know you could disguise other people _or_ make yourself invisible." Killua raked a hand through his dark hair. "Yes, actually. This is helpful." _Invisible, huh? I can't believe she's never used that trick before. Unless she has and I- I probably shouldn't dwell on that. Sneaky little sorceress._

Naeva beamed up at him. "Excellent." She grabbed him by the hand and hurried to the door. "Are you ready?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm _starving_. Let's go."

Naeva opened the door and they stepped out. The family from earlier walked right past them, chattering on about taking a trip to the river. Not a one of them as much as glanced in their direction. With a cheeky grin, Naeva fell into step just behind them. In the lobby they had to do a bit of weaving around, and once he had to press them both flat back against the wall to avoid being bumped into by an especially round tourist, but they made it outside.

"We need a less conspicuous place to make our reappearance." Naeva peered about thoughtfully. Killua swept his gaze around, too, but he was mainly using the opportunity to see if he could spot anyone trying to spy on the hotel. Seemingly, the coast was clear. Then his hand was being tugged on and he followed as Naeva led the way across the street and into the dark gap between a coffee house and a grocery store. She darted a glance over her shoulder in both directions before her pulling her hand away from his. "There."

Killua arched an eyebrow. "Just like that? We can walk back to the sidewalk now?"

"Just like that." Naeva set about removing the pins in her hair. Her two braids fell free and she brushed them back over her shoulders, where they dangled nearly to her knees. "Shall we don pseudonyms to match our disguises?" Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. "Something simple, I think. You can call me Evana, since I have already used that one before. I shall call you _Hamiou_."

"Hamiou?" Killua scowled. "Is that Old Tongue?"

Naeva met his irritable look with one of her own. "Well, yes. That makes it easier for me to remember." She crossed her arms. "Unless you prefer to go by an anagram as I am? I seem to remember you thought that ridiculous."

"Alright, fine." Killua was immediately intrigued by her stubbornness. "Hamiou is acceptable, if you tell me what it means."

Naeva faltered. "Ah, perhaps then you should come up with your own pseudonym."

 _Suspicious._ "Naeva, this is hardly something to dig your heels in about." He narrowed his eyes. "Unless it's an insult."

"It is not an _insult_. Hamiou means..." Naeva grimaced, then went on all in a rush, "Something like 'cat who moves gracefully', but 'move' can also be translated as 'dance', and the word for 'graceful' is one used in connotation with battle."

 _I shouldn't have asked... curiosity killed the cat._ Killua snorted at his own thought and decided not to add to her embarrassment by commenting. After all, she'd been awfully polite about him drooling on her in his sleep. "Come on, Evana, let's go get food." He took her hand up again before giving the action any thought, and afterward chose not to wonder about what had compelled him to do so. "You can pick the place."

Naeva followed along, looking happy again at the prospect of dinner. They hadn't gone very far when she stopped and picked a pizza parlor. That sounded good enough to him, and it smelled terrific when they walked through the doors. Even better, they didn't have a line to wait in before ordering. The place was fairly quiet this early in the evening, and the two of them seated themselves at one of the many empty tables to wait.

Killua tapped the toe of his sneaker against the floor, impatiently trying to ignore his hollow stomach. "Tomorrow we'll be walking right through a portal to hell," he complained absently.

"Yes," Naeva agreed, then fixed him with a solemn stare. "And we shall make it back out again. You did once tell me not to make plans that revolved around the worst case scenario. Perhaps it was hypocritical of you to say," she smiled to take the bite out of that, "and yet I have decided to take it to heart nonetheless."

"I've never claimed to be any good at taking my own advice." Killua drew in a steadying breath. "But you're right. We'll make it through this because we have to." _I just wish I knew what they're going to put us through._ _She can't possibly be as prepared as she thinks she is._

Naeva leaned back in her chair and dropped her eyes to the tabletop. "I know you think that I am not at all afraid, but you are wrong," she admitted quietly. That was already stunning, but then she went on, "Your family is dangerous and I am afraid that I might fail in some way, but I am determined to have that fear keep me motivated. I came along to be of assistance to you... to protect you. I intend to do just that."

Killua wasn't sure how to respond. He was only saved from his awkward speechlessness when the waiter sauntered over to deliver food to their table.

The pizza was still sizzling atop a cast iron pan, and the man made sure to issue the warning that it was hot as if they couldn't see so for themselves. An empty plate was set in front of each of them and Killua mumbled thanks distractedly as the man walked away. Naeva still hadn't looked up. She busied herself dragging a pair of slices to her plate.

 _So she is afraid. Why am I relieved to hear that? Will it make her more cautious, or more prone to losing her temper?_ Turning it over in his mind was getting him nowhere, so he grabbed up some pizza for himself. They ate in silence that he was grateful for.

When Killua sat back, satiated, and watched her finish her third slice, he felt more at ease than at any point since his meeting with Illumi. Possibly that was just the afterglow of a pleasant meal, but more likely it was due to Naeva finally opening a crack in her facade of bravado. When she'd been nothing but overly assured he'd felt the need to play devil's advocate. Now that he knew she saw his family as the legitimate danger they were, he was free to give that role up.

The two of them were in this together whether he liked it or not, and it was way easier to be strong when it was as much for someone else as for himself.

A yawn overtook Naeva and she covered the involuntary action with an upraised hand. She'd been awake when he decided to sleep on the train and awake when he'd woken up. It occurred to him then with a twinge of guilt that she might not have slept at all.

Killua rummaged for his wallet and rapidly counted out bills to leave on the table. "Ready to head back?"

She started to nod, then turned the action into a fervent shake of her head. "I could use some coffee first. Would you mind?"

"I would." Killua took some time to study Naeva while she pouted down at the table. She was slouching, which was already unlike her. The dark circles beneath her eyes were more obvious – ghastly, even – with the pale skin of her disguise. "Relying on artificial energy isn't going to do you any good when tomorrow comes and you're still suffering from lack of sleep."

Naeva's head lifted so she could turn that pout on him. "It is only-" She swiveled around looking for a clock. "-just after six."

"I couldn't care less what time it is. If you're tired, then you need to sleep," Killua said flatly. "I already rested up on the train, so now it's your turn."

Naeva dropped her eyes as she pushed back from the table to stand. "I do not want to sleep yet." That was the petulant response he would have expected, but there was an unusual tremor in her voice. Then she straightened herself and aimed a coy smile at him. "How about ice cream instead of coffee?"

Killua debated on whether or not to give in. On the one hand, she obviously needed sleep, but on the other... _Ice cream sounds pretty great. Would it be so terrible to kick around town just a little while longer and pretend that everything's okay? This is our last chance to do that._ At last, he nodded. "Fine. We'll get some ice cream first."

Naeva's smile brightened so sweetly that Killua had to work at suppressing a blush. "Splendid! It shall be my treat." Her step was light as they left the pizza parlor. When he tugged her to the right toward a place that he remembered, she traipsed along joyfully.

Fayle's Confectionery was a small storefront – open only in the summertime – that specialized in homemade candies and ice cream. He'd stopped here as a little kid almost anytime he was afforded the opportunity to wander through town alone. That hadn't been often, but it'd always been nice. Perhaps the seasonal shop had something to do with forming his fondness for sweets. Killua spent the time waiting in line purveying the list of available flavors and didn't realize there was a goofy smile on his face until he caught Naeva staring at him. At that, he forced a glare and she giggled.

When it was their turn, Naeva stood on tiptoe so she could lean forward to ogle the variety. "I would very much like a mint chocolate-chip waffle cone, please."

The man behind the counter winked at her before turning his face expectantly toward Killua. "And for you?"

"Triple chocolate waffle cone – two scoops." Killua started digging for his wallet automatically.

Naeva froze his hand with solidified air before he could tug the wallet out and pulled her own free to fumble for her plastic bank card. She didn't release his hand until after she'd passed it over.

Kurapika had set up a bank account for her before he'd left. While the balance was outrageously high, Naeva seemed determined to burn through it as quickly as possible – as if that might force Kurapika to return any earlier. It was pretty sad, but he wasn't really one to preach about money management so he held his tongue. Plus, she might've withheld his ice cream if he dared start a squabble over such a small matter. That definitely wasn't worth it.

Cones in hand, they began walking again. Killua realized only once they were within sight that he'd been leading them to the small park on the edge of town.

It wasn't much of a park really, but a pair of segregated blocks where no buildings had been built and the greenery was well maintained. There was a single jungle gym for kids to play on and a few scattered wooden benches. He might have picked a bench for them to sit at, but Naeva made immediately for the swing set. Amusingly, she was short enough to kick her dangling legs. Killua didn't fit quite so well, but he sat in the swing beside her anyway. She looked so pleased by the first taste of ice cream that it affirmed his decision to relent to getting some.

Belatedly, he realized his was already starting to melt while he ignored it. Killua licked drips of chocolate from his fingers and then took a deliberately large bite. _Better than I remember, even._ That was unexpected. "Hey, Evana?"

Naeva blinked over at him, taking another lick of her bright green ice cream that he was awkwardly distracted by before she responded. "Yes?"

"Why did you swear that oath?" The question had been bothering him for a while, but it'd always seemed too uncomfortable a subject to broach. Now that she'd shared that she wasn't being as recklessly brave as he'd assumed, however, it felt safe enough. "You'd already maneuvered the conversation to your favor. Everybody was on your side and it would've been easy to force me to agree even without the whole 'by the Light' thing."

Naeva savored a small bite from the top of her cone and took some time to form her answer. "It was never about browbeating you into seeing things my way." She darted a surprisingly timid glance at him. "I wanted you to be sure of the decision and sure of yourself. If you had brought me along only because you were coerced, that would have added an unnecessary element of doubt to the entire situation. I do not want you troubling over whether or not I will cause excess problems for you."

"That... makes sense," Killua muttered, then took another bite big enough to get some of the crispy cone. The explanation also made him feel extra culpable, and he wasn't sure why. _The oath_ is _the only reason I'm not freaking out that she's here. Even so..._

He remembered the way she'd stated so confidently back in her old world that killing Ishamael would be easy for him. That same rationale applied to her willingly putting herself within reach of his family. _It takes time to channel – way more time than it'd take any of them to snap her neck or rip her heart out._ The grisly, unwelcome thought made him wince.

"Hamiou?" Naeva used the pseudonym effortlessly, but there was a glimmer of anxiousness in those faux green eyes. "If you truly believe my presence provides more risk than benefit to you, I should not be here."

"If it were Gon in your place I'd be just as worried about him," Killua told her. "I might be more worried. The both of you can be stupidly careless with your own lives, but only you would've given me that oath. Plus... yeah, I can admit that having access to Healing in particular is gonna be more than useful." He released a weighted breath, then worked to lighten his tone. "Knowing you'll get yourself to safety if I tell you to is enough to offset a good deal of the risk." _I'll be ready for anything they try. If I can't do anything else and the worst happens, I can at least fend them off while she makes a Gateway to escape._ _Ten seconds, tops. I can do that much._

Her smile was slow in coming, but very sincere. Naeva poked him lightly in the side with her bony elbow. "I am quite certain that it will not come to that."

"Right. We're a regular dream team. Assassins everywhere had better watch out," Killua grumbled, but she only laughed and turned her attention back to her ice cream. He hurried to make more progress on his own. The heat of the summer day was going to reduce it to a puddle if he kept neglecting it.

After finishing the cones, they went back to the same place she had lifted the invisibility. The shadows were longer now, the sun sinking ever lower in the sky. With the assurance that they were hidden, Killua led the way back to the Vitara Inn and they repeated the process of dodging about the lobby until they were safely back in their room. Once the door was closed behind them, Naeva clapped her hands and the disguises lifted.

"That little clap..." Killua spoke as the observation occurred to him, then smirked when her eyes rounded in surprise. "Is there a reason you do that every single time? I've never known you to rely on a physical gesture to use your power for anything else."

Instantly, Naeva looked embarrassed. She tried for a little sniff, much flimsier than her usual. "It is a childhood habit. I taught myself to do that when I was six and could not get it right until I tried clapping my hands. It feels silly _now,_ but once a weave has been learned a specific way it is nigh impossible to relearn."

 _Childhood habit?_ "It's pretty amusing," Killua said, and the flush on her cheeks deepened to crimson.

Naeva spun away to rifle through her backpack. "It was foolish, although at the time I thought I was being so clever," she elaborated slowly, almost whimsically, like she was replaying the memory in her mind. "The only other children in the Al'Cairi Palace were the children of the servants. I wanted to know them, at least to talk with them, but... I suppose I was too intimidating. Changing my face was the best idea I could come up with, and even then I only figured out how to alter my coloring. Had I learned properly, I could do a great deal more with the weave."

Killua watched her, maybe too intently, while she set about taking what she wanted from her backpack. He was shocked that she'd decided to elaborate at all. "Did it work?" he pressed. "Did you get to know the other kids?"

Naeva shook her head. "My mother caught me sneaking away from my Guardsmen the very first time I tried. She was rightfully furious." She pulled the elastics from her braids to unravel them. When her hair was loose she gave him a small, rueful smile. "That scolding marked the end of my brief rebellious phase."

Killua returned her smile. "You actually told me a personal story. You never do that."

Naeva laughed as she picked up the pile of clothes she had gathered. "In truth, I am uncertain why I did. Perhaps to reciprocate for all you have told me lately about yourself and your family." For just a second there was something very soft in her expression, but then she blinked it away. "I am going to brush my teeth and then I will see about getting some rest." Without another word, she vanished into the bathroom.

Killua stared at nothing and slipped into contemplative thought. _Why do I feel like I can relate to that so well? Naeva and I were raised in_ _radically different environments, and yet..._ He pulled himself out of those musings with a frown. Killua went to the room's single window and twitched the curtain aside to distract himself by looking out.

There was still nothing he could see to suggest that the hotel was being spied on by anyone. He kept expecting to spot Tsubone looming somewhere – maybe Illumi himself, or even his _mother_ – but the paranoia was so far unfounded. _They want me to be feeling paranoid. If I'm paranoid I'll make mistakes._

Killua let the curtain fall. _They won't get what they want from me. I have to stop being chicken._ As if the universe might be trying to test his fresh conviction, his cell phone rang and he nearly jumped. It was a considerable relief to see that the caller ID displayed Gon's number. Killua answered right away. "Yo. Everything going well on your end?"

"Yep." Gon's reply was immediate. "We're all settled in at this tiny B&B kind of place. This island isn't popular enough with tourists to even have a hotel, as it turns out. How about you?"

"It's been fine so far. How's Alluka?"

"Safe," Gon said, then lowered his voice. "She's super worried about you two, but me and Ikalgo are doing our best to keep her optimistic."

"She really does love the ocean. Try spending some time on the beach and maybe it'll cheer her up." Killua's stomach simmered with remorse. He hated having to be away from her.

"That's our plan for tomorrow," Gon said assuredly. "Do you wanna talk to her now? Oh, I almost forgot! I should remind you not to get all paranoid about everything or you won't be able to think straight. You're keeping your cool, right?"

Killua smiled to himself. _Gon really knows me too well._ "Of course I am."

"Good!" In the background, dual voices began clamoring for the phone. "Okay, I'm gonna hand you over to-"

"Killua! Are you okay? Everything's okay?" Ikalgo's rushed voice.

"We're fine. Don't get your tentacles in a twist."

There was a dignified harrumph. "You watch yourself. And take care of Naeva! She's been really-"

"Onii-chan!" Now it seemed that Alluka had snatched the phone away. "I miss you so much already, Onii-chan!"

Killua sat on the edge of his bed, already feeling a surge of welcome comfort from hearing his sister's voice. "I miss you, too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Gon says we can have a picnic lunch at the beach tomorrow, but I wish you and Naeva were here with us. It doesn't feel right to go off and have fun without you."

"You _should_ , and make sure you have extra fun for us. We're going to be just fine, okay?"

She sighed. "I know you will be. Gon keeps reminding me, too."

"He's being a perfect gentleman, right? If I find out-"

"He _is_ ," Alluka interrupted him, sounding disappointed with her own answer.

"He'd better be."

"How's Naeva?" Alluka asked hastily.

Aforementioned girl made a timely reappearance then, wearing fleece shorts and an over-sized shirt that had likely once belonged to Kurapika. Killua watched her drag her feet over to the second bed and flop down onto it. "She's tired. Do you want me to hand the phone over?"

Naeva sat upright excitedly.

His sister's answer was bright. "Yes, please! I love you, Onii-chan!"

He smiled. "Love you, Alluka. Have a good night."

"Goodnight!"

Killua passed the cell phone into Naeva's outstretched hand.

She hugged her pillow to her chest as she talked. "I am fine. Are you having fun?" Some confusion came over her expression. "Sand... castle? Surely that would not hold- _"_ Abruptly, she giggled. "Ah, that makes more sense." A longer pause, and her voice softened. "No, of course not." She frowned. "I shall be. I miss you, too." Her arm tensed around the pillow, squeezing it more tightly to herself. "Goodnight, Alluka-chan."

Naeva was still frowning when she gave his phone back.

Killua decided to tease her, hoping the effort might perk her back up. "You've seriously never heard of a sandcastle?"

"I have only been to the ocean here _once_ ," Naeva defended quickly. "Kurapika and Senritsu took me, but it was just after their wedding and everything in those days was a blur of unusual things for which I had no explanation." She shook her head. "You cannot imagine how shocked I was to see so many people walking around nearly nude. I tried not to look at anything but the water."

Killua laughed at the mental image that provided. "Don't people go swimming in Malkier? There were lakes everywhere."

"When I was little, Mama would take me swimming sometimes," Naeva told him. "But we only tied our skirts up to our knees, and our Guardsmen secured a perimeter so that nobody else could approach."

At that, Killua laughed so hard he went nearly breathless.

Naeva swung her pillow. When he ducked out of the way she tilted her chin up haughtily. "It is not that funny." Her prideful indignation was ruined somewhat by a wide yawn. She blinked slowly and set the pillow back down.

Killua reigned in his amusement to a wry smile. "Go to sleep now, will ya? It's almost making me tired again just watching you."

"Yes, yes." Naeva smothered yet another yawn as she kicked herself underneath the quilted bedspread.

Killua turned out the lights, then dug his laptop out of his bag to prop it open on the table. He sank into one of the low chairs – not much left of the cushioning in them – and plugged his headphones into the jack. _I can at least check my email before I go to bed. Maybe I'll listen to some music and try to forget that we're only hours away from-_

"Killua?"

He glanced over to Naeva. She had curled up on her side and was watching him, looking both anxious and hesitant. "What is it?"

She twisted her hands up in the blanket, probably thinking she could hide the way they were shaking. "It is nonsense, but- well, would you mind if I talked to you for a little while? You do not even have to listen. You can put your headphones on."

Killua felt a sharp pang of worry. "Is something wrong?"

Naeva rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling and made a small noise of frustration. "No, nothing at all is wrong," she said finally, then threw an arm over her eyes. "Blood and ashes, please disregard that I said anything. Goodnight, Killua."

 _But something_ is _wrong. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn about it?_ "Just say whatever it is. I swear, Naeva, you're always-"

"I cannot stop thinking about- about him."

The 'him' was clearly Ishamael, and her words were clipped like she'd rather have kept them in. It struck Killua that she might have taken 'say whatever it is' as an order that she had to obey. She was so prickly about oaths and honor.

Killua moved from his chair to sit on the edge of her bed. In all the weeks since they'd left her old world behind, he hadn't heard her mention Ishamael even once. She'd been back to normal and he'd been so grateful for that. It just wasn't in him to bring it up himself, but maybe he should have. "I had to yell at you once before about keeping all of your troubles buried inside." _And I failed to get through to her, then._ "The more you try to ignore it all the more your subconscious is going to keep reminding you. That _is_ what your nightmares have been about, then?"

"They are not real, not like they were. He is dead," Naeva mumbled, sounding for all the world like she needed to convince herself. "He is dead."

"Yes, he is." His own voice was much too hoarse. "You beat him."

"There is a phrase I have heard in this world..." Naeva said. "I may have won the war, but he won every battle. I let him _get_ to me."

 _I let him get to her._ Killua's mind flashed through uninvited images. Naeva begging him to cut her hair off, bruising from a man's hands on her arms, the vicious bite mark on her shoulder. _I can't ask her to talk about this with me – I don't even want to know the full extent of it. What could_ _I possibly do?_ "Have you talked about it at all with Alluka?"

"If she- no, I could not have that," Naeva said. "It is too much. Too much to say, and too much for anyone to hear."

Killua pulled in a deep breath, trying to keep himself at least externally calm. "You can talk to me."

After a long silence, Naeva uncovered her eyes to look at him. "Please, do not say that. You do not want to know." He winced at the echo of his earlier thought, but she only gave him a tremulous smile. "I ought not have troubled you. Call me an idiot and tell me to go to sleep, for I am perfectly fine."

"Naeva, you _are_ an idiot." Killua responded the habitual way, his mind rather occupied with an onset of doubts. _She might not be doing as well as I thought she was. Has she been putting up a front for everyone ever since we made it home? I wouldn't have fallen for that, would I?_ He steeled his nerves. "You asked me if you could talk for a while, and I'm telling you that you can. Whatever you feel like you need to say, you can say it to me." He very carefully phrased his words so that she wouldn't interpret them as a command.

There was a period of quiet during which Naeva only stared upward, gaze faraway. "I do not let it bother me during the daytime," she said at last, then closed her eyes. "But when I want to sleep, I think..."

Guilt tried to clamp his throat shut and Killua swallowed it down. "You think what?"

"That he is going to be there when I start to dream, that he is always going to be there." Her voice fell to a more tenuous whisper. "What if he is _not_ dead? What if he finds me again and I cannot even distinguish that from my nightmares?"

"Ishamael's gone for good." Killua reached out and took one of her shaking hands in his. She turned to him, gaze wide and bright in the dark room, and he was relieved when her eyes focused. "He's really dead."

Naeva curled her fingers over his and held tight. "Your hand is warm. I feel so cold. All of the time, I feel cold."

Killua shook his head. "You aren't cold."

"I feel it," Naeva said bleakly. " _Covale a Nae'blis misain ye._ " With a sigh, she sat up and hung her head. "I- burn me, I swore to myself that I would not do this. Truly, I am sor-"

" _Don't_ apologize," Killua interrupted, too roughly, and made an effort to gentle his voice. "I didn't know that you were still so afraid."

Naeva lifted her eyes to meet his. Then, to his startlement, she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. It seemed to him that his heart began beating abnormally loud; loud enough that she could probably hear it herself. "It is only so bad when I am trying to sleep," Naeva said faintly. "I will figure out how to better get over it."

Killua wrapped her in a light hug. "Are you going to be okay? Can I do anything?"

"By sunrise tomorrow I shall be my usual self," Naeva assured him, then went on in a whisper again, "But, if it would not trouble you... might you please just sit beside me? Until I fall asleep?"

"I will." Killua spoke the quick assurance and she looked up at him to smile. It hardly felt like he'd done anything worthy of a smile like that.

Naeva settled back down on the bed. She curled up – looking very small – and shut her eyes as he tucked the blanket around her. It was mere minutes before she was breathing steadily, and another minute before he was certain that she was fast asleep. Still, he thought he should watch over her for just a while longer.


	6. Focus

Killua woke when the room's air conditioner kicked on, fluttering the curtain over the window. Glaringly bright sunlight pierced through his eyelids. He squeezed his eyes more tightly shut in defiance. _Does it have to be morning already?_

He let out a long breath and then drew in an even deeper one, trying to summon the will to haul himself up and face the day. The all-too recognizable scent of Naeva's hair stunned his senses and his eyes flew open wide. He could just recall making the stupid decision to lie down beside her after she'd fallen asleep, which had led to the even worse idea that he should allow his eyes to rest for just a moment or two. And now he was in a predicament.

Her face was only inches away from his. Killua hardly dared to breathe. One of his hands had gotten cozy resting on the concave of her waist. He was absurdly grateful that he had at least not maneuvered underneath the blanket. 

As carefully as he'd ever moved in his life, Killua slid out of the bed and dropped lightly to the carpeted floor. _What the hell is wrong with me? What if I hadn't woken up first?_ If Naeva had opened her eyes to find him like that, he doubted his ear could've withstood the yank she would have given it. He almost laughed aloud at the thought.

For good measure, Killua crept over to the bed that was supposed to have been his and mussed the pillow, then tangled up the blanket. _There. Slept in. Why did I let myself lie down? It's gotta be stress._ That excuse was feeble even in his own mind. _I should be more angry with myself... she only asked me to sit with her_. He dared another furtive glance at Naeva - still soundly asleep, untroubled. _Even on that worn out mattress, even without a blanket all night, I was comfortable. Damn it, I just have to stop thinking about it!_

Killua glared down at his traitorous hand and wished it didn't feel several degrees warmer than the other one. _That's it, I'm taking a shower._ Snatching up his backpack from where he'd leaned it against the wall, he headed for the bathroom. 

The hot water and steam did thankfully serve to calm him down. _It's not going to be an easy day. At least I did sleep well... and it was kind of nice to wake up with-_ He stopped that musing in its tracks and tried to forget that it'd ever been in his head in the first place.

Killua shut his confusing thoughts out entirely while he dressed. He glanced into the mirror and grimaced. With his hair wet, it reached his shoulder blades. _I really do need a haircut. I could probably ask Naeva-_ He exhaled the breath that he'd been inadvertently holding. _This is the worst possible time to let myself be distracted._ Killua glared at his own reflection until he felt he had some semblance of control. _I need to focus. Focus_.

* * *

Alluka focused. She kept her hands as steady as possible and gingerly lifted the red bucket she had flipped upside down. The result was a perfect tower of sand. 

With a smile, she held out her hand and Gon passed her the tiny piece of driftwood she had been using to add detail. Ikalgo grabbed the empty bucket and scuttled down to the waters edge to scoop up more wet sand. Alluka carefully carved divets and grooves in the tower until it was decorated to her liking. Periodically, Gon swept away the excess fallen sand with a light touch.

Ikalgo upended his filled bucket to form the fourth tower, then patted a pair of tentacles delicately over the high walls they'd made to connect them. In the center of those walls they'd already completed a finely intricate sandcastle. Alluka had managed to chip some of the pillars to points so thin that she was scared even a light breeze might be enough to topple them.

She crawled over to the fourth and final tower and repeated her process with the spindly bit of driftwood. Gon leaned back on his palms and watched her with a grin that she fought hard to ignore, because it was absolutely going to make her lose her concentration. _I can't mess it up now, not when we're almost done!_ Finally she sat back, satisfied that the last tower matched the other three.

Ikalgo's eyes sparkled. “It's the very best sandcastle I've ever seen.” He hardly even whispered that, probably as nervous as she that a puff of breath might knock it all down.

Gon was still grinning at her. “Wanna take a picture for Killua and Naeva?”

“That's a great idea!” It wasn't easy to whisper with enthusiasm, but she tried.

Gon brushed sand from his pocket and then pulled his phone out to hand it to her. 

Alluka snapped the photo only once she had found the perfect angle, and hurriedly attached it to a text message to her brother. 'Show Naeva please! And I love you, Onii-chan!' she typed, then pressed send. “Yes!” she cheered loudly, because it didn't really matter now if the castle fell down.

Gon clambered to his feet and peered over her shoulder. “Wow, you made it look even better in the picture.” She passed his phone back to him. Then he stole her breath away by tugging his shirt off over his head. He wrapped his phone up in the cotton and set the bundle down on the sand. “Wanna go swimming?”

It was tempting to blame the midday sun for how heated her skin suddenly felt. _He really is unfairly good looking._ Alluka was aware that she was ogling him and didn't want to stop. Foggily, she remembered that he'd asked a question. “Swimming, yes. Yes, we should go swimming.”

_That sounded funny._

_Oh, Nanika, do you know how hard it is to look him in the eye right now?_ Alluka pulled off the blue cotton sarong that she'd wrapped like a dress to cover her swimsuit. It was a conservative one piece specifically approved of by her brother when they'd been packing – although he probably didn't realize how much she'd grown since buying it the summer before. The orange frills along the bust seemed to emphasize that it was a little too tight.

Gon kept his eyes on her face. She wasn't sure whether that was more of a disappointment or a relief. Then he shook his head and dashed at her, scooping her up off of her feet before she could blink with a pair of strong arms around her waist. “Gotcha!” 

Alluka squealed. She barely remembered to hold her breath as Gon plunged them both headlong into the cool ocean water.

* * *

Naeva woke up feeling something less than utterly exhausted for the first time in weeks. She stretched out quite contentedly before opening her eyes. _Not one single bad dream!_ She pushed the blanket aside and shuffled up out of the comfortable bed. 

Killua was busy on his laptop, but he darted a quick glance in her direction. He must have recently showered, because his hair was still hanging damp about his shoulders. “Good morning. Did you sleep okay?”

She smiled, trying to put as much sincerity into it as possible. _I was so worried he would judge me too weak to stay with him, so nervous that he would order me away... Then he had to confound me by being sweet._

“Better than okay, actually.” Naeva wandered over and leaned down to hug him. At the same time, she channeled a quick weave to dry his hair. It puffed up to its usual wild disarray in a most delightful manner. “I appreciate that you were patient with my foolishness last night. I know that I can be terribly difficult.”

When she stood upright, his face was a brighter pink than she had ever seen before – considering her custom of provoking him to blush as often as possible, that was astonishing. Killua cleared his throat and planted his eyes back on his computer screen. “I'm glad you're feeling better.” His voice was unusually thin. She decided to disregard the peculiarity as a symptom of the rough day that lay ahead of them.

“How about you? Was it another restless night?” Naeva frowned, abruptly concerned when the flush on his cheeks spread to his hairline.

Killua shot her a suspicious look, but answered evenly enough. “I slept fine.”

 _I ought give him some time to settle his nerves. He is probably feeling anxious._ From her backpack, Naeva retrieved the outfit she had chosen specifically for a first impression and her bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Then she meandered to the bathroom to try for as quick a shower as possible. While soaping up, she was startled to feel that the crystal at her throat had sunk further in. She could now feel only half of it exposed at the surface of her skin. _Finally. I want to stop thinking about this blasted thing._

Washing the bulk of her hair tried her patience, lately. More than a few times she had considered cutting it short again for convenience, but that idea led inevitably to thoughts of Ishamael. In a fit of revulsion she had already thrown away any of her clothing or accessories that were decorated with pearls – too easy to start thinking about that wedding gown. She was not sure whether she could bear being constantly reminded of the Forsaken by a haircut, too. _I will not think of him today. I must keep my emotions in check._

After drying and dressing, she turned about to judge herself in the mirror. _I suppose this will have to do._ Her corduroy pants were of fine make, though they fit far more loosely than when she had last worn them. Up top she wore a long sleeved white blouse with tiny golden buttons fastened up to just underneath her chin. It was semi-sheer and breathable, with a lacy camisole underneath. Given that it was full summer, that was about as sophisticated looking as she thought manageable without ruining the entire effect by sweating. The final touch was clicking her _angreal_ around her wrist.

Naeva stepped out of the bathroom while still in the process of plaiting her hair. Her intention was to wear it the same way she had yesterday. That had been nice and cool, leaving her neck bare to feel the breeze. Once she had two braids secured with a pair of elastics, she scooped up a number of hair pins from the nightstand and held them between her teeth while she wrapped the plaits around the crown of her head.

Killua was stowing his laptop away in his backpack again. She was glad to note that he did appear better composed now. Then a chiming tone sounded out and he stiffened, reaching swiftly for his cell phone on the table. When he flipped the electronic open, his tense expression evaporated into a smile. “Alluka built you a sandcastle.” 

Naeva hurried over and he turned the screen toward her so she could see the picture. “Ah!” She had to lean in closer, fascinated. “How did they make that?” A keen longing hit her all at once – she missed Alluka more than was rational, given they had only been parted two days. “I hope she is having a good time.”

Killua nodded, eyes fastened on the picture as intently as hers had been. “It looks like she is. A day on the beach sounds nice... we should take a trip when this is over, all of us together. We could go to Whale Island.”

Naeva felt a wistful smile curve on her lips. She allowed herself an extra moment to observe him while his attention was elsewhere and she could get away with it. _He must be feeling more hopeful. Light, but I hope I do not disappoint him. I will not._ “That would be fun.”

“You'd love Mito,” Killua said, eyes sparkling with some stray thought. He put a hand to his abdomen. “Her cooking is just the best.”

Naeva laughed. “You must be hungry.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Killua spoke sagely. “We'll need to grab some muffins or something in the lobby on our way out.”

On that note, Naeva hurried about repacking her own bag. She had to do two circuits of the room, nearly forgetting her toothbrush on the counter beside the sink. Once she was certain that she had everything gathered together, she slid her backpack on.

Killua stood leaning against the wall, seemingly lost in thought. Yet when she took a small step toward him, he focused on her solemnly. “If you're ready, I'll call for a car to pick us up.”

Naeva merely nodded.

Killua stared down at his phone with grim resignation before pressing a few numbers with his thumb. When he lifted the device to his ear and started speaking, his voice was smoothly confident. “Hey, Zebro. I need you to have a car sent for me.” A brief moment while he listened. “Okoro, The Vitara Inn.” His lips twitched with a weak smile. “Yeah.” Killua ended the call and stowed the phone in his pocket, releasing a long breath.

Naeva untied the wards she had placed around the room. “I am ready whenever you are,” she told him, summoning Aes Sedai tranquility to wear like a comforting cloak. _I must be as poised and capable as Moiraine. I cannot fail him in this._

Killua nodded absently. “Yeah, I know.” He pushed away from the wall and swung his pack across his shoulders. “Let's go see what kind of complimentary breakfast this dinky place has.”

She followed him out – only just remembering to grab the key so they could return it – and into the lobby. The morning was a busy one and the small inn was packed, a crowd of people already queuing to check-out at the single desk. On the opposite end of the room, another queue faced a table arrayed with a variety of fresh fruit and baked goods wrapped in clear plastic. Naeva nudged Killua in that direction. “You can go get food while I wait here in line.”

“You sure?” he asked.

At her nod, Killua went off to pick out what he wanted. Naeva took her place in line behind the others. Check-out was not a very time consuming process, and so the line moved quickly. When it was her turn, she handed the brass key over to the kindly old man.

He afforded her a broad smile. “Thank you, miss. Did you enjoy your stay?” The printer beside him hummed and he passed the paper it ejected to her with a pen.

“Everything was quite fine, thank you.” Naeva signed her name and was pleased to note that her hand trembled less severely than it had yesterday. The balance due was a surprisingly low amount. She rendered payment from her bank account and added a substantial tip. The innkeep wished her a pleasant day and she responded in kind, then hastened away.

Killua was seated at one of the tables already. He had assembled two high-piled plates, so she sat down opposite him instead of bothering with the second queue for breakfast. He spoke around a mouthful of flaky dough and brown sugar, gesturing with the pastry in his hand. “These aren't great, but the fruit looks ripe enough.”

Naeva decided to heed his advice, selecting a plump peach. Her first bite proved it deliciously sweet. A trickle of juice slipped down her chin and she snatched a napkin up to wipe it away covertly. Judging by Killua's sudden smirk, she had neither been fast nor covert enough to escape his notice. Despite his critique of the pastries, he ate another in a distracted fashion. Naeva settled for a piece of buttered toast after she had finished with her peach. Her stomach was doing nervous flips, but the sustenance would hopefully settle it.

Killua stared out the window in silence while they ate. She had no more than finished her last crust of bread when he released a bitter sigh. “The car's here.” He shot her a piercing look. “You didn't eat very much, so grab something for the drive.”

 _You did not eat much, either._ Naeva brushed off her own irritable thought and grabbed another piece of toast. Killua nodded once. She wanted to tell him again that everything would be alright, but of course she had said that oft enough already.

There was a luxurious black sedan waiting outside. An outrageously tall woman with plaited gray hair stood at attention beside it, dressed in impeccable black livery. The woman bowed to Killua and received a respectful nod in return, but neither of them said anything as she opened the door for them to climb inside. The back of the car was segregated from the driver's compartment and held two leather bench seats. The old woman settled herself across from them. Behind her reflective monocle, there was a distinctly formidable gleam in her eyes. That hard look reminded Naeva of Cadsuane, or perhaps her mother on a particularly bad day.

The car started up and pulled away from the curb. The nameless woman was staring at her, so Naeva stared right back. _It is a good thing I have practice with facing down intimidating women._ She took a bite of her toast and chewed slowly, keeping up an impassive expression.

Killua held his chin in one hand to stare out the tinted window at the passing scenery. Several minutes had gone by before he turned his face back. A glimmer that was definitely amusement lit his eyes as he glanced between the two of them. “I guess I should've introduced you. Tsubone, this is Naeva Mandragoran.” He gestured vaguely to her. “Naeva, Tsubone is the Zoldyck Estate's Head Butler.”

The old woman – Tsubone – inclined her head just a tiny fraction. Then she turned her attention to Killua for the first time since the car started up. She smiled more benevolently than Naeva could have expected. “I'm happy to see you, Killua-chan. It's been a very long time since you were last home.”

Killua narrowed his eyes very slightly. “The Manor isn't my home anymore.” It was a very good response, drawled with just the right amount of nonchalance. The old Butler did not respond.

As Tsubone seemed to have gotten her fill of the staring contest, Naeva settled her attention on the blur of dense forest outside the car. They continued to climb upward in altitude, zooming toward Kukuroo Mountain. It was admittedly gorgeous, even more so up close than the spectacular view of it from the train had been. Naeva had resorted to biting the inside of her cheek to stifle a coo at that first sight. She had been unwilling to risk waking Killua when he was sleeping so adorably – with his mouth agape and everything.

Rounding a bend, the forest broke away. A massive stone wall predominated the landscape, stretching on and on in either direction. The car slid to a stop before it.

Killua got out immediately. He stared ahead at the wall for just a second before turning back and offering her an extended hand. Naeva was surprised at his formality, but she sidled over to place her hand in his and made an effort to be graceful as he pulled her to her feet. Almost, she might have wished for a long skirt to swish about. Pants were preferable in every practical way, but not for flourishing. Moiraine had taught her dozens of now useless techniques for sending nonverbal messages with the twitching of a skirt.

Directly in front of them was an ornately decorated gate in the wall. Gold dragons curled sinuously atop the entryway. From Killua's description, she knew it for what it was. _The Testing Gate. It looks even more foreboding than I had imagined._ Undoubtedly, that was the point.

Killua released her hand. It felt like a reluctant action, but that was probably only her imagination. Naeva trailed after him as he strode forward.

Three paces from the Gate, Naeva stopped to wait while Killua laid his palms against it. The push he gave seemed to take no real exertion on his part, but the heavy stone groaned loudly and swung wide open. 

The blunt way he had conveyed the immense weight of the structure to her was nothing compared to seeing it in person. He had mused aloud while they were making their long preparations that he hoped he could open all seven sets of doors. Naeva had to consciously school her features to avoid displaying the shock she felt as he succeeded at that. It was no news to her that Killua was strong, but the display of it had her awestruck... and, admittedly a little weak in the knees. It was uncomfortable.

“Let's go. It closes again automatically.” Killua turned to her with a very smug looking smirk. He put an insistent hand on her back to hurry her through. “I'd rather you don't get yourself squashed.”

On the other side, they had only gone a few paces when the Gate slammed shut with a thunderous crash. Naeva was relieved that she did not jump at the noise – or at the accompanying visual of herself being flattened between the doors. 

Killua heaved out a breath, staring up the slope of the mountain to where its peak disappeared into the gray clouds high above. “Three damn days,” he said miserably. Then he tugged her closer and picked her up off her feet.

It was a deliberate endeavor not to feel petulant. All of her hard practice with Ikalgo and of _course_ Killua's bloody family would have to live right at the very top of Kukuroo Mountain. As much as she preferred walking on her own, his argument that she stood no chance of making an uphill trek of over three thousand meters was not possible to counter. 

For a long time, Killua only ascended the mountain in reflective silence. Along the way they passed lower defensive walls with narrow openings that the path wound through. 

“Another ten minutes, or so,” Killua informed her when he finally lowered her back to her own feet. She was at least able to make the last of the journey by herself. He squeezed her hand briefly and let go with a surreptitious nod.

Naeva wove solid Air in a bubble around herself as they had planned, keeping it so close that she had only just enough room to walk without bumping into it. Her suggestion had been for the ward to encompass them both, but he had disagreed and added the justification that he wanted to be able to move freely should the need arise. As they started forward again, Killua slowed his pace enough that she could keep up with ease.

Naeva fell into a swordsman's posture – Cat Crosses the Courtyard. Funnily enough, the casual hauteur of it was only slightly more swaggering than Killua's normal stride, and substantially less so than the vigilant way he moved now. His eyes scanned the trees around them and the steady rise ahead ceaselessly. 

_He really is impressive._ The thought filled her heart with a lightness that she had not felt since before sending Alluka, Gon, and Ikalgo away. In fact, she was finding it difficult now to keep a healthy dose of trepidation for what they were doing. The notion of anything being a legitimate threat to Killua was nigh unthinkable. _But he is worried, no matter how he looks at present. There are eight of them and only one of him. I must have my guard up at all times._

Naeva clasped her hands together behind her back. “The sights are quite lovely. Although, I must admit I am disappointed that I did not get to see Mike.” Indeed, she had been looking forward to catching a glimpse of the fearsome creature that guarded the perimeter behind the wall.

“Oh, he was there.” Killua darted her a sidelong look. “Mike watched us from a distance while we passed by.”

 _Blood and ashes, I did not notice?_ Naeva sniffed, upset that she had missed her opportunity.

“You'll probably get to see Toko." Killua went on, sounding amused, "He trails my father almost everywhere around the Estate. Mike is bigger, but Toko is more ferocious.”

“I shall take extra care.” Naeva brightened her voice playfully. “No petting, I presume?”

Killua chuckled. “Not unless you feel like being a bite-sized snack.”

Naeva smiled, grateful for the sound of his laughter to lift some of the ominousness from the atmosphere. They continued onward at an unhurried pace. The path steepened more sharply, but further ahead she could see that it was going to level out. The muscles of her legs were only just beginning to feel exercised by the climb. _I am not coordinated enough to play guitar properly, but I can walk myself around again._

She pushed herself up the final rise and the Zoldyck Manor was revealed. It was decadently gothic in design – about what she would have expected from a family of assassins – every bit as grand and almost as large as what she was accustomed to calling a palace. There stood a pair of very serious looking Butlers at attention on either side of the entrance – grand ebony doors, embossed extravagantly with silverwork – but nobody else was waiting to greet them. Well, nobody that she could detect. After missing out on Mike, Naeva would not have doubted if there were unseen watchers all around in the depths of the forest.

Killua paused before the manor and she halted there beside him. He leaned down to whisper so lowly that she would not have heard at all without Saidar filling her. “You can drop your barrier, but stay close.”

Naeva nodded once to show she had heard him and they started up the steps. The two Butlers opened the doors wordlessly to admit them. She narrowed her eyes to survey the dim-lit foyer as the doors closed at their backs. 

In the center of a black and grey swirled carpet runner, a slim Butler with straight dark hair bowed low.

“Amane.” Killua waved a hand in greeting as the Butler straightened. She was a pretty young woman, although she would have been more so were it not for the permanent looking frown etched onto her features.

“Welcome, Master Killua.” Amane's voice was thick with formality. She only spared Naeva the tiniest flicker of her eyes. “Your room has been refreshed for your stay, but is otherwise as you left it. I'm here to escort your friend to the Guest Wing.”

“No,” Killua said flatly. “We'll both be staying in the Guest Wing, Amane.”

A slight raising of her eyebrows was the only sign that the Butler took qualm with that. Then she bowed again. “Yes, Master Killua.” Amane turned to a dark paneled door, pulling it open and gesturing for them.

Killua led the way through the door and up the stairs revealed behind it. They went up two flights and into a corridor even more dreary than the foyer had been. Naeva took quick steps to keep up with the brisk pace being set. Amane followed unobtrusively at a distance behind them. Killua walked with his eyes straight ahead, clearly knowing where he was leading her. They went up more stairs and turned twice into similar looking corridors before emerging into a larger and brighter one. 

Amane stopped behind them with her hand on the silver knob of one of the doors they had passed by. “This room is already-”

A brusque shake of the head from Killua was enough to end her sentence. He chose his own door at the end of the hall and opened it. The room revealed was spacious and the furniture within ostentatiously boasted wealth. There were two large beds, a pair of cherry wardrobes, a sitting area complete with two black-fringed red chairs and a matching couch, and enough open space besides that they could have hosted a party of a dozen people before the room might begin to feel crowded.

Killua glanced to Amane, who had her lips pressed together with plain hesitation. “We'll be staying in this room.”

Amane opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked like she very much wanted to protest, but was held back by her position. Her visible struggle drained as she reached some internal decision. “Yes, Master Killua. Lady Zoldyck will be awaiting you in her parlor. She'd like you to join her as soon as you're finished settling in.” The Butler dropped a bow and made a smooth turn to be off.

Naeva was being ushered into the guest room before Amane had even gone out of sight. Killua closed the door and made a gesture for silence. He went to the far corner of the room and jumped to pull down a surveillance camera that she had not noticed from high on the wall. One of his hands flashed to sever the wires that had held it connected, then he squeezed with his other and the camera crumpled in his palm as if it were made of paper. Killua turned back to her, wiggling a raised finger in a circle.

Naeva placed the wards they had agreed upon around the room. Not only would they be soundproofed, but anyone who attempted to do anything more than knock politely on the door would be in for an awful surprise. She nodded as she tied the weaves off. “The wards are all set.”

Slowly, Killua relaxed and pulled his backpack off.

Naeva followed suit, dropping her pack onto the nearer bed and taking a seat to give her legs a brief respite.

“Usually there's just one security camera per guest room, but the one they had prepared for you was probably wired to all hell.” Killua peered all around, searching for anything he might have missed the first time. Then he shrugged. “We're good now.”

Naeva shifted uneasily and eyed the door to the hall. _Light, please let no one try to barge in._ The wards she had placed were far more severe than her usual. Killua's assurance had been that if his family attempted a break-in, they'd be well-defended from the majority of the damage that her weave could inflict. “What now?" she asked. "Shall we go to your mother as requested?”

Killua frowned as he answered. “Yeah, but we'll leave her hanging for a while first.” He tugged one of the drawers of the wardrobe by his bed open to dump the contents of his backpack.

Naeva put her own belongings away more mindfully, shaking out the rolled clothing to rid it of any wrinkles. Then she laid back on the bed to stare up at the black and silver painted ceiling. “You should have told me that you grew up in a palace, Killua. I am far less embarrassed now about putting you through those days in Seven Towers. This place is almost as stifling.”

Killua snorted. “Almost? You haven't seen anything yet." Wryly, he added, "There's more risk of beheading here, too.”

“I could doubt that.” Naeva cringed, wishing that were a jest. "Any Malkieri sentenced to death receives a public beheading in Seven Towers, delivered by the King. Deval and I usually attended."

“Shit, Naeva.” Killua sounded disgusted. “The more I learn about that world the more I'm surprised that you're as sane as you are.”

That wrought a weak laugh from her. “You may be underestimating me. I have been on my best behavior lately.” _With the exception of last night._ Naeva rolled over to fix him with a more somber look. “You might also have warned me that you had decided we were going to be staying in the same room. If that Butler's face was any indication, your family is going to be greatly displeased.” The original plan had been to stay together in the Guest Wing, but in neighboring rooms as opposed to sharing one.

Killua scowled in an absent sort of manner. “That was a spontaneous decision. Sharing one room is safer, anyway.” He focused on her then, quizzical. “Why do you care if they're displeased? Weren't you the one arguing that we should deliberately rattle them?”

Naeva tried to pick her next words delicately, but her cheeks colored nonetheless. “This is not quite what I had envisioned. Given that they consider you the Heir, do you not think they might view the implications of you sharing a room with me to be a particularly serious matter?” She hoped that had been a tactful enough way of phrasing it. Had any Heir in her old world brought some strange woman into his palace and kept her in his room, there would have been consequences.

Killua did not blush as she might have expected. Contrarily, his porcelain skin paled. “Damn it, I didn't think- this was a _stupid_ mistake.” He hung his head, resting his brow against a bracing hand.

Her mind raced for something to salvage from the situation, anything to bolster him. “This is hardly so dire. It does send the immediate message that you are unwilling to fulfill the role they expect of you. Perhaps more boldly than we intended, but we can spin that to our favor.” Naeva wanted to frown as the words left her. _This is daes dae'mar. It is time to play the Great Game._

Killua lowered his hand a bit to peek at her, still too pallid. “Just how exactly do you think we can spin this?”

Naeva did her best to smile with confidence. “The time for making subtle gestures may have unfortunately passed. You might strut a little.” His eyes narrowed at that, but she went on anyway, “If you continue to reject their authority whenever opportunities are presented, you make it plain that you are strong enough to be fearless of their repercussions.” _Probably._ “Whatever immediate assumptions were made, they have been made. What do _you_ think we should do?”

Killua was quiet awhile, eyes glittering as they did when he was trying to reach a quick decision. When he did speak, his frustration was audible. “For weeks I demanded we choose only the safest response to any given scenario, and now... If I backtrack on this _now_ and they know that I'm already making mistakes...” He drew a succession of deep breaths that did alleviate at least a small amount of his tension. “Fine. We have to move forward acting like I did that on purpose.”

"This _is_ fine," Naeva reiterated. “Perhaps our odds are even better, now.”

“Because I screwed up?” Killua asked in bitterness, then steeled himself. “Okay. It'll be at least Mom waiting for us in her parlor, but after my stupid stunt it might be the whole damn family.” He was thinking aloud for her benefit. “They'll be rattled, that's for sure.” His attention sharpened on her. “Nothing is more important than that they take us seriously. If they decide they can think of you as inconsequential-" His expression tightened and he looked away swiftly. "-that can't happen."

"So we shall play this seriously," Naeva said, trying to sound soothing about it. “They are also going to ask me more questions than they might have before. How do you wish me to respond?”

"Forget about the story we rehearsed. In fact," Killua began to sound more assured as he went on, "nothing could be more convincing than the truth. Go full-blown Princess. Keep as vague as possible about your powers and do _not_ mention swapping worlds, but you can boast about everything else.”

“I can do that.” Naeva pulled herself to her feet. The muscles in her legs had profited from the short rest and did not protest.

Faster than she could have blinked, Killua stood directly in front of her. She was accustomed to his quick movements by now, but the suddenness of his appearance always made her want to smile. “You'll mostly have to wing it, but remember above all else to stay nonthreatening. If a dangerous line of discussion is brought up, let me handle it.” He was very close, and the intensity in his eyes held her spellbound. 

“I understand,” Naeva said faintly.

Killua gave a single, quite grim nod. “This is all going to be harder on you now than it had to be.”

Naeva mustered a smile. “I _am_ rather in my element, lest you forget. I spent my entire life being a pretentious princess before I was lucky enough to find myself in this world.”

After a further moment of studying her, Killua returned the smile. It was a little thin, but a nice effort nonetheless. “I guess I've put this off long enough. You ready to go?”

Naeva took a moment to gather poise and school her posture. “I am.”

Killua hesitated just a beat longer, then held her hand. By the time they stepped out into the hallway again, he was a caricature of cocky charm.


	7. A Delicate Dance

Gon tried not to stare at Alluka stretched out comfortably on the sand beside him. She had thrown an arm over her eyes and fallen asleep sunbathing. He was going to give her another minute or so before waking her up so that she wouldn't burn. Ikalgo was happily being bobbed along by the rising tide on the beach further down. Despite the circumstances, it'd been a pretty great day.

Alluka was doing her best to be positive. _Killua would be really proud of how well she's handling everything._ That was a cautious, intentional thought. He kept seeking opportunities to remind himself that she was his best friend's sister. If he didn't, he might get lost in seeing her only as the sweet, beautiful girl that he wanted very much to kiss and- _Now isn't the right time to be thinking like that. This isn't a vacation._

Right about now, Killua and Naeva would be in the beginnings of their dangerous mission on the Zoldyck Estate. Gon would've liked to be with them, but he knew that he needed to be here where he could keep Alluka safe. That was the best way for him to help Killua – giving him that peace of mind. His own track record for playing nice with the Zoldycks was not so good, anyway. _They're in for a fight, whether it comes to fists or not. Naeva will have his back. I only have to trust in the both of them and keep my mind on what my responsibility is._ He stole another glance at Alluka and found a reason to smile.

* * *

Killua sauntered through the doorway to his mother's parlor with a deliberately bored expression. He held Naeva's hand in his and kept her close by his side. It _was_ just Kikyo waiting for them, and probably he shouldn't have been expecting anything else. _She'll be wanting the first chance to discover what she can. Mom always has her own plots, irrespective of the others._

Only the red light on the front of Kikyo's visor swiveled to regard them as they entered. She sipped from her pink china teacup and returned it to its matching saucer with a slow smile. “My dear Kil, I've missed you.”

“Hey, Mom.” It didn't take any effort to make his voice cold as he greeted her. “This is Naeva Mandragoran.” That he instilled with warmth, for contrast. Killua was terribly conscious of how sweaty his palms were. If it hadn't become a necessity for the act he'd forced them to put on, he would've let go of Naeva's hand to spare her his clammy grip.

“Your new little friend,” Kikyo said with a sneer.

“My girlfriend,” Killua corrected her. His pulse wanted to race, but he forced himself to be steady as he led Naeva to the couch opposite where his mother sat.

It was important that they not volunteer any extra information whenever possible. Every tidbit of truth could be used as ammunition in this war. After all, they had to survive here for three days. _I can't make any more mistakes. My lack of forethought is what dragged us into this damn mess._ With those admonishing thoughts to sharpen his focus, Killua was able to sit right against Naeva without blushing.

Although it was impossible to know how she was feeling on the inside, outwardly Naeva was serene. She did that thing where she raised her chin and somehow seemed to be looking down her nose at people despite her diminutive height.

Kikyo might have been staring at her or at him. She lifted her teacup for another drink before speaking again. “Tell me, girl, how did you meet my son?”

“That was years ago, now,” Naeva said, her voice laced with fondness like she was recounting a more pleasant memory. “I had been injured, you see, so Killua brought me to a hospital to be cared for.” There had been nowhere near enough time to decide on the exact answers they should give after his slip up had cost them so much of their cautious planning, but he knew that he could trust to her skill with improvisation. _She'll be able to rely on her daes dae'mar training._

“Kil has always had a fixation with mending broken things. I believe he does not like to see a job done sloppily,” Kikyo prattled. “A broken person is often the result of someone's failure to properly execute the job of killing – something he's more than proficient at himself. Objects, creatures, people... they should either be pristine, or they shouldn't exist at all.” A crafty smile and another tiny sip of tea.

 _She actually thinks that she knows me._ Killua refused to be riled by her bait. “Naeva was injured, not broken,” he said absently, like it mattered little to him what she thought. “It was the aftermath of a battle that she'd won.”

Naeva turned a smile in his direction – so warm with affection that he had to work at reclaiming his focus. _Right. I'm flattering my girlfriend. It's a good thing she knows how to act this out properly, because I sure as hell don't._ He took her hint and returned the smile, doing his best to make the expression a soft one.

His mother tilted her head, considering. “So you're a fighter, girl?”

Naeva laughed. “I would not consider myself as such. If the need arises, perhaps.”

“What _do_ you consider yourself?” Kikyo countered sharply.

“Ah, I have titles to spare if you would like them.” Naeva found a way to straighten her already perfect posture. “I am the Lady of Hochina Tower, Lady of Hochina Lake, Lady of the Eastern Snows, Diademed Battle Lord, and Princess of the Kingdom of Malkier. I am Aes Sedai of the White Ajah of the White Tower of Tar Valon.” She paused briefly there, brushing one hand over her corduroy pants as if she'd seen a speck of dirt. “Titles aside, I am a musician and lyricist at heart. And I _consider_ myself a devoted friend to Alluka Zoldyck and adoring girlfriend of Killua Zoldyck.”

Killua almost snorted. _She's way better at this then my mother is. I really don't give her enough credit._ He remembered then that he was playing a role and transitioned his smirk to a fond smile as he stared at Naeva. He let that smile linger awhile before directing another flat, disinterested look at his mother. “Is this going to be an interrogation? I don't feel like tolerating that, today.” Killua lounged back into the couch and stretched out his legs. “Now that I'm a free man, I don't tolerate anything if I don't feel like it.” _Was that arrogant enough? Damn, I hope so._

The red light on the visor pulsed, darted about, then fastened on him. Kikyo smiled, pleased. “You've grown so much since I last saw you, Kil. I'm quite satisfied that you haven't been slacking in building your strength.”

“I don't slack in anything,” Killua told her. He then eyed her critically up and down. “You look pretty much the same – except for all that grey in your hair.”

Kikyo's hand shook, clattering the porcelain cup against the saucer. She hurriedly set it down on the coffee table. Despite that, she was smiling again. “I've always seen greatness in you, Kil. And _still_ you find new ways to astound my expectations.”

Killua glared at her – that definitely didn't have to be faked. “I'll ask you one last time, and only because I'm being generous. Do you have anything of actual importance to talk about? If the answer is no, Naeva and I will be done with this annoying chat.”

Kikyo floundered, lips twisting into an irritable frown. She withdrew her lacy fan and waved it slowly, obsequiously. “I think that getting to know the girl you've brought into our home is important. If you disagree, maybe she and I should speak on our own.”

 _Does Mom really think she can mess with me so easily? This is over. Time to deal a blow._ “That's not going to happen, and I've said already that I won't stick around for an interrogation.” Killua stood and helped Naeva to her feet beside him. She gave him a quick glance, pale eyes twinkling, and it encouraged him. They made to leave the parlor, but he stopped in the doorway to serve Kikyo a more acute glare. “Two things before I go, Mom. First, don't make me repeat myself again. If I've told you something once, you can damn well remember it. Second, your scheming is pathetic. You're not clever enough to outmaneuver me and you should stop now before you embarrass yourself. I'm beyond your grasp.”

Killua stared her down long enough to watch the blood drain from her face, then turned his back and walked away.

 _I haven't been so gutsy with them since breaking Alluka out of here. This has to work, or we're completely screwed! They'll be-_ Naeva squeezed on his hand. He dared a glance at her to see that she had a cool little smile on her face. _Well, at least you think I did well. Any minute this could all turn to catastrophe, and we're only on day one!_ Even while those tumultuous thoughts raced through his mind, he made sure to squeeze her hand back.

“Are we returning to our room?” Naeva asked.

Well, they were in the wrong corridor entirely for that. _Where am I even leading us? If we head back so early, it'll seem like we're nervous._ “Not just yet.” Killua thought he did a decent job at matching her casual tone. _So where do we go?_ He was very aware of the cameras everywhere watching them. _That was an arrogant move, walking out on Mom... I need to follow up on it._ “I've got something that I want to show you.”

Naeva smiled more brightly. “Ah, how delightful. I was dearly hoping to see more of the Manor.”

A genuine smile lifted his own expression, at that. “This room will be better than the last one, I promise.”

Naeva laughed, and the sound was pleasant enough to almost make him forget his dark mood.

Killua took a left turn and headed for the furthest door. As they approached, he opened it a crack just to peer into the room and be sure it was as empty as he always remembered it being. Then he turned around and took up Naeva's other hand so he could hold them both. _Nothing could be more convincing than the truth._ “It's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes.”

She obliged him promptly. Killua flashed a grin at the security camera above them – although making a rude gesture was tempting – and walked backwards to draw Naeva into the room. After leading her to stand where he thought he would get the best reaction, he stepped smoothly behind her and curled his hands atop her shoulders.

For the sake of showmanship, Killua leaned down to speak just beside her ear. “Okay, you can open your eyes again.”

Naeva blinked and drew in a quick, excited breath that had nothing of _daes dae'mar_ in it. She stared forward at the gleaming grand piano that was the centerpiece of the room. “I was not expecting-” Her voice was high and excited. She whirled about to lock her gaze with his. “May I play it, Killua? My hands might not do such a fine instrument justice, but mayhap I can manage a basic tune.”

Killua smiled. “I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think you'd want to play, Naeva.”

She beamed up at him and clambered over the bench to settle herself. Her touch was reverent as she lifted the cover over the ivory keys. “Light! This is a wondrous piece of work.”

“I've never seen anybody play it before,” Killua told her musingly. “It's always just been here, neglected except for when it gets dusted off every day.”

Naeva touched her fingertips to the keys. He knew that she was critical of her own ability after the body swap. The one time he'd stumbled upon her practicing with her guitar in the hotel suite she'd dropped it in a hurry and spent an hour afterward sulking. Yet the tremor in her fingers was nearly imperceptible now.

 _If she could tailor that coat, I'm sure she's not as bad as she thinks._ Killua sat down beside Naeva on the bench, careful to split his attention between her and the open doorway. “Give it a go. Play something you know well.”

Naeva nodded happily. "I could play Uncle Mat's favorite song. It is quite simple.” She smiled – he found it funny how noticeable it was now that she had some of her uncle's mischief in that smile. “It is appropriate, even.”

Her fingers moved hesitantly at first, but after a shaky start she gained confidence. The melody was energetic, heady. It kept a quick beat that dared his pulse to rise and match it. As she started to sing, it was apparent that her earlier reluctance was forgotten. Her voice was a clear call for merriment.

_We shall drink the wine 'til the cup is dry,_   
_I will sing with joy so you need not cry,_   
_We can toss the dice until we fly,_   
_To dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

_We shall dance all night while the moon runs free,_   
_I will hold your hand while I make my plea,_   
_That you might go along with me,_   
_To dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

There was more to the song than simple merriment. It was a celebration of the thrill of rooting for your own victory against impossible odds. _Appropriate, she said._ Killua smiled, entertained by that thought, even as darkness loomed in the doorway as he'd known it would. Judging by the size of the shadow, Milluki had been the first willing to show open curiosity about what they were doing.

Milluki shambled fully into the room and leaned against the wall. Their gazes only met once, and then his older brother was watching Naeva. Her eyes had caught his entrance, but she continued on imperturbed. If anything, she seemed more purposeful.

_I would sing all night just to hear you say,_   
_That you want me there at the break of day,_   
_When the sun is high and we must away,_   
_We shall dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

Another shadow, much slighter and fleeter than the first. Zeno sauntered in without any hesitation. His bushy eyebrows lifted as he studied the pair of them. It was only a small expression, but for his stoic grandfather it stated plain surprise. Zeno wandered further in than Milluki had, an unexpected light of appreciation in his eyes. _So Gramps came to see what the fuss is about, too? Interesting._

Killua afforded his grandfather a nod of acknowledgment. It was ideal to stay on the old man's good side, but there was no need to be over the top about it. Zeno had neither desire nor respect for brown-nosing. If he did, Milluki would've been his favorite grandchild.

Naeva's song swelled and her fingers raced adeptly along. If there was anything left of her lack of coordination as regarded her musical talent, it was undetectable to him. Perhaps unconsciously, Milluki was now tapping his foot to the tune.

_Some find delight in riches fine,_   
_Get drunk on power instead of wine,_   
_But my delight is your hand in mine,_   
_While we dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

Naeva finished with a flourishing sweep of the keys. Killua nearly displayed open shock when she leaned up to press an enthusiastic kiss onto his cheek.

Zeno clapped his hands, a cryptic smile on his face. Milluki blinked – breaking free from the spell of the music – and gawked at their grandfather, then mimicked his applause like the stooge he was.

Naeva inclined her head to them politely before turning back to him. “It appears we drew an audience, Killua.” She gently lowered the cover back over the keys.

Killua eyed the two that had gathered in the room. _I'm surprised Illumi didn't show up. He must be watching on the surveillance feed._ “Milluki, Gramps, meet my girlfriend, Naeva Mandragoran.” In a quick motion, he put an arm around Naeva's waist and lifted her as he stood up, then spun her about once before setting her back on her feet. She giggled, and he chose not to drop his arm from around her. He leaned down to complete the introductions in a stage whisper. “Naeva, the fat one is Milluki and the old one is my grandfather, Zeno.”

Zeno snorted. “It's been a long time, Killua. I see you've continued finding eclectic companions to surround yourself with.” He fastened a scrutinous gaze on Naeva. “That piano hasn't been touched in decades, so I thought I should witness the event myself. You play well, girl.” Those perceptive eyes slid back to him. “It was quite the spectacle.”

 _Has he figured us out? No. He might guess that I'm putting on a show, but he's the smartest and even he isn't sure._ “This place is boring.” Killua smirked, careless with just a tinge of threat. “I thought we could liven it up with some music.”

“That you did," Zeno said lowly.

Milluki looked Naeva up and down, then shuffled closer. “It doesn't make sense – you don't look like a girl with a death wish. Do you have any idea how psychotic my little brother is?” When Naeva only blinked at him, Milluki leaned even closer to her.

Killua favored his brother with an icy glare that made him retreat a step. “Keep your distance.”

“The answer to your question, Milluki, is that Miss Mandragoran is fearless,” Zeno said. “You could have surmised that just from the fact that she's here.” _Miss Mandragoran? That's a step up from 'girl'. He's decided to afford her some respect._

Milluki squinted again at Naeva. “Maybe she's just a good actress. Or maybe he paid her, like a prostitute.”

A muscle beneath Killua's eye twitched and fury surged within him. He tried to open his mouth, tried to lash out with a fist, but it wasn't possible. Something was holding his jaw immobile – holding all of him immobile. _Damn it, Naeva!_ He hoped his eyes were doing enough of the job of cowing his brother. _She's right. I can't let them provoke me._

“Milluki, is it?” Naeva kept her tone light and unconcerned. “I have little care for your attempted slight.”

The invisible hold on him was released. Killua affected one of his more dangerous smiles. “Pitiful, unloved, jealous Milluki.” _That should do the trick._

His extremely predictable brother snarled and took a swing at him.

Killua caught Milluki neatly by the wrist. “You should know better.” He clicked his tongue and tightened his grip just short of the point of breaking bone. Then he let go and Milluki clutched his wrist to his chest, face flushed with anger. Killua smiled. “Don't try me again.”

Milluki's expression darkened further as he backed away. He then stalked from the room, wobbling in his haste.

Zeno shook his head wearily. “That was a stupid move on his part.” His eyes glinted at Killua. “So you've grown confident enough in your strength to not flaunt it when it isn't necessary – a hallmark of maturity. I'm impressed.”

 _Yeah, sure I have. Super mature, that's me._ “I don't let myself be manipulated anymore,” Killua answered carefully.

Zeno switched his focus to Naeva. “And you, Miss Mandragoran... I've heard Illumi's tales about a child with mystifying power and Kikyo's ranting about some impudent seductress.” He paused there, and she only continued to meet his gaze patiently. “I expected that when I saw you for myself I could discern whether there was truth to either of those claims, but you don't make for as easy an evaluation as they would have me believe.”

“No person can be summed up in so few words,” Naeva said.

“A poignant reply,” Zeno remarked. “You're quite good at this.”

Naeva gave a dismissive twirl of her wrist for the compliment. “I was taught intrigue and diplomacy alongside the alphabet. It is not something one forgets how to be good at.”

“And your fearlessness?” Zeno was clearly amused now, although his attention was no less sharp.

“To be fearless here would be foolhardy.” Naeva gave a chiming laugh. “I am no fool, Lord Zeno.”

“Another good answer.” Zeno chuckled. “You're a treat to converse with. I'm unused to matching wits with someone as young as yourself.”

It _was_ starting to feel like a competition between the two of them. _And not a private one._ Killua avoided looking at the camera high on the wall and cut into the conversation dryly, “You're a little heavy handed with the flattery there, Gramps.”

Zeno's attention transferred back to him. That was good. “I'm glad to see you intend to keep a close watch over her. Bear in mind that not everyone here finds her presence as enjoyable as I've decided that I do.” _You're aware that I know that, so why mention it? Are you saying that you'll be on my side if the family splits over this?_ The old man waved a hand over his shoulder as he left them. “Stay vigilant, both of you.” Then he was gone from the room.

Killua unconsciously tightened the arm around Naeva. “Well, let's go.”

Naeva aimed a sly smile up at him. “To dance with Jak o' the Shadows?”

* * *

Alluka pushed the last few bites of dinner around her plate with her fork. She'd forced herself through the majority of the meal before losing the motivation to continue. It wasn't that the local cuisine was bad, she simply felt too distracted to care.

 _You should finish eating, Alluka_. Nanika's thought, sweet and concerned.

 _I know. I will._ Alluka pointedly scooped up an oversized bite of rice. The sun was setting outside and casting dusty light through the window of the room they had rented on Motvani Island. She wanted desperately to talk with her brother and Naeva, but there was a substantial time difference to be accounted for. _They're probably having lunch right about now._

“Are you sad again, Alluka?” Gon's voice sliced into her thoughts easily.

She offered an abashed smile. “Just a little. I'll be okay.”

Ikalgo patted a tentacle on her shoulder. “This first day will probably be the hardest. When Killua calls later to tell us about how well they're doing, we'll all feel better.”

Gon nodded brisk agreement. “We only have to be patient until then. It's gonna be a late night, but we can sleep in tomorrow to make up for it.” He brightened up. “That's why I bought those energy drinks earlier.”

Alluka put aside her glum mood and did her best to match his winning smile. “Onii-chan never lets me drink those,” she admitted bashfully.

“It can be our little secret.” Gon grinned. “Killua's not really one to preach, anyway. Not with the amount of sugar he goes through in a day.”

Alluka giggled. _A secret between us? Let's see if I can emulate Naeva a little._ She batted her eyelashes at Gon. “I normally don't keep secrets from my brother, you know. Maybe I should bargain for a kiss or two in exchange.” She must have been pretty successful at the attempt, because his eyes popped and his cheeks flushed.

Ikalgo pushed back from the table with haste and all but flopped out of his chair. “You two are really something,” he said, already slipping a pair of mittens onto his tentacles. “I think I'll step outside for a few minutes. Maybe walk the perimeter a couple of times, just for security.”

Gon blushed more vividly, but Ikalgo was out the door before he could say anything.

Alluka dropped the pretense – she wasn't very good at it, anyway – and grinned at him. “I only mea-” She cut off, startled when Gon stood up from his chair. _Oh, he's really looking at me seriously._ All at once, Alluka decided she would never again attempt impersonating her best friend with him. Gon seemed to like her just for herself anyway, awkward and clumsy as she felt most of the time.

He walked around the table, then leaned down until they were on an even level. His amber eyes were hazy. “I really do want to kiss you. I think about it all the time.” Her pulse sped at his words.

Gon held one of his hands against the nape of her neck and gently touched his lips to hers. Her eyelids slid shut automatically and a tingle washed over her skin. Alluka tilted her head up to press for more contact and the fluttering in her heart became an insistent throb. His calloused thumb brushed beneath her ear and then his other hand was tangled in her hair. Her lips parted, emitting a pleased noise that probably would've been embarrassing if she could spare thought for anything other than how nice it felt to kiss him. His tongue slipped deftly against hers at the opportunity and _that_ was something new. Exhilarating, too. Alluka lifted a hand to grab a fistful of his shirt and tug him even closer.

Gon broke away then, leaning his forehead against hers. “We're going to take this slow, okay?” His words were low and a little hoarse. “Not because of your brother, but because _I_ want to. When I look back on these times with you I want to remember savoring every second of it.” Alluka pecked her lips against his once more and felt him smile. Gon let his hands fall away from her and stood up straight.

Alluka wished she didn't feel so desperate for more. She could taste spiciness on her tongue. _Was the rice spicy? I can't believe I didn't notice until that kiss._ “Just don't go weeks without kissing me again, okay?”

Gon smiled, maybe a tad hesitantly. “Acting too rashly has been a problem of mine in the past. This isn't so easy, but I'm trying my best.” He reached out for her hands and tugged her up to her feet. “I want this to be something real... I want it to last.”

She stared at him too long, stunned by the words and the confidence with which he spoke them. “So do I.” _I shouldn't push him like I have been. Why do I find it so hard to control myself?_

Nanika answered the question in her mind. _It's all new. You've never wanted to kiss anyone before. Not until Gon._

_He's just so amazing, Nanika._

_Aye!_

Gon went to the mini-fridge in the room, kneeling to pull out two of the slim energy drinks he'd purchased. Alluka smiled gratefully when he cracked one open and passed it to her. The can was cold in her hand, making her aware of how unusually hot her skin was. She took a long drink while he opened his own and did the same.


	8. Cold Black Eyes

Naeva paid conscientious attention to the dialogue around the dinner table and spoke only when she was asked a direct question. Thus far she had not been forced to relinquish any new information to the Zoldycks. In fact, the topics of conversation had been remarkably plain. Perhaps they were trying their utmost to bore her. 

Only Kikyo, Milluki, and Kalluto had joined them in the dining room. It was the first time she had seen Killua's young brother, and Kalluto had been completely silent.

 _He is almost as pretty as Alluka is_. It was an unexpected observation, but an honest one. Those peony-pink eyes of his were truly striking. Kalluto was of an age with herself and only a handful of inches taller. She wished that he would speak and give her something to analyze. All she had been able to glean from him so far was that he seemed either envious or reverent of Killua. Those two possibilities were equally likely, judging by the frequent, furtive glances he kept darting his older brother and the rapturous focus he gave his every word. _So which is it? I suppose it could be both._

Naeva cut one final bite from the thick steak on her plate – it was much too rare for her liking, but it would not do to offend anyone over such a small matter. When she put her fork and knife down, Killua wrapped his hand around hers. His touch was very warm. He made _her_ feel warm. She had been given far too many opportunities today to appreciate that.

“Are you finished?” Killua asked, uncaring that he was interrupting Milluki's boasting about something or other involving data encryption and government satellites. Naeva was glad not to have been involved in that particular thread of conversation.

“Indeed I am,” Naeva answered, and affected a doting smile. The act they were putting on had become more natural as the day had progressed. She knew it must be difficult, but Killua was handling it all admirably. _I could almost consider it fortunate that my heart races when he looks at me that way. At least it helps me to be convincing._

Killua pushed his empty plate away and stood. She took his cue and rose to her own feet. He was likely worried about Illumi not having shown himself yet, for he had been keeping her within reach at all times. “Naeva and I are going to take a walk.” That was all the goodbye he offered his family.

Kalluto frowned, but remained as closemouthed as ever. Milluki glared between the two of them in sullenness.

Kikyo's lips parted with obvious disappointment. They were already turning to go and Killua did not pause to offer her any attention when she called out, “Goodnight, Kil! I hope I'll get the chance to speak to you tomorrow about more impor-” Her rushed words were blocked from hearing as they swept out into the corridor and the heavy door closed behind them.

They walked at a casual pace, and after some winding about Naeva recognized that they were on a path back to their room. She kept watchful, well aware that any corner might reveal something unexpected. Yet no traps were sprung on them and soon they were back in the guest bedroom for the first time since the morning.

Killua did not let his mask of confidence slip away until after he had closed the door. Then he sagged wearily against it and shut his eyes. After a quiet moment, he seemed to realize he had not yet let go of her hand and hurriedly released his grip.

Naeva supressed the urge to frown. She waited until Killua opened his eyes again before speaking. “I did not overstep myself, did I?”

His brows shot up. “I was about to ask the same question, more or less. I feel like I almost screwed everything up a dozen times.”

 _Is that what he thinks?_ Naeva shook her head. “Your idea with the piano, in particular, was a stroke of genius. I do believe we gained genuine ground with Zeno.” She smiled, hoping to encourage him.

“Only because you saved me from breaking my brother's face," Killua said with a grimace. "That wouldn't have gone over so well.” He pushed himself away from the door and went to sit on his bed. His eyes stared at nothing for a few seconds, but then he refocused on her. “That song was fun, by the way.”

Naeva could not resist a quick laugh. “I improvised some of the lyrics. My uncle's version of 'Jak o' the Shadows' includes a great deal more about cursing, gambling, and carousing.”

Killua responded with a crooked smile. “Having met him, that makes sense.” The lift in his mood proved brief, and his expression fell. “Do you really think I did alright out there?”

Her feet moved her a few steps toward him before she realized it and halted. “I do.” Naeva paused, trying to find the right words. “You were collected, egotistical, and brusque. That is everything we needed to continue sending the same message we inadvertently gave this morning.”

Killua exhaled a weighted breath before speaking again more lightly. “Did you bring a coat with you? It's chilly outside, and I seriously need some fresh air.”

Naeva nodded affirmation, somewhat surprised that he had meant what he said about taking a walk. She went to the wardrobe she had stowed her clothes in to retrieve her coat. It had a thick, fluffy lining beneath the sleek exterior. By the time she had turned around to begin pulling it on, Killua was already wearing the jacket she had given him as a birthday present. 

Her cheeks burned. Naeva spun right back around, hoping desperately that he had not noticed her dissolving poise. She took longer than necessary buttoning up the front of her coat so she could compose herself again. _I ought not have given it to him if I was going to have such a humiliating reaction when he wears it._ Finally, her fingers fastened up the last button and she felt ready enough to face him again.

Killua had drawn the curtain aside and stood staring out the window. He flicked the latches to open it wide before glancing back. “I'd rather not be followed, but undoubtedly someone's going to try. We'll leave through the window, okay?”

Naeva frowned. “We are on the fifth floor.” 

He rolled his eyes and waved her over. “I'm not gonna make you _climb_ down.”

Naeva approached, not any less unsettled by his attempted reassurance. _He is going to carry me._ Sure enough, when she got close he knelt and put her arms over his shoulders, then stood up straight again – hauling her up onto his back by her knees. _Thank the Light he cannot see how embarrassed I am._ To make that more of a certainty, she lowered her head to rest her brow against the nape of his neck.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Killua asked, sounding richly amused.

 _Not precisely, but that will make a fine enough cover._ “I have only a healthy fear of heights, thank you very much,” she mumbled.

Killua half-stifled a laugh. “Fine. Hold on tight and we'll be on the ground again before ya know it.”

Naeva wrapped her arms more securely around Killua and he let go of one of her knees to pull himself up onto the window sill. A bitter wind gusted to chill her skin as they crossed through her ward. She felt him tense briefly, the weightless sensation of falling, and then they hit the ground running. Naeva looked up. The dark forest was a green and black blur streaking past them, a visual which seemed to last only a handful of seconds before Killua skidded to a stop before a wide, tumbling waterfall. When Naeva glanced backward, there was no sight of the Zoldyck Manor.

“You can let go now,” Killua said wryly. 

Naeva immediately released her hold on him. When her graceless feet hit the ground and staggered, Killua caught her arm to stabilize her. Then his eyes were scanning the trees around them. 

“We need a barrier," he murmured. "A soundproofed one, just in case anyone does track us down to eavesdrop. I didn't sense anyone, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything.”

Naeva was more than grateful for the excuse to draw on Saidar. She wove the requested warding and the wind stopped buffeting them all at once, although the temperature was still cool enough to be bracing. “We are warded.”

Killua sat down atop the hill he had stopped on, casting his gaze forward toward the river. “I used to come out here whenever I wanted to try for a peaceful moment or two." He spoke faintly, perhaps musing aloud. "Maybe I didn't really understand what peace was in those days, but this was... something close.”

She sat down in the cool grass beside him. “It is beautiful.” 

That was true, even an understatement. The rushing water before them fell away in a shower of white mist that pounded the earth below. They were not very near to the edge, but they were elevated enough to see the waterfall in all its glory. The waxing moon above cast light to make the choppy water sparkle.

Killua was looking at her, so Naeva turned her face to meet his eyes. If she had thought the glow of the moon made the river beautiful, it was nothing to how it reflected on his silver hair and ivory skin. The color shifting jacket faded away into the background and made it all too easy to fix her attention on the handsomeness of his face. “I don't know how to say this right, so I'm just gonna say it. Don't get offended, okay?”

Naeva nodded.

Killua frowned, but gently. “I don't want anything I do to make you uncomfortable. This whole girlfriend shtick, after what Ishamael-”

“Nonsense,” Naeva interrupted him too sharply. _Burn me!_ Her stomach had protested at hearing the name spoken aloud and it was a concerted effort to will the queasiness away. _Here he is fretting about the same contact that I have been pining over all day._ “You have not made me uncomfortable. I...” Her voice trembled, trailed away. Naeva abandoned that tangent and went on with deliberate lightness. “You are my friend, Killua. I have said it before, but mayhap I have not said it well enough – I do trust you implicitly.”

Fortunately, those words did seem to lift the gloom from his mood. Killua smiled at her, and the beauty of that sight set her heart to a delirious rhythm. “Okay.” His brows lowered, expression sobering. “Also, I should probably apologize for Milluki and his prostitute comment. He deserved worse than a bruise on his wrist for that.”

Naeva pursed her lips. “I expect your brother only wanted to see if you would be insulted on my behalf. Even had he meant it seriously, I have been called worse.” Admitting that brought a number of memories to her mind, the freshest of which had been her altercation with Deval. “None of what is directed at me here is personal, so do not feel that you have to jump to my defense when it comes up. The real target is you.”

His eyes narrowed slightly. “That's exactly what I find infuriating. You're here in this mess, and it's all because of me.”

“I am here because I want to be,” Naeva countered. “When I was the one in trouble, you never once balked. If I want to be here for you now then you can just bloody well accept that.”

Killua blinked at her, and the emotion in his gaze was complex. She did not get long to ponder it before a number of disorienting things happened all at once. 

The first she was aware of was that she had been thrown flat on her back. Immediately on the heels of that came the sensation of a small object striking her ward. Killua was above her with his hands pressing her shoulders down, glaring darkly in the direction from which she had felt the disturbance. There was a violent, irrational light in his eyes.

* * *

Killua saw the needle as the barest silver blur in the air. The trajectory showed that it'd been aimed to sink into Naeva's neck. In the distant trees, almost entirely obscured by shadow, he saw Illumi's thin hand. 

Those observations were filed away within a fraction of a second that felt made time feel nonexistent, and then he reacted. He threw himself forward and shoved Naeva flat to the ground, holding his body low enough that the needle would pass over the both of them. That sinister piece of silver stopped in midair five feet away. _Naeva's barrier... of course. How did I forget about that?_

Illumi's hand lowered and he stepped out just enough to be barely visible, shrouded in darkness. His face was blank of any expression.

That was all it took to send icy bloodlust coursing through Killua's veins. _I hate him._ He opened his mouth to order Naeva to take her barrier down so he could pounce... and then shut it again without saying a word. _No. What am I thinking?_ Illumi's lips curved upward, his eyes remaining blank. Killua came frighteningly close to losing the slim logic he was clinging to.

 _He's gone too far! I'll- but I can't just leave Naeva. I should get us both back to the Manor. If Illumi pursues us, we only have to beat him to our room and he'll run into more than he was expecting. Then I- but no, I refuse to run this time!_ The contradictory thoughts flew in rapid succession. _What the hell am I thinking? If I go after Illumi I'll be giving him exactly what he wants. This was an obvious attempt to evaluate my state of mind. He's testing whether or not threatening Naeva will provoke me to murderous intent. I can't give him that. Illumi won't hesitate to kill her if he thinks it'll snap me back to the way I used to be. So, I- damn it, what do I do?_

Killua sat back on his heels and dared a furtive glance at Naeva. She was staring up at him from the ground – looking above all else, resolute. _She's going to keep to her oath even if I lose myself and make an irrational decision. I have to be better than that._ “It's only Illumi. He's testing me.” That was the barest whisper, but she nodded that she'd heard.

Naeva sat up with a degree of nonchalance that he certainly didn't feel capable of at the moment. “What should we do?”

 _I'm not sure. What wouldn't he be expecting from me?_ “I think... we should go talk to him.”

Naeva only smiled.

 _Did she not even notice how far gone I was?_ Killua stood and extended his hand to help Naeva up. “Listen. As dangerous as they _all_ are, remember that Illumi prides himself on being unnerving. He'll try to frighten you, and he's almost as good at that as he is at killing people.” Killua stared at his eldest brother, who had wandered from the cover of trees and was now making a casual study of his fingernails. “Just... take my word on it.”

Naeva squeezed once on his hand before letting go. “I understand.”

 _She sounds way too confident._ Killua tried not to frown as he looked Naeva over. Absently, he reached out to pluck a stray blade of grass from her hair. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Then again, he always had bad feelings regarding Illumi. “I want you to use the Void.” That had been a spontaneous suggestion, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. “It'll annoy Illumi, and it'll offer another conflicting assessment of you to make it harder for my family to form any sort of appraisal.” _Most importantly, she won't be scared._

Naeva blinked a few times. Within a handful of seconds, he watched her gaze go utterly vacant. Normally he found that disconcerting, but if it would shield her from his brother he'd welcome it.

“Let me do most of the talking. I'd rather keep his focus on me.” Killua worked to mentally prepare himself. “You can drop the barrier now.” She did so at once. The visual confirmation was that silver needle dropping to the ground. Killua bent to pick it up and study it, cautiously keeping the majority of his attention on Illumi. 

Silver was not Illumi's usual choice, and there was none of his Nen in the needle. That fine point, however, was coated with blue. Killua touched a finger to the substance and tasted it. _Poison, but not lethal in this small a dose. If it had hit her, she'd have slept for a day straight, at least._ He ignored his anger over that and dropped the needle.

Killua put his arm around Naeva's waist in what he hoped was a casual manner. If it became necessary for any reason to run, he wanted there to be no wasted time between making the decision and picking her up. He was faster than his brother, but every millisecond was important. 

As they approached, Illumi afforded Naeva only a fleeting glance and a tiny frown before disregarding her. “Good evening, Kil.”

“It was,” he said dryly, “before you interrupted. Awfully rude of you to try poisoning my girlfriend.”

Illumi shrugged. “I wasn't really trying. That should have been obvious, as I threw while you were looking in my direction.”

“You would've failed even if I hadn't been looking.” Killua made that sound as mocking as possible.

His brother hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, that was obvious as well.” That cold black stare slid to Naeva and then back at him. “I didn't expect it would be the girl who stopped my needle.”

 _There's no way for him to know how she did it. There might've been an invisible barrier, or maybe she caught it in midair. Whatever she did, he couldn't see or sense it. He'll be bothered by that._ “Of course you didn't. You don't know anything about Naeva.” Hopefully, that remark would sow further doubts. His brother was many things, but not usually prone to reckless action. Reminding him that he was so ignorant to what he was dealing with would rankle.

Illumi changed the subject. “I'm proud of how quickly you reacted. And all of that dark hostility in your aura – for a moment there, it felt like you wanted to kill me.”

That was all the more uncomfortable for how true it was. Killua was glowering before he could stop himself, then had to scramble for a suitably cocky response. “Maybe you haven't noticed, but I don't like you very much. That said, I also don't think you're a legitimate enough threat to be troubled over.”

“Ouch.” Illumi blinked. “And here I thought we were going to have a brotherly chat.”

“Did you?” Killua arched an eyebrow. “That was stupid.”

The insult wrought the first sign of genuine irritation from his brother. Illumi pulled a gold needle from his sleeve cuff and began tumbling it idly over his knuckles. “I'm pleased that you decided to bring the girl along.” Illumi turned his focus on Naeva then, and Killua tried not to tense up. He caught every flash of moonlight across the needle as Illumi sped the movement of his fingers. “She was intriguing before, but now that I know you two are so close... well, I have a more vested interest.”

It was an endeavor to appear relaxed, and Killua wasn't even sure he was doing a good job of it. _Fuck off with your interest, Illumi._ “Fuck off.” _Oops._ He really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Illumi never shifted his attention, but instead addressed Naeva for the first time. “You don't seem as offended as my brother is.” He clicked his tongue. “You don't seem much of anything. With everyone else you were more talkative.”

“Are you disappointed?” Naeva asked. It barely sounded a question at all; her voice was an unemotional monotone.

“I would only be disappointed if you proved yourself less an enigma than I thought you were." The gold needle finally vanished and Illumi bent at the waist to meet Naeva's eye level. He widened his gaze, upped the intensity of his focus, and despite not being the target of that menacing look Killua almost shuddered. "Now I can see that I'm going to enjoy the challenge of figuring you out.” Illumi frowned slightly before he straightened up, then tilted his head to fix Killua with a more considering look.

At that point, Naeva leaned into him and looped her arms around his neck. “Killua, might we return to the Manor now? It is becoming rather chill out here.” She shivered, as if to punctuate her statement. It was odd, though. With the way she was flush against him he could feel the warmth of her through her coat. Even more than that, her voice wasn't flat any longer; it'd been bright, if thin. 

Killua diverted some of his attention to study her. Naeva was peering up at him with the same soft affection that had been making his heart race all day – no, only almost the same. There was something else... maybe a trace of urgency. “Of course.” He picked Naeva up and she tucked her head beneath his chin. The intuitive sense that something had gone wrong – that he'd missed _something_ – filled him and was difficult to ignore. Killua drew in a steadying breath and glared one last time at his older brother. “Can't say it's been nice, so I won't.”

“Until tomorrow then, dear Kil.” Illumi spoke it like a promise, cheery and light despite his malevolent stare.

Killua walked off until the he couldn't feel that stare on his back anymore, then quickened to a run to get them back to the Manor speedily. The window was still open as he'd left it. Looking through from outside showed nothing but warbling static. He jumped up and passed through the ward to land on the plush carpet of the room. 

At once, Naeva scrambled to her own feet. She tugged her coat off with fumbling impatience and tossed it to her bed, then started pacing. That was so uncharacteristic – not the anger, but the restless way she was expressing it – that for a long moment Killua only watched her. Right then he was stricken with the realization of how well he would've valued having the Warder Bond back to better read her with. _She's... furious? Why?_ Naeva halted long enough to curse vehemently, then went right back to pacing.

Killua approached, but she only stopped when he put a hand to her shoulder. “Hey, what happened?”

“Burn me, I made a bloody mess of that.” Naeva glared down at the floor. In her stillness, her hands began to shake. She gripped them tensely together behind her back. “At the last bloody second, too.” 

Well, now he was really confused. “You're gonna have to explain better. You were doing fine from my perspective.”

“Illumi just-” Naeva bit down on her words and shook her head. Still, she wouldn't look up at him. With a small noise of frustration, she whirled away and went to the couch. “I should have been able to handle that easily. You did prepare me well for what Illumi is like, but I... Light, Killua, I can only apologize.”

To buy himself a few moments, he returned to the window to lock it up. _She isn't making any sense at all. And Illumi seriously thinks he can figure her out in just a few days? He doesn't stand a damn chance!_ After a number of even breaths to calm himself, Killua walked to the couch and sat down on the carpet in front of Naeva. Looking downward as she was, that put him neatly in her line of sight. “He scared you, right? You don't have to apologize for that. He used to scare the piss out of _me_ with-”

“It was not him, not really,” Naeva murmured. “It was only... his eyes.”

Killua put a hand over hers where she was gripping them bloodless in her lap. “I get it. He's had his whole life to perfect that death glare and he uses it at every opportunity.”

Naeva shook her head weakly. “If his eyes were _any_ other color, or- but he was so close and his gaze was so cold, and- and that flash of madness. I am worried that I might have hallucinated that.” She took a deep breath in, then finished more steadily, “When he leaned in, I lost the Void and my sense all at once. It was only a quick fright, but I am certain that your brother took notice.”

“Ishamael.” Killua heard himself mumble. “Illumi reminded you of Ishamael.” 

In contrast to how well she seemed to be gathering herself back together, his own thoughts had scattered. _She shouldn't have to be here! Why did I let her come along? This is all too soon, and she's traumatized. She's traumatized and I've been too preoccupied to see it... or, maybe I just didn't want to see it. I wanted to believe that she's as okay as she's been pretending to be.  
_

Naeva smiled at him – gently, like she could read his conflict and wanted to ease his mind. “I will not have that reaction again. Illumi's interest is not truly in me – it extends only so far as discovering whether or not I am dangerous for you to be around. My sanity is not so far gone as you may think.” She forced some lightness into her voice on that last and it hurt to hear.

Killua dredged up the first words he could find, deep from the well of guilt he held within him. “That morning, at breakfast in Malkier... I felt something was off when Abrim came forward to Heal you, but I told myself I was being paranoid. If I'd only listened to my instinct, Ishamael would never have never been able to touch you. I'm so...” He let the apology go unfinished. There was too much sorrow in the way she was looking at him now.

“I do not want to hear you blame yourself, woolhead.” Naeva reached out to tug lightly on his ear. That she'd done the familiar action physically for the first time since he'd known her wrought a choked laugh from him. “Had you kept Abrim from me on that day, he or someone else would have succeeded on another.” Slowly, she slid off of the couch to kneel on the carpet and wrap her arms around him. “Do you know why I was only frightened for a second? I could have sworn I was seeing Ishamael before me, but I felt _you_ beside me. Such an obvious impossibility.”

 _Why does she do that? Anytime I try to reassure her she just turns it around on me._ Even so, he drank the sweet words in. Killua pulled her into his lap and held her more closely, resting his chin on her shoulder and uncaring of how embarrassed he should be about it. His tension, regrets, insecurities... all of that was well banished when she was so near. It was enough to remind himself that despite everything – despite watching her die – Naeva was safe. They huddled there on the floor together in quiet while he worked to restore his own sense. 

“I did want to attack Illumi, just like he said,” Killua admitted. “When I saw that needle, I... it would've been a disaster if I'd gone after him, but I wanted to.” He lifted his head enough to look at her and promptly lost the will to do anything else. A crimson flush had spread along her cheekbones. Captivated, Killua traced that intoxicating color with his fingertips. _She really is beautiful._ He'd been hit with that thought often lately, yet never before without an accompanying wave of guilt. “I couldn't protect you from Ishamael, but I swear that I'm going to protect you here.”

Naeva put a hand over his, her fingers brushing over his knuckles. The smile she gave was more genuine than her previous attempts. “You ought remember that I am not defenseless as I was then. We are going to protect each other, Killua.”

His thoughts were unusually slowed and his blood too heated, but Killua discovered it was easy enough to return her smile. “Right. No matter what, I-” 

A buzzing noise and accompanying vibration started up in the pocket of his jeans and for a second he only blinked his eyes wide, feeling disoriented. _The alarm. I set an alarm on my phone._

Naeva jumped up in a hurry. The interruption had probably alerted her as well as it did him of the intimate position they'd been in.

Still trying to decide whether or not he was a total jerk for feeling more thwarted than relieved, Killua scrounged for his cell phone to stop the alarm. “I have to call Gon.”

“Yes, of course,” Naeva said briskly, then winced. “Actually, I think I may take a bath to clear my mind.” She spoke as she went to gather what she needed from her wardrobe. “Will you please tell Alluka for me that I am fine?”

Killua frowned. “As long as it isn't a lie.”

“It is not.” Naeva returned with her pajamas bundled in her arms to crouch beside him. Her look was solemn. “I am quite alright now, if tired and a bit frazzled. A bath and then sleep will take care of both.”

Killua studied her with a degree of skepticism. She did appear well composed, which of course meant next to nothing. But then her expression transitioned into an imploring pout and he hung his head, defeated. “Fine. Only because you still have sleep to catch up on – _not_ because you can just get your way whenever you-” His words choked off when she combed her fingers through his hair to brush it back from his face.

“I appreciate it, Killua.” Naeva's lips curved into a smile that was every bit as sweet as it was amused, and then she set off for the bathroom. 

* * *

“Until tomorrow then, dear Kil,” Illumi put some enthusiasm into the farewell and watched his younger brother stalk off with the girl. 

_Kil has grown so much in strength. He may have surpassed me even more than I'd hoped – and so quickly! Yet he continues to allow himself too many weaknesses. I should have been stricter about instilling the appropriate values in him._ He felt some disappointment as Killua vanished from sight. _That girl. Kil obviously cautioned her against me. She was committed to giving me no responses I could work with, until...  
_

Illumi had not missed the dilation of her pupils and acceleration of her pulse when he'd gotten close. The sign of fear was brief, but it had been there. Even after she recovered, it was not to the same level of dispassion that she'd earlier displayed. Provoking fear had been his goal, but he wasn't sure that he could call her reaction a success. _She was made afraid by me, but not of me. Her eyes were unfocused like she was looking inward at something else. A memory, possibly._

Kalluto ventured out from the shadows of the forest to stand beside him.

“Well?” Illumi asked.

“I attached the confetti to her hair while you distracted Killua with the needle. He won't notice unless he has reason to look her over with Gyo.”

“Good.” Illumi started forward at an easy sprint, darting through the trees and steadily uphill. It wasn't necessary to look back to confirm that Kalluto would follow. Kalluto was very good at being obedient. He didn't slow his pace until they emerged from the forest and the outdoor gazebo his mother favored came into view.

Kikyo was seated on the granite bench, the rapid motion of her fan a clear indication that she'd been growing agitated. Without anyone saying anything, Kalluto reached into the inner pocket of his kimono and withdrew the small paper doll he'd crafted. Their mother cooed with approval, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth before she covered it by holding her fan in front of her face. They waited patiently – careful even not to breathe too loudly – for the doll to transmit any noise.

_“Blood and bloody ashes!”_

That exclamation was the first, and obviously from the girl. The peculiar phrase conveyed more vitriol than Illumi would have guessed she was capable of. There was a short pause before Killua spoke.

_“Hey, what happened?”_

The three of them kept silent and listened intently. Most of what was said was nonsensical with their lack of context. Illumi did receive the answer as to what the girl was truly afraid of right away, although not in as concrete of detail as he would have liked. The topic – this Ishamael person – was apparently so sore that they were both content to skirt around saying anything outright, even with one another. Then again, that was telling in and of itself. The conversation between them then devolved into mutual reassurance and tenderness, much to his discomfort. Illumi only half paid attention at that point and used the rest of his focus to turn over what he valued as the most revealing parts. 

_'Illumi's interest is not truly in me – it extends only so far as discovering whether or not I am dangerous for you to be around.'_ He could at least collect _some_ information from that. The girl was right about his motive, for one, even though he'd gone out of his way to make it sound like a personal fascination when he spoke to her. Either she'd been coached very well by Killua or else was as perceptive as their grandfather seemed to think – potentially it could be a combination of both.

His suspicions as to what was being hinted at there were given more credence by what his brother said to the girl after. _'If I'd only listened to my instinct, Ishamael would never have been able to touch you. I'm so...'_ Killua felt remorseful over whatever had happened – he regarded it a failure on his part that it had happened at all. His choice to use the word 'touch' was unfortunate; it was awfully vague.

Yet altogether, an assumption could be made that the girl had suffered a violation of some sort at the hands of a man whose eyes were similar to his own. That man, or perhaps a coinciding incident, had made her 'defenseless' in some temporary fashion. And this Ishamael must be powerful, to have committed any such act toward someone that Killua – by his own admission – wanted to protect. Illumi also felt willing to venture that this had been a recent event, likely having occurred during the week they'd disappeared and he could not discover where they had gone. _I suppose that would explain why Kil is being so overly sensitive about her._

 _“Fine. Only because you still have sleep to catch up on –_ not _because you can just get your way whenever you-”_

His younger brother's voice cut off with suddenness. Maybe the girl had kissed him.

_“I appreciate it, Killua.”_

There was quiet then until the sound of water from a faucet. Moments later, the paper doll dissolved into a sodden heap.

Kalluto dropped the remnant and wiped his hands dry. “She got the confetti wet. That's all we'll be able to hear.”

“It wasn't much.” Illumi leaned back against the handrail. “Nothing we can make use of. We should try again tomorrow.”

Kikyo smiled, the flutter of her fan slowing. “We can make use of that. Didn't you pick up on the subtext, Illu?”

“I did.” Illumi shrugged. “Exploiting something like that would be... distasteful, I think.”

“If it's exploitable at all, then it's a danger to Kil!” Kikyo countered. “It would be kinder for us to make a demonstration of that ourselves – with his very best interests at heart – than to allow that someone else might hurt him with it.”

Illumi frowned. He wasn't ordinarily one to raise a moral objection, but here was a line he'd never approached before. _The girl is young. Any child is susceptible in that way – let alone that I might look something like the person who targeted her before. And... more importantly, this would be beneath the integrity of our family._ “I doubt Kil would forgive us for this particular course of action.”

Kikyo surged to her feet, all prickly outrage. “He knows that we love him! I want Kil _back!_ I've wanted him back for so long, and now this girl has come here to try and prevent that ever happening.”

“I agree,” Illumi said, “but I'm sure we can find a more appropriate solution. Kil's response to my attack tonight was so close to what I wanted. If he can be pushed just a bit farther I believe he'll stop playing around and accept who he truly is. Killing the girl would accomplish that. Certainly better than molesting her would.”

Kalluto had only been looking between the two of them in silence, but his eyes rounded at that. Well, he was young, too.

“Kil is _fond_ of the girl,” Kikyo snarled. “We need to get rid of her without making her into some kind of tragic figure in the process." She drew in a sharp breath and exhaled it slowly. "I'm not suggesting you have to touch her. She's weak. Continue to frighten her like that and she'll break, I can sense it. She'll abandon Kil and we'll have proved how unworthy she is! It's perfect!”

Illumi shook his head. “The chances of that working out as ideally as you describe are terribly slim. We barely know anything about her abilities. She might-”

“We have limited time! Your grandfather is forming his own ideas and I don't want-” A note of desperation had become audible in her wail and Kikyo choked her words off as if she'd heard it herself. She struggled to recompose herself. “Illu, my dear son. I know you would do anything for the good of the family – for me, for Kil.”

Without even a beat of hesitation, Illumi nodded. “I would.”


	9. An Indecent Hour

Gon peeked at the clock again, trying to make it a subtle motion so that Alluka wouldn't notice. He didn't want her to see that he was growing anxious. It was nearly 3 am here, which made it nearly 10 pm on Kukuroo Mountain. That was the cutoff time Killua had set himself. If they didn't call by then, Gon would call them. If they didn't answer- 

His cell phone rang. Alluka, beside him, jumped to mute the television. Ikalgo, on the other end of the couch, remained snoring and fast asleep despite the shrill ringing.

Gon wasted no time in answering. “Hey! You really took your time checking in.”

“Yeah, I meant to call earlier,” Killua said. “Everything good out there?”

“Yep! Sure is! Everything's fantastic!” He might've put too much enthusiasm into that assurance. 

“Gon...”

“Fantastic in a safe, not-at-all-sexy way,” Gon elaborated, then blushed when Alluka's eyebrows raised. _I guess I probably did go overboard with that kiss earlier._ Even thinking about it made him melt a little inside. There was a wordless growl on the other end of the line and Gon spoke up again hastily. “How's it going with your family?”

“Shockingly well, so far.” The words themselves were confident, but Killua sounded awfully dismal saying them.

Gon tried not to frown. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.” There was a brief pause. “Everything's fine.”

Gon gave up on trying not to frown. “You sound like you're trying to convince yourself.” 

“So I'm a little on edge,” Killua muttered. “I'm doing my best.”

“Then everything _will_ be fine,” Gon chided him. “Stop worrying that your best isn't good enough. You worry so much that I'm amazed you haven't got any wrinkles yet.”

His best friend snorted. “A wrinkle or two would only make me look more dignified. You're just jealous 'cause you're all scruffy.”

 _Good. If he can joke back then he's not feeling too bad._ “Scruffy?” Gon scratched at the – admittedly overgrown – stubble on his chin. "I'll take that over spending half the morning going over my own reflection the way you do."

Alluka covered her mouth with both hands to smother a fit of giggles.

“Whatever,” Killua drawled. “Hand the phone off to my sister, will ya?”

Gon gave just a quick goodbye before passing the cell phone to Alluka's eagerly outstretched hand. Ikalgo rolled over to bury his face in the couch cushion, effectively cutting down on the volume of his snores.

“Onii-chan!” Alluka wore a bright smile. “I'm happy to hear that. Nanika wants you to know that she's happy, too.” She listened awhile, and her expression drifted to sadness. “Oh. Most nights, yeah.” The next pause was very brief. “Don't ask me that, Onii-chan.” That surprising bite in her tone had softened when next she spoke. “She doesn't tell me much, anyway. I just- I start crying too easily.” Her eyes watered then, as if to prove her right. “Everything's really okay, though? ...Good.” Alluka sniffled and gave a sad little goodnight before lowering the phone to her lap.

Gon put an arm around her and she leaned into him, seeming twice as weary as she had before the phone call. "What was that about?"

"It's not anything new," Alluka said. "Don't you go asking me more, either." 

“Killua did say things were going well." Gon spoke with all the encouragement he could muster. "Whatever else... well, they can take care of each other. Killua always knows how to get through to Naeva.”

Alluka lifted her head to smile at him, so he must have done alright at offering comfort. “You're right.” She started to nod, was overtaken by a yawn, then blinked her big blue eyes at him a few times.

"We should probably get some sleep now," Gon suggested.

"No _way_." Unexpectedly, Alluka sat fully upright to shake her head. “We have to finish our movie first.”

Gon reached for the remote with a grin. “Yeah, let's do that.”

* * *

Naeva woke with the feel of Ishamael's hands on her skin and his teeth at her throat. She sat up with a half-strangled gasp, hugging her arms tightly around herself. _I am awake! And I- Light, where...?_ Naeva flicked her eyes about to survey her dark surroundings. _I am in the Zoldyck Manor. I am awake now. I am safe. I am safe and he is dead!_

She wove a bubble of silence around herself before daring to peek toward the other bed. Killua looked asleep still, but that seemed far too good to be true. He was a light sleeper, brought easily alert by any change in his surroundings. _Is it possible that he did not hear me? Should I lie back down? No... no, burn me, I do not want to sleep any more tonight._

Naeva slid from bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. For a minute or so afterward, she only scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. The dark circles beneath her eyes were unsightly. She titled her head back to run a tentative touch over the skin of her neck. _That was an ordinary dream. I am safe. He is dead. He never even touched this body. I should be relieved by that._ She did not feel relieved in the slightest. 

Perhaps it was lunacy, but she felt increasingly certain that Ishamael's touch - Light, he had touched her soul! - must have left some permanent corruption behind. It made her queasy to see her skin unblemished where there should be visible sign of that defilement.

Naeva turned her back on her reflection and the dour thoughts it provoked. Then she debated what to do with herself. _Dawn is far off yet. Mayhap Killua would not mind if I while away the time on his computer._ Naeva peeked cautiously from the doorway to observe that his sleeping form had not shifted, then crept to claim Killua's laptop computer from where it lay on the nightstand beside his bed. She brought it to the couch, propped it open on the coffee table, and squinted to find the power button in the darkness of the room.

“Are you kidding me?”

Naeva jumped in startlement. She skewered Killua – now standing just beside the couch – with her most accusatory glare. _Right when I thought I was in the clear._ “I knew that you were faking!”

His eyes narrowed. “I can't hear you.”

Burning with embarrassment, Naeva released her weave of silence. “Why in the Light did you pretend to be asleep if you were not going to leave me be?”

Killua glared harder. “I thought that you'd go back to bed. It's not even three yet!”

She had no real response for that – certainly none that he would find a justifiable excuse. Naeva pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to at least not look petulant. “I am awake.” She mustered an imploring smile. “Ah, by the way, may I please use your computer?”

“I should say no,” Killua grumbled, then sank down onto the couch beside her. “You make me feel like such a pushover.” It took him no time at all to find the power button that had eluded her, and she flinched at the sudden brightness when the screen lit up.

“Thank you,” Naeva whispered. “I was only going to play music.”

“Did you have a nightmare?”

She managed a tiny nod. “I am sorry that I woke you.”

“It's not a big deal.” Killua navigated the computer interface more quickly than she would have been able to, pulling up a program to display his catalogue of music. He picked up the attached headphones and unwound the coiled cord, then held onto them with obvious hesitation. “I really think you should try for more sleep.”

Naeva stared pointedly down at the carpet. “I will only have another nightmare.” _It is all too fresh in my mind right now._

“Do you want to talk about it?” It was plain in his voice that he knew what answer she would give.

“No.” Naeva tried to make the refusal sound gentle. It hurt that he was concerned for her and that she could do nothing to convince him she would be fine on her own. Speaking more than she already had would only serve to upset them both. “I am just going to forget all about it.” _I should be able to do that._

“That's really stupid, but okay.” Killua pushed her hair behind her ears and put the headphones on her. One click later, a folksy, acoustic guitar driven melody played. Killua stood from the couch and she assumed he was going back to bed himself, but instead he returned with a blanket to settle over the both of them.

Frowning, Naeva pushed the headphones down. “You do not have to-”

“Shush.” Killua heaved an exaggerated sigh and stretched his long legs out to cross his ankles atop the coffee table. To her humiliation, he then put an arm around her and coaxed her to lean against him. “Maybe you'll get more sleep and maybe you won't, but you can at least try. If you look like you're having another nightmare, I'll wake you up.” That surety provided, he covered her ears with the headphones again.

The temptation to argue was strong. She did not want him troubling over her. At the same time, he was warm and solid and he smelled very nice. Those were not observations she was particularly fond of having, but neither were they easy to deny. Despite the abundance of reasons not to, Naeva closed her eyes and decided she would let herself relax with him. _Only for a short while. This is a beautiful song._

Her mind slipped backward to recall one of her more enjoyable recent memories. Perhaps due to her fatigue, it felt like it was being vividly replayed in her imagination. The morning had been an early one – although nowhere near as indecent an hour as the present – and at the time it was Killua who had felt anxious, not she. He had been wound up throughout all of their preparations for this trip.

_Naeva wove a ward of solid Air around herself as Killua had requested - just a simple dome, two feet from her body in every direction. She held still within it. “I am ready.”_

_Killua scowled impressively. “I'm not.” He twirled a slender steel pin between his fingers, then appeared to notice the nervous action and tightened his fist around it instead. “I shouldn't have procrastinated this.”_

_She drew in a breath for patience. “Go on. As hard as you can throw, it will not make a difference. No object could pass through my barrier.”_

_He grumbled something that she could not make out, then positioned the pin between two of his fingers and lifted his hand over his shoulder. “I'm aiming over your head anyway – just in case you're wrong.”_

_There was no time to attempt further words of assurance. Killua's hand moved much too quickly for her to follow and the first she became aware that the pin had been thrown was the feel of it rebounding off her weave. In the very next instant there was a brittle shattering sound followed by a wooden thunk and then a loud crash as the flatscreen television was blown back off its stand to bounce across the floor. The pin was buried to the rounded end in the wall behind where the television had been._

_Killua winced. “That's gonna be expensive.” With a huff, he retrieved the pin from the wall. “Also, inconveniently dangerous.”_

_Naeva had felt rather stunned to silence. She kept reminding herself that it was impossible for the pin to have ever broken through, but if it had... if it had and he was not aiming above her head, that little pin would have gone straight through her more easily than it had pierced the television. With effort, she refocused on the task at hand. “I can try adding a softened layer of Air to the outside of the ward. That could potentially absorb some of the impact.”_

_Three throws and two additional holes in the wall later, she had gotten the ratio of cushioned to impervious Air correct. The pin stopped right as it struck, caught in suspense._

_"It worked perfectly!" Killua said. “Can you remember how you did that to recreate it?”_

_The praise made her absurdly happy. “I shall not forget.”_

_“That's good.” Killua stowed his hands away in his pockets and his expression sobered. Awkwardly, he scuffed one shoe across the carpet. “We still need to test whether or not a Nen attack can get through.”_

_Naeva only nodded. He was very reluctant, which she found to be both annoying and oddly cute._

_Killua frowned at her, conflicted. “You could afford to be less complacent about this.”_

_“It is a necessary test.” Naeva shrugged, unconcerned._

_His frown was sharper, now. Killua made a low noise of frustration in the back of his throat and then his aura flared to wreathe him in electricity. As always, Naeva found that a fascinating thing to behold. Her delighted grin seemed to irritate him further, however. “There's no way you're taking this as seriously as you should be.”_

_Deliberately, Naeva schooled her poise. “You ought simply get it over with, if you are so worried.”_

_Another incomprehensible utterance – probably he was cursing her – and then Killua's gaze gentled. He pulled one of his hands from his pocket and held it outstretched, fingertips pointed in her direction. “It's possible I could screw this up. It_ is _dangerous, Naeva.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “You aren't afraid?”_

_It struck her as a ludicrous question, but Naeva made an effort to give a more solemn response. “I am not. You are not going to hurt me.” She had to bite the inside of her cheek to resist adding 'woolhead' to that.  
_

_“I won't,” Killua said, so lowly that he may have been talking to himself. His expression firmed with resolution. “If the attack gets through, it'll feel like a static shock. Just a tiny burst of static. Ready?”_

_“Yes.”  
_

_A light of concentration entered Killua's eyes. One thin arc of the lightning dancing across his fingers lashed out toward her._

_It passed through the solidified Air as if there were nothing there at all and hit her in the abdomen. The unexpectedness of that – she really believed her ward would stop it – wrought a gasp from her and Naeva bent double with a hand pressed to her stomach._

_“Are you okay?!” The immediate question sounded rife with panic._

_Naeva straightened hastily to meet Killua's concern with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I am fine. It did not hurt in the slightest.” She dropped her hand and laughed. “Honestly, it tickled. I was only surprised.”_

_Killua scowled at her. “You scared me, idiot.”_

_“Sorry, Killua. I will be more prepared next time.”  
_

_“Next time?” Killua shook his head. “It went straight through. Isn't that a pretty definitive test?”_

_“No, I can still try modifying my ward. That was only Air. Perhaps adding Earth or Water might make a difference.”_

_They repeated the process with close to a dozen variations on her weave. Naeva laced it with each of the elements individually and several combinations – even her own lightning – in an attempt to counteract Killua's Nen. Nothing worked. Every iteration saw that jolt of electricity pass through and it tickled each time it struck her. That she anticipated the impact now only served to make her giggle instead of gasp, much to Killua's chagrin._

_At some point, she had to give up._

_“Alright. It seems there is nothing I can do to stop a Nen attack,” Naeva admitted. It was not a terribly upsetting discovery in and of itself, but she was nervous that her failure might have him second guessing whether or not he should bring her along._

_Killua's electric aura dissipated and his posture slumped. “Damn it." She herself wilted, then. He might have noticed that, for he straightened up again purposefully. “That you'd be able to stop Illumi's needles is reassurance enough, really. Anything else I should be able to sense coming and react quickly enough to stop, myself.”_

_Naeva brightened. “Marvelous.”_

_He nodded. “You can release the barrier now.” She released her weave and the previously forgotten steel pin dropped to the carpet. Killua stared at it for a moment, then ambled nearer and squeezed a hand on her shoulder. “The most important thing is going to be adapting to any changes in the situation as they happen. If I tell you to drop your barrier or put it up, it's critical that you do so as quickly as you can, okay? Every second counts.”_

_Cheekily, Naeva held a fist over her heart in a Borderland salute. “I shall obey any command without delay, Battle Lord Killua.”_

Naeva found herself smiling at the memory. Her breathing had finally deepened, found a steady rhythm. That folksy song played to its close and a new began with a wistful melody from a lone violin. _I do feel better... perhaps I could sit with him for just a short while longer. One more song. Then I really must insist that he goes back to bed._

* * *

The high ringing of the room's phone was an unpleasant noise to wake up to.

Killua peered down at Naeva. Thankfully, the noise hadn't broken through the haze of music in her ears and she was still deeply asleep. She hadn't even made it through three songs in the playlist he'd set up before passing out. 

The clock on the wall read 5:57 am. _Which one of them decided to bother me so early? Well, I'm not getting up to answer it._

After five rings he was considering the pros and cons of aiming a bolt of lightning at the phone to melt it, but then the atrocious noise cut off. Killua relaxed again, settling himself further down into the cushions as he had been. With her head resting back against his chest, Naeva had stretched out on the couch. Her arms clutched a gathered bundle of blanket beneath her chin and the displacement left one of her skinny legs uncovered. The sight was ridiculously endearing. He intended to let her sleep in as long as possible.

Killua felt content then to let the minutes tick by – too content, in fact. The line between how he'd been acting with Naeva yesterday around his family and all the impulses he had when it was just the two of them alone... that line was blurry. He didn't look at her the same way he once had. That had been going on for a while, despite his best efforts at denying it to himself. The shift was an awkward one for numerous reasons. _We're friends. Naeva trusts me as her friend. If she knew that I-_ The phone rang again, cutting nicely into that train of thought.

Gingerly, Killua lifted Naeva up so he could stand from the couch and then settled her back down against the armrest. He released his held breath when she didn't wake up. The next instant he was across the room with the handset pressed to his ear. “What is it?” he demanded, but quietly.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Killua.” That reedy voice didn't belong to any Butler he knew. The man must have been a new apprentice, judging by the anxious noise he made before going on, “Lady Zoldyck would like you to join the family for breakfast in the formal dining room this morning.”

“At what time?”

“At seven, Master Killua. Seven.”

Killua was silent awhile, looking back toward Naeva. Deliberately, he smoothed some of the aggression from his tone. “Tell my mother that if she pushes it to eight I'll be there. Otherwise, they can all just eat without me.” He hung up without waiting for a reply, disconnected the phone line for good measure, then went reluctantly to take a shower and prepare for the day ahead.

At the discovery that he'd neglected to pack his own comb, he dealt with his hair using Naeva's – she'd left it most conveniently on the bathroom counter. He hopped into loose denim jeans that boasted a number of frays and tears, then pulled a faded blue t-shirt over his head. If they were eating in the formal dining room today, then he'd be defiantly _in_ formal. _After the way I brushed Mom off, they're probably impatient to discover more about Naeva. Illumi said as much last night, and he'll definitely be there. Will Dad be there?_

By the time he left the bathroom, he felt he at least had his gloomy thoughts sorted. Naeva remained asleep - she'd rolled over to curl up on her side, one arm hanging off over the edge of the couch. A lock of long hair had fallen into her face and fluttered with each steady breath. Killua crouched to lift his headphones off of her, then patted a hand against her cheek. “Hey, up and at 'em.”

Naeva blinked at him groggily, then bolted upright. The look she gave the clock on the wall was somewhere near astonished. “I truly fell asleep?”

“Almost right away," Killua confirmed. "I wanted to let you catch a couple more hours, but we're supposed to go have breakfast with my family.”

Naeva rubbed sleep from her eyes with the back of one hand. “How much time do I have?”

“Unless we wanna be late, about thirty minutes.” Killua offered a crooked smile.

Naeva only nodded acceptance, then fixed him with a serious look. “Were you up all night long? Light, I am so-”

“I wasn't,” Killua interrupted her before she could try to apologize, as she undoubtedly was about to.

“Good.” Naeva smiled and he felt a gust of warmth on his scalp as his hair dried all at once. “You have such fantastically fluffy hair.”

Killua attempted a scowl, but it was halfhearted at best. _Fluffy? Fantastically fluffy?_ “You might be the weirdest person I know, Naeva – and I know so many weird people.”

She giggled into an upraised hand, then disentangled herself from the blanket and got up.

Killua straightened himself and watched as she went to her wardrobe. “Can you pick something more casual than you normally wear? I feel like being extra rebellious today.”

“I dress casually all the time.” Naeva turned her head to look him up and down. “Ah, you wish me to look unkempt as you do? I suppose that I can improvise something from what I have.”

Killua met her criticism with a deadpan expression. “Wow, ease up on the compliments.”

“If I do not tease you, how will you continue to improve your delightful sarcasm?” Naeva pulled a few selections free and closed the wardrobe back up. A sly smile twitched on her lips while she made for the bathroom, but she paused to deliver one last quip. “You do look fetching, even if your pants seem to have suffered an encounter with a darath.”

Naeva was sauntering away before Killua could muster an adequate reply – or do much more than blush and wonder what a darath was. Standing alone in the room after she'd closed the door behind herself, he finally recovered from his flustered silence. “Damn right I look fetching,” he grumbled to himself.

Naeva didn't take very long, although neither did she seem very pleased with herself when she returned. “This had best suffice. I feel like a right loon,” she complained, fingering the frayed hem her black denim shorts. “And I was quite fond of these shorts the way they were before.”

Killua might have gulped – he actually wasn't sure. At least she didn't look up at him right away, so if he did he'd gotten away with it. _This is not a normal reaction. What's wrong with me? I've seen way shorter shorts before!_ And he had, but never on Naeva. 

Her legs were bare to mid thigh, where that freshly frayed hem began. Possibly in an effort to match her gold chain bracelet, there was a thumb thick gold chain slung low about her hips. It was seemingly one solid piece without a buckle of any sort. Tucked loosely into her shorts was a more familiar white turtleneck sweater, but she'd removed the sleeves and pulled a number of scattered threads free from the waffle knit. Compiling the peculiarity of her image was the way she was wearing her hair. The length of it was piled up into two messy buns atop her head rather like mouse ears. 

Naeva looked up. In the instant their eyes met, he dissolved into laughter. 

When she immediately glowered, Killua held his hands up and waved them defensively. “No, you look fine, I-” He had to turn away and lean against a bedpost to try gathering himself. _She really does look like a mouse - a tiny punk mouse!_

“Right, just keep laughing at me,” Naeva muttered petulantly, and it _did_ set him off again.

Twice he had himself under control long enough to consider turning back around and then fell right back into a laughing fit. Finally on the third attempt, Killua dragged welcome breath into his lungs and held it there. “Really, it's fine. It's just-” One last snicker. “-it's not very Naeva-like, that's all. Where did you get that... belt?” Calling it a belt was generous, considering it wasn't providing the function of one, but he lacked a better term.

Naeva fidgeted a bit, then crossed her arms. “You might notice one fewer gold towel rack in the bathroom. I swear it is not thievery – I will put it back before we go.”

Wryly, Killua shook his head. “Keep the belt. There are more gold towel racks in the Manor than people. I don't even know why there's a Guest Wing at all – nobody's ever invited anyone over.” _Until me, I guess._

Naeva aimed another pout down at herself. “No one else is going to laugh at me, are they?”

Killua pressed his lips together, shoulders shaking. _I'm really gonna give her a complex if I keep this up._ He was composed again when she looked back at him. “No one else will laugh.” _No one else has a sense of humor. Well, Gramps kinda does, but he saves it for special occasions._

Naeva went about completing her ensemble with pointed-toe black boots. They were cut to mid calf, but she folded the tops down to her ankles and tied the laces over the cuffs.

Killua realized he'd been staring and hurried to follow her example by pulling on his well worn gray sneakers. _7:42. I'd better get serious again. We aren't in any less danger than we were yesterday. Still, as far as distractions go... that one was pretty nice._ He breathed deeply and reoriented his focus. “Breakfast might be tricky. I'm not sure who all is going to be there. The formal dining room has space enough for everyone.”

Naeva settled her posture and stuck her chin up. “Shall I continue the princess hauteur, or are we trying something new today?”

“It's been working great so far. I'd say continue.” With a quick mussing, Killua provoked his hair to more emphatic wildness. “If Dad shows up for breakfast,” he'd had his mind working absently on that ever since the phone call, “it'd be a good opportunity to ask for a talk with him afterward. He's the only one I really need to convince. At the least, we'll be able to judge if that's even feasible in the limited amount of time we have. In the best case scenario, he'll relent to let me go freely and he'll pick someone else to be his Heir. The rest will fall in line with the decision whether they like it or not.”

“That is an excellent plan.” Naeva's eyes softened, considering. “Also... I did mean to bring up your younger brother yesterday after dinner, but it rather fled my mind.”

Killua's expression furrowed. “Kalluto? What about him?”

“Perhaps we ought go out of our way to speak with him when he is on his own.” Naeva paused, and there was a degree of consideration in the way she chose her next words. “I really believe he feels strong emotion for you, Killua. It might be unwise to disregard him.”

“I can count the number of conversations I've ever had with Kalluto on one hand.” Briefly, Killua puzzled over her assessment – she'd sounded very solemn about it. _Strong emotion?_ _For me? Kalluto doesn't even get emotional._ “We can find time to talk with him if you think it's important, but I'd say it's most likely he's just feeding off of my mother's obsession. He's been at her heel his entire life.”

“Mayhap I am only picking up on that.” Naeva's expression grew distant. “He was so silent, so much harder to get a read on than the others. I may have focused on him too intently.”

Killua crossed the room to her. “Don't start psyching yourself out. I'm doing more than enough of that for the both of us.”

“You ought _not_ be.” That was a sharp reprimand, but Naeva smiled to take the bite from it.

He returned the expression, although it felt a little bit flat. “Also, about Illumi-”

“Do not worry over that,” Naeva interrupted. “Your attention should be fully on our mission. The fear that I felt was irrational, and I apologize for letting it interfere.”

Killua wavered between glaring at her and trying very hard not to. “First of all, I've got plenty of attention span to both focus on the mission and be concerned about how you're feeling. Second, I don't give a damn that the fear is irrational. You did the right thing last night in asking me get you out of there and if it happens again I want you to do the same.” With her stubbornness in mind, he added the afterthought, “That's an order, non-negotiable.”

Naeva pursed her lips, but nodded assent. “Very well.” All at once, she brightened up and held her head higher. Her perseverance was, as ever, inspiring. “We should be going, now.”

He glanced at the clock. _Yeah, I guess we should._

For the duration of the journey to the dining room Killua held tight to Naeva's hand, and he managed to put some cocky swagger into his step as two Butlers opened the ornate doors for them to enter.

His mother sat at one end of the long table. Milluki, Illumi, and Kalluto sat in a row with a single empty chair at either end of their lineup. That left Zeno smack dab in the middle of the other side of the table. The seat opposite Kikyo – his father's seat – was vacant, but it was a possibility that he just hadn't arrived yet. _If Dad shows up, I should be sitting next to him. Naeva will be alright between me and Gramps._ Unfortunately, that would put her directly across from Milluki's fat face.

Killua staved off the nameless Butler that tried to approach – it seemed there were a lot of new Butlers, now – and pulled Naeva's chair out for her himself. To his satisfaction, his mother frowned at the gesture. He offered her a smirk in return.

Milluki glanced down at his too-tight suit and then up at them as they settled in at the table. “Mama, aren't you going to give Killua a hard time for showing up looking so sloppy?” 

The red light on Kikyo's visor didn't so much as swivel toward Milluki, but her response was a scathing admonishment that he withered beneath nonetheless. “Shut _up_ , Milluki! Must you always be so childish?” She then fussed self-consciously with the frills of her own gown. His mother was fond of ostentatious dresses, but the one she'd chosen today was still a definite step above - she'd have been able to compete with most of the Ladies he'd seen at the Ball in Malkier.

Zeno shook his head at the exchange and remained silent.

Killua watched Illumi more closely than the rest of them. He was relieved that his eldest brother's attention seemed equally honed on him.

Illumi exhaled, audibly bored. “Are you in the habit of sleeping in now, Kil?”

Killua leaned his chair back to balance on two legs and laced his fingers behind his head. “I'm in the habit of doing whatever I damn well please.” He spoke with nonchalance, then waved at the Butlers standing by. “Are we gonna eat anything, or what? I'm starving.”

The senior Butler looked obligingly to Kikyo, who offered a grudging nod, before they all hastened to distribute breakfast.

Killua frowned toward the empty chair at the head of the table. “Is Dad not joining us?” He didn't bother disguising his disappointment. They'd probably take it to mean he was completely confident in his ability to hold his own with his father. He _wasn't_ , but it'd be good to let them think that.

“Dad is busy this morning," Illumi answered blandly. _Busy... busy watching this whole farce from the comfort of the security room, probably._

Zeno aimed a pointed sidelong look at him. “I'm afraid you'll have to make do with just our company, Killua." He flicked his eyes to Naeva. “We might start by getting to know our guest better. I'm eager to hear more about these apparently mysterious powers of yours, Miss Mandragoran.”

Naeva gave a chiming laugh. “Are you so eager to share with me the details of your own abilities, Lord Zeno?”

His grandfather chortled. “Well played.”

“I could propose a more reasonable exchange,” Illumi chimed in. He reached into the inner breast pocket of his suit jacket and slowly – like it was some big reveal – withdrew the _a'dam_ and sindyna. “I think maybe you'll be more willing to divulge-” His words cut off with a surprised intake of breath as the two objects were wrenched from his palm by an invisible force. 

With a speed that would've been respectable if only it stood a chance at success, Illumi's hand darted out to claim them back. There was a succession of tiny snapping noises when he made contact with the air where they hovered – air that Killua knew from personal experience was invulnerable to any amount of strength.

"It has been some time since I last saw those artifacts," Naeva said with a faint smile, watching the items as they floated toward her. “And it is very good to recover them. You have my thanks for that, Illumi.” Immediately, she crafted a small Gateway in midair above the table – he could see the guest room through it – and the _a'dam_ and sindyna drifted through. When the Gateway closed a second later, everyone at the table save himself was staring at her with varying degrees of incredulity. Milluki was outright gawking, while Kikyo was seething.

Illumi looked between Naeva and his right hand, where his two longest fingers were bent at very incorrect angles. “Fascinating," he said.

Killua snorted. _I can't believe he made that so easy!_

“Stop this!" Kikyo slammed a hand down upon the table, half rising from her chair and quaking with rage. "Whatever game you think you're playing at, I've had enough of it. You owe us better answers, girl!"

Naeva waited a heartbeat before turning coolly to Kikyo. “You may ask what you wish, Lady Zoldyck, and I shall answer as I wish.” There could not have been more contrast between her poise and his mother's hostility. The comparison surely infuriated Kikyo even more – she was always trying to seem elegant and failing.

“You think you can talk to me like that?!” The red light pulsed, grew and shrank and grew again. “You _little_ -”

“Sit down, Mom,” Killua interrupted with a dangerous growl that did the job of shutting her up. He went on far more icily, though he would've rather shouted, “I thought getting older would've mellowed you out some, but I can see that it hasn't.”

Kikyo fell back into her seat, chest heaving.

Naeva went right back to eating breakfast, implacable. Killua made himself eat more, too, but he shot his mother intermittent glares to keep her cowed.

“That portal you created,” Zeno began in a casual drawl, “that was quite intriguing. Could you create a larger one than that?”

Killua nearly scoffed. His grandfather would know the answer to that already from Illumi's information about the trip from Yorkshin to Yverris. It was curious that he was willing to waste a question. _Maybe he just wants to test if she'll lie to him._

“I can create a larger one if I have need to,” Naeva answered lightly.

“And could you make one open to anywhere at all?” Zeno leaned back in his seat.

"I can open one to anywhere that I have been.” Naeva punctuated her answer with a small shrug. And the answer was true enough. She had to know the look of a place or else have it within sight to be able to make a Gateway. In her world, it'd even been the full truth. Here, however... the advent of photography created greater possibilities.

Milluki had already finished an entire plate and a Butler was standing behind him shoveling food onto a second. He turned his sulky glower on Naeva. “I just don't understand what you think you're doing here. Unless you have got a death wish.”

Naeva arched an eyebrow – probably at the unexpected swerve in topic. “I am here because Killua is dear to me." She said that so easily that he had to fight a rising blush. "Do I need more reason than that?”

Milluki snorted in derision. “What you need is a reality check.” 

Kikyo frowned sharply at Milluki. “Your jealousy is going too far. The girl at least recognizes Kil's worth." Her frown twisted, became a mocking smile. "She's fortunate he even looks twice at filth like her.”

For the first time, Naeva was visibly made upset. Her skin blanched and she set down her fork in a hurry when her hand started to shake. The look she turned on Kikyo was guarded, just a trace of anxiety showing.

Killua battered down a rush of paranoia and skewered his mother with a dark glare. “What did you just say?”

“You're acting a fool, Kikyo,” Zeno muttered.

Even Illumi exhaled a breath that sounded of exasperation.

Kikyo wrung her napkin between her hands, expression twisting into a sneer. "I'm only speaking what I've observed." Her voice lowered, trembling with hatred. “Maybe the wretched girl should explain herself.”

“I think _you_ need to explain, Mom.” Killua put his hand over Naeva's. She seemed to be recovering from the unexpected jab, but weakly. “What the hell are you on about?” _Could they have found a way to spy on us, or- no, she's just spewing nonsense._

Kikyo replied to him, although her cruel smile remained pointed at Naeva. “Oh, Kil. It's obvious that the girl is not so pristine as she makes herself out to be. _Anyone_ could see that.”

Killua tasted bile in his throat. _She's absolutely making shit up. There's no way she could know about what happened in the Mirror World. Not unless she has our room bugged, and... that's not possible. There's only one camera in each guest room and I destroyed it! They didn't know which room I was going to pick beforehand, and they couldn't have snuck anything in after the room was warded._ “Okay, we're done with breakfast.”


	10. Down at the Bottom of the Well

_So it is visible. Of course it is._ Naeva followed along at Killua's side while he cut a path through the Manor. She was too distracted to wonder where he might be leading her. Her eyes were downcast, but unseeing while she mulled over Kikyo's words. _Obvious, she said. Anyone could see it. I was loved by one of the Forsaken. Laid claim to by the Nae'blis. Corrupted by the Shadow... and that corruption is as visible as I knew it must be. I suppose that means I am not mad. Not mad, only-_

"Naeva?"

When she forced her gaze up, Killua was frowning at her. He opened his mouth, but shut it again without saying anything. Instead, he only squeezed lightly on her hand before staring ahead once more.

 _Killua can see it in me, too._ Naeva dropped her eyes again in a hurry. _Did I truly believe that ignoring my disgrace would make it disappear? I wanted so badly to forget that I forgot all sense. I could not be the same, not after... and what now? Now my fallacy has been pointed out to me, what am I going to do about it_ _?_ Her mind recoiled from the very question and the only sort of answer that arose was the frantic, fervid urge to return to ignorance. For the third time since they had left the dining room, Naeva tried for the Void and failed to grasp it.

Killua turned and Naeva turned dazedly after him. They passed through a doorway, from midnight blue carpeting to dark, polished hardwood.

"Here. Just sit here for a second."

Naeva nodded her head, but then Killua had to actually put his hands on her shoulders to prompt her to sit down. _Burn me, was I not listening? I did hear him._ The seat was cold, uncushioned. She could not have cared less. _I really am losing my wits... and to what? Self-pity? This is not the time, nor the place for that._ Struggling to regain some modicum of poise, Naeva forced herself to lift her head.

Killua stood with a camera in his hands, his gaze sweeping their surroundings with sharp attentiveness. After a moment or two, he snapped the security camera in half and let the pieces fall. When he looked to her, he offered a small smile. "Would you ward this room for us?"

Naeva gave another mute nod as answer. She eyed the perimeter of the room to weave a simple, impassable barrier, only just remembering to make it soundproofed, as well. _We are in the room with the grand piano. I did not even notice, and here I am seated right on the bench._ "Done," she whispered.

After a slow exhalation of breath, Killua joined her on the bench. "My mother's just full of it." He spoke with soft solemnity. "You know that, right? Intimidating you didn't work, so she took a desperate stab at insulting you."

Naeva felt her brows rise, then deliberately lowered them. _Kind words... he is worrying over me again._ She managed to find a smile - for Killua's kindness, if for nothing else. "It is alright." _Kikyo said nothing that I did not already know, after all. I really ought have guarded my reaction better._

Killua nodded once, although he did not seem at all reassured. "Naeva," he paused for a deep breath, "do you want to leave this place? You can go and be with Alluka."

The instant and honest answer - that no, of course she did not want to leave him in this place alone - had almost left her lips before doubt made her hesitate. In a carefully neutral tone, she asked, "Do you want me to go?"

Killua's gaze softened, went a bit distant with thought, before at last he shook his head.

"Good." Naeva straightened her posture and put some strength back into her voice. "I want to stay." _I am here for a purpose. I will not allow myself to weaken like that again._ Naeva swiveled on the bench to face the grand piano. She lifted the cover over the keys and ran a light touch over them - not to produce sound, but only to feel the ivory beneath her fingertips. It was tangible beauty, feeling the smoothness of those keys. "Why did we come to the piano room?"

"I thought..." Killua started in an uncertain cadence, then cleared his throat. "I hoped it might cheer you up."

Naeva studied him in a sidelong glance and he appeared only earnest. She turned her attention back to the piano. "It does." 

After a moment to deepen her breathing, Naeva settled both hands atop the keys. She played a single, aimless note, and another, and then gradually fell into a melody that suited her mood. The song was a familiar one, although she had not heard or even thought of it in years. She hummed along to the tune, but kept the lyrics contained within her mind. _I'm down at the bottom of the well... it's night, and the rain is coming down, the sides are falling in, and there's no rope to climb... I'm down at the bottom of the well._

She finished with a lingering, discordant note, and smiled faintly to herself.

* * *

Killua watched Naeva closely as she played, letting her forlorn music wash over him. He had hoped that bringing her to the piano might help her to move past the shock at breakfast, but then he hadn't expected her to play such a melancholic tune. _She took what Mom said seriously. Naeva never takes anything at face value, but this she did. But she can't possibly think that- no, she might. Sometimes she really is that stupid._

Naeva struck a particularly jarring note to end her song, and a grim smile rose to her lips. When she looked up at him, her gaze was at least brighter than it had been.

"Was that another song from your old world?" Killua asked.

Her smile slid away, as did her eyes. Naeva nodded. "Down at the Bottom of the Well, it is called."

 _Another appropriate choice, probably_. Killua sighed, but decided to make no comment. The words he really needed to produce were so much more difficult. His voice came out as a low, hoarse whisper. "Naeva, do you... agree with the things my mother said?"

She seemed immediately confused. “Do you... not?”

“No. I don't.” Killua took some necessary time to vie for patience enough that he wouldn't snap. “Now, can you try answering for yourself?”

Naeva pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. "I do not want to talk about it.”

Involuntarily, his jaw clenched tight. _I knew what she'd been through was horrible and I just let her pretend everything was back to normal. Why didn't I take her to a damn shrink as soon as we got back? She needs help, and I... I don't know how to deal with something like this. I don't know how to get through to her!_

Naeva opened her eyes again and they were calm – not the vacant look of the Void, but a willful calm. “We ought move past talking about what is irrelevant.” She crossed her arms. “Not much of import occurred at breakfast, save the _ter'angreal_ being removed from Illumi's possession. Now, as your father did not make an appearance, do you think we should go to him?”

 _Irrelevant? But I didn't have a chance to say anything at all!_ To make that extra infuriating, she was closer to right than she was wrong. The longer they sat cooped up in the piano room the more it would look to everyone else as if they were hiding away, and that would be exactly the wrong message to send. _Later tonight, then. Tonight I'll find some way to help her._ That reminded him of his distant suspicions, and the second reason he'd brought her to the piano room. _Our room might not be as safe as it needs to be._

Killua pulled up his slumped posture. “If we try to track Dad down now, it'll just look desperate. There's something else I'd like to get done, though.”

“What is it?” Naeva asked, a bit wary. As well she should be.

“We'll have to see Milluki,” Killua told her. “I'm almost positive that my mother was just throwing random insults at you, but it'll ease my paranoia if I can be sure there are no hidden cameras or microphones in our room. Milluki will...” He went quiet at the expression on Naeva's face. She looked relieved.

Her gaze dropped to stare at her own hands speculatively. “She might have- Light, but I..."

 _The idea of them spying on us hadn't already occurred to her? I thought that was half the reason she was so upset!_ His stomach twisted up queasily. _Mom just gave a voice to the fucked up thoughts she already has running around in her head._

When Naeva looked back up, Killua tried to lighten his expression to something better than a grimace. He might not have been very successful. She shook her head before turning back to the piano to lower the cover over the keys. “Thank you for bringing me here to play, Killua. I have my poise back about me now.”

* * *

Naeva walked hand-in-hand with Killua down through the floors of the Manor, and they made companionable small talk that she chose to pay no real heed to. She felt very soothed by holding his hand, and simultaneously irritated with herself. It was entirely uncomfortable, coming to terms with how reassuring his presence had become. She could almost have preferred not coming to terms with it at all. _I do not need to be getting my assurance from any external source – it is supposed to be within me. I have always had that before!_

Worse than irritating, the realization was confusing. She had taken much criticism in her life for having an overabundance of pride, yet now... _Light help me to fix myself._ A tiny, cruel piece of herself wanted to laugh at that notion. _Why should the Light help me? I was marked out to be Forsaken._ Naeva swallowed, tasting bile, and worked harder on banishing some of that incessant turmoil from her thoughts.

“Hard to believe it's really been four years since we met,” Killua said musingly, after a small period of quiet. He pushed open a door to a dim corridor. She was fairly certain they were well underground at this point. “To be honest, I didn't think you'd even stick around.”

That was effectively the end of the small talk, but it also stirred up brighter thoughts. Naeva smiled. “Neither did I, obviously. I could never have anticipated any of what happened that day, or in the days that followed.” 

"I still never know what to expect from you," Killua admitted. He slid a sidelong look at her and the spark in his eyes was inquisitive, piercing. “What _were_ you thinking, when Kurapika and I burst in?”

Down another flight of stone steps, and Naeva brought herself back – all the way back to the moment of their meeting. “I expected nothing good, but then... the first thing you did was cut the ropes that bound me. After so long in waiting, it was a pair of strangers who decided to set me free. Anyway, as far as first impressions go, that is about as favorable as it gets.”

Killua aimed a chagrined smile at her. “If Kurapika hadn't held me back, I was actually about to knock you unconscious." They stepped from the stairwell and into an even darker corridor. "There was no telling whether or not you'd scream, and the plan was to go unnoticed. I still would've cut you loose afterward, though.”

“I suppose that is understandable,” Naeva said. “Admittedly, it may have lost you some of my favor had you done so – just a small amount.”

“I'm glad that I didn't.” Killua's smile lifted with mock conceit. “Of course you would've liked me anyway, since I'm just that charming.”

“Ah, of course.” Naeva grinned. She was giving in too much to the act now, but it made her feel warm after she had been so cold and she did not have the willpower to suppress that at present. “You are quite irresistible.”

“I bet it's all the more impressive now that you've met my demented family.” Killua snickered. He was swinging their linked hands now as they walked. Light, that was pleasant. “Speaking of, prepare yourself for the nerdiest of nerd dens you'll ever see.”

Naeva let out a light laugh. “You are setting the bar terribly high. I do hope that I am not disappointed.”

“You won't be,” Killua assured her. He came to a stop finally in front of a wide, black door and reached out to knock just once.

Seconds later, the door moved inward a very small amount. Milluki's pale face loomed in the shadowy opening. “What do you want?”

“I want you to let us in.” Killua had such cheeriness in his tone that she almost blinked up at him in surprise.

Milluki's eyes narrowed, but he did pull the door open and shuffle himself aside.

The room was completely dark save for what light was provided by the monitors mounted on the walls and piled upon the desk in the corner. That eerie glow illuminated... well, she did not have the proper words. There was technology everywhere and she could not even begin to guess the function of most. Littered amongst the electronics were crumbs and junk food packages. One of the walls was lined with display shelves which held a variety of tiny toys and figurines. Some of those were even cute – much cuter than the life-sized dolls standing at attention beside the shelves or sitting prone upon the floor. _Those_ Naeva felt rather uncomfortable standing too near; their jubilant fixed expressions were unsettling, to say the least.

“I'll get right to the point so you can go back to whatever the hell you do in here all day, every day.” Killua spoke as soon as the door was shut again. He'd abandoned the pretense of cheerfulness. “I need an EMP generator. One with an adjustable range would be preferable, unless for some reason you want all of your computers bricked.”

Milluki's mouth fell agape. “You want to set an EMP off inside the Manor?”

“Bingo,” Killua said. “If you could just get with handing a generator over, that'd be great.”

Milluki shook his head. “I'm not helping you.”

Killua did not move any nearer to his brother, but a slight shift in his posture seemed to provide the effect. Milluki took a long step backward. “Look, I'm doing this," Killua told him. "I guess I could do it myself, but then I definitely won't be holding back.”

“You're insane!” Milluki spluttered, hands tightening to fists at his sides. “Maybe you're everybody's favorite, but that doesn't mean you'd get away with doing something as crazy as that.”

“I don't care.” Killua smiled – one of his dangerous smiles. “Somebody infringed on my privacy. This is only a necessary retaliation. If you give me a device to do it safely, there won't even be much collateral damage.”

Naeva watched the exchange between the two and tried not to look completely inept. She had no idea what an EMP was, and she was not about to ask.

With his younger brother staring him down, Milluki began sweating. “I don't know anything about your room being bugged! The household surveillance feed was only wired to the _one_ camera that you already destr-”

“I know that it wasn't you,” Killua interrupted. “If I thought for even a second that it was, this conversation would be going _very_ differently.”

Milluki scrubbed a sleeve across his brow to wipe away a sheen of perspiration. “It's not like I keep an EMP generator just lying around.” He hurried on when Killua's glare sharpened. “I could put one together, obviously! I have components. It might only take me a few minutes.”

Killua maintained his cold glower for a heartbeat more and then nodded, all nonchalance once again. “Good. And it'll be a safe one, with an adjustable range. Right, Milluki?”

"Okay." Milluki nodded vigorously. “Okay, just give me a little while.” With a disgruntled huff, he flopped back into the wheeled chair by his desk. He scooted across the floor, scrounging for myriad bits and pieces of metal, bundles of wiring, and tools to craft whatever this EMP generator was.

“I'll wait.” Killua glanced to her with an imploring smile. “Could you improvise us a couch, Naeva?”

“You're going to wait here? In my room?” Milluki briefly stopped what he had been doing to gawk at them in outrage.

Killua did not bother to give him the obvious answer. Naeva ignored him just as thoroughly, already in the process of weaving cushioned Air in the shape of a couch for them to sit atop. For Killua's benefit, she added a touch of color so that it would be visible to him. 

He sank down immediately, stretching his arms across the back of the couch, and gave her a grin. “It's comfortable.”

 _Of course it is. You are the one who helped me figure out how to soften Air properly._ Naeva took a seat beside him, too conscious of how the heat of their proximity resonated through her. _After tomorrow we can give this act up. I should be happy to remind myself of that. Why am I not?_

Naeva refused to ponder that question. She could do so later. _If Kikyo Zoldyck has a way to spy on us when we think we are alone, it must be dealt with. Although I do wish Killua had explained what this blasted EMP thing is. Mayhap it is too complicated for me._ The vast majority of modern technology still mystified her. That particular shortcoming was always a frustration. What so many in this world knew intuitively was an endless struggle for her.

Milluki began using a peculiar spindle to melt droplets of flexible silver... cord, or wire? The process produced thin, curling tendrils of white-blue smoke in the air. His heavy hands were surprisingly deft. After a few awkwardly silent minutes – during which Milluki set aside the spindle to begin fiddling with a number of tiny screwdrivers – he spoke up to complain. “I hate working under duress. You're a real bastard, Killua.”

“I am what I am," Killua drawled, sounding bored.

The dynamics in this family were completely unique. With the exception of Killua and Alluka, none of them seemed to share anything even bordering on a normal relationship. All cooperation between them was accomplished via manipulations and threats, or at best shrewd bargaining. Milluki was helping them at the moment – under duress – but he was the same elder brother who had wrested genuine glee from torturing Killua as a child. What she knew of the way Killua's family had raised him made her skin crawl. Added to that was heartsickness for how he had been so illogically upset by her own brother's attitude toward her. _Deval was ambivalent, sometimes demanding, but he never once hurt me._ Killua had vicious double standards when it came to what was acceptable for himself versus his friends.

Thinking of that, Naeva leaned in nearer to him. She was unsure if doing so was more for his comfort or her own. That it did comfort her was undeniable, but she hoped vainly that Killua might find her presence at least somewhat reassuring. This place was his personal hell and yet he had spent much of their time here worrying about her instead of himself.

Killua let his arm fall from the back of the couch to settle around her shoulders. “We'll do something more enjoyable after this is done, okay?”

Milluki snorted and received a piercing violet glare. Without acknowledging that, he began fitting curved metal plates over his barebones project. There was a long silence before he darted a glance in her direction. “Are you really a princess? I looked up your so-called Malkier and there's no mention of it anywhere on the Net.”

“I am a princess,” Naeva said coolly. “And it does not surprise me that Malkier is beyond your ability to locate.” _But do not ask me precisely where it is. I do not know how well I can dance around that question without outright lying._

“It should surprise you,” Milluki grumbled. “Gathering intelligence is one of my specialties. There's nothing I can't dredge up information on.”

Killua heaved out an exasperated breath. “Work faster, Milluki. If you think this is duress, you're badly underestimating just how insistent I can be.”

“If you seriously want me to rush something this intricate, you're a bigger imbecile than I thought,” Milluki snapped. Scant minutes later, he spun around in his chair holding a hodgepodge, chromatic metal rod roughly the size of her forearm. “All I have left is to wire a sliding switch and the battery pack. I think this is about the time to ask what I'm getting in return?”

Killua's brows shot up. “You want something more than the guarantee that your room is spared?”

“Threatening me and then offering not to follow through isn't an even exchange.” Milluki huffed, his grip tightening around the incomplete device. “I want a few HD photographs of your girlfriend for-”

“I should fry your damn computers right _now,_ ” Killua interrupted. A bit shakily, he exhaled and then tempered his voice. “You have two minutes to finish the EMP generator and hand it over or I'm going to do it just for fun.” Milluki made a furious noise, but also spun around to resume working.

Naeva pursed her lips, pondering the strange request. She wove a bubble of silence before deciding to speak her opinion. “We cannot be overheard. I only want to say that we could consider allowing him photographs – not in exchange for this EMP, but mayhap there is a different way we could make use of goodwill with Milluki.”

Killua's look was appalled for a second, but then his expression softened. “I don't think you understand the kinds of things Milluki might make from a photograph.”

“I have been recorded near everywhere since we arrived,” Naeva pointed out. Killua's concern was well-meaning, if unwarranted. “Milluki has countless images already to select from, does he not?”

Killua frowned. “The security cameras record in pretty low resolution – those images aren't as sharp and clear as what he's requesting.”

Naeva did not find that distinction to be very significant. “Regardless, you could consider whether or not there is anything else we might gain from Milluki.”

“Maybe,” Killua murmured. He appeared even more uncomfortable now that he was actually considering the notion. “Milluki has his particular skills, and he does run the surveillance system for the household. It's likely he has information that'd be of use to us and it's possible that he can be made to do some spying on our behalf. Maybe.” Killua shook his head, plainly conflicted. “I'll think about it.”

 _Having a spy in our corner could do our cause much good._ She wanted to say that aloud, but she had pressed him far enough. Naeva offered a smile instead, and Light send that the expression did not look as flimsy as it felt. “Just know that I am untroubled by the idea.” She debated internally a moment before adding the amendment, “Provided that he does not suggest anything lewd.”

“If he does, I'm just gonna slug him,” Killua said. “Do _not_ hold me back this time.”

 _After I urged him not to be riled on my behalf._ He clearly remembered that conversation as well as she. Else, there would have been no need to make that last an explicit order. With a concerted effort to not appear reluctant about it, Naeva nodded.

Killua relaxed again. “Okay. He's putting the battery pack in now, so we'll be out of here soon. You can let go of the silence weave.”

She did so, and just in time.

Milluki closed up his plastic case of screwdrivers and whirled about to fix them both with a dour stare. “Fine. It's done.”

They stood up and Naeva released the weaves for the couch. Killua smirked as his brother passed the device into his hand. “Don't look so put out. Just what exactly did you want photographs for?”

Milluki squinted between them warily. “Now you're going to let me explain? What _else_ do you want from me?”

Killua's smirk fell flat. “I asked first.”

"Whatever." Milluki sulked for long enough to pop open a bag of corn chips and then started talking around a mouthful. “I'm designing a photorealistic fantasy RPG for a new VR platform. It's gonna be a massive hit. Anyway, she'd be perfect for one of my characters.” His tone was braggadocios, which might be regarded an impressive feat given how he was spewing crumbs everywhere.

 _More acronyms?_ Again, Naeva had to avoid letting her ineptitude show. RPG was vaguely familiar – a video game, she was sure – but VR? Quick study of Killua, who she assumed had understood that, showed that he was at least not upset.

Killua drew in a slow breath. “You want just a few pictures?”

“Two would do. One front facing and one profile.” Milluki licked salt from his fingers. “I'm going to program her mannerisms from the security feed.”

Naeva arched an eyebrow. “Just what type of character to do intend to use my image for?”

Drying his fingers on his rumpled shirt, Milluki gave her a look like that should have been obvious. “I did say it's a _fantasy_ RPG. You'll be the model for my princess character. I was having a difficult time finding someone with the right combination of snooty and sympathetic, before you came along.”

 _Snooty? Snooty and_ sympathetic _?_ Naeva was unsure whether she had ever been better insulted in her life, but she inclined her head amicably. “I suppose that two pictures for such a purpose would be acceptable.”

“Well, then. In return,” Killua leaned toward his brother with a slow smile, “you're going to tell me everything you know about Mom's current schemes.”

Milluki's expression contorted to an extravagant frown. “Mama hasn't been involving me! She meets to scheme with Kalluto and Illumi, but never where the cameras are on them.”

“That's useless.” Killua clicked his tongue. “And I can tell that you're hiding something.” His glare darkened.

Milluki glared right back – there should have been sparks arcing between them for all the animosity – but Killua won the stare down. With a loud harrumph, Milluki slouched lower into his seat. “There was an argument after you stormed out on breakfast.” He turned back to his computers. “I'll just play the damn footage.” His fingers sped across his keyboard and then one of the higher monitors lit with a scene of the formal dining room. The still image showed all of them seated around the table. 

Yet before the video could begin to play, Killua barked a demand to watch it by himself. Naeva was vexed by that, and at the same time felt a flutter of gratefulness. _I suppose I cannot be too indignant about it, not when my slip created this mess to begin with. Killua will tell me anything important. He is only being protective – he is always so flaming protective over everyone._ She resigned herself to it. _Well, then. To busy myself so that I am not tempted to eavesdrop..._

Once Killua had set the headphones over his ears and honed his focus on the monitor, Naeva turned her most deliberately disarming smile on his older brother. “Your collection is most endearing, Milluki.” She gestured toward the packed shelves.

Milluki blinked at her with blatant mistrust – and just a glimmer of intrigue. “You like my collectibles?”

“Ah, very much so!” Naeva steepled her fingers beneath her chin to eye the shelves with longing – that was not so easy, as she had to avoid cringing at the vacant stares of the life-sized dolls. She laced a hint of sweetness into her voice. “May I please look them over more closely?”

His face warbled between a hard look of denial and a pleased smirk. At last, Milluki nodded assent. “I guess so. Don't touch anything.”

Naeva emitted a shy noise of excitement before prancing to the shelves to look them over. She kept her arms behind her back, one hand holding lightly to her opposite wrist. “You do display them charmingly.” Her eyes were drawn to a tiny octopus. It was purple rather than red and the default expression was considerably effeminate, but it reminded her of Ikalgo nonetheless. Slowly, so as not to spook Milluki, she pointed it out and affected a demure smile. “I believe this little octopus is my favorite.”

As she had hoped, Milluki pulled himself to his feet and shambled nearer. _He is prideful – of the things he crafts, collects, and the knowledge he possesses. Appealing to that is a simple task._ Milluki picked up the octopus figure and extended it to her. That was unexpected – she did not think she had been that successful already at getting him to lower his guard. “This one isn't rare. It's from the Net series Ra Ra Seascape. Have you seen it?”

“I have not.” Naeva accepted the figurine gingerly and made a show of fawning over it. “Maybe I will look it up.”

“You should. It's a comedy.” Milluki had some excitement in his own voice, on that. He dropped his gaze from her face to the octopus in her hand. “That's Babapaye – one of the lead characters. She runs an underwater hotel.”

“She is adorable,” Naeva said appreciatively. She passed the figure back to him so he could return it to where it belonged – exactly where it belonged – on the shelf.

“You have weird taste,” Milluki mumbled, then darted a critical look at his brother. “But I already knew that.”

Naeva made herself giggle as if that had been a grand joke. To her satisfaction, Milluki's face flushed. _For all of their intelligence and guile, the Zoldyck children are so poorly socialized._ “Tell me, Milluki, is this princess in your RPG a lead character?” She did not care in the slightest, but it was good to keep him speaking about his interests. Possibly the easiest trick of winning a person over was to project the full weight of your attention whilst allowing them to talk about themselves. A simple trick – a mere belt knife in her arsenal of social weaponry – yet on someone so deprived as Milluki, it should have a profound effect.

Milluki shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “She's a focal character, but not part of the main ensemble. You could say she's more like an objective – rescue the princess and save the kingdom." The pink on his face deepened. "I know it sounds like a cliché story on the surface, but it has twists to knock it off the rails after the first act. I expect this will be my most successful title yet.”

“Truly?” Naeva summoned another smile. “I presume that is quite the accomplishment. I would expect any video game of yours to be successful.”

Milluki nodded briskly – he was almost smiling, now. “You'd be right. Not that anybody around here thinks that's worth very much. Video games earn far less money than assassinations. This is my first go at the VR market, though, which is still fresh. My game will be one of the premier titles. Someday, it'll be considered a classic.”

Naeva let her expression flicker with awe, made her smile just a shade more cordial. “I myself value such creative endeavors highly.”

Milluki's eyes rounded, and for a while he was quiet. Then he gulped and averted his face to stare pointedly at his collection. “Before, at breakfast...” He dropped his voice to the barest whisper. “Pretty much everyone's been trying to scare you away for their own reasons, but I- I don't think you know just how stupid it is to be involved with my brother. Killua's too emotional. He's _always_ been too emotional, and it makes him volatile. There's no way he can handle a real relationship. Maybe he pretends that he can, but it just isn't in him. He'll probably wind up murdering you, and-" MIlluki gulped again, fumbling with his words. "-and that'd be unfortunate.”

Well, that had been a barrage of unexpected openness. Naeva forcibly suppressed her immediate reaction, which was to be incensed. _Light, this family has been fostering those insecurities in Killua his entire life!_ Beneath her onslaught of temper was the more logical observation that she could take advantage of Milluki's revelation.

Naeva injected some breathy weakness into her tone. “I must confess that I did not expect your motivation to be so very-” _Revolting!_ “-noble, Milluki.” She put emphasis on using his name and tilted her head like she may be regarding him in a new light.

Again, he flushed in embarrassment. He also straightened his slouchy posture. As tall and rotund as Milluki was, he had rather loomed over her without those extra inches he could pull himself up. “Well, I thought somebody should give you fair warning.”

“I do appreciate your being so forthright with me.” Naeva slid a glance in Killua's direction before redirecting swiftly to Milluki. She twitched her lips, as if struggling against a bashful smile. “Yet I am quite happy with Killua, and so I shall take my chances.”

"Of course you will," Milluki muttered. “Killua's always been good at twining people around his little finger... but you'll see that I'm right eventually. If that's not before you get your throat cut, at least I can say I tried.”

At the sound of a keyboard clicking, they both glanced toward Killua. By the looks of it, he was restarting the footage to play it again. His expression was decidedly more grim than she would have liked. _He_ will _tell me anything important, right? He had best not think he should be withholding simply because my mood has been a tad unstable._ It was even more tempting to listen in on the second playthrough.

Naeva forced her attention back to Milluki. “Perhaps we ought get your photographs out of the way.”

“We'd have to go outside for that,” Milluki complained. “The lighting isn't right in the Manor.”

No, that absolutely would not do. Letting the rest of the family see her be compliant with a request of Milluki's would only stir up suspicion. “I can provide us lighting.” Naeva reveled in the bliss of pulling Saidar within herself and wove a sphere of light to hover in the air above them. “White light, or colored?”

“I- um,” Milluki blinked between the light and her a few times, “a softer yellow would be ideal, something like sunshine, but one source isn't enough anyway.”

Naeva wove five additional spheres and adjusted the coloring as per his request. The room was brilliantly illuminated now, causing Milluki to blink rapidly like his eyesight had forgotten how to adjust. Her yellow light overpowered the blue glow from the computer monitors. Killua darted an inquisitive glance over his shoulder at them, but only for a second.

Milluki really _did_ smile, then. The expression was strange on him. He shuffled around to retrieve a bulky looking camera before affording her a critical study. “Can you arrange the lights in an arc-” He waved one hand in the air to demonstrate. “-to recreate studio lighting?”

Naeva did so. “Is that suitable?”

“That works.” Milluki hunched over and peered through the camera at her for a long moment, then lowered it with a frown. “Take your hair down.”

 _Rude of him to be so picky and not even make it a request_. Naeva pulled the pins from her hair and shook it out.

Milluki nodded. “Nice. Go ahead and brush it back over your shoulders.”

Again Naeva followed his direction, but it was now an effort not to scowl. This had rapidly become more irksome than she imagined it would be. _Just take the bloody pictures._

He stared through the lens again. “Your eyes are too cold. Look at the camera the way you look at my homicidal brother.”

 _Blood and ashes. Killua had better be learning something worth all of this irritation._ With a few steadying breaths, Naeva let her thoughts fill with Killua – far too easy – and felt herself soften up.

Milluki's finger tapped and there was a responding click. “Now you just need to turn to face the wall. Keep your hands at your sides.”

A ninety degree turn on her heel and Naeva stared at the wall until she heard another click. _There. Two flaming pictures. I am done with his nonsense now._ The room was plunged back to near total darkness when she released her weaves. The suddenness of the shift almost made her shiver. Naeva pulled the pins from her pocket and began twisting her hair back up the way it had been. 

* * *

Killua caught Milluki's wrist just before he could press play on the recording. “I'll watch it alone.”

His brother's gaze flitted toward Naeva. When he looked back, the gleam in his eyes was less pointed. Milluki scrounged about for a set of headphones. 

Killua set aside the EMP device to take them and adjusted the volume to a very low level. On occasion, Naeva seemed to have sharper than natural hearing – it was surely a channeling trick, and if so he hoped she wouldn't use it to listen in. As he fitted the headphones over his ears, Naeva immediately diverted her attention to begin a conversation with Milluki. He felt a sick rush of remorse for doubting her, then. She had never shown anything but unwavering faith in him, despite his repeatedly demonstrating that he didn't deserve it. 

Killua swallowed down his guilt so that he could put full focus on the video recording. _Whatever this argument is about, I'm sure contains more of my mother's spite. I just don't want her to have to hear it._ He clicked play.

 _“I think_ you _need to explain, Mom.” That image of himself wrapped a hand around one of Naeva's. “What the hell are you on about?"_

 _Kikyo remained staring at Naeva. “Oh, Kil. It's obvious that the girl is not so pristine as she makes herself out to be._ Anyone _could see that.”_

_“Okay, we're done with breakfast.”_

Killua grudgingly admitted to himself that the way he'd left at that point – all but dragging a dazed Naeva with him as he went – did rather qualify as 'storming out'.

_His grandfather knocked back what remained of the water in his glass before fixing Kikyo with a look that was scathing even in low definition. “Are you in possession of some information I haven't been made privy to, or were you just running your mouth?”_

_Kikyo continued fretting with her napkin. She must've been fighting the habit of pulling out her fan to wave around. “If I had information I would share it with you, but I have only a woman's intuition.”_

_Illumi leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He said nothing._

_Zeno grunted. “You have something, judging by Miss Mandragoran's reaction.”_

_“It doesn't make for polite mealtime conversation." Kikyo smoothed her wrinkled napkin on the table._

_“That didn't stop you a minute ago, Mama,” Milluki pointed out around a mouthful of food – he was the only one who hadn't set aside their appetite. He shrunk when her head whipped around to regard him._

_“Let's hear it, Kikyo,” Zeno demanded._

_"Oh, bother." Kikyo sighed – bitterly, like it was an unfair demand. “I know Illumi filled your head with the idea that the girl might be strong after all his talk about torture and the Holy Coventry. She isn't. She's one little nudge away from breaking – if we don't do something about it, she'll only be a weakness to Kil.”_

_“Get to the point. What proof do you have of that?” Zeno's tone was biting._

_“There isn't proof of anything,” Illumi chimed in. “Although, her reaction just now does reinforce what we were able to interpret from a private discussion between she and Kil last night.”_

Well, that settled Killua's paranoia and turned his stomach all at once. So they had found a way to listen in on the guest room.

_“Illumi!” Kikyo snapped. “Be silent!”_

_“Calm yourself down.” Zeno huffed out a loud breath. “Just what did your spying reveal?”_

_“The girl is vulnerable. That's really all there is to it,” Kikyo babbled._

_Zeno kept his attention on Illumi. “Go on, what is it you want to say? I'd like to hear some actual sense instead of all your mother's pussyfooting around.”_

_Illumi looked down again to meet Zeno's stare. “It seems likely that the girl suffered a recent sexual assault.”_

_Kikyo stood and had her fan in her hand in a single, swift motion. She pointed it accusingly at Illumi. “You were supposed to help me! What are you doing?”_

_“I think Illumi's right.” That was from Kalluto. “Killua would hate us forever if-”_

_“Horrendous! My own children, all turning against me!” Kikyo snarled, holding her fan open now to hide her expression completely._

_“I'm on your side,” Illumi said blandly. “I always side with you in arguments, Mom.”_

_“This isn't an argument.” Zeno's admonition was sharp. “There's no argument to be made for exploiting that. Does the Zoldyck name mean so little to you, Kikyo?”_

_She wilted back into her own chair. “I only mean to frighten her off, Father. It isn't as if I intended to have someone rape the girl.” Horrifyingly, her flighty tone belied the words._

Killua paused the video to drag in much needed breath. He was seeing through a red cloud of anger and he'd have to clear that away before he could make any more valid observations. 

He slid his attention over to Milluki and Naeva, now standing beside one of his brother's display shelves. _They all know more than they should. I failed to check our room as thoroughly as I should have, and now-_ He stopped that thought. Spiraling into self-consternation wasn't going to help with anything. It seemed that Naeva was making some kind of effort to charm his brother. That made sense, given Milluki's over-inflated ego was inherently susceptible to flattery. Whether because of or despite the information Milluki had gained at breakfast, he seemed to be treating her well enough.

Killua focused once more on the monitor. _They all know now, but only Mom, Illumi, and Kalluto knew before it was brought up this morning. And Mom thought-_ That was another tangent he had to strangle. Killua resumed the video.

_“You'd better not try anything remotely close. That shouldn't need to be said.” Zeno's voice was low, a plain threat._

_Kikyo slumped further. “Even the girl knows she isn't good enough for Kil. That was made obvious from her response to a few well placed words! There's no need for physical action if I can shake her off with a derogatory remark or two.”_

_“I don't...” Milluki had put his fork down at the swerve in the conversation, even though his plate was still half-full. “I didn't see that she had much reaction at all, Mama." He shook his head slowly. "I think there are two likely scenarios here. The first – and most probable – is that you and Illumi are overestimating the extent of whatever assault you think happened. Second is that you aren't wrong, but then Naeva's feelings for Killua would have to outweigh that vulnerability. I don't see why she would've sat through what you were throwing at her if it was anything else.”_

_Zeno nodded. “I think that's the correct assessment, Milluki. She is either very determined or nowhere near as traumatized as your mother assumes.”_

_“No, she is!” Kikyo stiffened, regaining all her former choler plus some. “And if she cared so much for Kil she'd let him go on her own, willingly! Milluki doesn't know what he's talking about!”_

_Illumi put a hand beneath his chin. “Casting that matter aside for the moment, there was something far more interesting said during their private conversation. The girl described herself as being made defenseless. I presume this assault against her couldn't have occurred otherwise.” He lifted his other hand – the right, with its two broken fingers – and studied it. “That tantalizing show of power earlier... I still believe she's a hazard more than she's anything else. Kil does attract dangerous people.”_

_“You're of the attitude that the two should be split apart, then?” Zeno shook his head. “I thought after that display you'd be particularly enthusiastic to know more before making such a judgment.”_

_Illumi lightened his voice. “Oh, I'm both. I'd like to know much more, but it's clear we won't be getting anything from the girl without expending some force. If we can remove her defenses temporarily, I'm sure she'll be more cooperative.”_

_"I can agree with that," Zeno said. "We need real information. And we need it before your mother's pettiness ruins what little opportunity we have.” That last was added acerbically. He pushed back from the table to stand. “Come along Illumi, Kikyo. We can air our differing opinions to Silva and see where he falls on the spectrum.”_

_Those three rose and left the room, leaving Milluki and Kalluto behind. The latter stared silently down at the table a moment before leaving in the opposite direction. Milluki sighed to himself and set about finishing his breakfast alone._

Killua pressed harder than he needed to on the keyboard to restart the video clip. This time, he'd focus more intently on what was visible of everyone's expressions. The room brightened around him shortly after he'd hit play. A glance over his shoulder revealed that was Naeva's doing – she'd created a number of lights in midair. _Oh. The pictures we promised..._

He turned back to the monitor to get through the second viewing quickly; much of the bickering he skimmed past. _They don't mention anything about how Illumi's eyes frightened her. Is that good or bad? Are they holding that information back so that they can still make use of it? No. No way. Illumi is definitely uncomfortable with Mom's plot. Mom's just got no control at all. After being reprimanded by Gramps, though... she wouldn't try anything. Would she? I wouldn't have thought she'd consider it to begin with! I have to be even more cautious now.  
_

Killua pulled the headphones off too roughly and threw them back to the desk, then whirled about to lean back against it. 

“-over your shoulders.” That was the last of whatever Milluki had been saying. He was obviously referring to Naeva's hair, which Killua was surprised to see she'd let down. With only the tiniest twitch of annoyance in her left eyebrow, she did sweep her hair back.

Milluki stared at her through the camera lens. “Your eyes are too cold. Look at the camera the way you look at my homicidal brother.”

Killua glared at that, but the ire was wasted when neither of them took notice. And then... a few seconds passed and the warmth that lit Naeva's eyes _was_ a stark contrast with her otherwise cool composure; it was familiar, even. _Do her eyes really brighten like that when she's looking at me? Is she just that good an actress?_ His skin heated. _Of course she is. Jeez, I really am egotistical._

The camera shutter clicked. Milluki had captured the moment he'd wanted. “Now you just need to turn to face the wall. Keep your hands at your sides.” Naeva turned away and held still. The second photo was quicker than the first, and Milluki lowered his camera. 

Darkness engulfed the room as Naeva's lights vanished. Without any hesitation, she began doing her hair back up. Milluki returned to his chair to connect the camera to one of his computers and Killua let himself watch Naeva while her back was turned. _I've been selfish. When she asked me if I wanted her to go, I could have lied. Just because I want her here doesn't mean she should be here. She'd leave if I made it an order. I swore that I'd protect her here, but I keep letting her be hurt. I know all of this and still... I really do want to keep her close. I want her safe, but I want to keep her with me, too._

Naeva secured her mousy buns with one final bobby pin and then spun around to catch his gaze. Her immediate smile wrought one from him in turn. There was that warmth to light up her eyes again, and it was even more dazzling than it'd been for the camera. Milluki wasn't looking, so there was no reason for her to be putting on a show. Killua's heart squeezed – a tender ache, actual physical pain. The sensation was nothing but impractical, yet he couldn't deny it. _Why the hell do I feel like this? I didn't ask to feel like this!_

Killua pushed away from the desk and walked to Naeva. He took both her hands in his and he might have stepped in just a bit closer than was necessary. “I'll tell you what I learned from the surveillance video,” he started with that promise, knowing all too well that she wasn't going to like what he had to say next, “but it'll have to be later. Would you block your hearing for a minute or so? I want to have a private word with my brother.”

Naeva's eyes briefly flashed obstinance and then – far worse – sorrow. She gave a tiny nod and a whisper to confirm for him, “I cannot even hear my own voice.” Then she pulled her hands away from his and wandered over to peruse Milluki's collectibles again. Probably she didn't want him thinking she'd try to read their lips. Another painful throb in his chest. Killua returned to the desk to retrieve the EMP generator.

Milluki opened his mouth, but Killua cut him off before he could begin.

“Don't say anything yet. If you say anything stupid right now, you'll regret it.” He spoke the warning very quietly. His body was too tense. Really, if Milluki provoked him now, after watching that video, Killua wasn't sure he'd be inclined to hit him with anything less than full strength. It was good, then, that his brother shut his jaw with a snap. “The discussion with Dad, is it on camera?”

“No.” Milluki frowned. “They didn't even take me or Kalluto along, so of course they didn't let themselves be recorded. Wherever the plan went from there, they didn't want me in on it.”

That was as he'd expected, but it was still frustrating. Killua had to consciously remind himself not to tighten his grip. “Of the two scenarios you described, which do you believe personally?”

Milluki gulped, chin wobbling. “This morning I was certain of the first, but now...” He looked over to Naeva for a long, scrutinous moment and then back up at him. “After talking to her one-on-one, I'm positive it's the second. Are you going to lash out if I offer my opinion on that?”

Slowly, Killua shook his head. “Go ahead.” _Everyone in this place is an enemy, so I might as well know where Milluki stands if he wants to say it to me outright._

“I think you're more prone to cruelty than you admit.” Milluki kept his tone timid, but there was an undercurrent of admiration in the words that was revolting to hear. “I think you're toying with her because you can, because that's always come easy to you.”

Killua concentrated on one breath after another. “You're free to think whatever you like.” _I'm not toying with her! Cruelty, though... is it cruelty to keep Naeva with me when she'd be safer anywhere else? She does want to stay._ He thought of her nightmares, then. For the forty-one hours they had spent traveling she'd forgone rest and even after arrival she'd been nervous to sleep. _But then she asked if she could talk to me, and she didn't have a nightmare afterward. Last night she did and she was going to keep herself awake to avoid another, but when I sat with her she was okay. I can help her, at least with that. I can keep her safe_ and _keep her with me. I can have both. Milluki is wrong._ “What's your opinion of Naeva?”

Milluki propped his elbow on the desk to brace his head in a pudgy hand. “She's tough to judge. Tough in general, I suppose, given whatever the hell you let happen to her. She's got brains enough to know that it benefits her to pretend she's more simple. At the same time, she's gotta be pretty stupid to be in love with _you_. All things considered... I guess I'd rather not see her die.”

That last sentence was the most important and Killua filed it away. What stuck in his mind like a barb, however, was the offhand remark his brother had thrown out in the beginning. 

Killua held himself carefully motionless. “What I _let_ happen to her?” It was one thing to have the criticism of his failure in his own head, but to have it spoken so casually to his face was something else.

“Well, yeah,” Milluki said with a shrug. “That much is obvious. You can kill basically anyone if you have your mind set on it, so you must've been either complacent or complicit if someone got close enough to-”

“Enough!” Killua snapped. Fury had his every muscle taut. “You don't know anything.” _I need to let this go. It'd be a mistake to loose my temper on him. Milluki says he'd 'rather not see her die' and I can work with that._ Killua allowed the tightly wound anger to darken his eyes and glared malevolence at his brother. 

The responding fright was adequate. Milluki shirked away, new beads of sweat dripping from his hairline down his pallid face. 

“Listen to me carefully. Until I leave the Manor again safely with Naeva, you'll be helpful to us. I'm not even going to demand much, and that's exactly as far as my reason extends at the moment.” Killua paused, both to let that sink in and to gather his next words together as concisely as possible. “When you're asked what we talked about, you'll say that I coerced you into making me an EMP generator and that's it. If you become aware of any further schemes involving Naeva, you're going to come directly to me and tell me all about them. You're going to do this, because if Naeva is hurt by the family I'll automatically assume you were either complacent or complicit and I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?”

Milluki hadn't taken a single breath throughout that. He nodded his head in a jerky motion.

“Good.” Killua disregarded him entirely then. To avoid startling Naeva, he stepped into her peripheral vision before putting a hand on her shoulder. When she blinked up at him, he smiled.

She returned the expression. “Are we done here?”

“Yeah,” Killua said quietly. Incredible that it was already enough to soothe him, just being able to touch her shoulder and see her smile. “Will you make a Gateway straight back to our room?”

Naeva focused on the wall by the door and a silvery Gateway rotated open. Milluki stared with rapt, beady-eyed attention.

Killua let his hand fall from her shoulder to the small of her back and they walked on through. 


	11. An Offer of Brunch

Killua was relieved to step into the guest room with Naeva and watch the Gateway close behind them, but he couldn't let his guard down quite yet.

The first thing he did was grab his laptop and hand it over to Naeva. Then he fished his cell phone from his pocket to set that atop the bundle in her arms. “I want you to go wait in the Yorkshin suite for one minute – one full minute, no less.” Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion, so Killua flourished the device Milluki had crafted. “This thing is supposedly safe, but I can't be certain.”

Naeva looked like she really wanted to argue, but the new Gateway opened right away. Once on the other side, however, she turned back and a tiny frown curved on her lips. She was going to go, because he'd told her to, but she was worried. “You shall be fine, Killua?”

He pulled himself more upright and summoned his most confident smirk. “I'm durable. One minute, okay? Then you can come back and see for yourself that I'm just fine.”

Naeva didn't look as reassured as he might have hoped for, but she did give a single nod. The borders of her Gateway retracted. In a silver-blue flash, she and the hotel suite disappeared from his sight.

Hurriedly, Killua turned all the lights off in the room – he wasn't sure if that would spare the bulbs, but it was worth a shot. Then he took a second to study the EMP generator more critically. Milluki had labeled the sliding switch, although each number on the scale had a question mark scrawled in sharpie beside it. _Here's to hoping his estimates are good enough._ He adjusted the switch to a range of twenty meters and leaned against the wall between the beds where he could observe the entire room. _This should do._ The thought that it was very possible an EMP might interact with his electrically charged aura and cause pain was a negligible one. After all, he really was durable – certainly more so than Naeva.

Killua pushed the button.

He did feel the pulse and there _was_ pain, but he was focusing on nothing but keeping his perception sharp. Bright sparks and then plumes of smoke spewed from the television set, the two clocks, and the cordless phone. The light bulbs all flared and shattered simultaneously. Nowhere else did he see evidence of a power surge. _The bug could have been hidden within the TV, a clock, or the phone. It must have been._ Heedless of that logic, nonsensical dread cropped up to scream that he was overlooking something. _No. Wherever Mom planted her bug, it didn't survive that EMP._

The seconds he'd counted were only at seventeen. 

Killua flopped onto his bed and let himself writhe around. _Goddamn it, that hurt!_ He'd felt the pulse in every pore as it charged his aura to a blistering level all at once. In fact, as he swiped his hands across his upper arms in an attempt to scrub away that sensation, he discovered he'd been badly burned. Mass patches of his skin were now cracked and reddened. _Shit. Shit! She's definitely gonna notice that._ His internal count reached fifty-four and Killua sat up with a wince.

With five seconds remaining, he stowed the pain away in the back of his mind. It hurt no less. When Naeva came back she'd see the injury, but at least he could act like it didn't bother him at all. Just as Killua counted past sixty-one, the Gateway opened.

Naeva hustled through and sought him out with her gaze immediately. Her eyes widened at spotting him and she froze mid-pace with a startled gasp. It was a wonder that she didn't drop his laptop. The Gateway closed. After the sound of her gasp, the room was unbearably quiet.

 _Maybe a joke?_ “Oh, damn. I should've asked you to grab my comb.” Killua snapped his fingers to really sell it. The noise was on point, but the pad of his thumb started bleeding from the friction.

Naeva rushed forward to drop the computer and phone down upon the bed. Without a word, she framed his face in her hands. Her Healing always made him shiver like his blood was chilled, but this time the effect was tenfold. The cold felt bone deep. His heart froze up between beats and his veins constricted – that moment stretched on far too long. A wave of ice broke over his skin and left a wake of goosebumps. Instead of the usual shiver he shuddered violently, and the combination of everything left him breathless. As Naeva's touch fell away and Killua gulped for oxygen, the burns were gone.

“Did you make that worse-” Killua sucked in another deep breath. His lungs drank in the oxygen greedily, his pulse now kicking up with vigor in the aftermath of the Healing. “-on purpose?”

“No, I did not,” Naeva said faintly. “Are we safe from spying now?” He answered with a nod and her eyes promptly narrowed, blazing with indignation that almost made him flinch. With no more fear of a bug, she apparently felt free to raise her volume. “The degree to which you feel a Healing depends on how much Power I must use! You ought explain to me just what this EMP _was_.”

Killua shifted, then realized how defensive he looked and made himself sit still. “EMP stands for electromagnetic pulse. Essentially, the pulse causes a power surge in every electrical object it encounters. That overload of electricity is damaging.”

“You flaming woolhead!” Naeva clenched her hands to tight fists at her sides. “Does that not sound precisely like something that would affect you? I could have been the one to activate it! Blood and bloody _ashes_ , Killua!”

He did flinch back then – just a little. “Look, maybe it wouldn't have fried you, but I didn't know whether it might cause harm in some other way. Milluki might've even screwed up putting it together or something. It could've exploded. Maybe your brains would've scrambled! I just didn't know.” After that rambling defense, Killua pulled some of his own conviction back and strengthened his voice. “I made the best possible decision! I'm fine, okay?”

“ _Tsag! Cassort ti mirhage isain asa, narfa'allein!_ ” Naeva seethed, and then all at once she slumped. He caught the glistening of tears in her eyes before she squeezed them shut and put a hand to her brow. Her voice fell to a whisper. “You were so- I have never before felt that much pain in you during a Healing. You even had internal burns. Did you think I would not sense that?”

If the sight of her almost crying hadn't already, that would've effectively reduced him to contrition. Killua was tempted to reach for her hand, even to tug her into his arms, and exerted serious effort to keep himself motionless. “If I had to make the decision again I'd do it the same. You Healed me, Naeva. You can't Heal yourself. If one of us has to risk being hurt, it only makes sense that it be me.”

It was a while before Naeva lowered her hand to meet his eyes again. “You could have at least prepared me in advance for the fact that you might be injured.”

“Yeah. I should've warned you.” Killua paused for a melodramatic sigh. “I'm a woolhead, alright? And probably whatever else you said in Old Tongue, too.” 

The corners of her lips twitched with mirth at that, which he was happy to see. Naeva took a few steps back to sit on the edge of her own bed. “I said... 'Bollocks. You are one who is married to pain, you fool of a man.' Ah, but much more angrily.”

Killua couldn't help but grin. “Fair enough.”

"Indeed." Naeva smiled in full. “As for now, I might suggest you look into a mirror. We do have serious matters to discuss and I shall find that exceedingly difficult with you in your current state.”

His first instinct was to glance down at his skin, though he already knew that was perfectly repaired. Then Killua was in the bathroom in a heartbeat and face to face with his own reflection. _Oh no._ He might've emitted an embarrassing gasp. _My hair... what happened to my hair? Nothing like this has ever happened before!_ The end of every silver strand had been singed black. When he went for an experimental touch with one fingertip, it felt crispy and brittle. _What if I can't fix this? What if I have to shave my head?_ Another reedy little gasp left him.

Killua sharpened his fingertips to a point and lifted his hand, but couldn't quite make himself go any closer than a centimeter to those fragile strands. _What if it all just falls out?_ The visualization was horrifying. “Naeva!” he called out hoarsely, and had to clear his throat to go on, “Come and help me!”

Her giggling started up well before she even made it to the bathroom doorway. There, Naeva leaned against the frame with one hand pressed over her mouth to contain the sound.

Killua frowned. Actually, another glance in the mirror confirmed he was pouting. “I don't trust myself to touch it.”

Naeva reigned in her giggles, but it took long enough that he mustered a glare. Then she approached, slowly shaking her head. “You poor vain creature, you. What am _I_ supposed to do about this?”

 _I'm not vain! Well, I'm not that vain, and now isn't the time to call me out on it!_ Killua refused to look back at the ruined state of his hair. “You can't honestly expect me to believe you don't know how to take care of hair when yours is that long!” _And it's always soft – she never has split ends. She can fix this!_ “I can't do this myself. I'll screw it up and I'll look so terrible.”

Naeva ran a light touch over his hair. Stiff as wire, it pressed into his scalp. “I certainly do not want to be held responsible. It feels as if you baked your head in a furnace.”

 _Baked? Oh, damn it. It really is that bad, isn't it?_ “I absolve you of all responsibility if anything goes wrong. I needed a haircut anyway,” Killua offered hurriedly. “But you can do something, right? You'll help? Don't make me beg.” _I'm already begging._

“I can try.” Naeva's pout had a distinct element of sympathy to it. “I shall try my best, Killua.” She opened a small Gateway and two little glass jars floated through to her from what he was pretty sure was her bathroom in Kurapika's Yorkshin house. That Gateway closed and the next showed what was definitely a kitchen. She set the two jars down on the counter to grab a large bottle of olive oil from the air. “Will you sit and lean your head back against the tub?”

 _Olive oil?_ Maybe it was her talk about baking, but that didn't seem like a good sign. Still, he had no better recourse than to trust her judgement. Killua did as she'd asked and there was an undeniably crunchy noise when he rested his head back. He stared disconsolately up at the tiled ceiling.

Naeva knelt beside him. “I am going to use solid air to avoid soaking anything but your hair, alright? Do not be alarmed.”

Killua would've nodded, but then the air was already in place. He could feel invisible pressure wrapping around his hairline to hold his head motionless. Naeva poured the olive oil in small increments, focusing on one spiky segment at a time and starting with the roots. When she was done with saturating the front, her air restraints vanished and she curled oily fingers around the nape of his neck to lift his head and work on the back. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“You may thank me when this works,” Naeva said absently, full concentration devoted to what she was doing. The bottle was held suspended, pouring itself intermittently in cautious amounts. When she finished that process, she let his head back down. She oiled both her hands liberally and – taking utmost care to be delicate – began slipping her fingers through his soaked hair. “I shall have to massage it in for a minute or so.”

Killua let out a long breath. “But I won't be bald?”

A tiny smile twitched on her lips. “No, you will not be bald.” Her fingertips brushed his scalp as she combed his hair back. It should have been an ordeal, but instead it was strangely relaxing. “We are going to be here awhile. Perhaps you could tell me what you learned from the video footage.” Her voice, so near, was calm and patient.

Killua shut his eyes, his own current problem now glaringly insignificant. _What parts of that does she need to know?_ He'd been expecting to tense up again when it was time to talk about it, so maybe this was a good opportunity to take advantage of. It wasn't really possible to feel tense at the moment. “They were spying on us – no doubt, they admitted to it. It was my mother. She, Illumi, and Kalluto eavesdropped on us last night and probably this morning, too.”

He heard Naeva sigh, and when he peeked one eye open there was a glittering relief in her eyes. She didn't seem to notice him staring up at her, intent on his hair as she was. _Just like earlier, she's relieved. It's less upsetting for her if they_ know _that something happened than to think that Mom could just read it on her face. I have to make sure she gets help when this is over._

Killua closed his eyes again and let himself be soothed by her careful ministrations. A very gradual sensation of warmth built over his scalp. _Aside from the general nastiness of the conversation..._ “There wasn't much else said. Illumi and Gramps want to discover more about what you can do, but now that the _a'dam_ is with us there's no real threat that they can force you to say anything. The biggest problem is my mother. She's desperate to scare you away from me.” Resentment seeped into his voice as he spoke that last.

“She cannot,” Naeva put in serenely. It was such a simple statement, spoken with a certainty that sped his heart rate in a pleasant way. Her touch slipped through his hair one more time and the faucet turned on. Killua opened his eyes to see a stream of lather float from the soap dish to her hands so she could wash them off. Naeva caught his glance and smiled. “Your hair already feels softer, do not worry. I will shampoo and condition it and then we can take stock from there.”

Killua narrowly avoided frowning. _She's fine and she's not fine, all the time. How do I stop my family from exploiting that?_ Naeva shampooed his hair _twice_ while he thought that over and was rinsing conditioner out by the time he'd reached any sort of resolution. _It'll work, but it isn't something I can just tell her to do. I'll have to be reasonable about it. She'll see reason._

“Hold on, just a moment.” Naeva retrieved a plush towel from one of the remaining towel racks. When he sat up, she draped it across his shoulders. “The ends do not appear salvageable... I hope that you were serious about being due for a trim.”

“I was.” Killua sat up straighter and Naeva prodded him forward a bit so she could sit behind him on the rim of the bathtub. He almost inquired about her not having scissors, but then he watched a purple tinted blade appear in her hand – he wondered if it was nothing but air. As amazing as it was to see her summon fire and lightning or shake the earth, he was consistently impressed by the wide variety of things she could do with air. 

_She's not defenseless, but- well, I should think about it objectively. Aes Sedai, trained and tested by the White Tower. Her offense is devastating. As far as defense goes, however, she's just always going to be too weak and slow up against Nen users. All of that power and she's so..._ He let that thought go unfinished. It would be too easy for any one of his family to kill her if they decided that they wanted to. He could hold that in his mind as fact, but dwelling on it might start him panicking and overthinking everything. _Logically, if there was ever a situation to make use of the Warder Bond, this is it. I'll just bring it up casually – nothing like an order, only a reasonable suggestion. She'll see reason._

“I really dislike Milluki,” Naeva said, startling him from his reverie. She had finished segregating portions of his hair. “He is currently occupying the number two spot on my list of who I dislike most of your Light-blasted family.”

Killua breathed a wry laugh. “Who has the honor of number one?”

“Illumi,” Naeva answered as her fingers pulled up the first small piece to be cut. He heard the sound of the makeshift blade slicing neatly through. That action repeated a few times before she spoke again. “That is more for what you have told me about him than for anything I have seen thus far myself.”

Killua made sure to hold his head still while she worked. It did seem that she knew what she was doing – or else was doing a fantastic job at pretending she did – so he didn't want to fumble anything by being careless. “How'd Milluki earn such a high spot? You've been handling him with ease.”

"He is easy to handle," Naeva said. “I suppose that is what frustrates me. Why should someone so intelligent behave like such a buffoon? Half of what he says is about some subject I cannot even begin to understand and the other half is absolute drivel. Also, he smells unpleasantly of grease.” For a short while she went quiet, then said faintly, “I would like to ask what it was the two of you talked about, but it is alright if you do not want to give the answer.”

“I threatened him,” Killua admitted right away. “I demanded he tell me immediately if he discovers any schemes involving you, and I threatened to kill him if he fails.” _I think I meant it, too._ “So, I guess that makes one reluctant pawn shifted to our side of the board.” 

Naeva frowned. “Schemes that involve _me?_ Is that how you phrased it to Milluki?”

That sounded suspiciously like a trick question. “It is.”

“Unbelievable!” Naeva stopped what she was doing to glare down at him. “Why in the Light would you issue such a caveat? Your family could have plots upon plots against you that I play no role in.”

“I did think it over,” Killua grumbled. “Milluki would never agree to rat out all their plots, and I couldn't have trusted him to keep to his word in that anyway.” He tried to put some lightness back into his tone. “Do I get to know what _you_ talked with him about?”

With a tiny frown, Naeva went back to cutting his hair. “I flattered his hobbies and tolerated his boasting to see if he would open up and say anything useful.” Her hands kept up their steady movements despite the frustration that laced into her voice. “He did not. All I earned for my efforts was vexation. At least you acquired something of genuine worth by enlisting him as an informant. Ah, and the EMP – I could never even have imagined a thing like that.”

Killua had the impulse to shake his head and thought better of it. “Truthfully, you set the stage for my being able to enlist him. Milluki decided during the conversation with you that he doesn't want to see you die, which is probably the nicest thing he's capable of saying about someone. That's the real reason I believe he'll follow through with what I demanded.”

“I hope so. I would hate to have put up with his prattle for nothing.” Naeva tousled his damp hair with both hands and one of the jars from the counter passed over his shoulder to her. Killua heard the cap unscrew and then she was distributing whatever it was into his hair. The jars switched places. “Almost done.” She moved to kneel in front of him, rubbing what looked like a tiny, melting ball of wax between her palms. As she did so, his scalp was heated further by her instantaneous hair drying. Naeva applied that last substance attentively, focusing just on the freshly cut ends of every strand, then stood. “Well, have a look.”

Killua shrugged the towel off and hopped up, then steadied his nerves as best he could before peering at his reflection. His hair looked the way it was supposed to again, if shorter than it'd been when he woke up this morning. When he tested the texture with a nervous touch it was actually silky. “Amazing,” he said. “You're amazing!” Without thought, he picked Naeva up and spun her about twice in a grateful embrace.

Naeva smiled at him and there it was again, that warm glow in her pale eyes.

 _Is it only me she looks at that way?_ Killua tried not to acknowledge how strongly he wanted the answer to be yes. _We're friends. She probably looks at all of her friends that way and I've just never noticed. I'm letting myself get carried away in all of this._ He realized his that arms were still around her and let them fall back to his sides, stowing his hands in his pockets. “I guess we should deal with the _a'dam_ and the sindyna, huh?” _Now I'm procrastinating. That's so stupid._

Her expression sobered up quick. “Yes. Yes, of course.”

Killua trailed behind her back out into the bedroom, where the two items were nestled together atop her nightstand.

Naeva reached toward them and then froze up, pulling her hand back shakily. “I honestly... I talked myself up to get to this point, but I am uncertain of what to do.”

Killua frowned when the tremor in her hands became more severe and she clasped them tightly together. He tried for a bit of reassurance. “You were just going to melt them, right?”

“I want to,” Naeva whispered, “but I do not know if I can. Moghedien would channel fire into the _a'dam_ and it never came close to melting. There are countless other things I could try, but... the One Power is a part of these artifacts. Aes Sedai have been burned out or lost their lives from mishandling _ter'angreal_.”

Killua felt his stomach drop. “What? You- you gave me a hard time over setting off the EMP while you were concealing a bombshell like that? Seriously? Don't try it!” 

“But they should be destroyed.” Naeva reached out once more and touched just a fingertip to the sindyna. A light convulsion passed through her and her eyes flew wide. “Centuries of accumulated suffering in this alone. Light, I can feel-” Her hand recoiled. “-I can feel it just from a touch. They are _vile_ things and they should be destroyed.”

Killua pulled Naeva backward a step and moved in front of her to cut off her line of sight. “Well you're not going to make the attempt if you might end up powerless or dead!” _Dead again, and it would've happened right in front of me just like the first time. Was she even planning to tell me about the risk? I don't think she meant to tell me at all!_

“I cannot simply cast them aside!” Naeva's temper flared, and she whirled on her heel to take several paces away. “Fine,” she muttered, possibly to herself. “I shall just carry them with me for the rest of my blasted life, then. Centuries of pain to drag around, as if-” Her words vanished within an exasperated breath. “Fine. They must be kept from falling into the wrong hands again.”

“I'll do it.” The offer left him as soon as the thought occurred. Killua firmed his conviction to face her argument.

Naeva turned back to him slowly, far less angry than he could have expected. “You would...” She frowned, eyebrows drooping. “Do you not feel all of the emotion that radiates off of them? Rage, and desolation, and pain... there is so much pain.”

Killua shook his head. “Not at all.” That said, when he reached out to pick up the _a'dam_ he felt a bit hesitant after her grim description. His hand closed around the collar and bracelet like they were any random jewelry, however. There was no sense of suffering to overwhelm him. The same was true when he grabbed the sindyna. “I don't feel anything. They're just weird little objects to me.”

Naeva was staring at the items with that same expression of abject horror she'd had at touching them, so Killua held them behind his back. After a gulp, she lifted her gaze to meet his. “They are more my responsibility than they are yours, Killua.”

“So what? Let me have this one.” Killua was at his dresser and stowing the two _ter'angreal_ away with the rest of his things before she could say anything else. As he straightened back up, he put his hands in his pockets again and summoned some arrogance. “I'll seal them up in a box that can only be opened by my Nen and then they couldn't possibly be kept more secure.” _As soon as I learn how to do that. Wing knows, I'm sure. Been a while since I asked him for lessons.  
_

Naeva pressed a hand to her diaphragm and recovered herself with a few deep breaths. “I want to tell you no, but only weakly. More than anything I want to never see those terrible things ever again in my life.”

“You won't ever have to.” Killua moved to stand in front of her again, much too quickly for her to have seen any of the motion. She usually smiled when he did that, and she did so now. “You can consider them gone.” Her smile sweetened in the most satisfying way. He wished that his throat didn't suddenly feel so dry. The next instant, his skin chilled. _Damn it._ “Someone's just turned into the corridor – my grandfather, I think. That's probably all the break we get.” _I can bring up the Bond later._

Incredibly, Naeva's response was a breathy laugh. “Thank the Light we repaired your hair in time.”

* * *

Zeno approached the door to the only occupied guest room in the Manor at a cautious pace, uncertain of how tempestuous his grandson may be at the moment. 

It would be better if Killua were given no reason to be alarmed – not after how spectacularly he'd been performing so far. Although Kikyo had made a debacle of breakfast, Killua remained well-possessed. When at first it looked as if he and the girl might sequester themselves away, instead they went on the move. Killua had sketched a meandering path up and down through the subterranean levels so that there was no way to be certain of his destination until after the two had stopped in front of Milluki's room.

And then... it'd taken an admirable measure of conviction to set off that EMP in the Guest Wing. Nobody – excepting the hapless Milluki – had been prepared. They hadn't even known that the two had left Milluki's room. It was yet another bold move from Killua, and he'd been chock full of them already. Zeno was impressed by the growth evident in that. And so, when he halted outside the guest room door, he knocked very politely.

Killua had the door open in a flash, then leaned there against the frame so as to be visually obtrusive. The gleam in his eyes was harder than Zeno had expected. “What do you want, Gramps?”

Zeno lifted his eyebrows. “To check on my grandson, of course.”

“I'm fine,” Killua said gruffly. “Is that it?”

Zeno kept his tone light. “I thought you might welcome the chance for a less confrontational chat. Perhaps you could invite me in and we can send for coffee?”

“No.” Killua shut him down immediately. When had he learned to put such an authoritative bark into his tone? That was a fine development. He sounded like someone who could give a command and know it would be obeyed; he sounded like a leader. 

_But his ability to focus is still too narrow. He needs to learn how to think more broadly, and especially while agitated. Has it occurred to him even once that the method of spying Kikyo employed might not have been electronic? Doesn't he want to wonder why I would ask something of him that we both know he would immediately reject?_ Those should have been easy conclusions to reach, if Killua would let his mind be clear enough to reach for them. Well, all the better for Zeno's current ploy if his grandson was immature enough still to be single-minded. 

“I see.” Zeno affected a sigh. “An offer of brunch, then? Wherever you like, if you're so against inviting me in. You two didn't spend long enough at breakfast to have eaten very much.” He hoped he wouldn't have to be more overt than that, and thankfully there was a responding twinge of guilt in Killua's expression. Naeva Mandragoran was several kilograms shy of a healthy weight, and his grandson had grown fond of taking care of people. That quick, visible guilt was what Zeno wanted to see. A touch of subtle rebuke would divert Killua from figuring out his motivation too soon. The boy had to remain delicately distracted until events were too far in motion for him to stop.

“Brunch... maybe.” Killua glanced briefly over his shoulder – most definitely at the girl. “If it's just you, Gramps. I'll tolerate your scheming for now.”

“I could almost think you're complimenting me,” Zeno remarked.

His grandson clicked his tongue, but otherwise disregarded the jape. Yes, distracting him _was_ going to be delicate work. Killua stepped out into the hallway and Naeva followed, their hands linked. “We'll go right to the kitchen," Killua said. "Nobody has to send for anything.”

 _A smart call._ Unfortunately for Killua, Zeno had banked on him being clever enough to insist on something like that. The boy had been sampling everything he let the girl eat or drink ever since they had arrived. What better way to be sure their food would not be tampered with now than to go directly to the source? 

In most scenarios, the level of caution Killua had been displaying would be more than enough to keep he and the girl safe. It was almost a shame to outwit him when he was doing so well, but then at least it should give him a new standard of experience with which to learn from. Zeno was going to ensure that at least _one_ of his grandchildren grew up with a proper degree of sense in their head.

Onward to the kitchen they went. Zeno set a leisurely course - or, as leisurely as he could get away with. Each time he attempted to neglect the turn or staircase that would make for the most direct path to the kitchen, there was a pointed throat clearing from behind him. Apparently Killua was going to tolerate his scheming, but not with patience. So Zeno would turn on his heel with an obliging smile and correct his course accordingly. Having more time for a buffer would have been preferred, but so long as the other elements in this plan were fulfilling their own roles without delay there would be time enough.

If he could be so fortuitous, all five of the goals he'd set himself today would be neatly taken care of by what he'd already set into motion. Three of those goals hinged upon the success of one other, and the final... well, that one was the most significant. Zeno would gladly forfeit in every other regard if he could just secure that last. 

At present, Killua was caught between opposing aspects of his nature. He was aware of his own strength and equally aware that he might fail despite it. That left him too wary for true confidence and too self-assured for true vigilance; it was a serious problem that needed to be remedied. Killua stood wavering on a dangerous edge – ideally he should learn to balance, but even jumping off to either side would be wiser than swaying between. One way or another, Zeno expected his plan today would provide the push necessary for Killua to stabilize himself. 

Zeno waited until they had been walking several minutes before he spoke. The long silence would serve to put his grandson at just the right level of unease. “If you don't mind me asking, Miss Mandragoran, how old are you?” Judging solely by appearance he might have guessed her at thirteen, but that seemed highly unlikely.

“I am fifteen, Lord Zeno,” Naeva answered.

The answer rang true, and that bothered him. _Even if she looks thirteen, I really assumed she was much older. What a mess. As if it isn't trouble enough that I have to worry about Kikyo chasing the girl off before I have time to make a fair evaluation, teenage lust may be an even greater threat._

Zeno turned his head to fix Killua with a swift, admonishing look. “Quite young. There's a good deal of maturation that occurs between the ages of fifteen and eighteen.” His grandson's skin flushed, expression tight. That might have been insolence _or_ embarrassment, and the distinction was critical. In the case of the latter he could assume that Killua still had innocent enough intentions with the girl, while the former would more likely announce that he felt the need to be defensive about actions he'd already taken. Killua opened his mouth, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

“Your implication is unnecessary.” Naeva spoke with the barest lacing of reproach to her tone. “I might suggest that you afford greater respect to Killua's moral compass, as well as to the significance of my own will in the matter.” She punctuated that with a tiny sniffing sound that conveyed an emphatic amount of scorn. 

Zeno kept his pace even and switched his attention to Naeva, who appeared only poised. Maybe it was due to her eloquent support of him, but even Killua was back to swaggering calm. _Miss Mandragoran prevented Killua from answering for himself, thus keeping me in the dark as to whether he was humiliated or angry. She chastised me for my accusation and refuted my right to make it without confirming or denying anything outright. Not to mention that little reminder of Killua's morality – a subtle way to assert once again that they're here in defiance. If all of that was intentional, someone taught her to manipulate conversation very well._

The most irritating result of her response – and on her part, the most brilliant – was that it left him even more uncomfortable than before. Demanding any straightforward answers at this point would feel like giving up the verbal volley they had going, and for as long as the game could last he found it delightful. Zeno could think of no reply to take the subject back graciously, and so he let silence fall. _This girl is unique, and possibly a more suitable addition to the family than I would have imagined. Killua had better be taking care with her._

Then they were through the door into the kitchen and his time for idle rumination ended. Zeno was pleased to see Canary in place; an unknowing accomplice, and an integral one. She was in the middle of discreetly dressing down a newer Butler for some transgression – a fabricated transgression, in all likelihood, but then it had been Silva who maneuvered that part. The important thing was that Canary had a visible reason to be in the kitchen when they arrived. Both Butlers, as well as the three Cooks present, bowed at their entrance.

Zeno snapped his fingers as the servants straightened back up. “Refreshments are in order. We're having an impromptu brunch.”

Killua waved a hand. “Just worry about whatever the old man wants. Naeva and I can fix something for ourselves.” 

He made straight for the coffee, keeping the girl at his side. Without ceremony, he dumped the contents of the pot and then set about brewing fresh. He pulled a face when he taste-tested the coffee grounds, mumbling something that was indecipherable save for 'this goddamn place.' Two inoffensive looking ceramic mugs were given similar treatment. After the sugar passed approval, Killua doled a hefty portion into both cups. One button started up the percolator and then he was rummaging through the cupboards and fridge for what else he wanted – cutlery, plates, and a jar each of peanut butter and fruit preserves. 

Killua then glanced to Naeva. “You don't mind PB&J, do you?”

Naeva smiled up at him. Her pale eyes had an undeniable twinkle – quite captivating. “I do not mind in the slightest.” His grandson's response was an even warmer smile, too immediate and much too shy to be faked. The two were quite conspicuously smitten with one another.

Killua continued the meticulous evaluation of each of his utensils and ingredients before preparing sandwiches. That was excellent. One sandwich was put together with diligent care and set on one plate, the next went more speedily onto the other. While this was going on, Canary finished her admonishment of the other Butler. The chastened man scurried away meekly when she was done. Canary, too, turned to go and then the moment seemed to slide into slow motion. 

The biggest gambit was right here – Canary had to stay, or else his plan would fail. It was no secret that Killua was fond of the young Butler and Zeno expected the familiarity of her presence to be bolstering enough that his grandson would want her to remain. Killua's suspicions would go into overdrive if Zeno were forced to make the suggestion himself. _Go on, boy. Don't you want someone in the room whose allegiance you trust? It only makes sense. You don't know what I've got up my sleeve, so why not keep an ally close?_

“Canary, wait up,” Killua called out absently.

That stretched out moment snapped back together and Zeno could've smiled at how well it had gone. Naeva turned a glance to Canary that was alight for just a split second with appreciation before her expression melted back into tranquility. _She recognized the name – Killua prepared her for anything and anyone they'd be likely to encounter. That's another stroke of luck for me. If Miss Mandragoran knows that Canary is trusted, she may be put at ease just as well. The three of them can have a natural, seemingly spontaneous interaction and suspicions will wane._

Canary turned back with a minute smile and a bow. “Yes, Master Killua?”

“I didn't get to introduce you to my girlfriend yet.” Killua wore a grin, but he almost sounded bashful. After his previous flaunting of the relationship, Zeno found the contrast quite amusing. “This is Naeva Mandragoran. Naeva, meet Canary.”

Canary bent at the waist to bow again. “I'm honored to meet you, Miss Mandragoran.”

Naeva, interestingly enough, swept one of her legs back to dip her own bow – foreign looking, but no less regal for that. The depth was shallow, the motion was practiced and her right wrist twirled to add a graceful flourish. “The honor is mine, Miss Canary.” That she returned the polite title was undoubtedly calculated on her part. The girl had been treating all other servants with chill civility, but here was an undisguised show of respect.

Killua wrapped his arms around Naeva and hugged her back against himself, resting his chin atop her head. “She's super cute, right?” His expression became extravagantly boastful – he was speaking to Canary, but Zeno could feel the majority of the boy's focus was back on himself. 

Deliberately, Zeno rolled his eyes and took a seat at the kitchen table. _Killua has grown an extraordinary amount in his time away. He's sharp and Miss Mandragoran is wily, but the both of them lack the experience necessary to compete with someone on my level. Killua will learn a hard lesson today. I hope that I'm not overestimating him. I'd prefer if Miss Mandragoran survives to learn it, too._

“She is,” Canary agreed, her eyes earnest enough to contradict her otherwise stolid composure. Very quietly, she added, “I'm happy for you, Master Killua.”

One of the Cooks bustled over to the table to set an assortment of plated appetizers before Zeno. The coffee was close to being finished. He heaved a breath loud enough to garner attention. “Take a seat, Killua. You're not doing yourself any favors by delaying this conversation.” _That should do the trick._

Killua turned a tepid glare on him. “Right, you wanted to talk. I can't believe I forgot.” He picked up the plate with the more carefully made sandwich and passed it over to Naeva. After grabbing up his own, he put a hand on the small of the girl's back and escorted her to the table.

Zeno swept an impassive gaze over the servants still in the kitchen. “You're all dismissed. We'll be having this room to ourselves for a while.” That was an improvisation on his part, and created another pivotal moment which risked everything. Perhaps there was a little too much gambler in him.

Quite fortunately, his grandson took the curt dismissal exactly the way he'd wanted him to. Killua's eyes blazed defiance. “Canary can stay,” he announced, then lounged against the back of his chair haughtily. “Someone has to serve our coffee, yeah?” 

As the Cooks hurried away, Canary lingered. Only after Zeno gave a reluctant nod did she take up station beside the coffee pot.

Naeva took a bite from her sandwich and made a small, contended noise. That wrought another of those inadvertent smiles from Killua, who eyed her with considerable affection before he began eating.

“Born and raised a princess, eh Miss Mandragoran?” Zeno inquired cheerily, selecting one of the savory puffed pastries from the plate nearest to him and popping it into his mouth. The dripping of the coffee was abysmally slow. _Just a few moments longer. Common small talk won't do to distract them, not with Killua as suspicious as he is. I may as well give him the type of questions he's expecting._

Naeva nodded once. “That is correct.”

Zeno hummed. “I understand that princesses are usually kept safe in a castle somewhere.” He chuckled at his own dry joke, then narrowed his eyes. “Are you a runaway?”

“You could call me so.” Naeva met his challenging gaze with cool calm.

 _It benefits her to keep us all in the dark as much as possible and she knows it. If she's an important figure to important enough people, are they out looking for her? Who all is aware that she's here in the Zoldyck Manor? If she dies, will some fool King be seeking retribution? She wants me guessing at those answers._ The coffee pot dripped, dripped, dripped, and finally went silent. Zeno regarded Naeva with a measuring look just acute enough that Killua's own attention sharpened. Meanwhile, Canary pulled the white gloves from her pocket and slipped them over her hands so she could serve their coffee. She really was one of the finest Butlers – dedicated and meticulous in her duties. Her commitment made her entirely predictable.

Zeno huffed out a dissatisfied breath. “Kikyo has been in an omnipresent fit ever since Killua left home. I assume your parents are missing you, as well?” For whatever reason, his grandson's glare became more severe at that. _This King and Queen of Malkier must be a sensitive subject._

“My parents do not miss me.” Naeva took another bite of her sandwich and then set it down. Zeno arched an eyebrow, but she took her time before elaborating. “My mother and father died four years past.” Her voice remained light, serene. Canary was now arranging Killua's two selected mugs – and a finer one from the cabinet, for Zeno – onto a silver tray to carry over.

Zeno considered the new information. It fit in quite nicely with what he'd perceived of her already. _An orphan from age eleven. Illumi did mention she seemed to have cultivated a surrogate father/daughter relationship with that man, Kurapika. Intriguing. I wish I had more time to volley with her, but I just don't._ “Forgive my middling understanding of monarchy, but shouldn't you be a queen, in that case?” 

Naeva's look became one of practiced patience. “I have an elder brother. He is King of Malkier, and I am eternally a princess. The instant he has a child I become but a footnote in the annuls of the Royal Family.”

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in front of Zeno first, then Killua, and then Naeva – the proper order of household rank, for the current gathering. Naeva picked hers up, slender fingers curling around the thin handle, and blew a delicate breath to cool it. Canary stepped back and returned her gloves to her coat pocket. Almost absently, she then scratched at her forearm through her sleeve. A small frown crept over Canary's expression right as Naeva tipped back her cup for a drink.

Zeno allowed himself to indulge in a smile for his success. _All too perfect. Here's to hoping Killua doesn't disappoint me now._ “Okay, we're ready to begin.”


	12. Questions and Answers

Killua kept a close eye on the back and forth between his grandfather and Naeva, downing the sandwich he'd made too quickly to bother with tasting. He found it annoying that the death of her parents had to be the very first topic of conversation, but then she'd handled it well. It had become abundantly obvious that his family would never back down until they were provided some information. The questions were inescapable, and he knew it'd be best to get as many of them out of the way now – without his mother in the room – than to wait. His grandfather made for better company than the rest by a wide margin. Killua figured that if anyone here could be relied upon to treat Naeva with a bare level of decency, it'd be Zeno. 

Canary set his mug down before him and Killua breathed in the aroma of the coffee gratefully. He braced his elbows on the table and held his chin in his hands, content to wait for the beverage to cool. Naeva went for hers more eagerly.

That was right about when everything went very, very wrong. 

Canary scratched at an itch on her wrist. Her expression furrowed with confusion. Naeva tilted her coffee cup back down from her first sip, and Zeno smiled. The triumph in that smile stopped Killua's heart for a sick moment.

“Okay, we're ready to begin.”

Killua swept a scrutinizing glance over Canary – still confused – and Naeva – suspicious – before honing his glare on Zeno. “What's going on?”

“Both Canary and Miss Mandragoran have come into contact with an extremely lethal poison, Killua,” Zeno answered lightly. “What happens to them now depends upon you.”

 _Poisoned? Is he bluffing?_ Killua forced himself to draw in a steadying breath. _No. He played me! He let me believe I was making decisions on my own, but he's been predicting me every step of the way. This is a game to him! He wants me to play his fucked up game, and I... I have to. If this is a game then it's possible for me to win. He didn't go to all of this trouble for no reason._ The deliberation, frantic as it was, took less than an instant. _I can't lose. If I lose, I let them die. I need to win!_ “Just what do I have to do?”

Canary had both of her hands gripped tight around her upper arms now, expression strained and eyes shut in concentration. There was an almost imperceptible tremble in her knees. Naeva sat very still, and she might have even looked calm if it weren't for the livid light in her eyes as she stared Zeno down. Killua returned to glaring at the old man, himself.

Zeno took a moment to ease into a more comfortable position before giving any sort of answer. “I only want you to tell me how I accomplished poisoning them right underneath your nose. Silva is standing by with a measured dose of antidote for each of them, provided you can answer before one or both is dead.”

Killua's mind raced, playing back everything that had happened from the instant he and Naeva had left their room and poring over every detail while simultaneously watching she and Canary. _I tested everything myself. The cups and utensils were clean, everything was clean! So what did I miss? Canary's arms are shaking. She's scratching again. Naeva still looks okay, which means Canary's contact must have been first. Canary... her being here isn't a coincidence. Gramps used her. That's a piece of it, then._ “How much time do I have?”

Zeno shook his head. “That would provide you a hint.”

Naeva exhaled a terse breath and closed her eyes. “Am I permitted to assist?”

Canary sank to her knees on the floor, silent but quivering with the effort of suppressing whatever was happening to her body.

“Feel free, Miss Mandragoran.” Zeno's lips curved into another smile – not taunting, but admiring. “If you're able.”

Naeva opened her eyes, now hollow with the look of the Void. “Miss Canary, can you move close enough for me to touch you?”

Killua's eyes widened. As Canary was just raising her head, he was up from the table and lifting the Butler to bring her closer to Naeva's chair. Her muscles were tight with spasms. _How much earlier did she have contact?_

Naeva's fingers twitched as she reached to frame Canary's face in her hands. “My skin itches, but hers is burning. Her heart is overworking, blood pressure is high, nerves firing... the pain is at its worst in her hands – at her fingertips - and it is escalating by the second.” As soon as Naeva finished that assessment, Canary's back arched. The Butler gasped for breath, then fell limp while she recovered from the Healing. “She will be alright.” Naeva dropped her hands and gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles went white. “My skin burns, now.” She finished in the same impassive tone she had started in.

 _If the pain was worst in her fingers- a burning pain, but first an itch_. Killua settled Canary in an empty chair before skewering Zeno with a severe look. “FD-21."

The confirmation was unnecessary, but Zeno gave it nonetheless. “Good. Now you only need to tell me how I exposed them to it.”

 _FD-21... most victims die of blood loss from tearing their own skin to shreds. Those who're restrained last a little longer, but even when held perfectly motionless, the pain alone kills in under nine minutes – without exception._ Killua made himself sit down beside Naeva again and for her sake, he tried to appear confident.

Killua snatched one of the napkins from the table. He twisted it up, then coaxed the cloth between her teeth. “Bite down on this and keep up the Void for as long as you can.” _How long does she have? Can I do this?_ “I'll get the antidote.” He covered her hands with his own to hold them still.

“You'd better focus, Killua,” Zeno taunted him. “Miss Mandragoran was terribly kind to spare you one death. I think it would be unfortunate if that's the last thing she ever does.”

Killua ignored the taunt, but it took magnanimous willpower to do so. “Canary, when did your skin first itch?”

Canary blinked up at him, surfacing from the alarmed way she'd been staring at Naeva. “Oh, I- I felt it first when I was pouring the coffee. The itch spread to my arms when I was distributing the cups, and then I couldn't resist scratching.” A dim note of horror slipped into her voice. “I didn't know. Master Killua, I would never-”

“I know that,” Killua murmured, then tried again with more assurance in his voice. “Everything will be okay, Canary.” 

_When she was pouring the coffee...? Canary didn't drink or eat anything, and she didn't help me start the coffee pot. So what did the two of them both come into contact with that I missed? The itch started in Canary's hands, the pain was most extreme at her fingertips... she didn't ingest it._ Naeva had begun shaking with convulsions. He had to keep that observation well segregated from his thought process, or else risk losing it entirely. _FD-21 is oil-soluble. It can be absorbed through the skin and enter the bloodstream in a single second. So then, what did they both touch?_ Naeva's eyelids fell and she slumped, then stiffened and threw her head back. Killua leaned forward to wrap his arms more tightly around her, pinning her own at her sides. He could feel her heartbeat pounding erratically through her skin. _They didn't have any physical contact with one another. Canary touched the coffee pot, but Naeva didn't. The cup – it was only the cup! That's not enough. How? Gramps didn't have a chance to put anything on the cups after I inspected them. Canary did it unwittingly, then, but how?_

Zeno knocked back his own cup of coffee for a long drink. “In the event that you don't make it, Miss Mandragoran, I'd like you to know I'm impressed by your hardiness. You should have been screaming, by now.”

 _Shut up!_ Killua quelled a surge of fear. Naeva's hands balled into tight fists and then unfurled. She lowered them shakily, fingernails poised like claws with the urge to rip up her own skin. Canary leaned in to envelop Naeva's hands with hers and hold them securely still. _Thank you, Canary. Canary... Gramps didn't get anywhere near to her, and the FD-21 had to have hit her skin just before she poured the coffee. And then she spread poison to the cups, but she was-_ “The gloves! Damn it, it was the gloves!”

Zeno gave a noncommittal hum. “Elaborate, Killua.”

Naeva was fighting with every ounce of her strength against being restrained now, so it was maybe a good thing for once that she wasn't very strong. Without the Void, he had no doubt that her screams would be running circles around his own thoughts. 

Killua hurried through the explanation. “You put FD-21 on the outside of Canary's leather gloves earlier today, or possibly last night. She almost never wears them because she doesn't serve table, but you knew that I'd ask her. Her contact came when she pulled the gloves out to put them on, and the poison spread to everything she touched. Naeva was poisoned by the handle of her cup.” She tossed her head back again more violently, a reedy whimper working its way from her throat. “I'm right, so get the damn antidote!”

Even before he'd finished shouting, his father's aura pricked at his senses. Silva had been just down the hall from the kitchen – probably the entire time – cloaked in Zetsu, but now stalked in to stand behind Zeno. Without a word, he dropped one filled syringe into the old man's upraised palm.

Zeno uncapped the needle and expertly squeezed the air from the syringe, then fixed Killua with a hard look. “The antidote has been mixed with a harmless truth serum. Both solvents are blended and the dosage is calibrated for her body weight – thirty-seven point two kilograms, by the way, according to the scale I attached to her chair this morning at breakfast. If you want her to live, inject it all.” He slid the syringe across the tabletop toward him. 

_Another layer to this that I didn't see coming._ Killua turned his attention to Canary. “I need you to hold her still while I make the injection.” 

Canary didn't hesitate and her arms replaced his around Naeva. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held the syringe in the other. At least there was no difficulty in locating the correct vein in her arm, straining as she was. Killua steadied his hand to pierce her skin with the needle, then depressed the top to push both antidote and truth serum into her bloodstream. _She'll be fine. I was quick enough!_ All the fear that he'd been pushing down was rising up again now that he'd done everything he could. 

Bit by bit, Naeva's body relaxed. She slumped in Canary's arms, breathing small, raspy breaths. It felt like an unbearably long time before she lifted her head, pulled the napkin from her mouth, and met his gaze. Astonishingly, she then smiled. “Well done.”

 _Well done?_ The breath in his lungs left him in a bout of weak laughter that he tried and failed to contain. _She's okay! She's okay, but this isn't over_. Killua recovered his breath and turned a glare on Zeno. “I take it the truth serum was half the point of that – the other half being that you wanted to test whether or not I'd crack under the pressure.” 

_This was all masterfully planned. The game isn't finished yet, and Gramps has placed every piece on the board to his advantage. He and Dad will be the ones to interrogate us. They're the two I'm normally most comfortable with, and also the best combination to caution me against fighting back. With Canary here they have two people to use against me if I don't want to cooperate. Could I fend them off? With Whirlwind, maybe... but it just isn't an option. Whirlwind prioritizes only my own safety._

Zeno clapped his hands together once. “Right on all counts, Killua. You performed outstandingly, as I expected you would.”

Killua disregarded the praise before it could make him feel queasy. “How long before the truth serum takes effect, and how long do those effects last?” he asked. Canary had pulled back to sit rigidly in her own chair, guard up in full. Naeva had leaned into him, her brow on his shoulder while she continued to recover her breath.

“It should be effective already.” Zeno shrugged. “Maybe another minute, just to be certain. The effects will last roughly two hours before tapering off.”

“I want a few minutes to talk with Naeva alone.” Killua put a bite of demand into that. His father's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything. Zeno acquiesced with a wave of his hand. Killua lowered his voice to whisper into Naeva's ear. They'd still hear, but not for much longer. “Can you make us a soundproof barrier?”

Naeva made an effort of straightening up and her focus settled vaguely in the air around them. “Done.”

“Invisibility, too. Will you do that?”

Naeva twined the fingers of one hand with his and then nodded.

A surveying glance showed Canary blinking with wonderment in their direction. His father and grandfather appeared mildly disapproving. They'd all still feel him sitting right there, but there was real comfort in knowing that they couldn't see him. Killua felt a tremor as his high of adrenaline ebbed away, and the frigid resolve with which he'd been maintaining his composure melted to a useless puddle in his gut.

Killua let his focus fall back to Naeva. For too long, he only stared at her and tried to find his voice. “I let you be poisoned... If they wanted you to die, you'd be dead.” His hand reached, almost of its own accord, to lay against her cheek. He was absolutely becoming too accustomed to touching her. “I screwed this up so badly.”

“You did not.” A gentle smile rose to Naeva's lips. “We were tricked, and that is unfortunate, but we will recover.”

“Idiot. You're all doped up,” Killua muttered. Her eyes were intent on his, and he wasn't sure what it would've taken to get him to look away.

“I am fine,” Naeva insisted.

Killua looked her over and tried to avoid frowning. There was still a red flush to her skin from the effects of the poison. _This should be a wake up call. This should be the final straw to make me order her out of this place. So... why the hell isn't it? Why am I still just as resistant to the idea? Is it that I don't want to be left alone here?_ That much was true, but then he could always have her send Gon back to take her place. Even accounting for that, it wasn't enough to stop the way his spirits plummeted at the idea of watching her leave. 

“I'm going to give you one last order," Killua started, "and then I want you to forget about the oath you gave me.”

“Killua, I want to stay,” Naeva argued at once.

“Let me finish,” Killua said quietly. “There are two ways I can see to make you safer than you have been, so the final order I'm going to give is for you to choose between them. Option one – you make a Gateway right here, right now, to go and be with Alluka. You'll never return to Kukuroo Mountain, not even if something bad happens and I don't come back.” Indignation blazed in her eyes and he continued before she could interrupt, “Option two – you can put the Warder Bond back in place. My family doesn't hesitate to kill anyone, but they _might_ if my death would be a consequence. With the Bond, we continue here together as partners.” _Please pick option two._ He hated himself for wanting that, and he hated himself more for forcing her to decide this at all. She'd probably regard both options with equal resentment.

It came as a surprise to him, then, when Naeva gave her answer almost easily. “I shall have to release the invisibility weave in order to place the Bond.”

At first he felt absurdly happy, even vindicated, but guilt followed swiftly behind. _This is just me being selfish. The Warder Bond can help us here, but it isn't any kind of guarantee. I only want her back in my head. I want to be in her head._ His guilty thoughts conjured the unwelcome memory of Balefire - Naeva's unflinching resolve, and her claim that he'd be fine because the Bond between them would never have existed. He could remember hearing her tiny goodbye linger in the air while the very image of her dissolved into fragments of light, and then... she'd simply been gone. She'd been more gone than should ever be possible – burned from existence backward in time. The sudden absence of her in his mind, despite only having known it for little more than two days, had been a blow. 

Killua shook himself free of the haunting memory and all the complicated emotion it provoked. He put his hands over his knees and summoned his own decisiveness. “Okay. Whenever you're ready, then.”

Naeva touched him as she had before – one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. Her eyes gleamed as she concentrated, and for a while he felt nothing at all. It was very clear that they were visible again – Canary watched them in curious silence while Zeno and Silva wore near identical looks of discontent. 

The change came over Killua rapidly. What felt at first like a layer of warmth settling atop his skin suddenly seeped inside, permeating through to his core. There was the sensation of something effervescent climbing up his spine to fill his head. For just an instant his brain went mute beneath that frothing pressure in his skull. Then, at once, all of the strangeness vanished – the warmth, the bubbling, the pressure – and his cognizance came back to him, but differently. A previously unlit corner of his mind had been illuminated. In addition to the senses he was familiar with, he had gained an extra. There was no chaos or crowding to accompany the new sensations – the added awareness of Naeva was intuitive, unobtrusive. It struck him, not for the first time, that the true oddity of the Warder Bond was just how natural it felt.

As immediate as the shift was, so was the wave of relief which broke over him. Physically, aside from the sting in her palms where her fingernails had bitten through skin, Naeva _was_ fine. His grandfather had given the promised antidote, and there was no evidence that he'd lied about the truth serum being harmless. _Harmless maybe, but there could still be side effects._ “Do you feel off at all? Anything unusual?”

After a moment of consideration, Naeva smiled. “No, the Warder Bond feels just as it did before. I quite enjoy having it back.” As soon as the words had left her she emitted a small, choked noise. “Light help me, I have no filter.”

 _She enjoys having the Bond back?_ Killua tried really, really hard to restrain his smile – she might've thought he was mocking her – but it twitched on his lips nonetheless. The effort itself was in vain, since she now owned the ability to feel his amusement. “I was asking about the truth serum, but that's good to know. Also, you basically answered anyway.”

“I suppose I did, at that.” Naeva was still embarrassed, but mustering conviction to overwhelm it. “I feel normal enough, aside from this sudden inability to keep my thoughts to myself.”

“Try saying something untrue,” Killua suggested. “Tell me that my hair's brown.”

“Your hair is not at all brown.” Naeva blinked at him, then laughed. “I swear that I tried. The words would not hold together even in my mind.”

Killua tapped a knuckle against his chin, deliberating as quickly as he could. His father and grandfather weren't going to wait with patience for very much longer. _This will work. We'll do this on our terms._ “We can turn the truth serum to our advantage, if you're okay to sit through their questions. I don't expect it'll be easy.” 

“I am okay, and I will answer their questions,” Naeva assured him.

Killua leaned in a bit, brought his face close to hers – only so that nobody would be able to read his lips. That his heart lurched in his chest at her nearness was completely irrelevant. “I'm not going to hold you back anymore. Channeling is our wild card, and I think we need to play it to the fullest now.”

A bolt of surprise jabbed into him, and then a soft anxiety. Naeva licked her lips. “You meant what you said about the oath? Are you certain that you can trust my judgement here? I do not kno-”

Killua pressed a finger against her lips to cut her off. “Yes, and yes.” _What was it she told me last night?_ “I trust you implicitly, Naeva.” He dropped his hand back to his lap. “Keep in mind that I'll use my own judgement just as freely. If I feel you become too angry, sad, scared, or anything else that I'm uncomfortable with, that'll be the end of the questions.”

Naeva's temper flared in their connection, but not half so heated as he had been braced for. “Very well," she relented tersely, "but do not be over sensitive.”

Killua snorted. “I'm not making you any damn promises – you've got a serious martyr complex, you know that?” Naeva frowned but didn't argue, possibly because some part of her knew it was true and she was currently incapable of fighting that. Killua lowered his voice and leaned in nearer still, rather caught up in the way her heart was beating an exhilarated rhythm to compete with his own. “I want them to know that they went too far. When I sit back again, will you try wrapping them both in air? Maybe gag 'em, too. If that works, you can secure the kitchen so that nobody else barges in. With just a little luck, you'll win us control over the situation.”

"I can do that." Naeva's eyes brightened. “ _Fel dovienya ga frait, mi Gaidin._ Our luck is strong.”

He had to restrain himself from visibly matching her excitement. It'd be for the best if he didn't give any indication yet that he was suddenly so full of confidence. Killua sat back slowly to recline in his chair, then smirked at the obvious shock that hit Zeno and Silva's faces. 

* * *

Naeva appreciated the bulging of Silva and Zeno's eyes as she caught them in place. The ward encompassing the kitchen she tied off and promptly forgot about – nobody would be getting through from any direction. Naeva estimated that she was well within her rights to be furious – they had poisoned her, _outwitted_ her! – but she made herself focus on the elation of holding Saidar, instead.

“Everything's secured?” Killua asked.

“Indeed.” Naeva gave the reply in an even enough tone, yet more words tumbled from her involuntarily. “Although I do not normally do this... Light, I almost forgot about leaving them room to breathe.”

There was a snort of laughter from Killua as he pushed back from the table to stand. “Okay, first thing's first.” He gathered the coffee cups and silver tray they had been carried on, along with anything else that had come into contact with the poisoned gloves, and dumped everything into one of the large trash bins. “Canary, would you stand up?"

The Butler complied in a fluid motion, staring with veiled bewilderment at Silva and Zeno. She did not choose to comment on their stillness. Killua cut her overcoat off of her carefully, tossed the garment into the trash atop the rest, then favored her with a concerned look. “You're okay?”

"I am." Canary turned to Naeva then, and unexpectedly she seemed to be abashed. “Thank you very much for whatever you did, Miss Mandragoran.”

Well, that quelled some of the anger stewing within Naeva. Healing was by far and away the most rewarding application of channeling. Her mother had oft said that Healing was the only worthy use of the immense gift that was the One Power – all else was frivolity, or misuse. 

“I was happy to do what I could. You have my thanks as well, Miss Canary, for keeping me from scratching at myself as you did.” Naeva offered a smile, and Canary's expression warmed as she returned it. That was enough to prod more of her insistent thoughts into becoming audible. “I like you. Also, you are very lovely.” _Burn me, I sound like a dimwit._ Just like that, she was back to restraining her temper. Naeva turned to glare daggers at the two bound Zoldycks, but that did not spare her from hearing Killua's half-muffled snicker.

“Now,” Killua started once he had reigned in his amusement, “I've got a pressing matter to deal with, and you should probably burn the rest of that uniform, just to be safe. The doors are locked up, but we can get you wherever you want to go by Gateway.” Naeva glanced over to them again. Killua had his hands in his pockets, smiling in a hopeful way at the young Butler. “I'd recommend a nice, sunny beach on a different continent.”

Canary's smile twitched at the corners. “I should be getting back to the Butler's residence, Master Killua.”

“Have it your way.” Killua sighed, but hung his head in acceptance. He then looked to Naeva. “I should've pointed it out, but do you remember the last building we passed on our way up the mountain? It was about five minutes before I set you down.”

“I do remember. Well enough, anyhow.” Naeva confirmed for him, already reaching in her memory for the image of that building.

Canary's eyes widened as the Gateway rotated open and sunlight spilled into the kitchen. She shook her head, the motion swinging her voluminous hair, and then turned back from the Gateway to drop another smooth bow. “I'll take my leave now.”

“See ya, Canary.” Killua uttered the goodbye quietly. She could still sense his disappointment that Canary had not taken up the offer to be sent elsewhere. 

“Peace favor you, Miss Canary.” Naeva dipped her head in respect. “And please be mindful not to touch the edges of the Gateway as you step through, they would cut anything.” She was relieved to have remembered the warning.

Canary put both feet on the other side and then paused to glance back over her shoulder. “I like you too, Miss Mandragoran.” Then she was off toward the Butler's residence. Feeling a tad dotty at not being able to hold back on a grin, Naeva let the Gateway vanish.

Killua returned to the table to sit beside her again, only thoughtful until she felt a prickling irritation from him. He pushed the plate that held her forgotten meal closer to her. “You're still hungry.”

 _I really am_. Any kind of petulant response was beyond her as long as he was only pointing out truth, so Naeva obligingly picked up her sandwich and set about finishing it.

With a click of his tongue, Killua leaned his chair back and studied the two opposite them. “They can hear me, right?”

Naeva nodded. “They are bound so well, I doubt they can do much of anything besides listen.” Their eyes narrowed in a neatly mirrored motion. “And glare at me.” She added that dryly. After a meaningful look from Killua, she picked up her sandwich again.

“Dad, Gramps," Killua said, "it's not like I wanted it to come to this. I'll admit I'm enjoying it a little, but that's kind of vindictive and I'm trying to be the better person here.” The pleasantness in his tone dissipated all at once. “I'm trying.” His wrath blazed up in the back of her mind with such potency that she almost flinched. Killua reached for a handful of small pastries and popped them into his mouth one at a time. He chewed with his eyes closed. She could sense him mentally smothering that wild rage beneath calm.

Naeva spoke up compulsively, “And you had the nerve to chide me about getting angry.”

Killua chuckled. “Sorry. I _am_ trying to get over it.” He scooped up another handful in a motion too quick for her to catch and just as swiftly pushed a pastry into her mouth when she opened it to respond. “Eat, please. You weigh less than the teacups the Butlers use.”

That was an especially humiliating comparison, so Naeva concentrated on her food and the kitchen lapsed into silence. Judging by the continual fluctuation of his anger, Killua was mostly taking the time to cool down. He appeared nothing but contemplative despite his inner tumult, regarding Zeno and Silva's near motionless figures with his fingers laced behind his head. Intermittently he would slide a sidelong look her way, and when she ate the last bite of her sandwich he nodded. It was terribly patronizing to be offered approval for something so mundane; Naeva had been doing her best to put on weight these past weeks – already up by almost four kilograms, apparently – and it certainly was not her fault that both attempted meals today had been interrupted.

Her annoyance was promptly forgotten as Killua's chair dropped back to all four legs and he stared darkly across the table once more. His internal conflict must have found a conclusion, for his emotions had settled. “I'll ask Naeva to release you both, but after I give you a piece of real information to digest. Since that's what you were willing to commit to such a reckless plot for - _real_ information.” He put an elbow on the table to brace his chin in one hand. “Naeva is my Aes Sedai and I'm her Warder. That means nothing to you, right? Just blink twice if you're clueless and want a better explanation.”

That was daringly brazen, and Naeva marveled as both Zeno and Silva blinked twice in compliance. The eyes behind the action were still glaring icy disfavor as hard as ever they were.

"Okay." Killua rolled his eyes, very exaggeratedly. “I'll try to dumb it down as much as possible for you. What Naeva does is called channeling. She's been tutored and trained and tested at it from birth, and passing the final test earned her the title of Aes Sedai. Now, one of the countless amazing things she can do – aside from what you're personally experiencing at the moment – is referred to as a Warder Bond. Naeva and I are connected by a Warder Bond.” His expression lifted with a smirk. “You might think of it as a covenant formed between two people who are committed to protecting one another. This Bond comes with some nifty perks, which are none of your business, and a steep penalty for failure. Wanna hear about the penalty? Let's go with another two blinks for yes.”

Naeva decided it was rather impressive that Zeno and Silva could keep up such daunting glares. Neither of them was precisely helpless – her understanding of Nen may be flimsy, but she was fairly certain that movement was no prerequisite to its use – and yet she would expect the egos of two such well seasoned assassins to be bruised nonetheless at being held in place with no way to free themselves. 

Zeno blinked twice, and seconds later so did Silva.

“This is the part you're really gonna find interesting,” Killua drawled. Earlier it may have been possible to discern that his confidence was not wholly genuine, but no longer. Naeva was reminded of how he had gambled at Crowns in Tar Valon. The stakes then were nothing compared with what they were risking here, and yet the level of confidence she could see in him was much the same. Killua was aware of himself, his opponent, the rules, and the element of unpredictability – he was acutely conscious of everything and choosing to go all in. He leaned forward with a slow smile. “If either one of us is killed, the one left behind pays the penalty – a berserk rampage bent on avenging the loss. There's no recovery. There's no end to it at all until the second one is just as dead as the first. Not a clean death, but usually quick, as I understand it.”

His description was brutal and evoked as much reaction as Zeno and Silva were currently capable of giving. Two sets of silver brows lifted with shock, and the gazes beneath them were incredulous bordering on furious. They both recomposed after only a second.

Killua slouched backward into his chair and transitioned a much softer look to her. “I said I'd ask you to release them, but I don't mind if you'd rather leave them here tied up for a while.” 

The truth serum at least made for easy deliberation – Naeva had scant control over her own thought process, all but compelled to speak whatever certainty screamed loudest in her mind. “I do not wish to hold them any longer.” 

When the questioning began she was probably going to humiliate herself, so this seemed the last opportunity to make a show of poise. Naeva stood from the table and took her time about sauntering to stand in front of Silva. His eyes fastened on her; eyes almost the same color as Killua's, but radiating malice. Worry pulsed through the Warder Bond and Naeva pushed assurance right back. Then she unraveled the flows of Air holding the two immobile and cut the singlemost elaborate bow she was currently capable of. 

“We have not yet been properly introduced, Lord Zoldyck. My name is Naeva Mandragoran.”

Silva smiled – nothing but cold severity in the expression. “I've been looking forward to this.” His voice was a low, threatening rumble to overshadow all others she might have previously described that way.

Naeva could not make herself smile in turn, but she did manage not to shirk back. “I thank you for extending me welcome in your Estate. Although-” Her temper was not so forgotten as she had assumed. It spiked as she continued, briefly overpowering the fear Silva's gaze invoked. “-if this is how you customarily treat your guests, I think it is obvious why no one ever visits.” While her ferocity could never have equaled his, at least it burned hot enough to prevent her from cowering. Zeno exhaled a breath in a long whistle.

Silva's smile stretched, angry and something else that she could not distinguish. “I'll give you credit for being so bold. Aren't you afraid of me?”

“I am.” It was impossible to answer otherwise, but still that was surprisingly easy to admit. “You are very scary looking – I would say you are the third most frightening person I have ever bloody seen.” A muscle in Silva's jaw twitched. Belatedly, it occurred to her that he might take that as an affront. But then Killua was at her side with a suddenness, and he used the moment to lead her back to the table. It galled to discover that her knees had been growing weak. Naeva fell into her seat again appreciatively.

Zeno fixed her with a look that was nothing if not chuffed. “I didn't expect your unbridled thoughts to be so entertaining.”

“I am not here for your entertainment,” Naeva snapped, then went back to concentrating on one deep breath after another.

Killua took her hand in his, eyes flickering between his father and grandfather. “Let's just get to the interrogation. Choose your questions carefully.”

Zeno nodded once. “I intend to.” 

The tension she could feel in Killua relaxed somewhat. Silva sprawled into one of the chairs and Zeno waited until everyone was settled before asking his first question. 

“We'll work our way backward, I think." Zeno locked his gaze with hers. "Miss Mandragoran, was Killua telling the truth about this so-named Warder Bond?”

“Everything that Killua said about the Warder Bond is true.”

Silva's glare stabbed into her. “If I killed you right now, Killua would die?”

“That is a near certainty.” Naeva was unable to disguise her unease. Everything she heard wanted to spur her imagination into frenetic activity. “Killua would die after or during the attempt to slay everyone in this Manor – starting with you, Lord Zoldyck, if you were the one to take my life.”

Zeno tapped one finger upon the tabletop. “And that penalty applies equally in reverse, correct? If Killua were to be killed right now, you'd be launched into a murder spree?”

“Yes.” Her mind went further, had to consider that in depth, and her voice became bleak. “If Killua were killed here and now I might try to destroy Kukuroo Mountain. There is no rationality left when the Bond has been severed.” There was no real need to continue, but where her thoughts went her words promptly followed. “My parents were Bonded, and when my mother died- Papa, he loved me, but he was-”

“Naeva!” Killua spoke sharply enough that her mind recoiled by instinct. “What color is my hair?”

Well, that gave her something easy to focus on. “Silver.” Naeva exhaled a heavy breath and collected herself. “I am fine.” They were old memories, painful but no longer raw.

There was a glimmer of relief in their connection as Killua nodded. Still, he watched her a moment longer before glaring back across the table. “Pick a different topic, Gramps. You can ask about the Warder Bond some other time.”

Zeno's frown deepened the wrinkles of his face. His tapping had ceased at some point while she had been speaking. “Fine.” He huffed out a breath that fluttered his long moustache. “Let's talk about channeling. Where does the power for these feats of yours come from?”

“Channeling uses the One Power, drawn from the True Source,” Naeva said, and added the old adage offered by the White Tower to new Novices, “The One Power is the energy that keeps the Wheel of Time turning, new life growing, ocean waves churning, and gusts of wind blowing. It is everywhere, all of the time, but few can learn to access it and fewer still are born with the ability - the Spark. That is a general explanation, lest we be stuck in this kitchen for hours on end while I try to make you understand.”

Silva and Zeno exchanged an inscrutable look, and it was the former who asked the next question. “We've seen you open portals and cure poisoning, and now you've made the claim that you could destroy an entire mountain. My son described the applications of channeling as being countless.” Silva braced a forearm on the table and leaned forward. “But I assume there are limits to such a power.”

“There are, Lord Zoldyck.” Fighting for control in her addled mind was becoming tiresome and creating an ache behind her temples. Naeva gave up on control, allowing her thoughts to go where they pleased and her words to flow from them. “Channeling the One Power puts strain on the human body. Every channeler differs in the capacity they have to handle that, and rare Talents can compensate for lack of strength. Some cannot draw enough from the True Source to even light a candle wick without exhausting themselves and losing consciousness afterward. I can handle more of the Power than most.”

Killua laughed, although she could not guess what in her words he had found so humorous.

Zeno cocked his head to the side, inquisitive. “This ability – Spark – is it hereditary?”

Naeva replied with a shrug. “The Spark commonly runs in the bloodline. Not without exception, but commonly.” There was a period of quiet then, during which she felt a momentary jab of alarm from Killua. He quashed it quickly and went back to sending calm through to her.

Silva's glare was acute enough again to be uncomfortable. “Whatever you did to my father and I... it felt like being buried in concrete, except I'd be able to break out of concrete. Is there anything that could have broken your hold?”

“I made the Air around you solid. Another channeler could have countered, and there are some artifacts crafted for that specific purpose, but physical strength alone does nothing. If you were offering resistance, I assure you I did not feel it.” Naeva responded in what she estimated to be a light tone. Either she was unsuccessful or such lightness was precisely what Silva did not want to hear, for his expression darkened. An involuntary shudder wracked her – his stare was intimidating, and there was little she cared less for than being intimidated. “That is only fact. I could have lifted you up from the ground if I so chose.”

A wave of caution preceded Killua's hand tightening around hers. Externally he was an image of grace and his gaze remained locked on his father, but that caution in her head was strong.

Zeno waved a hand, perhaps in an attempt at clearing the hostility from the atmosphere. "Let's take another chronological step backward. Before you were given the antidote you were close to death, Miss Mandragoran. You really should have been screaming. How were you resisting the pain?”

“That was a mental trick.” Naeva focused on Zeno and pointedly ignored that Silva was still glowering. “I was aware of the pain in my body, but held myself distant from it.”

Zeno emitted a thoughtful hum and started tapping his finger again. “Given that you didn't cure yourself like you did Canary, I assume you can't. Is that correct?”

Naeva nodded. “You are correct. I can only Heal others.”

“And in others, can you Heal anything at all?”

“No.” On the heels of Naeva's automatic reply, her mother's voice sounded off in her mind. _'Anything short of death can be Healed.'_ She had to resist the urge to press her fingertips into her aching temples. “That answer... is difficult. For me, common sickness and most injuries are simple enough. I have not attempted to Heal any degenerative diseases. Ailments which one has been born with are widely considered impossible to Heal, while some would argue that no ailment should be considered impossible.”

“I saw Naeva Heal a man whose gut had been torn open by a battleaxe," Killua put in grimly. “When she was done, he walked away without a scar. She spent over an hour that day Healing similarly gruesome battle wounds, and that was afte-” He cut off abruptly, probably sensing how her stomach had knotted. 

Naeva dropped her gaze to the table. _I remember that Asha'man by his injury, but I cannot recall his face._ “They must be fine now, yes? Every one, even those who had-”

“Hey, forget about that.” Killua put a hand to her chin and she looked up at him. His eyes were concerned, and the Bond was full of that concern, but laced with remorse. “What is it you call me when you don't call me by my name?”

Naeva was tugged free from the swirling recollection of the battle for the Black Tower. She even mustered a smile. “I call you woolhead. Stop your fretting, woolhead.”

Fingers snapped, a sharp crack upon the air. Naeva returned her attention to Zeno swiftly at the sound, but at least she did not jump. “Are there any side effects or negative repercussions to your Healing?”

“Aside from a temporary sensation of cold, no.”

Zeno laid his palm flat upon the tabletop and then slid his hand toward her. “I wouldn't call myself degenerated, but let's see what you can do for these old joints of mine, hm?” Silva shot his father a mildly startled glance.

Naeva's eyes widened. _He wants me to Heal him?_ She reached out, but hesitated before making any sort of contact. “I would Delve you, first, as I did Miss Canary. Delving is a method of checking the body so that I can adjust my Healing to fit your need.” The old man nodded assent and she placed her hands atop his, then pulsed the Delving weave. She spoke what she sensed absently. “Inflammation, severe in your shoulders and wrists. Pain in your spine, where the bones are compressed.” The Healing was quick and easy, yet upsetting in that it was imperfect. Zeno did not even shiver. When Naeva pulled her hands back to her lap, she did so with a frown. “I could alleviate your symptoms, but not the underlying causes. The pain will return. I cannot say with certainty when.”

"Noted." Zeno twirled his wrist about. “Well, the pain _is_ gone, for now.”

“And you feel fine otherwise?” Silva asked sharply.

“Oh, yes.” Zeno arched an eyebrow at her. “My son is understandably suspicious. Did you do anything nefarious to me?”

Naeva scoffed. “No. I Delved you and I Healed you, nothing more. You are in better condition now than you were before.”

“As I thought.” The old man rolled his shoulders, lips quirking upward. “Another step back. Before we played our little game of 'guess how I poisoned the princess' you were less thorough about the answers you gave. Your older brother is the King of this nation called Malkier?”

“That is true, yes. Al'Deval Mandragoran is the King of Malkier.”

“Are you a runaway?” Zeno repeated his earlier question, probing for more complete honesty. His eyes were glinting, so very astute.

Naeva's answer still had some ambiguity to it, but it only because the truth to that _was_ somewhat ambiguous. “I would not call myself a runaway. When I left Malkier originally... that was not a decision I made myself. Now, it is.”

Zeno's eyebrow twitched. “Is your brother searching for you?”

Her immediate, unintentional response was a pointed sniff. “No. Deval does not want me back in the Al'Cairi Palace any more than I want to be there. He does not like me, and the Kingdom has no real need of me.”

Silva's gaze narrowed, more analytical than angry. Zeno opened his mouth, closed it again as if abandoning what he might have said, and an uncomfortable moment passed before he asked another question. “Where specifically is Malkier?”

That conjured an image in her mind – a map. “It is the northernmost Kingdom in all the Westlands, just north and east of Shienar. Malkier stands as the first line of defense between the Blight and humanity.” Naeva felt a smile tug at her lips. The smile did not last long.

Zeno exchanged a frown with Silva before refocusing on her. “Why have we never heard of Malkier, the Westlands, Aes Sedai, or channeling?”

Her mind experienced a tremulous moment of conflict. Killua's warning that they should avoid disclosing her origin screamed in her mind; the answer screamed louder. Naeva's throat constricted and the answer was going to dredge itself up whether she was willing or not. Trying to hold back turned that ache in her head into a vicious throbbing. And then... so much reassurance flooded the Bond, imparted like a message from Killua. He curled his other hand around hers and she centered herself on that point of contact. “You have heard of none of that because it all exists within a Mirror World. I was born in that Mirror World and deposited into this one when I was twelve.”

“A Mirror World is a separate reality. Like a parallel universe,” Killua elaborated glibly.

That produced visible surprise in both Silva and Zeno's expressions. They recovered well again, but less quickly this time. Zeno cleared his throat into his hand. “Three years ago. That would be when you appeared in the Palace of the Holy Coventry, according to Illumi's information. You, _and_ a woman. Was she another channeler?”

“Yes.” Naeva failed to make her voice anything but glum. “That woman's name was Moghedien.”

“And what was your relationship with this Moghedien?” There was strange gentleness in Zeno's tone. It made her want to scowl no less than the question did.

“Moghedien...” Another, slighter ache behind her temples while Naeva paused to make her words come together the way she wanted them to. “Moghedien was my captor, for some time.”

“Enough about her," Killua said. "She's dead now, anyway."

Zeno drummed his fingertips once, twice, and then smiled. “You have no intentions of returning to this Mirror World, Miss Mandragoran?”

Naeva shook her head – too emphatically, but the need to refute that was strong. “I will _never_ go back there.”

Silva and Zeno looked at one another. Something entirely indecipherable was communicated between them before the patriarch of the Zoldyck family turned his eyes on her. Silva's violet gaze was still imposing, yet there was a glimmer within of something like... fervor? He could not really have been said to smile then, but the hard planes of his face lifted. “Why have you come here to the Zoldyck Estate?”

“To protect Killua," Naeva said. It was odd that he seemed so intent on her for what was the most easily answered question yet.

Silva's brows rose just minutely. “And did you come here prepared for anything?”

Naeva had to ponder that, thoughts scrambling for the most concise response to such a vague question. “I came here prepared for anything that was within the boundary of my imagination. Obviously, that included the possibility that you might kill me.”

The large man leaned forward until he was quite looming across the table. Killua's grip on her hand tightened again. Silva's voice fell to a harsher growl. “You've entwined your life with my son's life. I want to know how well you've thought that through. Are you prepared for the possibility that when Killua inherits my position, you might become Lady Zoldyck?”

The stark answer was no, she had not prepared for that in the slightest, but Naeva did not get the chance to say so. Killua was up out of his chair. The first she was aware of that was when she realized her hand was no longer being held. Then there was the sound of his palms slapping down on the table and the flatware rattling. It all happened faster than she could have blinked. 

Killua's glare was dark as she had ever seen, oozing threat, and locked on his father. Every line of him was poised with vigilance. “That _isn't_ a possibility. I won't be inheriting anything from you, Dad.” With his insurmountable enmity felt in the back of her mind, she found it remarkable that his voice remained so steady. “I'm not your Heir. I'm not an assassin. When I leave after whatever the hell you've all got planned for tomorrow, I don't ever want to see this place again.”

Killua's father looked, if anything, impressed. They glared hard at one another like two equals in a contest of will, until at last Silva eased back in his chair and crossed his arms. Another impossibly long second later, Killua straightened himself and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Let's go, Naeva.”


	13. Lessons Learned

Fury raced hotly through Kikyo's veins. She worked her fan to cool her skin while she watched the scene in the kitchen play out. _My son, my Kil. He might actually be in love with that rotten brat! She's dangerous to him. So much more dangerous than I knew. How do I fix this? Oh, how, how, how? I want to kill her and I can't kill her! Why won't she just go away?!_ Killua took the girl's hand in his and as the two strutted out from the kitchen, Kikyo switched to the surveillance feed in the hallway. _It's been forty-one minutes since Kil injected the truth serum._ She held the hem of her skirt up in a shaky fist and spun on her heel to go. Illumi followed, but Kalluto did not. She barely even noticed that – it was insignificant.

 _I can't let Father get his way. He doesn't know Kil like I do! I'm his mother and I know him better than anyone! That girl is just too weak!_ Kikyo let the zealous thoughts spur her on and took quicker steps. 

Illumi kept pace nicely. “There isn't much time left before-”

“I'm aware of that!” Kikyo interrupted him, her voice an uncontrollable snarl that she hated.

Her eldest son made a small, thoughtful noise. “What are you planning to do, Mom?”

 _I don't know!_ She sneered unconsciously.

* * *

Killua adjusted his hand to lace Naeva's fingers with his as the kitchen door swung shut behind them. He felt almost like he might start laughing. _I stood up to Dad. I faced him down and I held my own!_ The inevitability of that altercation had been a source of dread shadowing him for weeks, and now it had finally happened that shadow was gone. He'd been scattered and anxious ever since landing in Padokea – impeded by his own insecurity even more than the tangible danger. Now, he felt so much lighter. 

The Warder Bond may be contributing to that lightheartedness, as well. There was a degree of pride from Naeva flowing through their connection at the moment. _Is she proud of me?_ Maybe that thought was hubris, but Killua indulged it anyway. _I'm proud of her. She actually insulted Dad – the look on his face! She was so tiny standing right in front of him and she didn't even care!_ “You're amazing, Naeva. You're an idiot, too, but you're totally amazing.”

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. A pretty red blossomed on her cheeks and he could detect a thin amount of embarrassment from her, but also... was that affection? Whatever it was, it produced a flutter in his chest that woke his own embarrassment.

Naeva smiled. “I could not have done half so well if you had not kept me grounded. Light, you always keep me grounded.” That red was scarlet, now, and she blinked a few times like she was surprised at herself before planting her gaze firmly ahead.

“About an hour left until the truth serum starts wearing off,” Killua told her. “We can wait it out in-” He halted, sobering up in an instant. “There's someone coming our way. Hurrying, but not _too_ fast.” _It would be good to wait here and meet whoever it is head on, but that drug..._ “We could just Gateway back to the room.”

Naeva licked her lips, and he could feel the nervousness to accompany the reflex. Her resolve was stronger, however, and she shook her head. “I do not want us to flee.”

Killua pushed reassurance through to her and offered a smile when she glanced up. “Okay. Whoever it is, we can handle them.” The approaching aura was close enough now for him to sense the tension in it. “Ugh, I think it's Mom.” _Damn it, maybe we really should go._ His earlier fury from watching the conversation at breakfast had settled to a burning coal within him, but at the thought of his mother it was stoked up again. And there was sorrow, too, because how could she even _be_ such a monster? It shouldn't have been unexpected, it shouldn't have hurt, but it did. Killua tried to muffle the negative emotion – to stop it from seeping through the Bond.

Naeva squeezed his hand and offered a thin smile. “I let her get to me this morning. We ought stay. I should like very much to come out on the winning end of the next conflict between your mother and I.”

 _Sure, but is now the best opportunity for that?_ Killua frowned. There was no time left for argument. His mother came into view as she rounded the corner ahead. Kikyo stopped there at the end of the hall, smoothing down her skirt with a sneer. He could not sense anyone else, but knew it would be almost certain that Kalluto and Illumi were shadowing her. 

Killua tempered his glare as best he could – so, not very well. “What do you want?”

Kikyo pulled out her fan to hold in a white-knuckled fist at her side, then continued her approach almost casually. The dot of light on her visor remained honed on him until she stood only ten paces away, where she stopped again and that red light slid to Naeva. “Who is Ishamael?”

Battling down fury in favor of pragmatism, Killua opened his mouth to distract Naeva from the cruel question before it could immerse her in memories. He didn't get even a word out, as she whirled to him and shook her head. Despair dosed liberally with terror swamped their connection. Naeva closed her eyes and there was a pulse of pain in her head.

“You don't-” Killua started, and she shook her head more fervently.

Rapidly, anger surged inside of Naeva to drown out everything else. “Was,” she said. “He _was_ Forsaken.” She opened her eyes to turn a fierce glare on his mother. “He was _Nae'blis_ – the champion of the Shadow, the right hand of the Dark One, the embodiment of evil. He was over three thousand years old. He was a murderer, a poet, a philosopher, and an absolute madman.”

Whether for the words themselves or the vehemence with which they were spoken, Kikyo actually retreated a step. “Embodiment of evil? You _are_ a child.” Her voice trembled as severely as her hands did. “And just what does this evil madman have to do with you, girl? I won't stand for-” Kikyo's jaw froze in place and her sentence cut off.

“You want to know?” Naeva started forward, tugging her hand away from his. Her wrath in the back of his mind mingled with his own, the sensation overwhelming enough that he didn't even think about stopping her. “He stole my soul from my dreams while I slept. He took me to a place of his own creation, a place where I was powerless. When he wished it, he held me paralyzed.”

Kikyo stood completely motionless. Naeva lifted her foot, stepping up onto nothing he could see until she stood at eye level with his mother. She flicked her wrist in a flourish and the hall around them blinked away. Visually, everything everywhere save the three of them became dense, billowing fog. Killua could feel the carpet beneath his feet, but all he could see looking down was a fathomless expanse of white. _What is she doing?_

Their foggy surroundings blinked again to become a strange cityscape – all sinuous silver arches, exquisite colonnades, sparkling ivory paths, and towers topped with jewel-toned spires. Killua's eyes drank it in, fascinated and equally uneasy.

“He showed me sights from the ancient past.” Naeva reached out and mimed trailing the back of one finger over his mother's cheek. “He touched me.” A wicked looking dagger – air tinted black – appeared in her hand and she stared at it for few long seconds. “He cut a lock of my hair.” 

The dagger disappeared, having done no damage, and Killua realized he'd been holding his breath. At the same time, the city around them became a ballroom. Music played – a soft, melancholic tune worked from foreign instruments. His mother's right hand rose into the air and Naeva laid her own hand almost against it. Then Kikyo herself was lifted from the floor to turn a single spin.

Naeva frowned and both their hands dropped. “He made me dance with him.”

The ballroom and the music were gone and at once Killua was standing solidly on the surface of tumultuous water. Roiling ocean extended as far as he could see in every direction. The only other thing visible was a small boat, and the patch of water upon which the boat floated was strangely undisturbed.

Naeva stepped back, but maintained her glare on Kikyo. “He conjured a stormy sea. When I refused to swim to his proffered safety, the waves took me down. I sank until my lungs burned and I was sure to drown, but then-” Another flick of her wrist brought them to a tropical looking beach. Killua felt the air around him warm. “-I was lying in the sand, beneath the sun. He told me that he loved me. He told me that I loved him. He promised to make me happy. He bit me for defying him.”

A more stabbing pain arced between Naeva's temples. The scene flickered, and now a breeze stirred the air of an apple orchard overlooking a massive lake. A vibrant sunset blazed on the mountainous horizon. The scene was excruciatingly beautiful. Killua wished it could've given him any sense of peace, but his heart felt sick.

Naeva stared out over the lake, her anger warring now with sorrow. “He murdered my family.” Once more, everything went white. Naeva's voice turned to ice to match the sudden chill in the air. “To defeat him, to protect the people I had left, I-” She pressed two fingers into her temple and took a few seconds before continuing. “-I did what I had to, and so now...” Naeva's illusions dispelled and the familiar hallway was back. “Now, he is only a dead man. He is dead, and I am _alive_.” What he sensed from her after finishing the tale felt worse than anything that had preceded - a queasy cocktail of distress, conviction, and shame. “Does that satisfy your inquiry, Lady Zoldyck?”

It seemed that his mother could move on her own again. Kikyo's chest heaved, her skin wan and her lips parted. She looked afraid. Then, unbelievably, Kikyo smiled. The expression trembled on her face. “You-” Her already faint voice faded to a whisper. “I... it's possible that I've underestimated you.” Her shoulders quivering, his mother bent her knees and actually dipped a curtsy.

Naeva's shock was an echo of his own. She stood frozen in stunned silence. Hesitantly, Killua reached out to her. He touched just her wrist and she jerked, gaze faraway. Killua pulled her toward himself and as Naeva put her arms around him in turn, the terrible mess of emotion in her began to settle.

Killua tensed, wary as another aura at the end of the hall lifted from Zetsu. Illumi slid around the corner and approached at a cautious pace to stand behind their mother. Killua put a hand atop Naeva's head, content to not let her know that his eldest brother was there at all. Something wordless passed between he and Illumi while they stared at one another. There was contemplation in his brother's eyes, a note of approval. Illumi's thin fingers curled over their mother's shoulder and the two turned to go. Kikyo was still shaking.

Killua stared after them until they were gone from sight. _I don't even know if I can consider this good or bad. Mom won't be trying to take advantage of the Ishamael trauma any longer, I'm sure. That's a relief, but... there's a different kind of danger, now._ He wasn't sure how long it was that he only stood there, holding Naeva and thinking about the figurative axe dangling over both of their heads.

At some point Naeva stepped away from him – maybe a tad reluctantly, but that could've been wishful thinking on his part. She had found her poise again, and if nowhere near her usual caliber, it was still admirable. “Where to now, Killua?”

 _She wants to move on. We need to move on. As much as I'd like to talk to her about all of that, it has to wait. How long do we have left before the drug leaves her system?_ Killua mustered what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “I did say earlier that we'd do something more enjoyable today.” _Something to divert her. Something to make her happy._

* * *

Gon shuffled down a dusty gravel road, winding his way back to his rented room. He had gone out to fetch a meal by himself as the sun began its fall toward the horizon. That afforded him some time to enjoy the open air and feel the nostalgic ocean breeze; more than that, he and Ikalgo used any trip out to listen and watch for new arrivals to the town that might be a threat to them. In Gon's case, he also spent a lot of time smelling. Periodically as he walked he would pulse a radius of En out from himself. So far, all was good. _It really does feel like a vacation._

Motvani – for which the island itself had been named – was a quaint village with a tiny population that was quick to gossip. It was almost impossible to escape notice here, but the seclusion and lack of modern conveniences made that an element of safety instead of danger as it would've been anywhere else.

Gon shifted the stuffed paper sack in his arms and tried to ignore the scent of food that wafted up from it. His mouth was already watering so much he thought he might start to drool. Even more pleasant scents overwhelmed him as he drew nearer to the B&B - it was a spacious two story house, and the young couple who owned it had converted one of the rooms on the lower level into a storefront from which they sold baked goods. He supposed that it wouldn't have been possible to support themselves on only the income from tourists, given how few ever visited. As he passed beneath the awning that sheltered the entrance to the tiny bakery, a woman called out to him.

“Oy, Gon!”

He spun about with a grin and waved one of his hands to acknowledge Fawna, who beamed at him from behind the counter. Her husband Wrendolo, beside her, was manning the cash register and busy with customers.

Fawna gestured him over. “I see you already have dinner.” She pushed a lock of curly hair behind her ear as he walked up, then reached beneath the counter to retrieve a neatly wrapped bundle. “Would you like some dessert? We made blackberry pies today, and I set one aside for you kids.”

“Heck yeah! Thank you!” Gon gushed in gratitude, setting the paper bag down to dig his wallet out of his back pocket. Their hosts were always referring to them as 'the kids.' That was humorous coming from a couple whose ages were only a handful of years more than his own.

Wrendolo paused after passing a ribbon-tied box of cookies to his next customer in line. His smile was a little bit timid. “No charge, Gon. It's just a small gift to say we're happy to have you all staying with us.”

With a smile, Gon stuffed the bills he had pulled out into their tip jar. “You know we're just as happy to be here.” 

Fawna opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to protest. The two of them worked hard from sunup to well after nightfall to support themselves, and he'd been tipping them generously at every opportunity. At last Fawna shook her head as she pushed the cloth wrapped pie toward him. “It's a new recipe we're trying out, so you'll have to let me know tomorrow what you think.”

“It's gonna be delicious,” Gon told her assuredly. The smell of cinnamon, fruit, and flaky pastry really was going to start him drooling any second now. The bundle was still warm from the oven. He held the pie carefully in one hand and scooped his bag back up to nestle in the crook of his other arm. “Thanks again.”

“Wait! I nearly forgot...” Fawna spun around and disappeared for a moment into the kitchen before stepping back out again. She lifted a silky blue handkerchief to show it to him, then folded it neatly and tucked it into his shirt pocket. “I saw this today and I thought of sweet Alluka. Will you give it to her for me?” She dropped her voice to a not-so-subtle whisper. “Actually, Gon, you should say it's from you. I think the two of you are just the cutest!”

Heat rose to his cheeks. It wasn't the first comment he'd gotten like that on the island; it wasn't even the first from Fawna. Gon glanced down at the little accessory – exactly the right shade to match Alluka's eyes. “I'll make sure she gets it, but I can't just take the credit.”

Fawna winked at him. “I wouldn't mind at all.”

Wrendolo laughed. “You know, I think they're doing fine without you needing to play matchmaker.” He turned a broad smile on Gon. “But what you should really do is take her on a romantic hike up the trail by the river tomorrow! The wildflowers up there are gorgeous this time of year.”

Gon knew his face was red, now. _Jeez, everyone's playing matchmaker_. He managed to mumble polite thanks and a goodbye before hurrying away. If he stuck around they might try to give him something else. When he got to the stairs he took them two at a time, then paused outside the door to their room long enough to reign in his embarrassment. He used his elbow to knock on the door, and called out, “It's just me! My hands are full, so-”

It was Alluka who yanked the door open. “That was quick!” She took the bundled pie from him and stepped back so he could enter, then closed the door with a nudge from her hip that made her skirt sway.

Ikalgo swept aside the playing cards that were spread out on the table to make room for dinner. Two of his tentacles reshuffled the cards into a neat stack. “I was losing the game, anyway.” That made Alluka laugh.

Gon took the wax paper wrapped cheeseburgers and the handmade potato chips from the bag to set out. “I hope you're as hungry as I am,” he said to the both of them. “And that you don't mind cheeseburgers.”

Alluka scurried around the table to retake her seat. “I'm _starving_ , as my brother would say.”

Gon was about to sit himself down when he remembered the silk in his pocket. _It really does suit her._ Smiling, he shook it out and refolded it lengthwise a few times. “Fawna wanted me to give this to you, Alluka.”

She fastened her eyes on the bright blue cloth. “It's very pretty.”

 _Not as pretty as you are._ He smiled wider at the cheesiness of his own thought and seized onto the very next notion that struck him. Stepping behind Alluka's chair, Gon slid the blue silk beneath the bulk of her hair and tied it up. _Too bad I'm not very good at this kind of thing. Nowhere close to as good as Killua is... it's funny that he gets embarrassed about so many little things, but not about helping his sister with fashion and hair advice._ He'd seen his best friend happily tie ribbons and braid flowers into Alluka's hair at her request more times than he could count.

The bow Gon knotted was more efficient than it was pretty, but at least her hair was up off of her neck. This house didn't have air conditioning - the heat of the summer combined with that produced by the bakery below rose up to become trapped on the sweltering second floor. It would cool down dramatically after sunset, but in the meantime Alluka would probably be more comfortable with the ponytail.

Ikalgo, already eating, glanced between them with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Alluka tilted her head back as he finished pulling the bow tight. Her cheeks were pink, and she grinned up at him. “Thank you, Gon!”

When she looked so joyful like that was when he wanted to kiss her the most. _I could maybe just-_ His stomach rumbled loudly, providing him with a helpful reminder of his hunger for more practical sustenance. Gon returned her smile. “Remember, it's from Fawna.” At last, he sat down to dinner.

Alluka was still staring at him, and when he caught her glance she quickly looked back down at the table and busied herself with her own food. He'd accidentally tied her ponytail off-center. It looked messy, and very distractingly cute.

Gon took a bite and chewed slowly. “Hey, so I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could take a walk up the mountain trail by the river. I'll bet the summer flowers are in full bloom!” 

* * *

Zeno rolled his wrist and flexed his fingers yet again, suppressing the urge to smirk. _Odd to be without a pain I've grown so used to living with._ While the chronic pain didn't bother him – he was well beyond being bothered by pain – there was no denying that his mobility felt improved without it. He hadn't asked Naeva to Heal him for that benefit, but it was a pleasant one. 

Surreptitiously, he eyed the other members of the family that had gathered in the security room. Milluki sat hunched over his laptop, fingers racing incessantly across the keyboard. A sheen of sweat coated his face while he worked to complete what everyone else was expecting of him. Kikyo sat slumped in her chair, both hands clenched tight around the folded fan in her lap. She'd been a fool to think she could corner Killua and Naeva immediately after they'd been so harassed already by what had happened in the kitchen... but then, she'd learned her lesson. Kikyo always was one who needed to learn hard lessons personally. _Her lack of forethought did at least earn us more information, even if little of it was of significance. That trick with the illusions was interesting. Even the security cameras were fooled – very useful._

Beside Kikyo stood Kalluto, impassively watching the monitors. Illumi leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, as if he'd grown bored or else was deep in thought – there was no real way to tell with Illumi. Silva's gaze tracked the progress of Killua and Naeva from one monitor to the next as attentively as Kalluto's did. 

Nearly all of the preparations for tomorrow had been completed already. All that remained was for Milluki to finalize his calibrations and Silva to make one final decision. _He'll make the right one, I'm sure. He knows how much the family stands to gain._ Even Kikyo might have realized that now, and she was the slowest by a considerable margin. _This is certainly going to be exciting._

* * *

Killua emerged from the bathroom after changing clothes to observe that Naeva hadn't even shifted. When they arrived to their room she'd opened the window wide and dragged one of the burgundy chairs over so she could sit and look out. She remained safe within the boundary of her ward, elbows on the sill to brace her chin on tented fingers. Her misery trickled through the Bond, although he could sense her struggle to stifle it. Killua approached the chair and crouched to look up at her. “Do you have a swimsuit?”

Naeva frowned. “I do not. We are going to go swimming?”

 _That's what I figured._ “Yep. Will you make me a Gateway to the suite in Yorkshin City?” 

Naeva arched an eyebrow, but also nodded assent and the silvery portal opened wide behind him. 

Killua was through in a flash, sifting through dresser drawers until he found what he wanted. Stepping back into the Manor, the Gateway closed behind him. “Here. Alluka has like six. This one's from a couple years back, so it should fit you alright.”

Naeva took the swimsuit from him. “I still look that much like a child, do I?” She promptly cringed. He'd seen her pout over that before, though ordinarily she didn't say anything aloud around him about it. Currently, there was not even a trace of sullenness to accompany her words. Even her embarrassment over having spoken what she wouldn't have wanted to was a weak flame beneath that oppressive barrage of sadness.

Killua tried not to frown and didn't make a very good job of it. “You don't look like a child, Naeva. You're just small. Some people are smaller than others.”

"That is nice of you to say," Naeva murmured, then got up from the chair to go and change.

Leaning his palms against the windowsill, Killua looked out at the summer day himself. The sun had reached its apex, spilling light atop the evergreen forest and soaking heat down into the soil of Kukuroo Mountain. He couldn't feel the outside temperature through the ward, so he stuck a hand out. There wasn't much of a breeze; the air felt hot and stagnant. That made for the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the cold river. _With fresh air, some time in the sun... she'll cheer up. She always does. After everything that-_ He sighed, and stopped that train of thought in its tracks. _We only have to endure the rest of today and tomorrow. We're doing great. And after we're done here, I'll find her help. I won't let her go on like this._

He could feel Naeva shuffling about in his mind, and the sound of the door opening and closing again behind him coincided with her movement. It was such a reassurance to have the Warder Bond back.

Naeva stepped up beside him. She'd put the altered sweater and shorts back on over the top of the swimsuit. In that brief time alone she'd ceased stifling her troubled emotions – probably her energy for that was depleted – and a frown furrowed her expression. “I am not a very good swimmer.”

“I'm guessing it'll be easier without a dress tangled around your knees,” Killua remarked, and his dry quip earned him a tiny smile. “We could leave by Gateway, but I feel like stretching my legs. You don't mind being carried again, do you?”

That tiny smile became a frown again, and Naeva answered in a whisper, “I mind it very much, and I do not mind it at all. You may carry me.” 

That was a baffling answer, but then she couldn't really be blamed for it. There was no such thing as a perfect truth serum – each compound to claim the name had a unique way of achieving the desired result. What Killua could deduce of the one his grandfather had chosen was that it provoked her subconscious mind to fixate on the words spoken to her. At that point, she seemed unable to do much else but reply with whatever corresponding thoughts were dragged up. He was willing to guess that her attempts at resisting that impulse were the source of the ache he kept intermittently feeling in her head.

When Killua bent his knees, she put her arms about him and he hefted her up onto his back. Naeva held tight, lowering her face to the back of his neck as she had before. He caught a poignant whiff of the flowery scent of her – rose from her shampoo, which he'd been smelling on himself ever since she fixed his hair, and another layer that was just her. He decided it was something like blooming honeysuckle. It was sweet, light, and so very magnetic to him. 

Killua hopped neatly up onto the windowsill, then jumped for the ground and landed at an easy jog. There was no need to sprint, today. If someone wanted to track him down they would, and he would respond accordingly. He was done with feeling afraid. No amount of fear or paranoia had ever done him an ounce of good here, anyway.

Into the cover of forest they went. Naeva lifted her head to watch the trees pass by. With a few deep breaths of the pine scented air, some of the sorrow within her was appeased. Killua set his destination for the waterfall again. Even considering Illumi's mock attack on them last night, it was probably his favorite place on the mountain. Although... the room with the grand piano had earned much of his favor after hearing it filled with music. It'd been such a dark, lonely room when he was a kid – a curiosity with the vacuous atmosphere of a mausoleum. He still could only speculate as to why the hell there was such a fine piano in the Manor to begin with. None of his family could play it, as far as he knew. _Gramps said it was used, but decades ago. I wonder who?_

Killua continued steadily down the mountain to pass by the hill where they'd sat together before. He stepped lightly off the cliff edge, touching down again on the smooth-worn stones which banked the river. Mist from the waterfall hovered in the air to cool his skin. He let Naeva slide back to her own feet.

She wore a smile – a little better than her previous. After a few moments watching the waterfall and the swirling waters beneath, Naeva glanced to him. “Shall I weave us a ward?”

“Don't worry about it. I've got us covered, this time,” Killua answered, voice soft and nothing like the cocky assurance he'd been attempting. As he spoke, he extended his aura out from his body to encompass the river and the surrounding land. 

The truth was that he'd dedicated much of his training in the past year to getting _very_ good at En. At present the largest radius he could manage to keep up was one hundred and sixteen meters, but that grew tiring rather quickly. For their purposes now, a range of forty would more than suffice. He was glad to note there wasn't anyone within it except for the two of them. Initially, Killua hadn't planned to use En here at all unless it became necessary. That was for the same reason he hadn't wanted Naeva using her power overtly – he'd been so worried about his family discovering where their limitations lie and exploiting them. It was a cowardly instinct in him. If his limits were challenged, he'd simply surpass them.

Naeva's smile curved upward. “You feel so confident.”

Killua nodded once. “You kept telling me to be confident.” _But I was too afraid of failure – afraid of all the ways I'd already failed._ “I really should've been listening better.” _Gramps and his poison... the old man knew what he wanted from me, and he pushed me to get there._ “In this place more than anywhere I have to be able to trust myself, and so I'm going to.” _If I hadn't trusted that I could save you..._ “Now that we're partners, you can know that I've got nothing but trust in you, too.”

Her eyes watered and she averted them, looking back to the river. No tears fell, but he could sense the tension in her of holding them inside. “I feel that I am not good for much lately, but I am determined that I will not let you down in this.”

Killua took a seat on the riverbank to remove his sneakers, but mostly to buy enough time to select his words with care. “I'll accept the second half of that, Naeva. I've got more to say about the rest, but not right now. I want us to enjoy the summer day like there's nothing at all wrong in the world for just the next hour. Is that okay?” Oddly, he sensed surprise from her as he finished. Even more oddly, that emotion was plain in her expression when he looked up.

Naeva nodded hurriedly. “Yes, of course.” She turned her face up to the sun and shut her eyes again, but the smile that played across her lips was the most genuine she'd displayed since the altercation with his mother. Surprise and sorrow wavered and a gentle calm replaced both in that corner of his mind that held their connection. He tried to mirror that calm and send it through to further bolster her. “It is a nice day, this is a beautiful river, and I am lucky that I have the chance to enjoy it with you.”

Killua smiled. “Good. Let's see how terrible a swimmer you are, then.” She laughed as she knelt to remove her boots. Killua stood up again to tug his shirt over his head. He tossed it toward the cliff wall and when he looked back Naeva was folding her denim shorts to set them aside. The sweater followed next with the same tidy care. Her legs and arms were still too thin, shoulders too bony, but she was a far cry from how unhealthy she'd been in the first days after the body swap. “At the least, it'll be good exercise.”

“That is true.” Naeva straightened and walked closer to the river to dip a foot in. “Light! Killua, it is _icy_.” She whirled back to him with a pout that was ridiculously good to see after her earlier bleakness. He tried to settle his focus on that pout instead of how nicely the red color of that swimsuit complimented her complexion. She almost never wore bright colors.

Killua rolled his eyes. “You'll get used to it after a minute. It's not that cold.” _Not on a day like this, at least._ His gaze fell to the flickering light between her collarbones and widened. The crystal nestled there had finally made progress at sinking in again. Roughly half of the gem was still exposed, but that was considerably less than when last he'd seen it, the day that they'd boarded the airship together. The only previous progress had been made on the day he'd relented to let her come with him to Kukuroo; it seemed to happen in bursts instead of steadily. He almost remarked on that, and just narrowly held his tongue. _That topic is too close to everything else. I can mention it later, when she's feeling better._

Naeva took two paces into the water and was already up to her calves.

“The river's pretty deep. Watch out so you don't get swept downstream by the current,” Killua teased her.

“As if you would not catch me, woolhead,” Naeva teased right back, a glimmer of amusement alighting the Bond.

Killua grinned at that. He tensed, held his breath, then ran right past her to jump into the river. The water overtook him, brisk cold prickling over his sun warmed skin. It was a shock to the system that settled into bliss as his temperature adjusted. He broke the surface, dragged in oxygen, then swam back to where he could find the bottom with his feet.

Naeva's mouth had fallen open, arms wrapped around herself. She was still standing right where she had been, but water dripped from her hair. Her eyes narrowed with accusation. “You splashed me!”

“Oops.” Killua smirked. “It's easier to get in all at once. If you drag it out, you're gonna feel way colder.” Cheekily, he splashed her again.

She retreated a step with a squeal, squeezing her eyes shut. He took full advantage of the opportunity.

In an instant Killua was standing in the shallows behind her where he could grab her around the middle. “Hold your breath!” he advised, perhaps more enthusiastically than he needed to. Naeva reacted instinctively, pulling in a lungful of air, and he jumped again before she had the chance to realize she could've just frozen him in place.

They were both dunked completely underwater. The sensation of that in his head was more fantastic than he could've imagined. His body was ready for it this second time, but he could feel the abrupt temperature change slip over Naeva. There was that same pinprick sensation of her pores constricting, a rush of adrenaline from the suddenness, and seconds later a spike of glee to top it all off. He let her go so that she could swim up unimpeded, and they both broke into the air again.

After panting for fresh breath, Naeva promptly lost it all to a fit of giggling. She did just fine at keeping herself afloat, though in the jubilant weakness of the moment she wasn't too great at resisting the current. Killua was laughing, himself, as he pushed her forward so that she wouldn't drift away.

The time passed too quickly – that was always the drawback of having fun. They swam together for well over an hour, and for that duration he really did feel almost like all was right in the world. At one point he sensed someone move within the barrier of his En - Tsubone, as it happened. Undoubtedly the family wanted to know just what they were getting up to. Tsubone went as far as the cliff edge to peer down at them before leaving again. He was the only one to notice. 

When Naeva wasn't looking Killua shot Tsubone a wave that the Butler returned. She was awfully softhearted for such a scary old woman. The monocle she wore glinted as it caught sunlight. _Good. Let them see us – unshaken, playing around like kids after the hell they put us through._

Naeva laughed regularly, whether for his better jokes or just the elation of being able to have a carefree moment after such a terrible morning. A splash war ensued and she won it decisively by diverting a portion of the waterfall to hit him. He taught her to swim to the bottom and back; she'd never tried anything like that before. She challenged herself finding pretty rocks on the riverbed and bringing them up with her. Only when her muscles began to be exerted – a good thing, but he didn't want her tiring herself out – did he reluctantly prod her toward the shore again to take a break.

Killua sat down beside her and stretched his legs out to keep his heels in the river. The heat of the sun high above dried the moisture from the two of them, though he'd half expected Naeva would do that herself. She seemed content to let the process be slow, watching the waterfall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on folded arms. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before she sat more upright to aim a roguish smile at him. “Your hair is brown! Your hair is brown and your eyes are green and I am in no way lying.”

Killua grinned. “About damn time.” 

Naeva nodded happily, but then her expression sobered. He sensed some of her earlier sadness return, but it wasn't overwhelming like it had been. Now that she had control over her own thoughts back she was probably trying to decide what all they needed to talk about. 

Before she could say anything, Killua stood and held out his hand. “C'mon. I was saving the best part for last.” 

He felt her be skeptical of that, which in and of itself was adorable, but Naeva did take his hand and let him help her to her feet. Smiling, Killua led her along the riverbed toward the waterfall. There was just enough room to maneuver behind it, to where years upon years of spraying water had eroded a cavernous space. The air here was humid, cool. They stood ankle deep at the edges of a small pool of water - tranquilly still when compared with the river, just barely stirred by whirling current.

Naeva gasped in delight, staring all around the little cave while he was engrossed in just looking at her. “This is marvelous!” Her eager voice echoed about them and that made her giggle, which echoed just as well.

“I'm glad you like it.” He had to more or less force himself to stop staring at her and plant his attention on the tumbling water instead. _Now, how do I do this? What happened with Mom was-_ Killua felt a tug on his hand. He let himself be pulled further into the pool of water, blinking down as curls of steam began rising from the surface. It was almost as warm as a bath.

“You were becoming chill.” Naeva gave a coy smile, pale eyes very bright in the dimness of the cave. She curled her fingers more tightly around his hand. “And broody.”

Killua mustered a scowl. “I was contemplating.”

“In a very broody manner.” Her voice was playful, but then dropped to seriousness. “Did I upset you with the way I treated your mother? That display I put on... I had to cling to how angry I was or else risk crying, and I really did not want to cry in front of her.”

Killua smoothed the incredulous expression that'd come over him. With a sigh, he flicked her lightly on the forehead. “My mother can handle being made a little afraid. She deserved it, too. I'm upset over a lot of things, but you putting my mother in her place isn't one of them.”

“Nonetheless, I regret that I went to such an extreme," Naeva admitted faintly. "I felt that you were sick over it. I am sorry, Killua.”

It was tempting to flick her again for that, but Killua restrained his reaction. “It's really okay.” He drew a long breath before gathering the words he needed. “Everything that happened this morning has changed our situation. I think my father's acknowledged that I'm strong enough now that he can't just whip me into the place he wants me. And I'm pretty sure they don't want to kill you anymore, which is great. I just wasn't expecting them to turn a complete one-eighty, and it's gonna be... problematic.”

“I was not able to focus on making any observations.” Naeva's eyebrows drew together. “What is our new problem?”

Killua frowned. “Gramps was clever about his questions. Right about now-” It was necessary to pause again. This wasn't easy to say. “-he and Dad will be considering the idea that future generations of Zoldycks could be born with the ability to channel.”

Her reaction to that was nothing like he might've predicted. A light blush stained her cheeks, but otherwise Naeva remained collected. “Ah, my answer about the spark running in the bloodline. Burn me, that is a problem. The last thing I wanted was to become an additional reason for them to be adamant about having you as Heir.” She pursed her lips momentarily, then brightened her tone to say, “Mayhap we could stage an extravagant breakup?”

Killua thought of Tsubone, watching from the cliff above. “They'd never believe us.” He grimaced. “This is something that's gonna stick, but we can handle it. As long as we accomplish what we came here for, it doesn't even matter. Nothing about the core of the mission changes.”

Technically, that was more of a lie than it was truth. From the perspective of the Zoldyck family, Naeva's genetics were the route to a power like this world had never known. They didn't just want him anymore, they wanted the both of them together – even Illumi had given that sick seal of approval. It was a damn mess, and it had to be fixed in exactly the right way. _I have to win complete independence and leave no room for doubt. It has to be crystal clear that that they can't screw with me or any of my friends ever again. I can do that. There's no other acceptable outcome._ Really, that should have been his goal to begin with.

Sparks of indignation rose in the Bond. “ _Lyet_ , Killua.” Naeva drew him deeper into the water. She picked a spot to sit where the surface of the pool almost reached her shoulders. When he sat beside her she smiled, radiant enough that he felt warmer than the temperature of the water accounted for. “You are trying to be delicate with me, and you ought know I can sense that. I would hate to think so, but your bloody lunatic family might consider me more capable than you do.”

For all the mildness of her tone, that scolding had some sting to it. Frustratingly, he was sure that she was well prepared for how he might reply and had even more reprimand waiting for a follow up. Killua could make his own point by saying something unexpected instead, although he hated to do it. “Earlier, you told me that you weren't good for much. Why did you say that?”

There – that flash of shame in her eyes and in the back of his mind was just as expected. He felt horrible for provoking it intentionally. Naeva slumped until just her chin was above the water. “That is unrelated. I was not referring to our current-”

“It's related whether you want it to be or not,” Killua interjected.

A flicker of hurt crossed her features and was just as keenly felt. Naeva gave a small shake of her head. “I only meant that...” Her temper stirred and flared up. Naeva glared down at the surface of the water. “No. I do _not_ want to talk about this, and I wish you would stop trying to shelter me. I am managing.”

"You're managing?" Anger bubbled up in him, too. Killua kept his voice and expression gentle, for whatever that might do to take the pain out of his words. “You ignore everything that upsets you during the day and you keep yourself awake at night when it becomes overwhelming. You're managing _poorly_ , Naeva. Wherever I can, at least while we're here, I'm going to keep sheltering you from as much as I can. Please let me do that. I know you're capable even at your weakest, but I want you to be at your best. I want that for a number of reasons – the most relevant of which is that I don't think I can finish this anymore without you.” 

Naeva's anger weakened, faded away, and was replaced by an emotion far softer. He could sense it, but put no label on it. She might've actually been touched by his words, which complicated his own emotions. After a long quiet, Naeva mustered a sulky response. “I do not know if I could ever be at my best again. I am... trying. Around you, it almost feels possible.” Immediately following her words was another twinge of shame – sharp enough to churn his stomach, no matter how quickly she quashed it. Yet the next thing she did was straighten her posture and smile at him. “You truly are an excellent Warder, Killua.”

That caught him entirely off guard. His vision blurred and he decided he could blame that on the steam swirling around them. There was no way he was going to start crying over a compliment. Killua summoned a smile to match hers. “Well, I've gotta live up to the cool coat.”


	14. What Should Have Been Obvious

Naeva might have had a wholly undignified grin on her face, but she decided to allow it. She sat beside Killua at the grand piano. The security camera in the room had been replaced already, mounted high on the wall to surveil them. That was fine. Their goal, at present, was only to show arrogant indifference to his family. The Zoldycks were all terribly self-important, and being ignored despite the efforts they had made to hurt the two of them today ought to rankle. 

Killua's hands graced the piano now, for he had asked her to show him something simple to play. The request was unexpected and had her heart aflutter with such warmth that she could never have refused. Naeva had decided on Jak o' the Shadows again, for she knew no other easily played song that could so embolden the spirit. Killua did not care to learn the notes and chords by name, so she taught him by sight - that, he picked up on with a stunning quickness. He was an avid learner and his fingers were nimble, yet there was some hesitation in the way he pressed the ivory keys. 

“Wait, that sounded wrong. I skipped over something, didn't I?” Killua aimed a small frown down at his hands.

“Yes, you forgot a portion of the third line of the second stanza.” Naeva leaned nearer to him, reaching out to adjust the positioning of his fingers. They both still smelled like the river. In fact, with her hair all piled up it was not even completely dry yet. That was another thing she did not particularly care about, although she might have normally. “You ought start over from the top,” she said. There were only four lines each to the two repeating stanzas of Jak o' the Shadows. It was a battlefield song, after all. Soldiers did not usually feel the need to add much flourish to their anthems.

His frown curved further, very nearly a pout. “I think you should show me one more time. Then I know I'll have it down.”

Naeva pursed her lips while she deliberated whether or not to humor him. “One more time.”

As soon as she relented he pulled her into his lap, which was at least as mortifying as it was pleasant. The position was one of practicality – of course it was – since his arms were so much longer than hers. Naeva placed her fingers on the keys and Killua set his hands over hers to follow along with the tactile demonstration. She went slowly through the eight lines once, and once again at the proper speed. As she did so she spoke some of the lyrics along – mixing in two verses that she had never actually sang aloud before.

“Are those the original lyrics?” Killua asked, understandably amused.

“Not quite.” Naeva smiled, shuffling off his lap to retake her place on the bench. “Those verses were penned by the men of my uncle's personal army – the Band of the Red Hand. Mat is insistent that he hates the addition, but his soldiers sing it at him all the louder for his resistance. The men of the Band are very enthusiastic.”

Killua laughed. “I think he's right to be pissed. The man's a living legend, apparently the greatest general in the world, and _that's_ what they choose to write about him?”

"It is hardly unfair." Naeva shook her head. “Uncle Mat cultivated his own unsavory reputation. I have seen him dandle serving maids about just to get free liquor from a tavern that he could afford to buy outright. Personally, I would think the eyepatch might be offputting, yet it seems to only add value to his rascal charm.”

“Rascal charm?” Killua snorted. “Whatever. I'm way more of a rascal, and I've still got both my eyes.”

 _Such pretty eyes, too._ Naeva pressed her lips together to avoid laughter. “It is not a competition, Killua.”

“It should have been.” He grinned. “I wish I would've challenged him at dice.”

“You would not have won.” At his abruptly crestfallen expression, Naeva elaborated, “Uncle Mat has supernatural luck. He simply does not lose – not in battle, and never in dice.” Charitably, she added a bit of consolation, “Yet were I to wager on who could charm more women, I would put my gold on you.” Killua's cheeks colored. To distract herself from fawning, Naeva put his hands back on the piano. “Go on, then. You nearly have it perfect.”

“Okay.” Killua gave her a sidelong look. “But you should sing.”

Naeva met his look coolly. “If you can play it right this time, I shall sing the verses.”

His eyes sparkled. “Oh, I'll get it right.”

He did, too, and as he played on she upheld her end of the bargain.

_He'll toss the dice however they fall,_   
_The girls who swoon, he'll win them all,_   
_And we follow Lord Mat when he gives the call,_   
_To dance with Jak o' the Shadows._

_He'll give a yell with a bloody curse,_   
_One kiss farewell, it could be worse,_   
_And he'll ride away with her husband's purse,_   
_To dance with Jak o' the Shadows!_

Killua had grown more sure of himself as he continued, tapping his foot to keep rhythm. That hesitation in his fingers fell away to excitement – a symptom of the song itself, perhaps. He laughed as they finished, holding his arms around himself. “It's just too funny, hearing you sing those lyrics!”

Her lips twitched with a smile. “Plainly.” She wanted to be indignant, but it was so very nice to see him laugh.

Unfortunately, it seemed their time for reprieve was over. Killua straightened up and heaved a sigh. “We're about to be interrupted. What a damn drag.” That complaint was mostly a show for the camera, she suspected. Internally, there was nothing but sharp readiness and confidence from him; it was inspiring.

"Ah, well." With her own sigh, Naeva lowered the ebony cover over the piano keys.

They stood from the bench and Killua twined his fingers with hers. He favored her with a smile so warm that her heart might have skipped a beat - the amount of improvement he had made in a single day at pretending she was his girlfriend was astonishing. His gaze snapped to the doorway right as his grandfather ambled in.

Zeno inclined his head to the both of them. “Enjoying the day, are you?”

Killua stared at him, expression cold. “Enjoying every second we have without one of you psychopaths around.”

“I gave you quite a while.” Zeno shrugged.

“What are you here for now?” Killua demanded.

“I came to ask a favor.” When that was met with a sharpened glare and nothing else, Zeno added, “Of Miss Mandragoran, not of you.”

Naeva regarded him warily. “What is it you wish of me, Lord Zeno?”

He smiled – just a twitch of the corners of his lips. “Would you like to meet Killua's grandmother?” 

Irritating that he had answered a question with a question, but then... it was all too easy to guess what this favor was going to be. Killua had not told her much of Zeno's wife other than that she had been sick his entire life. A congenital illness, however. _Is it better to go along and try? How much harm would I cause by getting his hopes up and then dashing them if there is nothing I can do?_ Even as she worried over that, Naeva felt a rush of assurance flow through to her from Killua.

“I suppose that I ought introduce myself,” she answered carefully.

Zeno actually bowed – quite shallow and too rigid, but still an unexpected show of respect. “You're all the lovelier for your manners, Miss Mandragoran.”

Killua's glare darkened, although he raised no protest as they followed his grandfather out and into the corridor. The walk to their destination was as winding as any in the Zoldyck Manor had been. That fit in well with what she expected of palaces, interestingly enough. Most commonly they were designed to be difficult to navigate, so as to thwart intruders. Zeno led them up several flights, which was more pleasant than venturing back down into the shadowy subterranean levels. The double doors he stopped at were ornately carved and painted to depict a pair of snarling dragons.

Walking through, the first Naeva observed was that the air within was kept warmer and more humid than anywhere else. There was an elegant touch to the decor – Kikyo's parlor had been all frills and embellishments, but this room had a sophistication to it without being so ostentatious. Lavender, silver, and white predominated the color palette. Black was used too, in splashes here and there. The furniture within was fine ebonwood – simplistic and stately – and the centerpiece was the wide four-post bed with its lacy canopy. 

Detracting from the beauty of the room was a collection of bulky medical machinery, emitting a low drone of noise and, sporadically, flashes of light. Naeva knew enough to be appreciative of modern medicine, but she just could not make herself be fond of it. Her memory of waking up connected to similar machines in the hospital – alone and afraid – was too graphic to forgive.

One of those humming medical devices spilled a cloud of mist in the air above the bed. Sleeping in the center of the tall mattress and covered to her chin in a plush blanket was a small, elderly woman. The majority of her face was obscured by an oxygen mask. Plastic cording ran red with her blood from one slim exposed arm to the noisiest of the machinery and back again. Naeva almost shuddered.

Killua's eyebrows turned down. The frown he wore now was a gentle one. “How long has it been since Granny had a good day?”

“Two years,” Zeno answered quietly, meandering to the bed to sit. After watching his wife awhile, he served Naeva a guarded look. “Amokiya was born with a heart condition. When she was younger it was manageable with surgery, but the condition has worsened as she aged. I've no bargain to make here, only a request. Would you be willing to try Healing her?”

Naeva let her gaze fall from him to Killua's grandmother. An assassin she was, but also a frail old woman. “There may be nothing I can do, but I should like to try.” Killua squeezed on her hand, offering a smile that boosted her courage.

Zeno ran his palm over the woman's brow, smoothing back gray hair. “Wake up, Mo. We have a pair of guests.”

Amokiya Zoldyck lifted her eyelids, blinking vividly pink eyes up at her husband. “We never have guests.” Her voice was a teasing rasp.

The old man chuckled. “Today, we do. Killua's come home for a visit and brought his girlfriend along. You'll like her – she's delightful. She's even been playing your piano, and playing it well.”

“Killua is here?” Amokiya braced herself on her elbows and Zeno helped her to sit up, propping a number of thick cushions behind her. He pulled the oxygen mask from her face next. As the old woman's eyes met Killua's, she grinned. “You've grown! And handsomely, too. You're so lucky you take after Zeno.”

Killua exchanged a wry look with his grandfather before leading Naeva nearer to the massive bed. “Hey, Granny.” He moved to stand behind Naeva and wrapped her in a decidedly snug embrace. She was horribly certain that she blushed. “This is Naeva Mandragoran. She's important to me, and Gramps almost killed her today. You should really tell him off.”

Amokiya did shoot Zeno a scathing look. “I haven't seen my favorite grandson in six _years_ , Zeno! If you'd-”

“Don't get yourself so worked up.” Zeno spread his hands defensively. “I was ninety-eight percent positive that Killua would save the girl.”

“And you were one hundred percent positive that you'd put her through tremendous pain in the process,” Killua growled.

“Well, that's true,” Zeno said. “But it also provided her the opportunity to impress me, didn't it? You two won that game, so I don't know why you're complaining.”

“Nobody ever tells me what's going on anymore,” Amokiya cut in with a sulky grumble. She focused a more appraising stare on Naeva. “Well, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you? And you don't look very upset for having almost died.”

“I am pleased to meet you, Lady Amokiya.” Naeva bowed her head. “I would not say that I almost died. It was indeed a game, and I myself had no doubts that Killua would win.”

“Ooh, and she has a silver tongue.” Amokiya winked at her, then snapped a hard glower on her husband. “Do you take advantage of my weakness now by slacking in your commitment to spare inno-”

“I do not,” Zeno interrupted her. “Even the girl admits there wasn't any real risk!”

The two proceeded to bicker between themselves and Naeva watched in wide-eyed amazement. _They could be any old married couple. So there is some normalcy in this family, after all. Light, is it normal, or are they only more peculiar for having a typical relationship amidst the insanity of this place?_

“I brought Miss Mandragoran to you for a reason, Mo.” Zeno overrode the argument. Likely he had realized he was losing.

Amokiya pulled a sour face. “Ugh. I'm not calling her-” She stopped to cough hard into an upraised hand. Zeno lifted the oxygen mask to her face and she took several deep breaths before he lowered it again. Amokiya finished faintly, “I'm not all that comfortable with you calling me _Lady_ Amokiya, either. I'll be calling you Naeva, and you can just call me Granny.” 

Killua added an unnecessary snicker to punctuate her sudden embarrassment.

Naeva had to fight the urge to gulp. She had never had a grandmother in her life, and she most definitely had no right to claim Killua's. Regardless, she had a role to play here – the pompous Princess Mandragoran would not flinch at calling Amokiya Granny. Naeva put a haughty tilt to her chin. “I am glad of the opportunity to introduce myself, but Lord Zeno is correct in that he brought me here for a reason. I have an ability to Heal and I should like to attempt Healing you, Granny.” Killua snickered yet again. It was so difficult to keep her expression serene when he did that.

Amokiya frowned. “But your aura feels ordinary.” She redirected that frown to her husband. “This isn't a Nen ability?”

Zeno shook his head. “She has her own strange power – strange and complicated enough that you should just trust me when I say you'd be too impatient to sit through the explanation. I can tell you that I tested her Healing out personally this morning.” He held up one hand in demonstration and his fingers sharpened to a deadly point just as Killua's did. Then, with a deft flick of his wrist, the sharp edges became blunted once more. “It feels as if I don't have arthritis at all, although she tells me the symptoms will return eventually. There aren't any negative effects, so I thought it safe enough to bring her to you.”

“It _is_ safe,” Killua muttered. She could feel that he was offended. “I've been through dozens of Naeva's Healings.”

Amokiya let out a breathy laugh. “Well, it's not like you're gonna make anything worse for trying. What will this Healing feel like, Naeva?”

She stepped forward to sit on the edge of the bed. “Cold. Mild, at first – that is the Delving. I shall have to take inventory of your physical state. Afterward, a Healing itself feels like ice water being dumped over the head and shot into the veins.”

“Okay.” Amokiya tilted her head. “Will it be quick?”

“Some Healings take longer than others,” Naeva told her, “but I can give you a more definitive answer after Delving. It does require me to physically touch you, if that is acceptable.”

“Go ahead.” Amokiya reached out a hand without any hesitation.

Naeva enveloped the woman's thin hand between hers. The Delving was quick as ever, and then she pulled her hands back to fold them in her lap. “This will be intricate... it may take several minutes, and you ought keep all expectations low.” Nervously, despite that she hated the habit, she licked her lips. “I have not the greatest Talent with Healing.”

“You're being modest,” Killua chided.

“I am being _honest,_ ” Naeva corrected him. “There are Aes Sedai with less than half my strength who can do more with Healing weaves. I am better than many, but well below the best.” She refocused herself. “If you would please undo the top few buttons of your nightgown, Granny. Contact with the skin over your heart will make this easier.” When Amokiya's fingers trembled, Zeno helped her with her buttons. Naeva served the old man a pointed look. “You ought brace her. She will likely convulse.”

Zeno narrowed his eyes as he put his arms around his wife. “If you hurt her, I'll-”

“Shut up, Gramps,” Killua snapped. “I don't even want to get into how damn hypocritical that is for you to say.”

Naeva disregarded the tension in the atmosphere and laid her palms flat on the small amount of bared skin. She closed her eyes and drew deeply on Saidar, pulling through her bracelet _angreal_. Without the _angreal_ to serve as buffer, a Healing like this would be too much for her to even attempt. 

She had to devote herself to the heart first. It was misshapen, half of it a mess of tough scar tissue and the other half weak and riddled with holes that leaked blood. Spirit and Water laced together, threaded moderately with Earth and Fire. That weave was a delicate balance to maintain, but slowly it did begin to repair those terrible holes. Amokiya hissed and her thin body shook. Naeva barely noticed, so purposeful was her concentration. The old scars gradually softened, melding back nicely with the tender tissue of the heart. She could do nothing for the wrongness of the shape and the weakness that caused. 

Next was to Heal the lungs – poor circulation and prolonged sickness made them fragile. More Fire went into that weave. Then the brain, another victim of dismal blood flow. Her energy was beggining to wane. Naeva turned her focus to the blood itself – unable to absorb oxygen and nutrients properly. Less Earth there, more Fire and Water and a generous amount of Air coiled around Spirit.

When she had done all that she could, Naeva let her hands fall away from Amokiya and slumped. _Battlefield injuries are a cinch compared with that!_ Even with the aid of a strong _angreal_ , that had been the most complex Healing she had ever performed in a day that had already included two complex Healings. “That is all I am capable of. It will not be a permanent fix.”

Zeno was attentive on his wife, concerned. “Mo?”

At first, the old woman only breathed deeply. Then she grinned, and in a rapid motion she had yanked the needles out from her arm. Small spurts of blood left her. Heedless of that, Amokiya sat up and threw her arms around her husband to squeeze him tight to her. “I haven't felt so good in- oh, I don't know, I don't even care! Zeno, I think I could spar with you like we used to!” Remarkably, Zeno's expression mellowed with more tenderness than Naeva could ever have expected she would see from him.

There was a tap on her shoulder from Killua and he tugged her to her feet. When she turned to him, he was frowning. “That was...” Killua abandoned the sentence with a shake of his head and picked her up off of her feet. She did not think herself _that_ weakened, yet her strength would recover sooner from the offered respite. Deciding to be grateful rather than petulant about it, Naeva let her head rest against him and concentrated on regulating her breath.

“You told me there were no negative effects!” Amokiya hopped up out of the bed so quickly that Killua took a step back. She only skewered him with a no-nonsense look and crossed her arms. “I'm not sure I would've agreed to let her try if I'd known she was gonna pass out after.”

“I am quite fine,” Naeva protested, trying for as brisk a tone as possible. Amokiya shot her a dubious glance for that, so she elaborated, “I have made more than one grand show of power today, so I ought preserve energy now. Soon enough I shall be back to full strength.” _It will only require that I sleep well tonight. Ah, and I am ravenous suddenly. A meal would do me good._

“You need food," Killua announced, as if he had read her mind. In a way, she supposed that he had.

Zeno rose from the bed and clasped his hands behind his back. Some of that earlier tenderness still lingered in his expression. “Thank you, Miss Mandragoran. I can send for-”

“No,” Killua interrupted him. “We're not eating with _you_.”

Zeno scowled, emphasizing his deep wrinkles. “You think I'd poison her again? Now?”

Killua held her more closely. “Yeah, I think you might. I'm done with giving any of you people the benefit of the doubt. This morning, I actually thought to myself, 'Gramps will treat Naeva decently.' What a damn joke, right?!” His words had grown angrier as he went on. She could feel it in him, the narrowly restrained fury that had been waxing and waning ever since the poisoning.

“Enough of that, put your malice away." Amokiya rolled her eyes. “Naeva says she's fine, so I'll believe her.” She smiled – the warmest smile Naeva had seen from any of the Manor's residents. “You've done a wonder for me, Naeva. Even if I only get to enjoy feeling so healthy for an hour, you have my gratitude.”

Naeva returned her smile. “In your case, the symptoms should not return so quickly. I expect you have at least a few days before new holes begin to open in your heart again, and all other problems that I was able to Heal stemmed from that one.”

“Incredible.” Amokiya grinned broadly at her husband. “Did you hear that, Zeno! You're right – this girl's delightful. And Killua's right, too – you should be _ashamed_ that you poisoned her.” Zeno's cheeks colored russet, although he looked otherwise curmudgeonly again.

Killua had only just turned to leave when he stumbled forward a step. Thin pale arms wrapped him in a hug from behind, effectively taking Naeva in as well.

Amokiya's voice was muffled, but her enthusiasm plain. “Take good care of this one, Killua. If I don't get to see you again before you're out of here – for whatever ungodly stupid reason – take good care of yourself, too.”

Killua adjusted his hold on her to pat a hand over Amokiya's. “I'm happy you're feeling better, Granny.” The hug slipped away as his grandmother stepped back. Just as Killua closed one hand around the doorknob, however, Zeno's voice barked out.

“Killua!”

He turned only half backward, suspicious. “What?”

Zeno huffed. “A hint... a _small_ hint. You'd be wise to give serious thought to figuring out why your father wants you as his Heir. That's all I'll say.”

Killua did not relax his glare - she could feel his bewilderment and irritation. He hesitated only a second longer before leaving the room behind.

* * *

Killua kicked the guest room door shut behind himself and set Naeva back on her own feet. Their eyes met, and he took some time deciding what to say first. _She's not exhausted. She's tired, and ridiculously hungry, but not exhausted like I've felt her before._ “I think we should go out for dinner. Does that sound good to you?”

Naeva smiled. “It does.” 

He'd reached out to brush a touch beneath her chin before he knew what he was doing, too captivated by that smile. Killua shoved both hands into his pockets. “Okay. You should change into something warmer.” _Me too, I guess._ He took whatever looked suitable enough from the top of the pile of clothes in his wardrobe. Naeva was taking more time to pick what she wanted to wear, so he decided he could change first. 

Alone in the bathroom, Killua stared at his own refection and allowed himself some quiet time to think. _Why would Gramps say that? Dad wants me to be the Heir because... it's just that I've got the most potential, isn't it? I'm already stronger than Illumi. Does he have some other reason that I need to figure out? Why the hell should it even matter?_

Exhaling what frustration he could in a long breath, Killua turned away from the mirror. He tugged a blue hoodie on over his t-shirt and hopped into black denim jeans. Still lost in thought, he almost forgot his cell phone on the counter and had to turn back to snatch it up. When did return to the bedroom, Naeva was nowhere to be seen. He might have panicked at that if it weren't for the Warder Bond, which told him in no uncertain terms that she was standing just beside her open wardrobe. _She's made herself invisible. Okay, but why?_ Well, the answer was obvious enough after a beat of thought. _Oh... oh! She's getting changed right here?_

Killua – very impressively – managed not to blush.

But then there was the sound of a disembodied giggle. All his effort at having no visible reaction was useless when she could just sense the embarrassment beneath. Naeva was embarrassed too, at least – despite that mean little giggle. Killua glowered in her general direction.

“I am very hungry, so I thought I would try to be quick.” Her voice hovered in the air. The wardrobe doors closed seemingly by themselves before she reappeared, fingers fastening the bottom button of her coat. “There. Ready to go.”

“I'll call for a car-” A joke would serve nicely to retaliate for his moment of humiliation. “-so I don't have to carry you the _entire_ way.”

Naeva sniffed, then sat down on her bed to wait. Well, at first she sat. Then she flopped backward with her arms flung out and closed her eyes. She really had been fatigued by that last Healing. _It's on me, too. She said that she had to use a lot of power earlier to Heal me after that EMP._ The remembrance of the EMP also served to remind him that the room phone was fried. Killua pulled out his cell phone to dial the Butler's residence.

Tsubone answered, and after only one ring. “Yes, Killua-chan?” He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. 

Killua cringed at the endearment. _It was bad enough when I was fourteen, but I'm not a child anymore!_ One day, he'd tell her so. Just not today. “Two things. First off, I want a car waiting for Naeva and I at the Testing Gate.” There was a compliant hum on the other end and he went on, “Second, I've got a message for you to pass on to Dad.”

“Oh? What's your message?”

“Will you write it down? I want him to get this message word for word.” There was a brief pause and the sound of a drawer sliding, then another appeasing hum. Killua cleared his throat. “For reasons that are _entirely obvious_ – underline that, Tsubone – I'll be taking Naeva down to Okoro for dinner. We'll be back later, and- wait, hold the message there.” He lowered the phone. “Naeva, what's that place in your old world that's literally hell?”

“That would be the Pit of Doom,” she answered wryly.

“Right.” Killua put the phone back to his ear. “Okay, resume message. We'll be back later, and anyone attempting to interfere will be dropped by Gateway right into the Pit of Doom.” That wasn't at all possible, but it sure was fun to say. “In conclusion, we're done with the lot of you maniacs for today and we'll see ya tomorrow.” He smiled at the imagination of his father reading such a message. “That's all, Tsubone. You should read it back to me.”

The old Butler did, and so professionally that his smile became a grin. Then she had to ruin it all by ending the call with, “Have a nice date, Killua-chan.”

Killua hung up and stowed his phone away hastily. He grabbed his own coat – the one with the Warder camouflage – before picking Naeva up and slipping out the window to start down the mountain. The trek to the waiting car took only minutes, and it passed in silence. Naeva was focused on regaining her energy and he wanted to get her a meal as soon as possible. Her hunger was a hollow ache in the back of his head.

Killua deposited Naeva onto the bench seat of the waiting sedan, then gave a few intimidating words to the driver just to judge whether the man might've been coerced into any villainous action. Only after he was satisfied that the driver wouldn't dare try anything did he get into the car himself. Then the scenery was blurring by as they sped away.

“Your grandmother was quite nice to me,” Naeva remarked, staring idly out the window.

“She's the reason Gramps is as soft as he is.” Killua shook his head. “Don't let her fool you, though – she's just as dangerous as the rest of them.”

“I wish I could have Healed her completely. If I could but choose my own Talent, it would be for Healing.” Naeva pouted. “Or, perhaps to make _ter'angreal_. That might be fun.”

Killua studied her a moment. Cute as that pout was, the emotion trickling through the Bond was very like self-reproach. He thought so, anyway. He was pretty familiar with what self-reproach felt like. “I'm still vague on how Talents work, in general. Logain-” He almost said 'and Abrim', but swerved. “-and you toss the term around often. I assume it's kind of like Nen categories, where you get a specific affinity for something and you can't change it.”

Naeva nodded. “That is basically how it works, although some channelers have no particular Talent.”

“Do you?” Killua asked, feeling inquisitive.

There was a surprising amount of hesitation from Naeva before she answered. “I have one.” She fidgeted her hands together. “The five aspects of the One Power... typically, women channel Air, Water, and Spirit more deftly than Fire and Earth, while the reverse holds true for men. I am not a typical case. My Talent is to have greater strength with Fire and Earth than most men have.” Naeva noticed her fidgeting and stopped it. “I can sense buried ore and meld metals like a blacksmith- ah, and make Cuendillar.”

That answer would've been amusing if it weren't for how uneasy she felt about it. Baffled, Killua quirked an eyebrow. “That sounds pretty useful.” When she blinked up at him, he smiled in chagrin. “I guess that's presumptive. I've got no clue what Cuendillar is, I just figure it's something cool.”

“Cuendillar is certainly the most practical use of the Talent.” Naeva glanced about the cabin of the car, then down at her coat. Several metal rivets from the hem were sliced free of the fabric and in midair they melted together into a paper thin bar. Gingerly, Naeva plucked that bar from the air. Hardly one second later, it blanched to white in her palm and she passed it over to him. “Try to break this. I am genuinely curious if you can.”

It felt like any other smooth metal to the touch. Killua eyed the little object skeptically. “You want me to... what, bend it? Snap it?”

“If you can, yes.”

Killua was sure this was a trick somehow, but decided to humor her. He sharpened one finger to a point and ran it across the bar, but failed to leave even a scratch. _Interesting._ He braced his fingers on either end of that flimsy looking metal and tried experimentally to bend it. There wasn't the slightest give. Killua adjusted his grip and tried again with greater force, but to the same result. Glaring at the bar now like it'd insulted him, he gave up on caution and flicked it up into the air to aim a jolt of electricity at it. Brass, steel, titanium – all should have melted, but the annoying little bar didn't. Hoping it might have at least been made brittle, Killua tried again to snap it in two and stopped when he realized he was really straining.

Naeva reached with a satisfied smile to take the bar back. “The Aes Sedai have always claimed Cuendillar to be indestructible. I suppose that I ought believe them, if even you cannot do it.”

“I could've tried harder,” Killua grumbled. “There isn't enough room in here.”

Naeva laughed, light and chiming. “You could try, but I do not expect it would make a difference. No amount of channeling could possibly break it, either.”

Killua slouched down a bit in the bench seat. “That is pretty cool.” _I could totally break it. There just isn't enough room._

"Moiraine graciously called my Talent Earthsinging." Naeva turned a pensive gaze out the window again. “Moghedien called it Cataclysm. Cuendillar may be one useful application, but...” A note of fright slipped through their connection. “I truly could destroy Kukuroo Mountain. I could force the volcano to erupt, rain fire from above, and all of that _easier_ for me than the Healing I performed for your grandmother. Cataclysm, indeed. It served me well battling Shadowspawn, but Light willing I shall never encounter Shadowspawn again.”

Killua kept himself silent awhile. The immediate response that came to him was to be relieved, even happy. There were no Shadowspawn in this world, and it seemed that Naeva thought that meant there was less danger – which was definitely untrue. If her fearsome offensive abilities were the gift of her Talent, then it was a damn good Talent to have. The unexpected was everywhere, and in his experience it often came looking to kill. He could hope that she'd never have need of that ability, as she clearly hoped, but that would be naive. 

After a silence that stretched on too long, Killua decided to just be honest. “You can hate that Talent, but if it's ever necessary you'd better make the most of it.” With as stubborn as she was, it was probably for the best that his honesty came out sounding like a reprimand.

“The ability to crack a mountain in twain is never going to be necessary,” Naeva countered, but weakly. She turned a more solemn glance to him. “I do understand. Especially now, with the Warder Bond in place, you can rest assured that I will not be squeamish about using any extreme to defend my life.”

 _And without the Warder Bond?_ For the moment, he'd have to set that doubt aside. Her conviction was difficult to sway and he should probably be grateful that she was willing to relent at all. An oddity in what she'd said occurred to him, however. “I don't think I ever mentioned that Kukuroo Mountain is an inactive volcano.”

Naeva shook her head. “I can feel it, dormant beneath the surface. I could feel it as we approached on the train. Vast deposits of gold, nickle, and alum, as well. There is valuable ore deep in the soil.”

“Maybe the Zoldycks should give up assassination and become miners,” Killua quipped, and the lame joke wrought another laugh from her. He really was going out of his way to make her laugh as often as possible, lately. 

When the forest around them started to thin and the slope evened out, Killua rapped on the dividing window that kept them segregated from the driver. The car pulled to the side of the road and slid to a stop so that he and Naeva could clamber out. Killua set his En to an easy radius of twenty meters and picked her up again for the short walk into Okoro. Despite his earlier griping, carrying her around was nothing like an inconvenience. In fact, he could admit at least to himself that holding her so close was becoming an indulgence. He should probably stop, just not right now – right now, she was tired.

“It is a gorgeous sunset tonight,” Naeva commented, beaming up at the sky to compete with its radiance. 

Behind them, the mountain peak was wreathed in purple as darkness fell. Toward Okoro the sun was only half obscured by forest, scattering long shadows and hazy golden light over the tourist town. The sky around the sun was painted a prismatic blend of pink and orange. Naeva was always seeing beauty, captivated when she found it naturally and compelled to create it for herself in the form of music. That sweet inclination of hers made it all the more sad to know how negatively she felt about herself after everything Ishamael had done. 

Naeva's gaze returned to him, gentle and tentative as the concern she sent through their connection. “Are you well, Killua? You feel-”

“I'm fine.” Killua quashed the misery in him and pushed reassurance. “Are you hungry for anything in particular?” They were on the sidewalk now, mingling with a busy crowd that paid them no mind.

Naeva appeared to consider that. “Anything at all. I could probably sit to a meal of boiled leather at the moment and be happy for it.”

Killua snorted. “I'll try to find something better than that.” 

_'Have a nice date, Killua-chan.'_ Tsubone's voice made an unwelcome intrusion into his thoughts. _What if this was a real date?_ He wanted to cringe as his own consciousness took it up. _I shouldn't be..._ The urge to rebuke himself felt weak, and kept growing weaker. 

_Where would I take her if this was a real date?_ He'd been on a number of dates before, to mixed but overall disappointing results. Occasionally he was approached by someone who displayed overt interest, and if they seemed pleasant company he might ask them out. They'd all been curious diversions that turned boring fast. He had little patience for the kind of superficial flirtation that accompanied those interactions. It was awkward to have it directed at him and annoying that he was expected to dole it out in return.

Naeva had shut her eyes again and was resting easily against him, which felt nice. _I'd want to take her somewhere she might not expect from me. Her eyes get so bright when she's surprised... like when I brought her to the grand piano the first time. I'd take her somewhere quiet, maybe. Somewhere she might be able to forget about everything except the two of us._ That was the thought which did him in. It was one thing to feel the impulse to kiss her – that was a basic, human impulse when confronted with a pretty face. If he started to covet being the center of her attention, however, what would that mean? _I can't keep doing this. Naeva is my friend, and she's been suffering, and I-_

Naeva shifted, raising one hand to curl around the nape of his neck. Her fingers twined into his hair, provoking a rush of warmth that tingled from his scalp to his toes and effectively banished his dour thoughts. She kept her eyes closed and she said nothing, but an outpouring of comfort spilled into his mind from her. Comfort, and a sense of tenderness that twisted his heart up. Killua was sure he deserved none of that for the selfish way he'd been behaving, but Naeva was unaware of his selfishness. She merely sensed his turmoil and did what she could to placate it. That it worked, and worked potently, was undeniable. He found it all but impossible to consider himself an insensitive jerk while she was being so quietly supportive of him. 

_It's only that I care about her. I want her to heal._ Killua allowed his mood to lift. He felt so sick of dragging himself in his own mind. Naeva didn't seem bothered by his holding her close, at least not at present. She was untroubled by his violent past, accepting of who he was because of it, and... _And when she looks at me, it's like she's seeing someone better than I am. It's like the way she looked at the sunset. I'd like to live up to the way she sees me._ He halted on the sidewalk, then turned about face and went back to the establishment he'd just passed.

As he strode through the automatic doors and into the building, Naeva blinked her eyes open bemusedly. “A grocery store?”

Killua nodded. “It's quicker than waiting around in a restaurant. We can have a picnic dinner.”

Naeva smiled with an eagerness that sped his pulse. “I love picnics.” _I know you do._ When he set her own her feet, she retrieved a handheld basket and just as promptly passed it over to him. She could be surprisingly sensible, when she decided that the circumstances merited it. 

They wandered the aisles together one at a time and everything that caught their eyes went into the basket - or, almost everything. Naeva grabbed a bottle of wine as if it were nothing to think twice over. Killua glared hard at her as he put it back on the shelf and then had to ignore her responding pout. She would _not_ get her way every time she did that.

Killua took up her hand as they walked back out into the chill air. The paper sack tucked beneath his other arm was stuffed full. There was only a sliver of sun peeking over the treeline now, and that brilliant orange hue in the sky had deepened to rich crimson. 

As he was debating where they might sit and eat their bounty, the Bond alighted with curiosity. Naeva pulled him in her own chosen direction – toward the soft sound of a guitar, he realized. A rather vagabond looking man had taken up station in the little park to play music and was accumulating a sparse group of people to listen. The melody the man played was simple, and as they drew nearer he began to sing breathily of heartache. 

Killua picked a spot at the fringes of the park and they sat on their coats in the grass, leaning their backs against one of the tall trees. Naeva ate ravenously, like it'd been days since she'd last had a proper meal, and gradually that pulse of hunger in his mind eased. For some time, they concentrated only on the food and the music. By the fourth song about love lost, however, Killua couldn't resist commenting, “This guy isn't very good.”

Naeva laughed, then took a long drink of her sparkling water. “No, he is not.” She plucked another grape from the bundle on her paper plate and stared at the musician contemplatively while she ate it. “His skill with the guitar is fair. I think his voice is the only problem... too bland. You have a nicer voice – smooth and distinctive, with just enough growl when you are emotional.”

A critique of his own vocal ability was about the last thing he could have predicted would result from his casual remark about the park performer. Killua swallowed a bite of bread and cheese without chewing well enough and staunchly resisted the rising cough that threatened to choke him. After gulping a copious amount of water himself, he managed speech. “You've only ever heard me sing Happy Birthday. I'm sure I wasn't _growling_ it.”

Naeva laughed, and enthusiastically. “You sing with your headphones on, late at night when you think no one can hear you.” That was instantly mortifying. She batted her lashes at him. “Ah, do not be self-conscious. I did say you have a nice voice.”

Killua huffed out a breath. _Sure, distract me with a compliment so I won't focus on the rest of it! That won't work._ He was still trying to scrounge for a witty retort and she was already back to calmly eating grapes. _Fine. But I'm not just gonna forget about that._ He soothed himself by opening the box of chocolate chip cookies and eating one in a single bite. _Still... she thinks I have a nice voice? I mean, obviously I sound better than this guy. I wish he'd play even one damn song that isn't about somebody dying or running off in the night. It's just depressing._ Even chocolate didn't taste as good with all the vapid melancholy in the atmosphere.

Naeva reached to the box in his lap for a cookie and took a small bite. After another few bites, her expression brightened. “Mayhap we could call Gon?”

“That is an excellent idea,” Killua agreed readily, fishing in his pocket for his cell phone. “If we call now, they won't have to wait up so late.” There was enough distance between them and the others in the park that he felt secure enough in using speaker phone, but he kept the volume very low anyway.

There were two and a half rings before a click and Gon's cheery voice. “Hey!”

“Hey, Gon.” Killua replied, but no quicker than Naeva.

“Gon! How are you?” She leaned toward the phone excitedly.

“I'm great! Everything here's been great so far.” His voice lowered, took on some seriousness. “But... Naeva, you're okay, right?”

“Of course I am,” Naeva answered right away, although she seemed confused by the seriousness of the question.

Killua, who had a more solid intuition as to what Gon was getting at, spoke up quickly. “She was poisoned today.” Naeva's confusion melted nicely into indignation. On the other end, Gon drew in a sharp breath.

“I am fine,” Naeva insisted. “Killua won me the antidote.”

There was a pause, and then, “He had to _win_ it? What exactly happened today?”

Killua made his tone boastful. “Nothing we didn't make it through victoriously. Also, I'm Naeva's Warder again.” At that, her cheeks flushed extravagantly red. He could feel an amusing mix of contentment and humiliation from her.

Gon laughed. “Is it weird if I say congratulations? That kinda makes it sound like you two got married, or something.”

Killua was unfortunately aware that his own humiliation had just outpaced Naeva's by several leagues. 

Naeva actually giggled. “Ah, how I miss your unabashed sincerity. Everything here has been layer upon layer of subterfuge.”

Alluka could be vaguely heard in the background, steadily increasing in pitch as she clamored for the phone.

Another laugh from Gon and then his voice became muffled. “Hold on, I'll put 'em on speaker.”

With a suddenness, Alluka came through loud and clear. “Onii-chan! Naeva-chan! You're both right there?”

Killua smiled. He felt immediately bolstered by hearing his sister's voice. “We are.”

“I miss you, Alluka-chan,” Naeva said. “All is well, yes?”

“Yep! It's been a good day.” Alluka sounded chipper.

Ikalgo joined in next. “Killua! I hope you're staying safe, and taking care of Naeva.” That was probably meant to be a gruff commandment, but he sounded fretful more than anything. “I want to see you both tomorrow completely unharmed.”

“You couldn't possibly want that more than I do,” Killua muttered.

Naeva added her own input, “We are taking care of each other, Ikalgo. I expect a very enthusiastic hug when I see you tomorrow.”

Ikalgo squealed. He didn't even sound embarrassed about it afterward. “You'll get one, Naeva-chan!”

“Hey, so,” Gon put in, “do you have any idea what they have planned for you two tomorrow? If poisoning was on the agenda for today, it's probably gotta escalate, right?”

There was a dual cry of 'poisoning?' from Alluka and Ikalgo, then a quick shushing from Gon.

“We shall be prepared for anything.” Naeva sounded utterly certain of that, although there was a thin current of anxiety from her.

Killua scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I'm sure that we'll handle whatever it is. Gramps, he tried to give me a hint today... or else he was just messing with me. I can't decide which it was.”

“What was your hint?” Alluka asked.

“He told me,” Killua pulled the exact words from memory, “that it'd be wise for me to give serious thought to figuring out why Dad wants me as his Heir. That sounds pointless, but it's bugging me now.”

“You're the strongest, Onii-chan.” Alluka's voice was an audible representation of his own bewilderment. “Why should there be any other reason?”

“It only makes sense that there's some other reason, too,” Gon said. “Making the decision based on only strength... I mean, that'd be pretty dumb, right? Killua's so defiant of them.”

Something in that pricked his intuition distantly. Killua seized onto the sensation. “Gon, keep talking.”

"Okay," Gon continued easily, “It's just that, well, Illumi is more than powerful enough to have most people terrified. Plus, he actually likes being an assassin and he does everything he can to serve the family's interests. So, why would anybody choose you when you've done nothing but rebel?”

Killua's mouth went dry. Gon might've kept talking, but he'd already heard what he needed to hear. “It's _because_ I rebel, I...” His hoarse voice weakened to silence. _Everything I've ever done to resist them has dug me in deeper._

Naeva frowned at him. “I do not understand. If-” She cut off with a gasp, covering her mouth with a hand and then dropping it hurriedly. “Oh, Light! I should have seen it before...”

Ikalgo harrumphed. “At least one of you needs to try for a complete sentence. Everyone here looks as confounded as I feel.”

Killua opened his mouth, but couldn't make himself say the words. In that reserved corner of his mind, Naeva's shock transitioned to deliberate reassurance. 

“Gon was exactly right," Naeva elaborated for him. "Silva is not choosing his Heir on the basis of strength or on potential. Whoever leads the family after him, it must be someone who _is_ a leader. Illumi, Milluki, and Kalluto are simply too obedient. They follow the orders that they have been given, while Killua thinks for himself and makes his own decisions. What he has in natural abundance, the others may never have learned.” She winced. “I should have seen that, myself.”

“That helped, Gon,” Killua murmured. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do now that I've figured it out, but I wouldn't have figured it out on my own.”

“I guess... you're welcome?” Gon said, then laughed. “I don't feel like I did very much.”

“Onii-chan, are you okay?” Alluka asked. “It doesn't matter what they want. They can settle for second best.”

“I'm okay.” Killua reinforced his voice with some certainty, for her sake. “Everything's okay. You're right, they can just settle for anyone else.” 

The rest of the conversation passed by in a semi-cognizant buzz. Killua made sure that he told Alluka he loved her and gave a goodbye to everyone, but paid little attention otherwise. Only when the disquieting blue light of early evening surrounded him did he realize he'd been sitting in numbness for a very long time.

Killua returned his phone to his pocket and checked on Naeva first through the Bond. She had muffled her emotions, but not well enough to prevent him feeling her simmering guilt. When he looked to her, she had her knobby knees pulled up to her chest and her head down atop them. Killua prodded her lightly with his elbow. “Don't blame yourself for any of this, idiot.”

“Blood and ashes.” That was barely even a whisper, hard to make out. Naeva lifted her face and kept her eyes averted, slouching weakly against the tree trunk. “I have given you nothing but terrible advice.”

“You were working with the faulty premise that I gave you,” Killua said. “Anyway, I don't see how we could've changed in three days the perception of me that they've had years to build up.”

Some of her dim negativity was abated, at that. “I suppose we could not have.” Naeva was quiet a beat, thoughtful. “Yet I still feel as if I am neglecting something. Zeno intended that answer to give you a hint, but... what kind of hint can we take from that?”

Killua shuffled himself lower and leaned against her shoulder, feeling his sudden weariness resonate with hers. She was trying considerably harder to stave it off than he was. “I don't know. I wish I did.”

Naeva stretched her legs out on the grass and took one of his hands between both of hers. “What do you want to do?”

Killua closed his eyes. “Sit here.” He felt her squeeze on his hand and tightened his own fingers around hers. Holding her hand was nice... another indulgence. “I just want to sit here and listen to this mediocre music with you while I work up my courage for tomorrow.” _That's all I can do at this point. Be brave, and trust that Naeva and I can take on whatever they throw our way. By this time tomorrow, we'll both be safe on Motvani Island with Alluka, Gon, and Ikalgo._


	15. The Seventh of July

For too long after completing her nightly grooming routine, Naeva lingered in the bathroom and glared at her reflection. _I must sleep well, tonight. Tomorrow can only be be more demanding than today was, and without sleep to recover I might be useless._

She tugged idly at the hem of her pajama shirt, one of several which she had a particular fondness for because it had once belonged to Kurapika. Not for the first time since his unanticipated departure, she thought back to the letter he had written her. While it would have been tremendous comfort speak with him right about now, that letter had made it plain that he would have outside contact with no one whilst engaged in his mission. That seemed only a sensible precaution, an effort to preserve his focus, safety, and sanity – Naeva understood the _why_ of it, but understanding did nothing at all to soothe how lost she felt without his guidance. Kurapika and Senritsu had built a new foundation for her life in a time when even the semblance of stability had been jerked out from beneath her feet. 

Naeva gripped tightly to the counter top and slumped forward, hanging her head. _I am tired. I am so tired, and so afraid that I will fail tomorrow. If Kurapika were here-_ The thought was fruitless, and she shoved it aside in a fit of temper. It took some time after that to summon calm and even longer to maintain it, but Naeva judged herself serene enough when at last she ventured out from the bathroom.

Killua had showered and readied for sleep first while she had only sank into one of the red chairs and nibbled her way through four tasteless cookies. He was sitting in bed now with a hardcover book, but looked up to meet her gaze. “I think it was you brooding, this time.”

Naeva tried for a smile and hoped it did not look as ill-at-ease as she felt. “I have stopped, have I not?”

After a beat, Killua nodded.

Naeva sat on her own bed and pulled her legs up. Internally, she continued to center herself around the conviction to persevere – a deliberate way of preventing Killua from sensing her more problematic emotions. He seemed already to have learned her habits through the Bond, and he had learned them unfortunately well. Although Naeva could not keep him from guessing that she was hiding something, she could at least prevent him feeling out whatever it actually was. It was possible to block all emotion from the Bond entirely – she had intuited it once before, fumbled her way there from the desperate need to be isolated with soul-swallowing grief, but to do so now would have felt wrong. _I am not that far gone. I can-  
_

“What exactly is a Gray Man?” Killua asked, and the question took her so by surprise that she temporarily forgot all else.

“Why...?” Naeva made a more curious study of the book in his hands. “You are reading The Travels of Jain Farstrider?”

“It's a good enough distraction,” Killua said, just a trace sullen. Rightfully, he'd been rather upset that the Lord Dragon had come bearing gifts and bestowed upon him nothing more than a book for all the strife he had gone through. “So? Will you tell me what a Gray Man is? This chapter's full of them, but there's no explanation, like I'm just supposed to know.”

“They are another variety of Shadowspawn,” Naeva answered as succinctly as possible.

Killua rolled his eyes. “I get that much. Can't you be a little more descriptive?”

Naeva shook her head, but went on to oblige his request. “Gray Men were once human Darkfriends. They offer their souls to the Shadow more literally than others to become an empty vessel that can only carry out orders. Without a soul, they are said to be... eerily indistinct. It is difficult if you have seen one to even remember what it looked like. They pass unnoticed almost anywhere, because a human gaze will slide right over them. The Shadow employs Grey Men as assassins. Quite effective assassins, for they are nigh unstoppable unless there is a channeler or Warder near enough to sense them.”

“I see.” Killua looked down to his book again. “Yeah, the chapter makes more sense now.”

“I have never actually read that book,” Naeva admitted. “Who were Gray Men sent to assassinate? Surely not Jain Farstrider.”

Killua affected a very knowing tone. “The new King of Cairhien. The capital is only just being rebuilt after the last king died, so it'd be a big deal.”

 _Ah, King Riatin? How interesting. I did not think there was any significant history in that book._ It had always seemed too fanciful – recollections of a whimsical life like she would never know. Naeva smiled to herself. “I presume that Jain is besting Gray Men left and right?” He was Malkieri, after all.

“Yep,” Killua confirmed. “He just took the third down with a thrown dagger. They seem easy enough to kill.”

Naeva decided she ought let him return to his reading. “I shall leave the light for you.” 

As there was no longer functioning electricity in the guest room, her woven globe of light between the beds was all that kept the room from total darkness. Truthfully, Naeva would have wanted to keep her light up for the sake of her own morale even if Killua were not still reading. She settled her blanket over her legs and eyed her pillow with an involuntary dread that was becoming difficult to suppress. Once more, she had to concentrate hard on her conviction. _I am going to sleep now. If a nightmare wakes me, I will sleep again. He is dead and I am safe. He is dead. Dead, but... he will still be there. I just do not want to see him anymore!_

“You're afraid.” Killua's voice cut into her consciousness to pull her from those troubled thoughts.

Naeva grimaced, but there was not much point in denying it. “I am.”

“Are you always this afraid before bed?”

That, she could be a bit more indefinite about. Even so... she really did not want to try for deception. “Most nights, yes.”

“You need rest if you're going to recharge.” There was no reproof to his statement, only a quiet worry that coiled tight around her heart.

Naeva nodded her agreement.

With a slight frown, Killua bent the corner of the page he had been on and set the book aside. “Would it help if I sit next to you again until you fall asleep?”

That was a vexing question, because she did not know how to answer. The desire for honesty might have her say yes, however... _I feel so pathetic. I suppose... what should that matter? I can still be logical. Killua needs me at my full strength tomorrow._ An easy thought, but then her emotions muddied it all up. _He should not have to shoulder my problems any longer. Wretched. My own bloody brain conjures Ishamael night after night. Why? Or, if somehow he is still here, still with me... He is in my soul. Ishamael, Nae'blis, the Shadow in my lungs and in my skin and he is going to-_

“Naeva, stop that!” Killua lifted a hand to his brow, appalled. “Whatever you're thinking, it's horrible. You're even stifling it, and it's horrible. Is this how you've been feeling ever since we got back?”

“It is not so bad.”

Killua served her an admonishing look that made a verbal refute unnecessary.

Naeva dropped her eyes. “It has been easier, these past nights, with you so near. Burn me, but I-” Biting the inside of her cheek brought that particular sentence to a stop, but made little difference in the end. Her self-control was only a vestige of what it should have been. “I know that I need to sleep tonight.” She breathed a dry, humorless laugh. “That was why I wanted that wine, earlier. I cannot even find the Void more than half the time anymore, and never at night when I need it the most.”

There was silence following her bitter, rambling speech. In her brain, Killua was poignant concern battling against guilt and nausea. After a quiet while, Naeva made herself look up. 

He had been staring down at the closed book, but lifted his eyes to hers with so much more compassion than she had expected to see. “If my being close really helps-” He winced. “-but I can't just tell you to rely on me. I don't even know if that's any good for you or not.” The guilt in him rose up to such a level that it shocked her own emotions to quiet. 

_I am infecting him._ The sudden realization was a blow. _What do I do? If we can only make it through tomorrow, I can remove the Bond and free him from it. So what do I do for tonight?_ Naeva fought to smother the pain in her heart. She grabbed a pillow from her bed and stood. Hugging that pillow to her chest, she could not both keep her resolution and meet his eyes. She stared blankly down at the carpet. “If it would not upset you to share a bed with me, I am certain that I would calm down and sleep soundly to morning.” That was sickeningly true. She was willing to further sicken herself if it would ease his guilt. At that, if at nothing else, she was successful. 

Surprise, relief, and a trace of something unidentifiable slipped through their connection before Killua forced reassurance through. “It wouldn't upset me, Naeva.”

With a small nod, she slackened what had been a compulsively fierce grip on her pillow. Naeva set it on the bed beside him and he twitched aside the blanket so she could lie down. She did, and the action felt like it shredded what meager amount of self-esteem she had remaining to her. Then, with the heat of his body close and the scent of him everywhere save her own pillow, she relaxed. Thoughts of Ishamael became distant. The Forsaken's touch had been ice, but Killua was right there and he was very warm. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Things will get better.” Killua reached tentatively to tuck a portion of hair behind her ear. “You won't always feel this way.”

Her eyes flooded and holding the tears back was a monumental task, but she would not cry. Killua had been wearing himself thin trying so hard to care for her when there were infinitely more urgent matters for him to worry about. Were she to give in to that impulse to curl up beside him and cry, she would only add to his burdens. It was not as if he could fix her, anyhow.

“Do you want to talk?” A clear note of hope sounded in Killua's voice and more of his strength pulsed through to her, saturating the place in her mind that belonged to him.

“No.” Her refusal was much too virulent, fueled by the desire to keep secret whatever he did not already know. Naeva tried again, “No, but perhaps... would you read to me?” She looked up, more hopefully, to catch his gaze. “Is there a pleasant chapter in that book? One without any Shadowspawn?”

Killua blinked a few times, then opened the book and flipped back through the pages. “This one's nice. It's about Ogier. That's okay, right?”

 _I love the Ogier._ Naeva sniffled, but she managed a smile when he glanced back at her. “That is perfect.”

Killua smiled and his eyes caught her artificial light, sparkling. Then he turned his attention back to the book and started to read, his voice pitched low, “There are places in the world where violence doesn't exist. Safe havens, whose inhabitants are too wise for greed and more gentle-hearted than can be imagined. As I write this, I expect most of you reading my words will think that impossible. A fortnight past I would have agreed with you, but now I could weep, for in my wandering I have found the fortune of meeting the Ogier. I could weep for the plight of humanity, for all of our frailty and frenzy and fickleness. I could weep, for I am as fallible a human as we come and I quake in my unworthy boots at being welcomed into this place of true peace. Like any other country lout of the Third Age, I'd heard legends of Ogier growing up and thought them nothing more than that – legends. Yet here I sit, drinking from a teacup half the size of my head while Elder Ullie's granddaughter Marda knits me a pair of socks. Marda is but a young maiden, though she stands nearly twice as tall as I do and has seen over a century of life. Her tufted ears twitch with good humor while...”

* * *

Alluka stretched languidly in bed, kicking her legs free of the thin sheet that'd knotted around them while she shifted about in her sleep. She rolled over onto her side and blinked, confused at first by her surroundings. _Oh, duh. I'm so slow to adapt._

This bed was hers alone, rented in the house in Motvani, and not the one she'd grown used to sharing with Naeva in the Hotel Eckhert suite. Just an armslength away was a second bed, but it was empty – both Gon and Ikalgo were already up for the day, then. Alluka let out a lazy groan and sat up to rub at her sleepy eyes. As her vision refocused, she noticed Gon sitting cross-legged on the carpet in the corner of the room. He was still, his eyes shut in silent meditation. She felt a jolt of embarrassment at waking up so loudly that she'd probably disturbed him.

_It is morning!_

Alluka grinned to herself. _Good morning, Nanika!_ She watched Gon a few seconds longer and he didn't budge, and so maybe he hadn't been bothered by her loudness. _Aw, doesn't he look so peaceful?_

_Aye!_

_He hasn't even brushed his hair yet. You know, I think he's cutest first thing in the-_

One of Gon's eyes peeked open and caught her attention, brightly amused. “G'morning, Alluka.”

She tried to tame the dopey smile on her face and hoped he'd chalk it up to her usual early morning ditziness. “Good morning, Gon!”

He stood in a swift motion, with his own grin. "Day three! Now we only have hours left to count down before we're all together again.”

Alluka curled her hands together and clutched them against her chest. _Onii-chan and Naeva-chan are almost done with Kukuroo Mountain! Oh, I want to see them so badly!_ She bounded up from bed, patting down her own sleep mussed hair. “Where's Ikalgo gone off to?”

“He's just taking a shower,” Gon answered, then appeared to give the question more serious thought. “Or a bath... or maybe he's just swimming around in soapy water? I don't really know what an octopus' routine is li-”

“I can hear you!” Ikalgo's indignant shout bellowed through the bathroom door. “Don't call me an octopus!”

For the sake of politeness, Alluka covered her mouth with both hands to contain her giggles. 

Gon laughed without a trace of self-consciousness, and afterward called out an apology. Then he closed his eyes, a look of appreciation settling over his features as he touched his nose and sniffed the air. “I smell breakfast downstairs. Bacon, eggs, and fried potatoes, and thimbleberry muffins. Yum.” His amber eyes opened wide. “We're up early enough to eat with Fawna and Wrendolo today, if you want.”

“I do!” Alluka agreed energetically, then frowned down at her fuzzy nightwear. “Do you think it'd be a big deal if I go downstairs in my pajamas?”

Gon shook his head with a smile. “I haven't gotten dressed yet, either. We can be tactless together.”

 _Together. Jeez. It's just one little word, but it makes me so happy._ Feeling bold, Alluka stepped up to press a kiss onto his lips - very light, but it stirred warmth up within her. “That sounds great.”

Gon leaned in for another kiss. It was over too soon and he stepped back from her, although he only managed a single pace before his back was against the wall. “Breakfast," he muttered, then cleared his throat and knocked his fist on the bathroom door. “Are you coming down with us, Ikalgo?”

There was no need for an audible answer. The door opened so swiftly that it might have left a dent in the wall if Ikalgo hadn't caught it with a tentacle before it made impact. He grinned between the two of them and waggled his eyebrows. “Somebody's got to chaperone you two.” Ikalgo shuffled to where he'd left his boots to stuff two tentacles into each, then went to his bag and rummaged for a hat. He set the newsboy cap atop his round head at a jaunty angle. “Does this look silly? I don't want to look silly. I want to look nice when Naeva and Killua arrive tonight.” He adjusted his hat with a nervous frown.

Gon chuckled. “Naeva thinks you're adorable all the time.”

Ikalgo beamed a broad smile. “She does, doesn't she?” He slid his gloves on, next – white leather and not his customary woolen mittens.

“You look very nice,” Alluka assured him.

Ikalgo jumped up to sit atop her shoulder and rub his cheek affectionately against hers. “Thank you, Alluka-chan. Now, to breakfast!”

* * *

When a low buzzing sounded from the nightstand beside the bed, Killua was brought fully awake. He guarded the alarm that rose within him. Naeva remained deeply asleep, and if it wasn't an emergency he didn't want to disturb her rest by letting too sharp an emotion stab into her mind. She'd fallen asleep just after eleven, only a paragraph short of making it completely through the chapter about Ogier in the book Rand Al'Thor had given him. 

His cell phone buzzed again even as Killua was reaching for it. When he flipped it open there were two text messages from a number he didn't recognize. Both said only, 'WAKE UP'. A third, identical text followed. His wariness spiked as he pushed the button to call that unfamiliar number and Naeva blinked her eyes open in a daze. Killua worked to calm himself as the first ring sounded in his ear. It didn't have the chance to finish.

“Get up!” Milluki's voice was low in volume and high in urgency. “There's almost no damn time left!”

Killua felt a chill. “Explain.”

“I just found out!” Milluki said, his every breath an exasperated pant. “This was as early as I could warn you, so I've done my part!”

“Found out what?” Killua demanded. He pushed himself out of bed and up on his feet.

“Listen, I've been working for months on this, but I was only told an hour ago that Dad's going to put Naeva through it, too. This is the first chance I had to sneak away, and they'll be expecting me right back, so you-” His brother's voice cut off, though his heavy breathing could still be heard distantly.

“Milluki!” Killua snapped. “You'd better answer me better than that, Milluki!”

After a heartbeat, his brother spoke again. “Just shut up and listen to me! Dad's had me working on this entire- it's like a gauntlet, basically. I don't have direct control over more than a portion of the elements in play, so she'll be in as much danger as you are.” He let out a low, grim sounding laugh. “I don't even know why I'm warning you. If she's killed you'll die too, and probably before you can exact any vengeance with the way this is all set up.”

“A gauntlet?” Killua pressed a hand to his brow. Naeva was rising from bed now, and she felt worried. She went first for her gold bracelet and he caught the motion of it shrinking to fit her left wrist.

“A goddamn obstacle course of death, what more do you want from me?!” Milluki hissed. “It's supposed to start at four. If you're smart, you'll-” The call cut off with a click and there was silence.

Killua checked the time. _3:59? You bastard, Milluki! You couldn't have-_ The furious thoughts were pointless. It took under a second to snatch his coat up and pull it on, and he spoke while he stowed the most important of his possessions in the numerous pockets. “Naeva, we're getting out of here right now. Grab only what you can't live without and then ma-” 

He'd only just turned away from the wardrobe when his words were swallowed within what could almost have been termed an explosion. Everything happened near simultaneously.

The first was the door to the guest room being bludgeoned open. Two black clothed men attempted forcing their way through, a third hot on their heels. All three were thrown back by a roaring fireball and Naeva stiffened in shock. The sound of gunfire alerted him an instant before the glass of the window behind was shattered and the wall splintered in a hail of bullets. _Drones?_

Killua grabbed Naeva – who'd had nowhere near enough time to react to any of it – and outpaced the gunfire in a leap that carried them both out into the hall. _The three on the ground aren't getting up anytime soon. Gramps and Illumi to the left, to the right are Mom and Dad, and-_ Amokiya was already mid-dash, and just one of her fingernails grazed across Naeva's cheek as she passed them by.

Killua landed and pressed Naeva against the wall, whirling about to keep her behind him and face the five Zoldycks. He could feel the tiny amount of damage done to just the surface of her skin, a shallow slice beneath her cheekbone that slanted toward her ear – too neatly done to have hurt. Despite the lack of pain, her earlier shock was steadily being overcome by panic. That seemed more than a little odd. Naeva was rare to panic, and an attack like this would usually rile her temper right away. _Granny did something to her._

Killua focused on Amokiya. She stood just beside Zeno now, one single droplet of blood sliding down from her fingernail. 

“Whew, I haven't had this much excitement in a long time!” Amokiya wore an exhilarated little smile. When Zeno passed her a black glove, she slipped it loosely over her upraised hand. “Naeva's lost two of her senses temporarily, Killua. She can't see, and she can't hear.” He refused to be shaken by her statement. There was suddenly too much at stake to let himself be shaken by anything. 

“Temporarily?” Killua asked, splitting his attention as equally as he could. 

Everyone save his grandmother was watching Naeva like they half expected her to lash out at them regardless of her current state. Killua was fairly sure she couldn't, but not sure enough to put any kind of wager on it. He sent reassurance through their connection, and as he took hold of her hand she seized onto the contact. Blind and deaf, Naeva struggled to calm herself. 

Two of the men on the ground – those two who'd managed a single step onto the carpet of the guest room – were unquestionably dead. The third was writhing and moaning, both hands pressed over the severe, oozing burns that remained of his face. _Those weren't Nen users. They tossed three expendables at us just to get the ball rolling?  
_

“Oh, yes, only temporarily.” Amokiya wiggled her gloved fingers. “Washing her blood from my skin will restore her senses. You can take us all on and try to do so yourself, or you can agree to have a harmless chat with your father and I promise I'll clean it up when that's done.”

 _A harmless chat, huh? And I'm supposed to take her at her word._ Despite his skepticism, there was no real deliberation to be had. Killua gave his assent in a clipped voice. “Fine. Dad and I can have a chat.”

As Silva nodded, the rest of the family crept backward into the shadows. Killua settled his focus on his father, who scrutinized him in turn.

Abruptly, Silva turned his back on them. “Follow me and I'll explain, Killua.”

He picked Naeva up and did so, holding her in one arm to keep the other free. She set her hands over his shoulders, unseeing eyes fervent with thought, then leaned into him fully. Killua continued sending her reassurance until he realized she had started pushing her own through to him, letting him know silently that she was okay. It was more than comfort, even – confidence was there; she was trusting that he could handle this. _I will._

“I've prepared a testing ground for the two of you.” Silva afforded him a brief, sidelong glance. “Originally it was only meant for you, but that Warder Bond posed problems. I've adjusted accordingly.”

“Why are you testing me?” Killua asked flatly.

“It will be your choice whether to take the test or not.” Silva dodged the question. They walked down to ground level and were approaching the main doors before he bothered to say anything else. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

Killua didn't bother replying. _A test, a gauntlet... an obstacle course of death. And it's my choice, is it?_ Outside and into the dark woods they went. When Silva quickened to a run, Killua kept pace.

After a minute or so of silence, his father raised his gravelly voice to compete with the rushing air. “For the time being, I still consider you my Heir as much as I ever have. I believe you're more than worthy, but if you fail this test or refuse to take it, you'll prove me wrong. Proving me wrong might lead to the consequence of your death, so keep that in mind. I'd rather you don't die.”

A small, square building came into view ahead and his father came to a stop before it. Killua was staring at his own blurry reflection in a pair of steel elevator doors. _He wants to send us underground._

Silva turned a slow smile on him. “Well, here we are. You can walk onto the elevator with the girl and take this test willingly, or you can decline and I'll let you two leave.”

Killua's expression darkened. “There's more to it than that.”

“Yes, there is.” Silva's smile curved upward, no less ruthless. “Pass the test – meaning, come out the other side alive – and you'll earn the right to decide for yourself whether you want to be my Heir or not. If you remain adamant about having nothing to do with the family, we'll never initiate contact with you again. You can live your life however you want, with my blessing.” His eyes narrowed then, and sharply. “If you choose to leave without taking the test, you'll no longer be considered a member of the family.”

Killua distanced himself from the way his heart plummeted. _He'd really go that far. I'm his Heir, or I'm nothing at all._ There would be far worse consequences to that than his own heartache, of course. Without the base level protections extended to him as one of the family... _Alluka would become an immediate target. Illumi would come for the both of us, and without restraint._ “Do I get to know anything about what this test entails?”

“No. It'll be up to you to figure it out as you go.” Silva pulled a cell phone from his pocket. “Take your time with the decision. I'll give the order for your grandmother to wash her hands so that you can even discuss it with the girl.” His thumb blurred over the keypad, sending off a text message. “We'll be watching, Killua.” With that, Silva left them.

While his father's aura grew distant, Killua set Naeva on her own feet. She blinked vaguely up at him, unfocused but composed. That confidence in her hadn't wavered once. _This isn't a choice at all. We'll take the damn test, and we'll ace it._ After a number of seconds that dragged on too long, Naeva flinched and blinked, drawing in a quick gasp. Killua wrapped her in a hug without thinking twice. “Are you okay?”

“I am.” Naeva hugged him back, pulse racing as she began to regain equilibrium. “What happened?” She stepped away and turned a slow circle, eyeing the forest all around before settling her suspicion on that out-of-place elevator. “Or, what _is_ happening?”

“It's an ambush, and an opportunity,” Killua told her. “The day's begun. How are you feeling, strength-wise?”

“I would say that I can safely hold eighty percent of what I normally can.” Naeva turned back to him and lifted her left hand. “With my _angreal_ , one hundred and twenty percent, perhaps more. What is our opportunity?”

"My father's set up some kind of test." Killua nodded toward the elevator. “Not taking it is an option, but the penalty is severe. Besides, they barely know what we're capable of. I believe we can pass this test. If we do, we'll be allowed to leave without trouble and I can do whatever I want with the rest of my life.”

Her eyes widened. “Well, that would be the exact result we wanted.”

Killua put a hand to her cheek, swiping away a thin trickle of blood with his thumb. “It is, and I'm confident that we can do this.” He acted on the impulse to let his fingers slide into her long hair, brushing it back over her shoulder. His mind felt crystal clear and the idea of resisting the impulse was trivial. “Dad wouldn't give me any details. Whatever this is, it's going to be dangerous. It's possible we could both die down there. I highly doubt it, but... it's a possibility.”

Naeva pursed her lips, then gave a decisive nod. “I understand.” Despite his grave warning, there was an outpouring of assurance from her.

Killua fished for his cell phone and stared down at it for a quiet moment. “I'm going to call the voicemail account linked to Gon's Hunter License. He doesn't check it often... I'm going to leave a few words behind, just in case. You can, too. If there's anything you'd want to tell anyone in the event we don't make it out of here, Gon will be sure they get the message.”

Naeva's resolve only amplified. “Yes. I would like to leave a message, just in case.”

Killua dialed the number from memory. While he went through the automated procedure of getting to the voicemail box, he asked absently, “Do you want to go first, or second?”

Naeva smiled brightly, despite that this was a rather macabre situation. “I can go first.” 

He waited until he heard the tone to record a message, then passed the phone to her. 

“Hello, Gon,” Naeva started, soft and earnest. “Today is the seventh of July, and I am leaving these words behind merely as a precaution. This message is for you, for Alluka, Ikalgo, Kurapika, Senritsu, Leorio, for everyone who has ever cared about me. If I do not survive this day... well, we say in the Borderlands that 'death is lighter than a feather.' That is true, and you can quite trust my experience in the matter.” Some mirth laced into her voice, although her eyes were looking watery now. “If you mourn me, do not mourn me too long. I have appreciated every moment I have spent with you in this world, and if my life ends today it has been a life well worth living.” Naeva returned his phone and squeezed her eyes shut against the threatening tears.

Killua lifted the phone against his ear. _I should've gone first_. "Hey, Gon... I know it's always gone without saying that meeting you changed my life forever, but maybe today is the day I should finally say it. Thank you for being my friend – my best friend. We've been through a lot together and I'm a better person today for it. So, if I don't come back... I've gotta ask you to take care of Alluka for me. There's nobody in the world I'd trust more to do that. Just, y'know, make sure she-” He had to pause there, to steady the humiliating warble in his voice. “-make sure that she finishes school. Keep her safe, yeah? Alluka, I love you. I hope you'll have a happy life, and-” Another pause, this time to gulp. This was more difficult than he'd expected. “-and remember every single day that I love you. I'm sorry that I can't be around anymore. To everyone else I've been lucky enough to call a friend, thank you to you, too. However it is Naeva and I go out, do me a solid and assume it was one of those stupid blazes of glory that I like to scoff at.” He hung up and put the phone away. Goodbye would have been too much.

Naeva threw her arms around him, standing on tiptoe like she had in the moments before the Balefire to hold him tight. “I must be as big a woolhead as you are. We will not be dying down there.”

Killua squeezed her close, reveling in the feel of the embrace and in the way that the appreciation of it echoed back to him through the Bond. “When we get to the island, remind me to have Gon delete that stupid voicemail without listening to it.”

Naeva laughed more exuberantly than any girl who'd just left dying words behind should've been able to. Then again, she did have prior experience with it. When she stepped back, she tugged the hood of his jacket over his head and fastened the toggle beneath his chin. “You ought zip the coat up. Will you please do that, for me?”

Killua frowned at the strange request, but he did zip the coat up. “For the camouflage?”

“Certainly.” Naeva nodded. “Now, I feel quite ready to take this test. Although,” her tone lightened, “I could wish that it did not require riding a flaming elevator.”

Killua reached out to hold her hand. "Let's go." It'd been his intention to try for a witty one-liner, but then she was gazing up at him with such sincere warmth. That emotion in the Bond _was_ affection, he decided, and it was just as encompassing on his end as it was on hers.

They started forward together and the elevator doors opened at their approach. Killua set his En to an easy ten meters. He expected that they'd be dealing with cramped quarters once they were underground. Ten meters would be sufficient for small spaces, and if this test took very long it wouldn't even tire him out at all. If using Godspeed became necessary, he'd need to keep as much strength in his reserves as possible for that. He also had a nasty intuition about the elevator ride itself, but mentioning that to Naeva right this second would be a bad idea. She was calm as they walked inside and only a shade less so when the doors closed on them. Subtly, he checked for a hatch anywhere and found none.

Killua waited for descent to begin before pointing one finger and using electricity to melt his own opening in the roof. The squarish piece of steel he severed clattered to the floor. “Up we go.” He scooped Naeva up before she could voice any doubts about that proclamation and jumped to perch atop the elevator. A quick glance overhead showed what he'd hoped he wouldn't see. “Okay, this is about to get scary. For whatever it's worth, I promise I'll never make you ride an elevator ever again.”

Naeva's eyebrows drooped, unease trickled through the Bond, and her lips parted. Then the bomb attached to the elevator cable detonated. If she'd had enough breath for it, the shriek that left her definitely would've been a scream. Killua jumped off of the now free-falling steel box, withdrew one of his yo-yos – funny how little use he'd gotten of them lately, but damn was he happy to have them on him right now – and loosed it. His aim was on point and the yo-yo wrapped several times around the top of the pulley just as he reached the apex of his jump. The thick cable whipped past them with violent speed, chasing the elevator as it fell to the bottom of the shaft.

Naeva stared downward, recovering from the fright of having her phobia of elevators legitimized. The time between his jump and the crash of the box hitting the bottom was surprisingly long. There was the sound of that impact followed by a shockwave of air to rustle their clothes and blow Naeva's hair up. Her grip on the front of his jacket was white-knuckled. Affecting an anxious sort of smile, she glanced up. “Surely that will be the most frightening part.” 

Without waiting for any response, Naeva looked down again and a Gateway opened beneath his dangling feet. It revealed a short drop to the top of the elevator wreckage. The timing was great, too, because his yo-yo was beginning to unravel and he really hadn't wanted to tell her that.

“Ready to drop?” Killua asked cheekily. The yo-yo slipped a little further.

Naeva had time enough for a pointed sniff before the yo-yo spun its way free of the pulley. They fell and he recalled it to his palm with a practiced twitch of his hand. Thanks to the Gateway, the landing was an easy one. The silvery portals closed overhead. Killua had the abrupt, nonsensical urge to laugh at the fact that they were both barefoot, wearing their pajamas, and about to race through a death gauntlet at just past four in the morning. It was difficult, but he was able to quell that urge with nothing more than a heavy exhalation of breath. 

Naeva regarded him very seriously. “Killua, is it likely that there are people waiting down here? People who might try to kill us?”

Killua met her somber look with his own. “I'd be shocked if there weren't.”

“My ward on the room... it was broken, but everything happened so quickly afterward and then I was in silent darkness. Was anyone-” Naeva licked her lips and he could sense her mentally bracing. “-did I kill anyone?”

Killua realized only after answering with an honest nod that he hadn't even considered trying to lie. _No, she can handle the truth. And there might be more of the same still to come._ “Two people were killed, the third is probably dead by now. All three were going to attack us – just like anyone up ahead will. We can prioritize non-lethal methods, but if for whatever reason that's not enough I don't want you to hesitate. If it comes down to our survival or someone else's, we're gonna be the ones who walk out of here.”

Naeva felt queasy for just a moment or two, then determined. “I will do whatever I must.”

“Okay.” Killua crouched beside the opening into what remained of the crumpled elevator. “I'm going to check first. If it looks clear we'll both go down, and if it isn't we'll evaluate from there.” He waited long enough to see her nod, then dropped down. Through the slim gap in the skewed steel doors he counted four visible people – all clothed in black, with padded vests and automatic rifles. Killua jumped up and was atop the elevator again a half-second before gunfire sprayed below them. He pulled Naeva back a bit, wary of recoiling bullets, and they kept quiet until the noise of the weapons trailed off. “Yeah, there's people down here,” he said lowly.

“Not Nen users?” Naeva leaned toward the opening and he hauled her right back again, uncaring if she wanted to pout at him about that.

Killua pulsed his En further just to be sure, then brought it back to the ten meter radius. “No Nen users nearby _currently_. We're dealing with basic armed thugs right now. I can take them out with ease.”

“And your family knows that.” Naeva frowned. “There must be a trick to this. I will weave a barrier of air in front of the elevator doors and we can venture out carefully. Bullets will be stopped as neatly as Illumi's needle was.”

Killua narrowed his eyes at her. “You think you can be faster than a trigger finger?”

Naeva shook her head. “I do not have to be if you would simply let me _peek_ down into the elevator. I can do it from right here.”

That was... completely rational. Killua let go of his hold on her shoulders. The first thing Naeva did was fumble with the drawstring of her shorts to pull it loose from the elastic waistband – peculiar, but he chose not to comment. It made sense a moment later when she used the drawstring to tie her hair up so it wouldn't fall in her way. When she knelt beside the opening and leaned down again he hovered beside her, ready to snatch her back if anything happened. Yet nothing did, and Naeva nodded in satisfaction before dropping down through the improvised hatch. He was beside her as the sound of gunfire rang out again, but this time every bullet stopped in midair just centimeters outside the elevator. 

Killua shoved the doors open and leaned there, surveying six would-be assailants as they staggered back and drained their clips of ammo.

Naeva put a hand on the crook of his elbow. “It cannot be so easy, can it? I suppose that I could put them through a Gateway to someplace else... outside the Testing Gate might be fitting.”

“Let me incapacitate them first,” Killua suggested. “I'll leave one conscious and we can find out if he knows anything useful.”

“Very well,” Naeva agreed. “Let me know when you are ready and I will drop the barrier.”

“Put it back up immediately – I'll be through.” He waited to see Naeva nod, then steeled himself. “Drop it.” Semi-flattened bullets were only just beginning to fall as he darted past them and it was really no time at all before five of their attackers were unconscious. The sixth, he seized by the front of his vest to pin against the wall. Disregarding the quivering, sweaty man for a bit, Killua glanced back to the elevator. “You can come through now. Just keep close.”

Naeva stepped out and into the dimly lit corridor, gliding around the unconscious forms of their attackers to join him. “This is quite a lot of trouble to go to. Your family has no qualms about throwing their money around.”

“They had Milluki design it all. I'll bet it's a maze.” Killua clicked his tongue in aggravation, then swiveled a glare back to his wriggling captive. “Who the hell are you and why are you trying to kill us?”

The man snarled at him and caught a fist to the ear for it. He groaned then, and sagged limp. “I need the money... my family needs the money.” Fat tears dribbled down his weathered cheeks. “They get more if I kill one of you, but I'm dead either way.” He devolved into a weepy mess at that point, but then he'd answered well enough. 

Killua rendered the man unconscious with a restrained chop and let him fall to the ground with the others. “That figures. My family must've offered each of them whatever they estimated their own lives were worth.” His disgust was on a level with Naeva's sorrow over that.

Naeva shuddered. “But what does de-”

A small noise revved up his instincts and Killua grabbed her to bolt. Dozens of panels in what had seemed a smooth metal ceiling began to slide open. More machine guns were revealed – these much bulkier than those the grunts had carried. He was sure they'd be operated remotely, and most likely by Milluki. What Killua didn't predict was that the men he'd knocked out would suddenly explode. Their bodies blossomed fire even as the first shot rang out. 

_We're in a tight space, and there are probably more hidden guns further ahead._ Killua retreated to the elevator, clutching Naeva against himself and using Ken to weather what he stood no chance of escaping without. Blood and pulp from the fallen men showered before the bullets, splattering the two of them wetly as he sprinted by. He tensed to jump back up into the elevator shaft and felt the impact of one bullet striking the small of his back as he did. They made it, though.

For a while after reaching that relative safety, they only knelt together on the cold steel. Killua couldn't think of anything to say. He was drenched in gore as thoroughly as Naeva was, and she looked a horrific sight. 

Naeva scrubbed a shirt sleeve across her eyes, doing more smearing than cleaning away, then fastened her frantic gaze on him. “Thank the Light, you really were not harmed.” She barely whispered that.

Killua recalled the painful thud of the single bullet and marveled over that. His Ken was good, sure, but those had been high-caliber machine guns. By the feel of it he was going to have a nasty bruise, but then by the force of it he should've had a bullet to dig out of himself. Killua wiped some of the blood from his own eyes and blinked down in confusion at a sleeve that was much too clean. The entire coat was running clean, as if he'd only been sprayed with water and the material was drenched in oil. The reality of the situation came clear all at once. 

“Naeva, there's more than just camouflage in this. Did you make me a damn bulletproof coat?” Killua felt impressed, then aghast, and then furious in rapid succession.

“I knew that the weave could stop a bladed arrow or a sword, but I had no idea whether it would hold up to-”

“You should be wearing it!” Killua shouted at her incredulously. “If _you_ get hit by a bullet, you'll die! If _you_ die, I'll die! Which part of this isn't computing for you?!”

Naeva's posture went rigid and he felt anger sharper than his own fed right back to him through the Bond. She jabbed a finger into his chest, eyes livid. “That is exactly why you are the one who needs to wear it! You see coming what I cannot and you can react quickly enough to save us both! If I put the coat on, are you going to stop leaping in front of bullets for me? What happens when you have been hit by one too bloody many and I am left huddled over your dead body? Think it through _all the way_ , you Light-blasted lummox!” 

Killua fell back to his palms and tried to not label that as cowering beneath the weight of her scolding. It didn't help that she looked way more intimidating than she usually did all painted up in blood. _I'm a lummox, now? What happened to woolhead?_

Naeva hugged her arms around herself and slumped forward, all of her fury evaporating as if it'd never been there at all. Face downcast, she spoke again more gently. “You simply do not know. That is how the Warder and Aes Sedai relationship is supposed to be... You are meant to act as my shield, and I am meant to deal the brunt of the offense. It is my fault. I should not have thought I could shirk my own duty and still expect you to wear the bloody coat.”

Killua started to shake his head, went so far as opening his mouth to argue, but then she went on.

“Dead either way. That is what he said, and I- I was going to ask what he meant, but I understand now.” Naeva made a tiny, choked off noise of grief. “When Seven Towers was attacked, Papa was too focused on me, on his need to kill Moghedien himself. If he had stayed by my mother's side, they would both be alive. I am not going to watch _you_ die.” She stared down at her hands, dripping darkly with scarlet. “I can do my part.” Her sorrow was potent, but so was the conviction that followed. “Our lives are threatened, and I am capable of stopping those who would threaten us. I am not as strong or as fleet as you are, but I... I can do this.”

Killua reached out slowly and used his perma-clean sleeve to wipe at least some of the blood from her face. Then he folded his red stained hands around hers. _I'm supposed to watch her back. I'm supposed to keep her safe. And to do that, I'm supposed to let her do the killing?_ “I don't want you to-”

“Allow me to demonstrate,” Naeva interrupted him, then rose smoothly to her feet. She urged him up by their linked hands. “I will handle the next encounter my way. You can decide afterward whether or not my way is not the safest for our current objective.”

“What exactly is your way?” Killua asked.

“I will weave a ward of air around myself and deal with whatever we meet as best I can," Naeva said. "That frees you to be vigilant for Nen threats and anything unpredictable. If this does not work we can reevaluate, but you must please let me try.”

There was a part of him desperate for any reason to say no to that. _She's being logical. I can see that. What's the worst that will happen if we try her way? Nothing, really. Maybe I take a few more bruises through my damn bulletproof coat._ Killua smoothed the frown from his expression. “Okay.” 

Naeva pulled her hands free and turned back to the hole in the elevator. “I shall go first. Please, stay just behind me.” She hopped down and he followed. There, she hesitated, mumbling aloud as she thought, “The guns... ah, of course. I can stop the guns in the walls. Watch your step, Killua.” She raised her foot to a level just two inches above the floor and stepped up onto an invisible platform, then started forward. 

Again, those seamless panels opened in the ceiling. Killua braced himself, dubious despite everything. The machine guns shot off bullets that were promptly rebuffed by an invisible overhead barrier. One at a time, the guns jerked, sparked, then went motionless as their own ammunition recoiled back at them. Milluki learned from that right away – the panels just stopped opening up. They made it at last to the end of that first, dark corridor.

Naeva halted before stepping into the next corridor. “One path to the left, one to the right. Still no signs of Nen?”

“Not yet,” Killua informed her, and she nodded once without looking back at him.

Naeva walked on and he kept as close as he could without bumping into the ward that surrounded her. A swift glance in either direction revealed more assailants like those he had already defeated. _They're maybe twenty meters off. Nine on the left, seven on the right. How long will it take her to deal with so many? She has her own ward to keep up, and she-_ His own thoughts fell away from him.

The few bullets which had been fired at them encountered walls of air to the left and right even as those who carried the weapons were falling dead. It was an ugly death. Naeva had done no more than look once in each direction before planting her gaze on her own feet. 

Thirteen men and three women let loose agonized screams that dissolved in melting throats to wheezy gasps and gurgles. Guns fell from slackened grips as the hands that had held them convulsed uselessly. Skin peeled, blistered, and then all but erupted. There was remarkably little blood, but clouds of steam poured from every rent patch of skin. The entire process took just three seconds – a painful three seconds.

Naeva kept her eyes downcast. “I used only Fire. It takes almost no Power at all...” Her voice shook, but she pulled in a deep breath and lifted her head again. Roiling flames filled each end of the corridor, so hot that they were more blue than orange. Killua counted sixteen distinct explosions within the roar of that inferno. All that remained when the fires had vanished was gray ash and pieces of blackened bone. 

“Safe, and easy, if abhorrent,” Naeva whispered. “Do you wish to reassign roles?”

Killua shook himself of numbness and mustered what response he could. “No.”

 _I told her not to hesitate, didn't I? I just didn't imagine anything like that. She shouldn't have to do that. I could kill them more cleanly, but those bombs are trouble. I'm sure Milluki has control over setting them off. And... killing them myself does require me to divert my attention. Even if it's only for an instant, Naeva is exposed without me nearby to guard her from the dangers she can't see coming._ What he could read through their connection was a wild tangle of torment buried by determination. Killua didn't feel much better than that, himself. _Neither of us should have to be here, doing this. My family... she's here for me, to help me win freedom from my family._

“It'll only get harder as we go," Killua told her. "They won't just keep throwing grunts at us.”

Naeva turned about to lock her eyes with his. “I expect there will be many scenarios that I cannot handle.”

“I'll be ready for that.” Killua wanted to touch her, to hold her, to do a better job at cleaning the blood from her face. He could get no closer than ten inches and the hand he'd reached out fell flat against her invisible ward. “We're going to make it out the other side of this, okay? It doesn't matter what else is waiting.” Naeva lifted one hand and pressed it opposite his, just a sliver of impenetrable air keeping them from one another. Killua smiled – more sadly than he meant to – and she returned the expression in kind.

Naeva and he looked at one another for a suspended moment like that before she dropped her hand and whirled about. “I can seal off each corridor we pass through. If this is a maze, we shall not get lost. That said... left, or right?”


	16. Flowers and Flames

Gon tied up the laces of his boots and then reclined into a low armchair to stretch his legs out. He felt more optimistic today than he'd been since parting ways with Killua and Naeva. _They survived a poisoning yesterday – victoriously, Killua said. They'll win today, too, and we'll see them tonight once it's all finally over._ Those positive thoughts allowed him to be nothing but eager for the day ahead. So far, there hadn't been anything on this island that Alluka needed protection from other than mosquitoes and sunburn. Keeping her spirits up was a task almost as important, though. In that, as in everything, he'd give his all. 

Currently, Alluka was preparing for the day in the privacy of the bathroom. Ikalgo had gone out to walk the perimeter, as had become his routine whenever there was a lack of anything else to do. When those two were ready they'd all set off together on the hike Wrendolo had suggested.

For the present moment, however, that left Gon alone with his thoughts and his excitement and not much else to occupy him. He crossed one ankle over the other and began twitching his foot in idleness. _This is gonna be a blast! I can tell Alluka about all the different wild herbs and flowers and she always looks at me like I'm so smart when I do that and for just the next few hours it'll still be like a romantic little vacation and- jeez, I'm getting carried away. Babbling in my own mind._

Gon shifted in his seat, antsy, and felt ultra aware of the responding chime from within the pocket of his vest. The _ter'angreal_ that Rand Al'Thor had called a Threadblink was tucked away in there. Gon had been carrying the thing around with him and he wasn't quite sure why. It was supposedly dangerous – dangerous and extremely powerful – the kind of thing that might break what sense he had if he abused the use of it. Not that he had any intention of abusing it; he hadn't even used it once, yet. _It's just that, well, if I ever_ do _need it, I should have it on me.  
_

For maybe the hundredth time since it'd been gifted to him, Gon plucked the delicate metallic sphere from his pocket and stared into it. Impossibly, there was no visible end to the layers within. He shook it back and forth to produce more of that bell-like tinkling sound. _Visions of the future, huh? I'm kinda surprised Killua hasn't asked me for winning lottery numbers yet, even as a joke. Maybe he takes this thing more seriously than I do. I mean, I don't even know if it actually works. The Dragon Reborn was kind of a jerk, anyway. After I yelled at him, he might've just wanted to prank me. Maybe it's only a funny little bell._

Gon amused himself for a while balancing the sphere in his palm and rolling it back and forth, then doing the more difficult trick of bouncing it from fingertip to fingertip. The noise it made was... almost hypnotic, like there were as many layers to those tiny chimes as there were globes of lacy metal nestled within the first. _Naeva didn't want to touch it, but she didn't say it was fake, either. It must be something special. I should probably take care with it._ He flipped the Threadblink high into the air and caught it on the back of his hand, then rolled it up to his elbow and back down to his fingers a few times. _Am I ever gonna need visions of the future? How could I know in advance that I would? Maybe I really should test it out. Just so that I understand how it works._

He held the sphere up to the light of the window and peered through it. That was kind of hypnotizing, too. With a sigh, Gon dropped it back into his palm and only held it still there. _A calm, clear mind. That's what he said, right?_ Feeling a surge of curiosity, he closed his fingers around the Threadblink and squeezed. Nothing happened, but then he wasn't very calm or clear minded at present. Letting himself relax, Gon blanked his thoughts like he would for meditation.

There was the sudden sensation of being yanked up out of his chair by the root of his spine.

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. The Threadblink was in his palm – he'd been playing around with it again. He returned it to his vest pocket and heaved a sigh, wishing he possessed better patience. The universe might've decided to take pity on him in that regard, because Alluka emerged from the bathroom only seconds after he'd tucked the thing away._

_She wore a pretty summer dress, jade green buttoned up the front from where it fluttered over her knees to just a few inches beneath her collarbones. Her hair was pulled back and braided, with the blue handkerchief that Fawna had given her worn like a bandanna. Gon thought she looked very beautiful, and at the same time he felt another twinge of mortification that he had no reason for._

_They talked excitedly about the hike they were going to take. He'd somehow forgotten his eagerness for that, but it all came back to him now. Gon sensed Ikalgo making his return at last and was glad when the chimera ant waltzed into the room to announce that all was clear on the island, as far as he could tell. They gathered up what they needed – Alluka grabbed a pastel blue, lace trimmed parasol and opened it up to twirl it jubilantly – then left, calling out greeting to Fawna and Wrendolo as they passed by the bakery front._

_Up the mountain trail they went, with the river rushing along over colorful rocks beside them. It was a gorgeous day. He got the opportunity to point out quite a few plants along the way and share his knowledge of their uses. Alluka seemed delighted by that, maybe even as much as he was. The time passed all too quickly this way before the cover of trees began to thin and they stepped out into a meadow. As Wrendolo had promised, the wildflowers were in full bloom. Alluka gasped before prancing into that aromatic field, the tall grass brushing against her ankles. She skipped about gingerly to avoid stepping on any of the flowers._

_Ikalgo nudged at Gon's knee and gave an encouraging comment that made him grin. While Ikalgo then went to pay attention to the river, Gon ventured out after Alluka. He found a nice enough place in the shade to lay down the quilt he'd brought along. Alluka propped her parasol against a tree trunk and sat beside him, close enough that she could lean her head against his shoulder. They chatted about this and that while he tried hard not to stare down at her very long legs. At one point she sat up and reached toward a particularly lovely flower – all fluffy pink petals – but her fingertips had hardly brushed the stem when she recoiled with a cry of pain. An unnoticed honey bee flew away in an indignant buzz._

_Gon held her hand in his while she sniffled and used his pocket knife to pry the stinger from her skin. Then he led her to the river so she could soak her sore finger in the cool water. He wondered if a bee sting was a big enough deal that Killua might give him a hard time about it. Alluka laughed when he shared that niggling doubt aloud. Ikalgo chided her to be more careful. Gon joked that it might've been bad luck from opening her parasol indoors. Alluka looked a little sad then, but explained it was only because she felt bad for the honey bee. After all, she said, sometimes they didn't live after losing their stingers. She was everything he'd never known he wanted all wrapped up in one person._

_They all sat on the river rocks together and-_

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. The Threadblink was in his hand and he could vaguely recall that he'd been playing around with it, maybe even thinking of using it. He shoved it back into his pocket and mere seconds later Alluka emerged from the bathroom. She was beautiful in a green summer dress, with her hair braided back and that blue silk handkerchief wrapped around the crown of her head. Ikalgo returned shortly after, and they gathered what they needed to go on their hike. Alluka pulled a parasol from her bag and held it, closed, over her shoulder as they left the B &B. Once in the sunshine, she opened it up to spin an energetic circle that twirled her skirt around her long legs._

_It was a gorgeous day. Alluka enjoyed his explanations of wild flora as much as she always did, blue eyes brighter than the sunlight sparkling on the river beside them. They reached the meadow Wrendolo had mentioned and the flowers were a wild display of vibrant colors. Alluka skipped out into the tall grass and he and Ikalgo followed. Gon picked a spot in the shade to spread the quilt out. They sat together companionably for a while before Ikalgo rose with a complaint about the heat and an excited claim about dipping into the river. As he left, he nudged Gon's elbow and winked._

_Gon and Alluka continued to sit on the quilt together, and when he impulsively put an arm around her she let her head rest against his shoulder. It felt very nice, holding her like that. At one point Alluka sat up and leaned toward a particularly lovely flower – all fluffy pink petals. Her hand had no more than grazed the leaves when she sat back with a startled squeal and a honey bee flew away in a panic. Gon held her hand to pry the stinger out of her fingertip with his pocket knife, then led her to the river to ease the swelling in the water. Ikalgo chided her about being more cautious. Alluka sniffled and muttered that she felt very bad for the honey bee. Gon was sure he was falling for her._

_They sat at the edge of the river and took their shoes off to put their feet-_

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. The Threadblink was laying in his palm and he was always so tempted to try using it. With a sigh, he stowed it safely away in his vest pocket. The bathroom door opened and Alluka walked out, readied for the day and looking radiant._

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. In his hand he held the Threadblink. He'd been toying around with magic that he didn't understand again. Frowning, he slipped it back into his pocket._

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. The Threadblink rolled across his palm and he stared at it, trying to remember something._

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why._

_Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he didn't know why. The Threadblink lay in his palm and he was almost positive he'd been about to use it. Or... had he used it already? No, that was a stupid thought. Why was he feeling so scatterbrained? He tucked the metal sphere away in his vest pocket, and as he did so fresh excitement bubbled up within him. It was going to be a wonderful day. Alluka came out of the bathroom, beautiful and smelling of her orange blossom soap. Ikalgo returned from his self appointed surveillance to announce that all was well, but he felt a bit woozy from the heat and thought he might stay behind to rest. As Gon and Alluka left, Ikalgo nudged him and gave an encouraging comment that made him grin._

_They ventured out into the bright summer day and Alluka opened her parasol to twirl it over her shoulder. She did a cute spin that bared enough of her long legs to make him gulp. Gon happily held her hand while they wound their way up the mountain path. He pointed out several wild herbs as they went and offered what knowledge he had as to what they were and how they could be used. Alluka paid attention to every word and that made him feel so much smarter than he was. He enjoyed being with her more than anything else, lately._

_It was only a short while before they reached a clearing in the woods that hosted a vast meadow. Wildflowers bloomed across the expanse of sunlight, rainbow hued and aromatic. Alluka cooed and ambled out into the long grass, mindful not to crush any of the blossoms. They picked a spot together just on the fringes of the available shade and she closed her parasol to lay it in the grass while he shook out the quilt. When she sat down, she stretched her legs out and again he was sure that he was staring at her too much. Alluka remarked on a honey bee that buzzed by – she called it adorable. Gon realized he might be in love with her. Impulsively, he leaned in to whisper that confession in her ear._

_Alluka's cheeks tinged pink. Her smile was slow and sweet and enthusiastic and then she told him that she might love him, too. They giggled at each other and before he knew it he was kissing her, one hand on the nape of her neck and his other arm locked around her waist. He lost himself promptly, caught up in the way she made his heart pound and his head spin. She pressed herself nearer to him with a happy little noise that absolutely did him in. Gon fell back with her to the blanket and wondered if he might be going overboard, but he was too eager for more of those kisses. She reciprocated with as much wild abandon, and her lips curved into a smile beneath his. There was a light tug at the hem of his shirt and Gon shivered as Alluka slid her hands over his skin._

_Something greater than excitement fluttered in his gut. He just wanted more of that sensation, more of her smiles, more of her joy, and mostly more of her. The warmth of Alluka's touch left him and her fingers reached toward the buttons of her dress. He thought briefly of stopping her, but then she took hold of one of his hands and-_

Gon blinked. He felt incredibly embarrassed, and he knew exactly why. The Threadblink in his palm seemed at least a thousand times heavier than was possible. He stared down at it and shuddered as the visions that he'd seen made themselves at home within his memories. _I was- we were-_ Positively mortified with himself, Gon adjusted his grip on the Threadblink to just two fingers and hid it away within his pocket.

His pulse still pounded and he worked furiously to regulate it, eyes watching the bathroom door now because it was just about to open. It did, and Alluka walked out wearing the pretty green dress that was now seared into his brain several times over. Her hair had been braided and her face was framed by that blue silk bandanna exactly as he'd known it would be.

Alluka smiled – the very same smile he'd seen again and again in the past second. “Okay, ready! I'm excited for today.”

His mouth went dry and he produced a thin whimper, then hastily cleared his throat. “Me, too.”

Alluka eyed him with plain concern. “Are you okay? You're looking so pale.”

“Am I?” Gon forced a laugh. He pinched at the skin of his cheeks to restore some of his color while he scrambled for an excuse. “Maybe I'm not drinking enough water. Dehydration, y'know.” The hoarseness of his voice must have really sold that, because Alluka went straight for the mini-fridge.

She passed a cold bottle of water to him and watched as he gulped the liquid down, then patted a hand on his back. “Did that help?”

Gon nodded his head vigorously. At least his tongue wasn't trying to stick to the roof of his mouth anymore. “Yep. I'm all good.” His gaze fell inadvertently to the buttons of her dress and _that_ surely added some color to his face. He snapped his eyes up again in a hurry. “You look really beautiful, Alluka.”

She beamed a bashful smile and fingered the hem of her dress. “Do you like it?”

Gon grabbed her hand. “I like _you_.” _I think I'm even in love with you, but that's apparently too risky to say just yet. I need to take my time. I need patience, and self-control._ Those were not his strongest qualities – fiddling with the Threadblink had kind of proven that point. Still, as Alluka's smile brightened, so did his mood. _I mean, that was only one time out of, what, seven? I'll be fine._

He could feel Ikalgo now, making his return - into the B&B, up the stairs, and Gon glanced over just before the door opened and he bustled into the room. 

“All clear, as far as I can tell. It's the hottest day yet out there.” Ikalgo fanned his round face with a pair of gloved tentacles. “In fact, I'm feeling a little woozy. I think maybe I'll just sta-”

“No!” Gon interrupted him with a shout so emphatic that Alluka's mouth fell agape and Ikalgo's eyes bulged. He tried laughing it off, but the sound was nervous. “I, uh, I think going for a walk – all of us together – is the perfect thing to do! Since it's so hot outside you'd enjoy the chance to cool down in the river, right Ikalgo?” _It can't just be me and Alluka! Damn it, I want a chaperone!_

Ikalgo's eyebrows rose, but he nodded. “Well, alright. A dip in the river sounds nice.”

Gon sagged in relief. _Okay. I'll be fine._ He stood from the chair and reached automatically for the quilt he'd set aside. It wasn't easy to keep his motions steady as he picked the blanket up and folded it over his shoulder for what felt like the eighth time. _At least I know nothing's gonna attack us in the next thirty minutes. And I guess I can stop Alluka getting stung by that bee. But the Threadblink... I'm never using that thing again unless I absolutely have to!_

* * *

Naeva kept herself moving forward, hands gripped tightly together so that they would not shake. Killua kept just a few steps behind as they navigated one dark corridor of this underground labyrinth after the next. _How long have we been down here? Less than one hour? More?_ She supposed the answer did not truly matter – not until the both of them were far gone from this place of death and danger. 

The dried blood coating her skin and pajamas was revolting, but her revulsion was equally unimportant. So far Naeva remained completely unharmed, save for a scratch on her cheek that she did not even know how she had gotten in the first. She was still well energized, even. Wards of Air were simple enough business, and she was using only Fire and Earth to attack with. _Cataclysm, just as Moghedien said._

They had occasionally reached the end of a hall only to be greeted with a door, and behind each had been a room containing a puzzle to solve. Killua handled those by himself. He always could outwit her, even on her sharpest day. At present, she was too preoccupied with stifling the sensations she did not want to feel – those flakes of blood itched and her stomach churned at the offal stench clinging to her hair and clothes – to be of much assistance in that, anyhow. 

Cushioning herself in the Void would have offered blessed reprieve, but there was too much darkness surrounding them and everything felt so surreal that she could almost believe she was having a nightmare. Focusing on any one thing long enough to burn it with the Flame in her mind only made that irrational terror grow strong enough to overwhelm her, which could not happen. 

All things considered, Naeva estimated that she was performing acceptably. Killua had taken no further injury. They were both still alive, and still moving forward.

Directly ahead loomed another heavy door. Yet unlike with every previous, this time when she stepped within a few paces of that door Killua placed himself in front of her.

Naeva halted. "What is it?"

“There's a Nen user in there – just one.” Killua made a rapid deliberation, steady focus and then confidence pouring into her mind through the Bond. “I'd like you to let go of your personal ward. I believe I can make this fast, but it's a situation where I need to be able to reach you and get you out of harm's way if I have to.”

Naeva nodded understanding and let the flow of Air around her slip away.

Killua reached out to curl one hand over her shoulder. “We're doing great.”

“If you need any support, you must let me know,” Naeva urged him. “You have the lead in this.”

"I'll let you know." Killua put on a rather grim smile. “Just don't let anything rattle you. I don't know what sort of ability we're up against, and I've seen some disturbing ones. Don't be alarmed if I'm hurt, either. Sometimes I have to take damage in a fight to figure out how to win, but I'm going to win.”

Naeva absorbed his confidence to reinforce her own. “Of course you are going to win.”

Killua gave the barest nod. He pulled her closer before turning about to face the door. “Once we're inside, put your back against the wall and try to keep still.”

* * *

Killua had extended his En far ahead from the instant he'd sensed the Nen user - for fifty meters in front of them there was only the one. After confirming that, he pulled back to his ten meter radius. He cleared his mind, opened the door, and walked inside. 

This room was the largest yet, cavernous and completely unlit. His vision adjusted in the few seconds it took for Naeva to move against the wall as he'd requested. He debated asking her to provide light and decided against it – he could see well enough, and potentially better than whomever he'd been pitted against. 

The room held intermittent, barbed pillars of steel that extended from floor to ceiling. That would prevent him having free use of his yo-yos. Spread between many of those pillars were thick black curtains to provide cover. He imagined those were a last minute adjustment to this gauntlet, meant to stop Naeva from being able to catch his opponent in air. She couldn't grab something she couldn't see. The other Nen user was already darting about between the furthest curtains - hiding behind one for only a second or two before switching to another. No longer were they cloaked in Zetsu, so he was able to pull his aura back and stop using En.

Killua called out loudly, “Unless you've got a bomb planted on you like the rest of the goons did, you've got a way out of this fight. I'll make this offer just once – if you want to leave right now, you don't have to die today.”

A man's cackling laughter rang out – flamboyantly insane. “But I'm looking forward to dying today!” The man moved one row of curtains nearer. And he was fast, but not too fast. “After I get the pleasure of killing you and the little girl!”

“Have it your way.” Killua exhaled, then pounced. He reached the row where the man was taking cover in a fraction of a second. 

With the Nen user in his sights, he made a rapid appraisal. _Visibly unarmed, but this was set up to force a close quarters fight. Maybe he's an Enhancer. A dingy jumpsuit with an embroidered number on the sleeve. He's a prisoner – one on death row, I'd bet. So he's got nothing to lose. A thick rubber apron and gloves to his elbows. Rubber boots, even. Looks like my family prepped him, but shoddily. That could be a deliberate distraction. He might have his own way to try blocking my electricity. I guess I have to see how he thinks he can pull that off._ Killua sent a lightning bolt at him – not a very strong one, but hopefully enough to make him reveal his plan for defense.

The prisoner held out a fist and a large, circular shield appeared to block his attack. _A Conjuration ability?_ The shield vanished as soon as it was no longer needed and the man leapt away, straight through the curtain he'd been poised behind and further in Naeva's direction. Well, he wasn't anywhere near quick enough to get away with that.

Killua pivoted on the ball of one foot and moved to cut the man off, lashing out with a lethal hand aimed for his throat. 

As the prisoner ducked beneath that strike his momentum carried him forward a step, where he turned about and swung a fist that was suddenly wearing a heavily reinforced metal glove atop the rubber one. Killua shifted so that the body blow would miss, ready with a whirling kick powered by enough Ko that it would knock the man to the back of the room – if it didn't kill him outright. 

He fell victim to a miscalculation, but an informative one. The metal glove he'd successfully dodged became a dagger with flames licking the blade. It was just there, already extended in a position that raked Killua across the side where he was no longer defending properly. His kick landed even as he was feeling the bite of the Conjured blade and the prisoner was sent flying backward. A suit of armor came into being to absorb some of the impact as the man collided with the far steel wall.

Killua hopped back, feeling out Naeva's location in his mind to land just in front of her. There, he took quick stock of himself and the situation. Comprised solely of Nen, that dagger had sliced straight through the Warder coat and his skin at once. That was good information to learn. The wound was cauterized and the fabric of the coat just lightly singed. Killua narrowed his eyes at a sudden movement from the prisoner. The man had no more than fallen to the floor from the sizable dent he'd made in the wall when his plate armor vanished and he was up again, finding a curtain to recover behind. 

Killua heard the wet, retching sound of the man coughing up blood – his kick must have shattered ribs. He called out again in a bored voice, “Why fire?”

There was another cough, and the prisoner moved to a new curtain. “I like screams, not blood.” He coughed, and moved again. “I like to take my time!” One row closer, now. “I especially like kids.” Two curtains to the left. “Adults give up, but kids'll keep screaming until they can't anymore.”

 _What a stupid psychopath._ Killua lowered his voice to whisper to Naeva, “I don't have much space, and he's got some tricks. Can you think of a way to increase my range in here?”

“I could remove pillars, but I worry that might damage the structural integrity of the maze,” Naeva murmured. That was an uneasy thought. He'd rather not go out by being buried alive. “What did he cut you with?”

“A flaming dagger.” Killua realized that sounded like one of her curses and a wry smile tugged at his lips. “A _literal_ flaming dagger.” The man moved up another row, but he was noticeably slower after the damage he'd taken. Still, that Conjured dagger was annoying. Killua had no idea how much more was in store for them today. He needed to preserve energy and avoid taking any more injuries.

“Perhaps... some poetic justice?” Naeva extended a hand that abruptly had a sword in it. The blade was gently curved, just over a meter long, and crafted entirely of white fire. Naeva offered the hilt – translucent blue air – to him and he took it. Heat washed over his hand, not quite at a blistering level but close.

“Awesome.” Killua gave it a test swing. The sword was weightless; he could maneuver it as easily as if it were an extension of his arm. “Can I have two?” There were only two rows of curtains separating them and their attacker, now. Naeva handed over an identical sword. The prisoner moved up again. It was past time to end this. 

Killua lunged forward soundlessly. 

The single curtain between himself and the one behind which the Conjurer hid was severed into fragments with a few flicks of his left wrist. His right arm drew back for a more forceful slash into the next. The prisoner may have sensed him coming at that point, but it wouldn't be enough to save him. 

As Killua sliced through the second curtain, the man was only a half step into his dodge. That hefty shield was held up to block, but his sword melted smoothly through it. While the prisoner recoiled in panic, Killua stabbed his second sword through the opening made. The Conjured shield became the suit of armor, but even that desperate attempt at defense was futile. His power-crafted weapon punched through the armor as easily as it did the man wearing it. Killua adjusted his grip to swing his right sword back around and the fiery length of blade removed the man's helmeted head – his Conjured armor clattered to the steel floor as his lifeless body toppled. 

It was over, it was as efficient as Killua could make it, and he hadn't had to come within striking distance of that dagger again. The wounds he'd given sizzled and smoked, but they didn't really bleed. _Poetic justice, huh?_

Killua restored his radius of En before returning to Naeva. “All done. I don't need the swords anymore.” They disappeared from his hands and his grip closed compulsively, then relaxed.

“That helped?” Naeva asked faintly. “I could not see you at all when you moved. Even the brightness of the swords was barely a streak upon the air.”

"That was perfect.”

Naeva's smile was relieved, their connection flowing both ways with that relief and with a stronger current of warm regard. She lifted her hands toward him. “Shall I Heal you?”

“No, save it.” Killua took the chance to hold her hands in his. “We both have to expend as little energy as possible until this is finished, and that scratch is nothing.” _This room felt like a boss fight – the end of this phase of the trial. The difficulty will be scaled up, now._

Almost three hours had passed since they'd first ventured underground. Naeva's fount of power was nowhere near strained yet, but he was starting to be concerned by other issues. Channeling wasn't the only thing that might exhaust her before this was over. She was hungry and thirsty, for one, and the weakness of her body would catch up to her soon. Killua had been trained to go weeks or even months through scenarios like this one – she hadn't. _Do we rest here a short while, or do we press on and hope we're nearing the end?_

Killua expanded his En to one hundred meters and then retracted it again. Within that distance were two additional Nen users cloaked in Zetsu. Each was far stronger than the one he'd just taken care of, and perched somewhere too closely above them to be at surface level. More encouraging was that those two were the only humans he could sense at all. There wouldn't be any more mass slaughter forced on them – or, more accurately, on Naeva. 

_There's no point in dragging this out. We should keep going._ “I can only detect two more Nen users ahead of us. Judging by what I can sense of their power, I expect that they're two of my family. That could mean tricks, puzzles, battles, or something else entirely. Undoubtedly there are more traps, too. I think I should carry you for a while.”

Naeva nodded acquiescence. “That is reasonable. I shall continue warding the walls, and the entrances and exits.”

Killua pulled her up onto his back and she wrapped her arms around him loosely, dropping her chin to his shoulder. They both smelled like blood, although after it'd all run off his coat she was definitely the one who looked the worse for wear. Killua crossed the distance to the far door speedily, to spare her the sight of the decapitated prisoner. 

When he opened the next door, it was to reveal something like another elevator shaft – sans the elevator. Killua looked up to find the way forward. _We're literally leveling up. Real hilarious, Milluki. I guess we could Gateway up there, but Gateways take a fair amount of power. We should use them only when there's no better option._ “Did you already ward these walls, Naeva?”

“Yes," she answered from just beside his ear, the word only a quiet breath.

“Take the wards down.” Killua hauled her up a bit more securely. “I'm just gonna climb up. Hold on tight, so I can use both of my hands.”

“Go on.” Naeva squeezed her knees above his hips and clasped each of her hands tightly around the opposite elbow.

Killua made half the distance in one jump and curled razor sharpened fingertips into the wall to catch himself. Through the thick metal he could feel cold, hard-packed earth. Another quick glance up and he pushed off again, holding to the hollows of Naeva's knees as he spun about in midair. Then his feet were back on steel flooring and they were facing yet another dark and dreary corridor, indistinguishable from the rest. “Corrupt, cruel, and convoluted, but they're not very creative, are they?”

Naeva laughed – weakly, but it was still a laugh.

The floor beneath them tried to hurl him forward as it segmented into panels that flipped suddenly vertical. Killua found his balance – poised on a thin edge of steel that didn't feel particularly great against his bare feet – to stare down at pit of slender spikes. _Now that's just cliche._

“Step up. I will craft you a better platform to walk on.” At Naeva's urging he did step up, finding the invisible surface of her solidified air.

“Much better,” Killua said. The panels beneath them began to detach and fall one at a time, starting from the tall shaft behind them and racing far ahead. _I'm sure there are probably more hidden guns and this was all meant to chase me onward._ He huffed out a breath. _Whatever I was supposed to go running into, I'll just approach it at a nice, cautious pace._ “Can you put a barrier up around us and keep it moving as we go?”

Naeva nodded, the motion rustling the fabric of the hood over his ear. “Done.”

Killua started forward over the platform she'd built and there was a shockingly comfortable period of quiet. Then Naeva's stomach rumbled and he felt a pang of worry, tempted to speed up.

“Blood and ashes, Killua, stop that. I am not starving,” Naeva grumbled. “I ate half the box of cookies last night.”

Killua did set aside his worry, at that. An involuntary smile rose to his face. “You ate _more_ than half the box.” 


	17. The Second Boss Battle

Milluki ground his teeth together in misery while he watched Killua and Naeva navigate through his traps unscathed. This entire ordeal had swiftly become a significant blow to his pride.

At the end of their casual jaunt down the hall of spikes – which was meant to have been a mad sprint for Killua alone – they'd used one of those silver Gateways to move beyond the obstacle of spinning saw blades that he'd designed. Immediately past that were more mobile saws, thrusting spikes, and wickedly powerful tasers hidden within the walls that should have made for a rough test of Killua's agility, but Milluki could do nothing with the weapons. 

The controller in his lap had sat useless more than half the time since the gauntlet had begun. He kept intermittently pressing buttons to check whether Naeva might have let her attention lapse long enough to forget to shield the walls, but so far that hadn't happened. _Of course Killua would pick himself a girl to string along who can do all his dirty work for him. He's always been lazy._

The nanoscopic bombs implanted into the bodies of the pawns who'd signed themselves up to die – technical wonders, those bombs, he'd invented them himself! – had also been dealt with by Naeva. He'd only _once_ had the pleasure of setting them off at his remote command. After that, the two had kept at a distance and triggered the explosions with fire, leaving nothing behind of what would otherwise have been useful corpses.

Milluki forcibly relaxed his clenched jaw, glowering harder at the camera feed as the pair solved the last level two puzzle room. In the corridor beyond was a haze of poisoned fog too thick to see through, but Naeva cleared a long path through it and the previously obscured perils were revealed for Killua to sidestep. Milluki snatched up one of his remaining maple glazed donuts and ate it in two furious bites, then reached for another. _I worked so damn hard on those traps! Months of effort gone to waste!_

“Killua's girlfriend is making this too easy for him!” Milluki complained.

“Don't whine, Millu," Kikyo murmured the reprimand rather than bite it out as she normally would. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "It's so unbecoming.”

Milluki swallowed, then frowned. “Yes, Mama.”

Silva's eyes had been glued to the monitor, but he flicked his gaze at Kikyo and Milluki in turn before refocusing. “Most of what they've been through would have been simple for Killua even without her.”

“It would've been more entertaining to watch,” Milluki pointed out.

“The point of this was to test Killua's capabilities,” Zeno put in. “With this bond between the two of them, his access to Miss Mandragoran's power is just one of his new capabilities. I think it's fortunate that we're discovering more of what her power can do.”

“And we're barely skimming the surface,” Illumi remarked. His voice was light, almost cheerful. “She eliminated twenty assailants simultaneously without needing to move one pace from where she stood.” That had been one of several similar occurrences, and maybe it was impressive, but it was still boring. “Not to mention those weapons she made for Kil. The girl is more adaptable than I'd expected.”

“I still think this is in poor taste, Silva,” Amokiya said, folding her arms across her chest. It was the first time in years that Milluki had seen his grandmother out of bed for such an extended amount of time. “None of us want to see Killua die down there. This all feels-”

“I know how you feel,” Silva interrupted her. “You've told me more than once already, and I'm a little old now for your lectures.”

Amokiya dropped her voice to a sulky grumble. “I should've lectured you more when you were young, then.”

Zeno took hold of one of Amokiya's hands and some of the tension left her – old as they were, the two of them were as bad as Killua and Naeva for those gross displays of affection. “It isn't our place to criticize Silva's methods right now, Mo. He's working within a difficult situation. We _are_ all in agreement about the result we'd like to see – none of us want Killua to die, and all of us want him to take his place as head of the family one day.”

Milluki snorted and leaned back into his chair. He was out of donuts. “I don't really care.”

His grandfather rolled his eyes. “All of us excepting you.”

There was a period of silence then, during which Milluki scrounged about for the bag of potato chips he'd lost track of. Once he found them, he went back to studying the camera feed and tapping the buttons of his controller between handfuls. _Months of coding and crafting, all of those sleepless nights sketching out schematics! Nobody will even appreciate that now._

So far, he'd accomplished nothing beyond hitting Killua with a single bullet – his brother's Ken somehow blocked that anyway – and covering the both of them with enough gore to look like they'd just strolled off the set of a horror movie. It was all unbearably frustrating, but he wasn't out of the game just yet.

Milluki sharpened his focus again to watch Killua approach the next door, then halt before it. In only one and a half hours after reaching level two, they'd already almost cleared it – they were just one room short of the second boss. Milluki lifted his controller in tense hands. His thumbs raced, issuing preemptive commands to the four turrets and three flying drones that awaited the pair. 

As he'd done previously, he ensured that his creations were set to target Killua. Naeva would die anyway if his brother did, but at least it wouldn't feel to Milluki like he'd done it himself. He preferred to be paid handsomely if he was going to be killing cute girls; this was a thankless task all around.

Killua set Naeva on her own feet and into the blackened room they went. The steel door behind them latched shut and electricity lanced across the wall at their backs – at last Milluki had been quicker than Naeva's stupid tricks. Killua shouted something right as the carefully programmed assault began. 

His turrets exploded with gunfire while his drones aimed thin, highly accurate streams of fire. Milluki sweated in anticipation. Killua was fast enough to whirl around and kneel, clutching his girlfriend to himself to avoid her being hit. The first of the bullets would fly right over him. Milluki adjusted the trajectories personally. Three streams of fire swept down to track Killua's motion, spilling flames across the back of his head. Three bullets impacted his left shoulder just as three hit his right, another two struck the center of his back and then... it was over. The flames danced around what appeared to be a bubble of air and the bullets recoiled.

Milluki silenced the now futile attacks and held his breath. _I'm sure I did serious damage! They were lax after dodging all of my other traps._ A second passed, another, and then he heard Killua laugh. Milluki's hands tightened with fuming rage and the controller crumpled in his grip. “What the hell _happened_ _?!_ ”

“It's got something to do with his coat,” Zeno answered with a shrug. “I wasn't certain before, but that settled my doubts. Obviously it does more than merely repel grime.”

Milluki's blood pressure soared and he bellowed his disappointment and anger in a wordless growl. _That's it! That was my last chance and he just laughed it off!_ He slumped into his chair to watch his deadly and expensive robots explode into harmless rubble, each after just a glance from Naeva.

“Hmm.” Illumi leaned nearer to the monitors. “It's finally about to get interesting.”

* * *

Killua heard himself laugh as the rush of adrenaline left him. _Ouch. That was a mistake._

At the end of the last tedious, trapped corridor he'd sensed the second Nen user lurking just eight meters ahead. He'd asked Naeva to let go of her personal ward in preparation for another potential fight, but it seemed that decision had been too hasty. Rather than a battle arena like he'd been expecting to enter, this room had been just another pitfall from Milluki. 

Between his Ken and the Warder coat – he wasn't sure how much credit to assign each – he'd at least avoided being riddled with bullets and having the back of his head melted for his misstep. Regardless, that had really hurt. His back was going to be black and blue from the force of the eight bullets that'd struck home before Naeva had been able to get a ward back in place. _And it'd be a hell of a lot worse if she hadn't given me this coat._ Killua laughed again, for the delirious amount of cheer in that thought.

“You are in a good deal of pain.” Naeva spoke up quickly. “Enough to merit a Healing, I should think."

“No.” Killua relaxed his hold on her and straightened himself. “We haven't faced the boss, yet.”

Naeva fixed him with a bemused frown – she wasn't much of a gamer. 

Killua mustered a smile. “The second Nen user is just ahead, and I'm still in fighting form. The best time for Healing will be after we finish with whatever's next and before we move up again – whoever's waiting up there is strong.” That was something of an understatement. The person waiting above had a wealth of aura greater than his own, and was making no attempt to conceal it. Killua wasn't going to let that be discouraging, but if it was supposed to be a fight between them he'd prefer to go into it in perfect condition.

He could feel that Naeva's concern was hardly assuaged, but she cleared it from her expression and nodded her head.

Killua extended a hand to help her up. Reluctantly, he then took a long pace backward. “I wasn't being cautious enough. The next room might hold the Nen user – I'm fairly certain that it does – but there might be more of those robots, too. I'd like you to have your ward up and seal off the walls as we enter. That way I can focus my attention on the Nen user and you can deal with any other threats while remaining safe.”

"I can do that," Naeva agreed easily.

“Let's go.” Killua managed a brighter smile and felt warmed when she matched it. “I believe we're almost done.”

As he turned to move on, Naeva kept a pace and a half behind. Killua took just a second to steady his nerves before opening the next door. Despite his best effort to brace for the unpredictable, it was disconcerting to stride into a fully decorated sitting room after seeing nothing but steel and darkness for hours. 

On a plush velvet cushion, behind a low table spread with a tea set and snacks, knelt Kalluto. There were two cushions placed opposite his brother, presumably for Naeva and himself. Quick scrutiny revealed only one door in this room, and that the one they'd entered through. The combined strangeness of it all riled his suspicions to new heights.

Kalluto unfurled a paper fan and waved it in a gesture for them to join him. “You took longer than I thought you would. The tea's gotten cold.”

Disregarding his brother's complaint, Killua continued scanning the room. Someone had gone to the hassle of putting up sheetrock and covering it with wallpaper. A crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling. His bare feet appreciated the chance to walk on carpeting, but that small comfort didn't make this all any less ridiculous.

Kalluto's eyes narrowed at him. “Are you going to sit down? I thought we could talk.”

 _Why Kalluto? Why the refreshments? This room wasn't set up for a battle, but it feels more dangerous than anything else has. Something's got to be off. What am I missing? Kalluto... he's strong, and I know nothing about his abilities._ Killua used Gyo. Instantly, Kalluto's expression twitched with aggravation. So did the fan in his hand. 

In that frozen fragment of time, Killua realized that he'd screwed up again already. He spotted the glowing piece of paper attached to Naeva's right sleeve cuff just as her arm was being jerked backward with enough force to yank her off of her feet. “Drop-” _-the ward!_ His warning was useless and it choked off in his throat at the sharp sensation of her pain. 

Naeva had been pulled into colliding with her own barrier by that tiny piece of manipulated paper. The back of her hand struck hard, the impact jarring all the way to her shoulder. He heard the snapping of bone as her wrist broke and the Bond gave him every detail of the injury. _The radius, just a fracture. It isn't too bad. No small bone shards. No arteries were nicked._

Killua reached, but could only press his hands against the solidified air that prevented him from reaching Naeva. Her body fell to the floor and that sleeve was already moving again with vicious velocity to jerk the broken wrist behind her back and upward. Doing more harm; causing greater pain. _The bone has separated further. Her shoulder dislocated. Still, no arterial damage._ Naeva blinked, gaze suddenly vacant of everything as she took hold of her Void.

Little more than two seconds had passed from his initial use of Gyo. The ward beneath his palms was released and finally he could do something. Killua wasted no time about cutting Naeva's sleeve, and as the fabric flew loose the torque on her arm was relieved. He gingerly lowered that arm, then set his glare on Kalluto. All emotion from Naeva was silent, but a torrent of cold fury whirled within him. _I can't lose my calm. I don't know what else Kalluto might be capable of._

Kalluto made a small noise of dissatisfaction. “Why wouldn't you just sit down?”

 _He had the opportunity to kill her, but he didn't. He's the first person in this test so far who doesn't want us both dead._ “If I agree to sit with you, will you let me fix her up first?” Killua asked, voice as even as he could make it. The muscles in Naeva's shoulder were spasming and the damage to her wrist needed to be set straight before it swelled too badly. Both issues might be mild enough if they were dealt with right away, but every passing second would make them worse.

“Go ahead,” Kalluto's expression took on the tiniest of frowns, “if it matters so much to you.”

Killua eased Naeva down to lie on the carpet, keeping up Gyo and sparing as much attention for monitoring Kalluto as he could. At the same time, he worked to restrain his anger and send comfort through the Bond. Naeva's eyes were blank, her lips pursed. She was absorbed with maintaining the Void, and she'd need it. “This is going to hurt, a lot.” He spoke bluntly, and she merely nodded. 

Kalluto began rapping his closed fan against his palm. _That paper had to have to have been Conjured to pass through Naeva's barrier, and it was well hidden. More could appear at any moment._ Killua held Naeva's right arm and considered his options. _The shoulder first, then the wrist._

In an ordinary situation he'd be uncomfortable trying to do this himself. Knowledge of human anatomy had been drilled into him and he knew enough of the proper procedure, but it was too easy to get wrong. Here and now, he'd have to do it anyway. Leaving to get her to a hospital would be seen as forfeiture of the test and he couldn't accept the consequences of that. And then... there was also the extraordinary aid that the Warder Bond provided. Having the precise feel of her injuries in his brain eliminated any guesswork – it was better than having an x-ray. 

Killua braced his foot at the juncture between Naeva's shoulder and arm, exhaled a long breath, and pulled. He felt as her scapula retracted toward her spine, the muscles and ligaments stretched, and at last the bone slipped back into the joint. The magnitude of pain in her shoulder lessened and the muscle spasms eased. He breathed in again. “Almost done.” 

When he lifted Naeva, she supported herself well enough to sit. Kalluto wore a more pointed frown, tapping his fan on the tabletop now. _What's the point of this room? Why is Kalluto here? This can't all be for a damn talk._ Distantly, he recalled Naeva's advice that they should go out of their way to speak with Kalluto. _'It might be unwise to disregard him.'_ He could have shivered.

Killua bent Naeva's right arm at the elbow, a ninety degree angle. Her hand hung limp and askew, that separated piece of radial bone plainly visible beneath the skin at the top of her wrist. _I'll be quick about it. I'll be quick, and precise._ He curled his left hand around her arm just above the break and set his right hand directly atop it, thumb on the displaced portion of bone. Then he pressed downward, forcing the bone back to alignment. With no real time between he slid his right hand to hers and pulled it straight. The smaller bones of her wrist met back with the fractured radius; it was as good as his limited skill could make it. _I need a splint, and a sling._

At last, Killua set his full attention on his brother. _I've disregarded him his entire life. Is this some kind of punishment for that?_ “Will you help me?”

Kalluto's composure cracked. The question had startled him. “What do you need?”

Killua nodded toward the cutlery on the table. “I'd appreciate if you'd hand me two of those butter knives.” _He's my little brother. Have I ever done anything but treat him like he doesn't matter? Maybe I deserve this. Naeva doesn't, but maybe I do._

Kalluto tucked his fan away in his kimono and passed two of the long butter knives to him – cautiously, like he worried that he might be falling for a ruse. 

Killua placed the silverware beneath and atop Naeva's arm, right along the break. “A napkin?” A linen napkin was passed to him promptly and Killua wound the length of the butter knives with it, then used his teeth to assist in tying a knot. _Just a sling, now, and she should be okay._ “Kalluto?”

“What?” His brother glared, darkly suspicious. 

Killua fought down his own suspicions. “Can I trust you to hold her arm up, just for a moment?” _If I can't, he'll say yes anyway. But... I really believe this is the right way to handle this. Naeva read some strong emotion in him. He feels something for me, she just couldn't tell whether it was positive or negative. This is... it's a gamble._

Kalluto glanced several times between he and Naeva before making his way around the table to kneel beside them. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on Naeva's elbow and the other beneath the splint. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” Killua pulled his own hands back, bracing his heart for something to go wrong immediately. When nothing did, he stood up to remove his coat. His flannel pajama shirt would work well enough for a makeshift sling. Kalluto held Naeva's right arm motionless while Killua wrapped it up and tied the long sleeves behind her neck. That done, Kalluto tucked his hands into his sleeves and they shared a long, guarded look. “We'll sit and talk now, okay?”

For just a split second, Killua thought he saw something soft in his brother's expression. Then Kalluto was back on the other side of the table, cool and indifferent once more. “If you want to stop using Gyo, I won't hurt her again. It wasn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be.”

That was a complicated statement, and Killua took some time to consider it. _Almost and not quite an attempt at reassurance, almost and not quite a threat. I think he really wants me to be at ease with him, but he's uncomfortable and he's trying to save face at the same time._ He avoided looking up at the camera on the wall. _Is Kalluto saving face for the sake of his own ego, or putting on a show now for the family? Either way... he already had the chance to hurt Naeva again, and he didn't._

“Okay.” Killua stopped concentrating aura in his eyes and this time he was more certain that a flicker of softness crossed Kalluto's features. After helping Naeva to one of the cushions, he sat himself down beside her and was surprised to feel her emotions return. A trickle of relief and a wave of pride poured into his mind from her. With her hold on the Void gone, it was a good thing that the pain wasn't as intense as it had been. 

Naeva's eyes reflected the hurt and her breathing was shallow, but she appeared mostly poised. “I can reheat the tea for us.” Even before she'd finished speaking, there were curls of steam rising from the spout of the teapot.

Blank-faced, Kalluto poured three servings of tea. He slid two of the porcelain cups on saucers in their direction.

Killua went about the process of examining Naeva's cup. He was glad that his brother didn't appear offended by the precaution, because there was no way he'd skip it. After taking a sip from the cup himself he judged the beverage to be nothing more sinister than it seemed – oolong tea, sweetened liberally with honey. _She's thirsty, and this will provide an energy boost._ He curled the fingers of Naeva's left hand around the teacup. That hand shook terribly, so he kept his hand over hers while she drained the tea in a long drink. When he set the emptied cup down on its saucer again, his brother refilled it.

Kalluto afforded Naeva just a moment of cold scrutiny. “I don't like you.”

Naeva's lips twitched weakly. “I realize.”

Kalluto frowned. “I don't want you to talk.” She nodded her head, and he returned his focus to Killua. “Do you remember the last time you spoke to me?”

Killua took a drink from his own teacup while he wracked his brain for the answer. “It was the day I left home.” _I passed him in the hall and I asked him where Mom was. That was all I said. He told me that she was with Milluki and then I just walked off again. Six years ago, now._

Kalluto's frown melted away. “I didn't expect you to remember.” His gaze fell to his steaming teacup for a few seconds. “This is already the most we've ever spoken to one another. When you asked me for help, that was the first time you've ever looked at me like you were actually seeing me.”

“You're right,” Killua said. Admitting it seemed the least he could do. He'd never even looked at Kalluto long enough to notice that – apparently – his younger brother was watching _him_ intently. There was no excuse he could give that would mean anything.

Kalluto took a tiny sip of tea before saying anything else. “I thought it might be different when you came back home again. You're different, but you treat me the same.”

“I won't do that anymore.” Killua spoke even as the conviction occurred to him. “I'm sorry, Kalluto.” That wasn't worth much, but it was sincere.

His brother's eyes flew wide with visible shock. Kalluto turned his face to the wall, his cheeks lightly flushed. “I don't want an apology,” he muttered, and didn't look across the table again until he had his composure gathered. “I've been training harder than ever before. I'm strong.” His voice lowered to a whisper, tinged with bitter self-consciousness. “Have you noticed?”

A weight of guilt and empathy sank to Killua's gut and stewed there. _I used to be just like that. He's only ever received positive attention when he gets stronger, and he's never gotten any from me, so he assumes I find him unworthy. That's all he knows. He's been thinking that if he can just work hard enough, I might stop being so cold to him._

“I've noticed,” Killua told him, and the way Kalluto's eyes lit up wrenched at his heart. He needed to say more, but he didn't know how to go about it. Naeva may have sensed his uncertainty, for encouragement swelled above the concentration she was expending to ignore her pain. That was enough to jar him from silence, even if it couldn't come close to soothing his remorse. “Do you get much time apart from training? Is there anything you do just for fun?”

Kalluto's eyebrows drew together. Maybe he was confused by the question. “I take a lot of jobs. Sometimes the job can be fun.”

That was another insight that jabbed at him. For all the hell that this test had been so far, none of it had been near as hard as this. Killua reached for one of the chocolate drizzled biscotti on the table and broke it in two, taking a bite from one half before passing the other to Naeva. “There's more to life than that. Do you have any hobbies?”

“I've been focused on developing my Nen. Why are you...?” Kalluto paused, hesitant, and then his expression smoothed back to impassivity. “Never mind.”

There had been a touch of openness there – just for an instant, before it was stifled. Killua offered a smile and his brother shifted, then appeared upset with himself for having done so. “You can ask me anything you want to.”

Kalluto studied him in distinct skepticism. “You've never cared about me. Are you only pretending to care now so that you can move beyond this room as quickly as possible?”

Killua tried to put his response together in a way Kalluto would be able to understand. While he was quiet, Naeva lifted her cup for another drink and tea spilled over the rim onto her trembling fingers. He wrapped his hand around hers to assist, then returned a somber gaze to Kalluto. “Dad stuck you in the middle of this for a reason. Everything up to this point has been trying to kill me, and then here you are waiting in this comfortable room and wanting to talk. That was disorienting, as it was intended to be. You don't like Naeva, and you were probably instructed to attack her off the bat like you did. I figure Dad expected that would put me in a frenzy. The only way to move on is to get your permission. Am I correct so far?”

Kalluto nodded.

“I'm supposed to resort to any means necessary to get that permission from you.” Killua huffed out a breath and shook his head. "Dad knows I'm sentimental, and that's supposedly a great weakness. I think he's using you to break me of it. If I were desperate enough to pass this stage, I might resort to manipulation or brute force. Being made to hurt you after all you'd wanted was a conversation... that might've shaken my own values. The joke's on Dad, though. I'm sure nobody predicted that you'd let me patch Naeva up, and I doubt it even occurred to them that I could have patience enough to ask.”

Kalluto's hands curled to tight fists and some internal conflict played across his expression. “That's stupid, Killua. All of that hinges on you feeling sentimental toward _me_ , and nobody has any reason to think you would. The only one of us you've ever cared about is Alluka.”

For a second, the fact that Kalluto had referred to Alluka by name left Killua stunned. In the next second, he was smiling. “But I am feeling sentimental," he admitted quietly, splitting another biscotti in half to share with Naeva. “I think this interaction was set up so that I'd have to come to terms with how badly I've treated you. That's probably the only facet that everyone else understood better than you or I did. Even Naeva picked up on it. She tried convincing me yesterday that I should talk with you.”

Kalluto swiveled to glare at Naeva. “Just what did you pick up on?”

Naeva swallowed her bite of biscotti in a hurry, quite surprised at having been addressed at all. “You were very intent on Killua. When he spoke, you listened to him in a way that no one else did.”

Again, a hint of pink crept over Kalluto's complexion. He sat up straighter and glared harder. “I really don't like you.”

“I really realize,” Naeva said.

“My point is,” Killua started, and Kalluto's rapt attention snapped back to him, “that neither of us have to conform to what Dad wanted. I've got more faith in Naeva's ability to tough this out than he thinks I do, and the chance for a rest is convenient. Beyond that, you and I really should know one another better. I want to have a conversation with you.” _Not that it's going to be easy. He's even more socially and emotionally crippled than I was before I left home. All this time I've been patting myself on the back for being a good brother to Alluka, and I've just completely neglected Kalluto. I neglected him and didn't even care that I was doing so until we were forced into this situation._

Kalluto stared at him like that was the last thing he'd ever expected to hear in his life, which it probably was. “I don't get it. Aren't you furious that I attacked her?” He accompanied that with a brusque gesture in Naeva's direction, then shook his head. “No, I know that you're furious. I felt it radiating off of you after it happened.”

Killua tipped back his cup to drain the last of his tea. He tried to respond in something better than a grumble. “Yeah, that pissed me off. It's partially my fault, though.”

“That's true,” Kalluto agreed, so matter-of-factly that Killua's jaw tightened.

Taking his time with the motions, Killua refilled his and Naeva's cups and tested one of the cucumber sandwiches before passing it over to her. He washed down his bite of sandwich with a gulp of tea and frowned as he put his cup down. “Why did you think that you'd enjoy hurting her?”

Kalluto looked flatly to the wall. “I wanted to. I don't understand why you care about these friends of yours so much. It was irritating that you doted on Alluka and ignored me, but at least she's family. Then Gon came along, and now you have this girlfriend. I don't like any of them.”

“Have you ever made a friend?” Killua inquired. It was pretty damn obvious that he hadn't, but asking was a courtesy. Plus, that casual remark about Alluka being family made him want more than ever to succeed at getting through to Kalluto.

“I don't need any friends.” Kalluto gave the rote answer automatically.

“Maybe you don't. You deserve the opportunity to try it out, though.” Killua put his next words together with care. “Choosing to be friends with Gon was the first real decision I'd ever made. When I left this place, that was mostly because I was sick of having no control over my life. It felt like I didn't even have freedom in my own mind, because I was always told exactly how I should think. Do you ever feel that way?”

“I think for myself.” That was quick, defensive – and despite the zeal in his voice, Kalluto's eyes revealed just a shadow of doubt. 

Killua was starting to be even more impressed with Gon for managing to break through his own brainwashing with sheer positivity. “Good.” He paused there, to help Naeva take another drink of tea. “Nobody should have their freedom of thought taken away from them. Mom, Dad, Illumi... everyone always just _told_ me who I was. And they still think they know who I am better than I do, but I realize now that they're full of crap. It took my running off and making friends before I realized that.”

Slowly, Kalluto shook his head. “What's so wrong about being an assassin? You're a Hunter – Hunters kill people, too.”

Killua shrugged. “It's a job, I guess, just not one that I want. Being an assassin is like being a gun. Somebody points you at the target and pulls the trigger – pays you – and then someone else dies. Personally, I don't appreciate being used like that. If I kill someone, I want it to be for my own reasons.”

“That makes sense.” Kalluto went contemplative for a moment, then pulled up his posture. “I was the one who spied on you. It's one of my abilities.“ 

Killua had to consciously keep himself from gawking at that. _I set off that EMP for nothing?_

Kalluto continued, his cadence repeatedly halting like he didn't understand what he was trying to say. “I didn't want to do it, because it was you, but Mom told me to. She said that it was for your own good. Afterward, I felt... bad about it? I've never regretted using my ability before that, not ever, but... it made me feel a little sick.”

Killua braced his chin in a hand, trying not to let his incredulity show. “Are you apologizing?”

Kalluto tilted his head. “Should I?” 

“I don't want it if you don't mean it. Do you feel like you should apologize?” Killua tried for another small smile and Kalluto looked away again. 

Thick, uncomfortable quiet filled the room before Kalluto glanced back. “I'm sorry that I spied on you, Killua.”

His smile lifted. “Don't do it again, and we're cool. The next time someone tells you to do something that you don't want to do, you're allowed to say no – even if it's Mom.”

The softening of Kalluto's gaze held for longer this time. “We're cool?” he asked. Killua only nodded, and for the first time he saw his brother smile. It faded away rapidly, though. Kalluto went more bland than ever. “After you pass this test, you'll leave for good. I won't ever see you again.”

Killua battled a scowl. “I'd be disappointed if I never saw you again. There's a ton of world outside of Kukuroo Mountain. We could meet up anywhere, maybe try to find you an actual hobby.” He'd lost the struggle against the scowl and had to remind himself to gentle his expression. “I'm hoping you'll give me the chance to be a better brother. That's what I want, anyway.” There was another small smile from Kalluto, but this one lingered. It was enough to make him grin in return. He couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant.

“If you really mean that,” Kalluto drew a deep breath and was all seriousness, “I'll let you move on now. You should get her to a doctor soon if you ever want to hear her play piano properly again.” Kalluto approached one of the walls and withdrew his paper fan, swinging it in two swift motions. A chunk of sheetrock fell to the carpet, showering white dust that made Naeva sneeze. The opening revealed a door and Kalluto tucked his fan away to withdraw a key. “You have to follow me.”

 _That's it? He's just gonna let us go?_ Killua stowed away his astonishment as he stood to put his coat on and pick Naeva up. “Do you know what's waiting on the next level?”

Kalluto nodded. “Grandfather Maha. I don't know what the setup is.”

Well, that was confirmation of what Killua had been regarding as the worst case scenario.

Kalluto pushed the door open wide and glided into the darkness beyond. Killua trailed right after him, willfully refusing to be nervous. _So the old geezer came out of his solitude for this. What am I going to have to do to make it past him? If it's a fight..._ A wall loomed ahead and Kalluto placed his hands on it, then let his aura flare up. The wall crumbled – smooth, obtrusive metal fell apart into tiny fragments beyond counting. Behind the disintegrated wall was another elevator. 

Killua aimed a chagrined smile at Naeva. “Is it too late to amend my promise? I'll never make you ride an elevator again _after_ we're done with this stupid test.”

Her skin was ashen, but she made an effort to smile back. “I suppose I will just close my eyes for this one.”

Kalluto darted her a curious, sidelong glance. “This one isn't rigged to fall.” He pressed the button to open the elevator doors.

Naeva's left hand rose to Killua's cheek and the icy sensation of Healing coursed through him. “That is much better,” she said. Her hand dropped more than she lowered it again. Worse, her temperature was beginning to heat and soon enough she'd be feverish. That depth of focus in her wasn't yet faltering, but he wasn't sure how much longer it could hold out. There was a sudden spark of amusement in their connection – possibly because she'd felt his worry. “I am doing fine. In fact, as there is nothing wrong with my _legs_ , you may put me down.”

Killua smiled and felt his mood lighten with hers. “Take it easy, idiot. I'm gonna carry you.” She laughed at that, and the sound invigorated his courage for what was to come. Killua started for the elevator, but he paused before crossing the threshold to give Kalluto a purposeful look. “You should consider getting out on your own for a while. Go see the world, meet new people, that kind of thing. It'd be good to broaden your perspective. You can figure out for yourself who you really are.” He chuckled. “Ya know, just in case I don't make it out of here alive and this is my last opportunity to give you brotherly advice.”

“But you have to stay alive.” Kalluto's gaze went distant, then cleared as he came to some resolution. “I'm going with you. I can be helpful.” He stared at the bright interior of the elevator. “It wouldn't be like I'm opposing the family. I'm only choosing to take your side.” In the next second, Killua felt his brother's En pulse over him and Kalluto frowned. “Something has changed. There are two more up there, now.”

As they entered the elevator together, Killua gave his brother a grin that produced another bashful look. “It's a good thing I've got an extra ally with me.”

Kalluto looked pointedly away to disguise the twitch of a smile.


	18. The Bigger Picture

Naeva closed her eyes as the elevator doors slid shut. A burning pain throbbed from her right shoulder down to the fingertips of her hand. Everywhere else she felt as if she was freezing, although she was uncomfortably certain she had begun to sweat. So much of her mind was set on ignoring the pain and suppressing shivers that she did not have much left to be frightened of the elevator ride. Her stomach dropped as the jerk of ascent started, but that was the worst of it. After all, Killua was right there – a tremendous comfort both physically and mentally. He would never allow the both of them to die in a blasted elevator, of all places.

And so she kept up the faith that all would be well. Soon enough they would be finished with this test. Naeva longed for sunshine and open air, perhaps a brisk wind to sweep the smell of herself away. Even more than that, she would be grateful to be reunited with Gon, Ikalgo, and Alluka. _Above ground again soon. Alive and safe with Killua. Reunited with everyone on Motvani Island._ Confident thoughts; important thoughts. Sending positivity through to Killua was critical to aiding him in this. She was a literal burden in his arms at the moment, but she could avoid being a burden in his mind.

Only when the motion of the elevator began to slow did Naeva open her eyes again. She sensed a rush of Killua's determination and it brought a smile to her lips, despite everything. Already he had claimed an unexpected triumph by making amends with his younger brother. He would triumph in all else just as thoroughly. 

Kalluto flicked his paper fan open. He spared a tepid glare for her before glancing up at Killua with admiration and then planting his gaze straight ahead once more. 

As obvious as Kalluto had made his disfavor for her, it truly was not so bothersome. Naeva did not particularly like him at present, either. His injuring her would have been far easier to forgive without that nonchalant remark that she might never play piano properly again. That was stuck in the back of her thoughts like a nettle now and unlikely to go away for quite some time. Today Kalluto was their ally and mayhap one day she could think of him as a friend, but that day could bloody well wait until she discovered whether or not he had ruined her right hand. Even that worrisome nettle had to wait; until they made it out of here, it was an utterly insignificant issue.

The elevator stopped and Killua reached swiftly to push the button that would keep the doors closed. He exhaled a weighted breath, then set her on her own feet again. Reassurance poured into her mind and he laid a hand lightly against her cheek. How he could stand to touch her skin – sickeningly caked with blood – was rather beyond her, yet it seemed he was unperturbed. 

“Whatever happens next, I want you to know that I'm glad you're here with me.” Killua smiled, even as a trickle of guilt slipped through their connection.

It would have been very nice right about then if she had two usable arms with which to hug him. She did not, however. Naeva put her left hand over his and tried to match his earnestness. “With you here going through this, I would not want to be elsewhere.” Her voice was weak, a tad raspy.

Killua's thin current of guilt alleviated. What replaced it was stronger, sweeter, and impossible to define. “You really mean that. You aren't even a tiny bit doubtful.” A flash of warmth alighted in his gaze and in the Bond. His touch trailed down her cheek to brush along her jaw. He swallowed hard and then let his hand fall to her shoulder. “I shouldn't be stalling. We're almost done now, and you're probably eager to get off this elevator.”

Naeva laughed at that and his eyes brightened. It was much too enrapturing to be the focus of his gaze, much too enjoyable. “Not half so eager as I am for a shower.” 

His smile curved upward. “Doctor first. Then you can take a shower.”

Light, but he had a beautiful smile. Unexpectedly, Naeva found herself wondering what it might be like to kiss him. There could not have been a more inappropriate time for the thought. In fact, she should have been furious with herself for wondering something like that at all. She should have, but he was smiling at her and that warm pool of emotion in the Bond was so undeniably pleasant. It seemed that she could not be furious with herself while his eyes were so intent on her own.

Killua stood up straighter and set a determined gaze on the elevator doors. “Let's finish this.”

* * *

Kalluto felt caught by sudden internal conflict. He had the curious desire to study the way that Killua interacted with Naeva and was simultaneously mortified that they were going to have such an intimate moment with him standing right there beside them. The resolution he decided on was that it would probably be safe enough to watch them just in his peripheral vision. 

There was a tension between the two, palpable enough that goosebumps actually prickled on his arms. Twice, he had been so positive that Killua was about to lean in and kiss the girl that he'd started to politely turn away, only then nothing had happened. Kalluto wasn't any kind of expert on what a normal young relationship was supposed to look like, but he didn't think it was this. This didn't even look healthy. For all their uncomfortably sweet words and the amount of touching, both of them seemed almost in pain with the effort of holding something else back. He'd always thought that the term heartbreak was absurd – an unrealistic cinematic trope – but this could have served as a visual representation. It didn't make any sense. Kalluto was equal parts confused and fascinated.

 _I don't understand. They're supposedly in love, aren't they? If they're going to kiss, I wish they'd just get it over with._ Finally, Killua visibly steeled himself and the awkward moment ended. He took his girlfriend by the hand and opened the doors of the elevator. 

There was no exit to be seen in the room they walked into. Aside from the surveillance cameras and what looked to be an intercom setup on one of the smooth steel walls, there was nothing much at all. Nothing much except for Kikyo and Illumi, the two extra additions who had been waiting for them. The latter leaned casually against the far wall and didn't even blink at their entrance, while the former stopped what had been frantic pacing to whirl toward them.

That red light on Kikyo's visor honed in immediately on Kalluto. She grimaced, but seemed to be trying her utmost not to. “Come over here, Kalluto.”

He almost did, and was instantly irritated with himself. The urge to do as she'd told him felt nearer to a compulsion than a habit. _But I do think for myself. I make my own decisions, and I've decided to help Killua._ Kalluto didn't bother with a refusal, he simply remained where he was. His mother made a shrill noise of frustration.

Illumi was focused only on Killua. “You found an unexpected solution to the last challenge. Dad wants you to know that he's impressed. He's sent us to ensure that the rest of this test goes as intended.”

Killua snorted. “Yeah? How's that?”

“You're meant to handle your final challenge alone,” Illumi said. “We'll see to it that Kalluto stays behind.”

“That's right!” Kikyo put in. She pulled out her fan to gesture with. “Kalluto, my dear, you must wait here with us. You can see your brother once he's done.”

Kalluto frowned. _They really think that I'll stay just because-_

The thought flew right out of his mind. Everything happened too quickly for him to catch more than glimpses of the action. The first thing he noticed was that Killua's hand was right in front of his face. Then it was gone – Killua was gone – and a gold needle was dropping to the floor in front of him. Before the needle had fallen even a centimeter, Kikyo and Illumi were unconscious. They hit the floor just after that slender length of gold did. Killua stood beside their slumped forms, expression wavering between disgust and fury. His Hatsu was active, crackling electricity that covered him from head to toe and radiated power.

Kalluto only got to see it for an instant before his brother deactivated it. _How can he be so fast?_ He felt absolutely in awe.

Killua cursed beneath his breath, then made a physical effort to shrug off his frustration. “Screw them. I can't believe they tried that.”

“Blood and ashes,” Naeva murmured. Maybe that was supposed to be a curse, too.

Killua returned to them. “At least they're out of the way. You okay, Kalluto?”

After a bit of a delay during which he had to genuinely ponder the question, Kalluto nodded once. His throat was dry, but other than that he was in top form. “Illumi was going to Manipulate me.” _He was... he was actually going to Manipulate me. And it would have worked if Killua hadn't saved me._ “I didn't see the needle coming.” 

“Yeah, I'm pretty sensitive to that trick,” Killua grumbled. He darted a brief glare backward at Illumi, then raked a hand through his hair. “Naeva, are you up to shoving those two-” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder. “-somewhere else by Gateway? I guess the Butler's residence is fine, even if the bottom of the ocean sounds nicer to me.”

Naeva smiled while a silver light slashed through the air and opened into a wide view of the Butler's residence. Kikyo and Illumi floated through and were set upon the grassy ground on the other side before it closed again. Kalluto was having a hard time forgetting the image of that needle dropping in front of his face. It shouldn't have been such a shock. After all, he'd chosen his side in this family conflict. What the other side did about that – short of killing him – was up to them. 

Kalluto drew in a long breath and steadied himself. He used En and had to expand it to twenty-six meters, nearly his limit, before sensing the aura he was looking for. It was a small way to help Killua, sparing just a portion of his strength for whatever challenge still remained. “Maha is alone, behind the wall with the intercom panel.”

Killua nodded once. Only a tiny, simple gesture, and yet it ignited such pride within Kalluto. It meant that his brother was completely willing to trust him. “And I'm supposed to be the only one moving on. Mom and Illumi were sent in because nobody was expecting you, which means there's some trap already in place that's intended to stop Naeva.”

“I wouldn't call it a trap," Silva's voice declared. 

Killua stiffened and his eyes narrowed very slightly at the intercom. Kalluto came quite close to jumping – maybe he _was_ still a little shaken up over the needle incident.

Taking Naeva by the hand again, Killua cleared his throat before asking, “So what is it if it isn't a trap?”

“A bargain,” Silva said through the intercom. “I think you'll agree it's a fair one.”

“I don't see why I need to make any kind of bargain with you,” Killua countered. “We can all move on together. If you aren't going to open a door for us, we'll go through the wall.”

Their father's gruff laugh sounded out before he replied, “You'll want to hear this first, Killua. Step up to the panel.”

Killua looked rather grim at the suggestion. He did approach, keeping Naeva close by his side, and Kalluto followed. 

The intercom panel was unusual. Above the speaker was one of the cameras through which they were being watched. Below, a pair of thin metal prongs had been mounted, similar to those on a taser. 

Killua gave the setup only the briefest study before staring coolly into the camera. “Go ahead and explain your bargain.”

“The girl's made much of this test simple for you. That's been fine up until this point, but now that you've reached the final hurdle I don't want her interfering.” Silva's voice lowered. “So she won't be interfering. Have her put her hand there below the interco-”

“You want to shock her,” Killua growled.

Silva went on smoothly, uncaring that he'd been interrupted, “A careful shock. Enough to render her unconscious. You certainly can choose to break through the wall instead. If you do, she'll be incapacitated on the other side and it won't be as gentle. There might be permanent damage done, if you choose that way.”

Naeva didn't look nearly as alarmed by that promise as Kalluto thought she really should be. She looked to Killua. “I expect that the next room will be the most dangerous to you. If they are so concerned about my being able to interfere, that is likely because I _can_ make it simple. We ought break through on our own.”

Killua remained quiet for a long moment, merely regarding her. “You're probably right about all of that.” He frowned, and as he continued it was plain that his every word was reluctant. “Except... I don't think that we should break through.” Naeva's eyes flew wide and she appeared on the brink of arguing, but Killua went on before she could, “Whatever is meant to happen in the next room, it'll be complicated if we step through and Maha's first priority is incapacitating you. He could hurt you badly even if he's trying to hold back, and I don't know that he'd try very hard.”

Naeva pursed her lips, then shook her head. “But I would have the chance to help you. Is that not better than nothing?”

“Not this time,” Killua refused more firmly. “I can handle what's ahead. I can handle it better without an outright threat against you to worry about.” At that, Naeva wilted. She opened her mouth and closed it without saying anything, finally giving a very grudging nod. Killua put an arm around her. “It'll all be okay, and it'll be over soon.” He lifted her left hand and set her palm against the metal prongs, keeping his hand over hers.

The current of electricity coursed through them both. Killua only gritted his teeth, eyes dark while his girlfriend convulsed and then went limp. When it was done, a seamless portion of the wall beside them slid back a few inches and then swung open to create a doorway.

“Very go-” Silva's words were cut off as Killua pointed a finger. The intercom panel was struck by a jolt of lightning that melted it to uselessness.

Kalluto worked hard not to gulp. The wrath in his brother's aura was a very tangible thing. For an indeterminate amount of time, that hostility in the air made everything feel stagnant. Then Killua drew in a long breath and picked Naeva up, her head lolling against his chest. Unconscious, her cheeks seemed more hollow and the shadows beneath her eyes more prominent. She looked smaller, definitely weaker. 

For the first time since it had happened, Kalluto felt a stab of remorse over his earlier attack. Thoughtless words tumbled free from his lips. “I'm sorry that I injured her.”

Killua shot him a startled glance, eyebrows lifted. Then a spark of brightness returned to his eyes and he offered a thin smile. “You should probably tell that to her, when she wakes up.”

After a brief hesitation, Kalluto nodded. Much of Killua's tension had relaxed, and the light returning to his eyes was surprisingly good to see. Given that, it was likely for the best if he didn't mention that his apology was not at all meant for the girl – he was only sorry for the way that her pain had hurt Killua. On the other hand, if apologizing to the girl was the way to make Killua feel better, his goal would still be accomplished. He let his gaze slide to the opening leading to the next room – the final room, where Maha was waiting. One trial remained for his brother to face, and Kalluto intended to be of assistance to him.

They strode through the doorway. The room awaiting them was massive, and empty except for the shriveled old man at the opposite end. Maha sat on the lower steps of a narrow staircase and held a magazine propped open on his lap. He didn't look at them, but said in his reedy drawl, “It's about time you showed up.”

Killua disregarded their great-great-grandfather at first. He went to the corner of the room to lie Naeva down, then took off his coat to lay it over her. “Kalluto?”

Kalluto hurried to kneel beside his brother. “Yes?”

“I need my concentration undivided for this,” Killua said quietly. “That's only going to be possible because you're here. I want you to watch over Naeva. Keep your senses sharp for danger and protect her. Will you do that for me?”

Kalluto kept his expression carefully blank while he mulled that over. _So I'm just supposed to be a babysitter? That's all the help he wants from me?_ Those thoughts were automatic, driven by annoyance. The request was so simple as to be insulting, but then... Killua's tone had been completely solemn. This was important to him, and perhaps a more serious charge than it appeared on the surface. “I will.”

His brother set a hand to each of his shoulders with another terse little smile. “Whatever this becomes, let me take care of it on my own. I have to pass this test and do it decisively enough that nobody can question the result, or else it's all been for nothing.” His voice lowered further, hardly even a breath. Kalluto was only inches from him and still barely made the words out. “I might need to move faster than I can think. So, please, keep yourself and Naeva safe.”

Kalluto nodded understanding. He remembered the remarkable way that Killua had moved only moments ago, when that needle had been thrown. _Faster than thought..._ That should be impossible, and yet he could easily believe it. Killua gave his shoulders another squeeze – encouragement? – before rising to face Maha. Kalluto settled there beside the girl in a ready crouch and waited to watch what would happen.

* * *

Killua walked to the center of the room and halted there to study Maha at a distance. 

The old man hadn't yet looked up from his magazine – a celebrity gossip magazine, of all things. Just beyond him was a staircase. Never before in Killua's life had a staircase looked so appealing, but Maha was the obstacle he'd have to surpass before he could climb it. 

Killua let his gaze drift away from the eldest Zoldyck to sweep the room thoroughly. Everything was smooth, implacable steel. Oddly, there was not even a single camera to be seen. There might have been one hidden somewhere, but intuition told him that there wasn't. _Why?_ Killua dismissed the inquisitive thought. It didn't really matter. 

After a hearty chuckle, Maha folded a corner of the page he was on and set his magazine aside. He held his chin in a withered hand and peered up at him. “Tall, aren't you? Enjoy that while it lasts.” He hopped up from the steps and stowed his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket. 

If Killua's mood wasn't so sober at present, he might've found some humor in how the geezer still dressed like he was a teen. Well, there wasn't enough levity for that and there surely wasn't enough time. He was in a hurry. “What do I have to do to get past you?”

Maha rolled his shoulders. “You could do any number of things to force your way by, if you think you stand a chance at succeeding.” He paused for a wheezy laugh. “I've got a couple of questions for you. If I like your answers, maybe I'll help you up the stairs myself.”

That sounded so casual, but the gravity behind the words turned his stomach. _So this is the end of it. To make it out of here I have to defeat Maha, or I have to tell him what he wants to hear._ Killua made his voice nonchalant. “Ask away.”

Maha scuffed one of his sneakers in idleness. It would have been a mistake to estimate him as truly idle; that the old man appeared as balmy as he was shriveled was only a well-suited deception. “Why am I here, Killua?”

The first question was an unexpected one. Killua almost answered right away – obviously Maha was here to test him – and then made himself reconsider. _Maha doesn't care about me. I doubt he cares who takes over after Dad steps down. He's always been so indifferent. He spends his time on his own... only ever leaving the Estate for work. And he doesn't pick the work himself, either. He takes whatever job he's given._ “You're here because Dad told you to be here.”

“Bingo.” Maha grinned, the expression pulling up the loose skin of his face. “This is all boring, but here I am tolerating it anyway.” He hummed. “You've been a real pain in the ass for everyone, ya know? That's why I had the cameras removed. Gotta have total liberty to do things my way if I can have any hope of getting through your thick skull.”

Killua clicked his tongue. “Pick up the pace of your damn questions if you're so bored. I don't want to be here any more than you do.” _I definitely want to be here less, old man. I've got better places to be today. I've got an injured Aes Sedai who needs a doctor._ Far away words echoed back to him, a crisp voice belonging to a woman he'd never see again. _'She is your Aes Sedai.'_ It was precisely the wrong time to let himself be diverted by Gabrelle's words. Really, he shouldn't be thinking about Naeva at all – Kalluto was going to protect her for him. All of his focus needed to be on Maha. Despite that, the distant words were heartening.

“Bah. Fine.” Maha pulled out one of his hands long enough to pick at his ear before stuffing it back into his pocket. “If your father decides on you as his Heir, will you step up and lead the family?”

“No.” That particular answer, Killua allowed to leave him automatically. If this was going to become a battle, it might as well start now.

Surprisingly, Maha remained nonplussed. “Okay," he said. "Last question. Why don't you want to lead the family?”

 _Okay? Am I supposed to believe that?_ Killua offered his very best glare. “Because I'm not an assassin.” 

There was no time between him finishing his sentence and the sudden pain that took him in the midsection. All that saved him was the intuitive feel of Maha's aura in the infinitesimal instant just before contact. Killua was knocked backward to tumble hard across the steel floor. Had he not gotten his Ken up to block... Killua clawed for purchase on the floor and stopped his momentum before he hit the far wall, snapping right back up to his feet. He took quick stock of himself as he did so. _One fractured rib. Just a hairline fracture._

Maha was standing exactly where he had been. “I didn't like that answer. You'll have to give me a better one. Why?”

Killua approached again, at a slow pace. _This is it. For all that Dad gave his word, he isn't about to let me go my own way._ Deliberately, he kept his own posture casual. “I'm not going to change my mind. I won't be the Heir. I'm _not_ an assassin.”

This time, he was anticipating the attack. Killua activated his Hatsu at the first indication of Maha's movement and used Whirlwind. The strike aimed at his head was easily deflected and his right fist lashed out to make impact with the old man's ear. Only after the blow landed did Maha have enough time to express surprise. His hooded eyes widened as he was tossed aside. Killua was already moving before there was any chance for recovery. A well-powered kick struck Maha in the gut and he went flying. Killua moved again. His left arm delivered a vicious elbow to the back of Maha's neck while he was still in midair and flung him to the floor. Killua's conscious thoughts lagged increasingly behind his actions.

The very first punch had told Maha that he wouldn't be able to anticipate the next blows. The old man had guarded with Ken evenly after that, and while he was taking damage it was almost negligible. Maha was an Enhancer, one of the most powerful alive. That Killua's first hit had landed solidly at a weak point was probably the only thing keeping the old man from coming right up at him. Maha's head would be reeling still. Even so, he _was_ starting to get up. 

Killua's left foot swung forward with a punt to the side of Maha's face. Every movement blurred into the next. Maha did not get any of his own strikes in, but he made a few attempts at blocking that were close enough to be respectable. _It isn't going to be enough!_ The thought was a frantic shout in the back of his mind, worthless. Losing wasn't an option. Somehow, he had to find a way to be victorious. 

Every ticking second contained a flurry of blows and the injury dealt to Maha was minimal even as it accumulated. Seconds slipped into minutes. Killua kept on. A spinning kick struck the back of Maha's head. That kick would have decapitated a normal person, and the majority of Nen users should have been knocked out at the least. Maha only did a flip in the air as he was blown backward. Killua appeared behind him to deliver a punch to the small of his back. It was like batting around an indestructible volleyball. _How many minutes has it been? How much longer can I go?_ It didn't matter because it couldn't matter. More and more of his energy was needed to fuel Whirlwind as time dragged on.

Pain spread across his left side, right above the already fractured rib – one of Maha's strikes had finally outpaced his reflexes. That was what alerted him to the fact that Whirlwind was about to run out. Killua had expended every bit of electricity he'd had stored up, and the charge left him all at once. In the aftermath of that rush of power, he felt disconcertingly emptied. He staggered, but kept his footing and caught the second punch aimed for his ribs. Maha's aura shifted as he did so, already pooling elsewhere now that his right hand had been caught. Killua concentrated a risky amount of Ko in his hands and twisted his grip. A very gratifying snap sounded from Maha's right arm. Killua leaped backward to dodge the left leg that was swinging to shatter his kneecap, and put some quick distance between himself and the old man. _Damn it!_

Maha stood panting for breath, eyes alight with exhilaration from the exchange. A stream of blood trickled from his left ear. His right arm looked to be broken at wrist and elbow. Otherwise he appeared disheveled, but mostly fine. “Well, that wasn't boring.” He pressed a hand to his middle and snickered.

Killua settled into a low, defensive stance. Whirlwind had drained him, but not entirely. He'd managed to cause that last injury without it, which was encouraging. _This isn't over. The damage I did will help, and I can still fight. I won't be beaten into submission._

Catching his breath after the laughing fit, Maha eyed him up and down. “In another few years, maybe even just one... I'm sure you would defeat me soundly. Not now, though. You're not getting out of here now unless you give me a satisfying answer to my question.”

“I've already given you my answer!” Killua shouted, and Maha pounced. 

The old man kept his broken right arm behind his back and thrust forward with his left. Killua sidestepped. The feint had been perfect – the transfer of aura was near instantaneous. Maha's right foot swept Killua's legs out from beneath him. As he twisted to break the fall with his palms, a chop landed between his shoulder and neck. His defensive use of Ken had been quick, but that chop was strong. His collarbone snapped. Killua pushed off the floor and ignored the pain. He was back on his feet in less than a heartbeat.

Maha stood at a distance again. “I don't want to be here. I don't want to be doing this. And I'm starting to think maybe you _are_ too stubborn to see the bigger picture, no matter what Zeno claims.” He shook his head, as if disappointed. “Think with both of your lonely brain cells before you answer, this time. Why won't you lead the family?”

Killua battled down a swell of fury. By the long-suffering tone of that, Maha might've been speaking to a child. He might have been, except that Maha wouldn't have bothered with speaking so patronizingly to even the smallest child. _Think before I answer? As if I don't know my own mind by now?_ There was a faint tickle behind his thoughts – that familiar sensation that he was missing something. His mind worked busily to digest Maha's words; busily, and it all felt useless. _Why did he bring up Gramps?_ The anger in him clamored to make itself known. “Go to hell, geezer.”

Maha just chuckled. “Not today. An answer, now. Think, Killua.”

“I've thought about it more than enough,” Killua told him lowly. “I don't want anything to do with being an assassin, so you can all just-” His breath was forced from his lungs. The Emission attack had fired off without warning. He'd let himself become too riled to remember that he should be prepared for anything, not only for what he could expect. There were more broken ribs to be accounted for, yet he had no time to be doubled over around the injury. On pure instinct, Killua leaped aside just a split second ahead of another Emission attack. The furious bolt of energy flew past him to pierce through the steel wall behind where he'd been standing. Loosened earth spilled into the room.

Maha served him a beady-eyed glare. “I don't want to be here! How stupid are you, boy?” He lunged forward.

Killua spun to dodge and whirled back with a kick that landed as intended on Maha's injured elbow. The arm bent so severely that it was now only dangling and the old man didn't even flinch. Maha dropped low and jumped at him with a headbutt. Killua used his forearms to block and felt the impact reverberate through his bones. He made to push Maha away, but couldn't create enough space. Maha's left fist hit him squarely in the gut while too much of his aura was concentrated on blocking the headbutt. Killua's vision swam with darkness.

When he could see clearly again, he was on his back and blinking up at the ceiling. A painful cough shook him and he tasted blood in his mouth. 

Maha landed atop him before he could get up, one bony knee stabbing into his chest and the other grinding down on his broken ribs. “Why?”

“I hate-” Killua had to force the answer up between coughs. “-everything about-” One of his lungs must have been punctured. Maybe both? Every breath burned. “-this goddamn family!” He strained to wrench Maha off. The wiry old man was overpowering him with ease, now.

Maha's left hand dealt a cupped slap to his ear that broke his eardrum and left his head spinning. “Why won't you _lead_ them?”

There was strange emphasis on that. No, there wasn't. Was it strange? Killua shoved his pain aside, refused to give it any heed. His cognizance regathered and his vision gradually settled. 

Maha was only glaring down at him, red-faced. Killua glared right back, quivering in the effort to wrest the old man away. _What am I missing? He keeps repeating that he doesn't want to be here. Why? The bigger picture... what's the bigger picture? I won't let him beat me!_ The racing thoughts were far removed from his struggle. Killua let his arms go slack and put what strength he could muster into his legs to kick them both over in a roll. Even as he gained the advantage it was torn away from him.

Maha recaptured the momentum to roll them both over again. This time it was a fist that took Killua in the side of the head and scattered his senses. When Maha spoke next it was in a hiss beside his aching ear, barely audible above the pounding in his head. “Figure it out!”

 _Figure it out... figure it out. What about my hint? Gramps wanted me to have a hint._ His thoughts felt faraway and might have even been delirious. If he was supposed to be figuring anything out, the blows to the head weren't helping. _Gon helped me figure it out. They want me to lead because they've decided I'm a leader. Screw them._

Maha's knees weren't allowing him anything more than shallow, choking breaths. Killua was fairly certain he'd bitten his tongue at some point - there was no way he could have coughed up _that_ much blood. Was he even still fighting? His hands clenched compulsively. Yes, he was still fighting. 

_Maha doesn't want to be here. He's here because Dad told him to be here. Or... he's here because the leader of the family gave an order._ There was something significant to that last thought. Well, maybe there was. He didn't have much focus to spare for anything but keeping himself in the fight. Killua coughed more and spat out his mouthful of blood. The lack of oxygen was starting to dim his vision. _None of it means anything!_

“Maybe you're not worthy of your potential,” Maha snarled. His left hand locked around Killua's throat and tightened there. “Maybe you're going to die a coward.”

 _He might actually kill me. Is that the real reason he removed the cameras? I don't want to die!_ Killua got his own knee up. The attempt was spurred by equal parts desperation and adrenaline, and just quick enough to strike Maha in the back. The old man was knocked off, fingers dragging across the skin of his neck as he went and leaving long scratches. Killua pushed himself to his feet and then forced his trembling muscles to still. _I won't die, not down here. I won't die on this goddamn mountain!_ He lifted his hands, sharpened to deadly points, and willed them not to shake. He was so tired, but then... _I'm not as tired as I should be. I feel-_

The Warder Bond was contributing to that insistent pounding in his head. He'd been muting it so as not to be distracted. Almost, he could have laughed at himself. The Bond was an untapped well of energy, strength, and endurance. Killua could feel it waiting there in the corner of his mind, begging to be drawn on.

Maha stood up slowly and brushed dust from his clothes with his one usable hand. “At least you don't give up, even if you're determined to be an insufferable child.” He then turned his head, staring off in a different direction intently.

Killua knew that he was being goaded. Regardless, he let his gaze flicker to follow Maha's. For just an instant, his eyes met Kalluto's. His younger brother was making an effort to be stoic, though his eyes were wide and his face too bloodless. A wide perimeter of En surrounded him. He had Naeva beside him still, although they weren't in the same corner that he'd left them in. Undoubtedly Kalluto had been forced to move while he himself had been embroiled in the battle. It was incredible, he decided, that Kalluto had enough faith in him to hold back from interfering. 

And that was it – that tiny instant of eye contact with his younger brother sparked Killua's distant thoughts back to frenetic activity. In the time it took him to blink, the scattered pieces of the bigger picture came together.

Maha took advantage of his momentary disarray – or, he tried to take advantage. The old man lunged and his leg darted out once more to trip him. Killua pulled on the reserves granted to him by the Warder Bond. He jumped to evade the attack and lashed out with his own kick, faster than he'd been since the very beginning of the fight. That surge of renewed speed was probably the only reason he hit home. His foot took Maha upside the head and sent him skidding across the floor.

Killua didn't continue with any offense. He stood tall and worked at finding his damaged voice. “I have a better answer.” _My mistreatment of Kalluto... and Maha called me a coward. I suppose it does all make sense. Maybe it was never about my freedom as much as it was about running away._ The words he had to say seemed to hurt as he dredged them up, but possibly that was just the beating he'd taken. “I wasn't willing to be the Heir because it never occurred to me that-” Killua had to pause and cough, more blood spraying past his lips into his upraised hand. “-that I could be the Heir and still be myself.”

Maha rolled smoothly to his feet. “That took too long.” He rubbed at the side of his head to swipe away the blood still draining from his ear. Abruptly, he was grinning. “I thought you were going to make me spell it out for you, idiot.”

Killua shook his head and regretted it. While the ache that'd caused subsided, he waved his hand toward the staircase. “That way leads out, right? We're all allowed to go now?”

Maha half-shrugged – his right arm jerked about, limp. “The stairs will take you above ground. Do whatever you want. My part's done, and _I'm_ out of here.” He turned and shuffled away, making sure to snatch his magazine as he went.

Killua watched until Maha was out of sight, then sagged. He spent a second concentrating on forgetting his pain before dragging himself over to Kalluto and Naeva.

Kalluto blinked at him. He appeared even more shaken than he had before – which was still not much – and he said nothing.

Feeling through the Bond to gauge Naeva's state, Killua dropped too heavily to his knees. She was not as deeply unconscious as she had been. Probably the amount of injury he had taken was prodding her awake. “How long did that take? My sense of time is skewed right now.”

“I think... almost one half hour,” Kalluto said.

That was surprising. He must have spent more time using Whirlwind than he'd even known he was capable of. “You did great,” Killua murmured.

“I didn't do anything at all.”

Killua almost shook his head again, but stopped himself this time. “You did _great_.” He repeated the praise and worked to make it sound as sincere as possible. His voice was a crackling rasp. He'd definitely wound up with a punctured lung. Again, he checked on Naeva. In thirty minutes, her fever had worsened. He reached out and pulled her to him, then made himself stand up. The smile he summoned was a strain. “C'mon, let's get the hell out of here.”

Kalluto straightened and spoke hastily. “When you said-”

“Not right now,” Killua interrupted him. _My head's a mess right now._ “A quick word with Dad, and then...” His words trailed away from him. _And then what? Do I try waking Naeva for a Gateway? Should I just take her down to the clinic in Okoro? My head really hurts._ “Fresh air before anything else.” _Fresh air will help._ It was easy enough to pull on more strength from the Warder Bond, and with that Killua was able to jog up the steel staircase. Kalluto hurried up right behind him.

When they emerged into open air, Killua winced. It was a few seconds before his eyesight adjusted to the brightness of the day. The change in temperature was equally jarring. It had been so cold underground, but now the heat of the summer sun soaked into his skin. Killua deepened his breathing as much as he could without exacerbating the pain in his lungs. He sensed a stirring in the corner of his mind just a moment or two before he felt Naeva shift in his arms.

She opened her eyes to squint around at the sunlit forest. Simultaneously, her left hand lifted and she laid her palm atop his chest. The Healing that pulsed through him was intense, if not quite to the level it had been after the EMP. Naeva brought her gaze to meet his once it was done. Her eyes were glassy and she was shivering with chills. It seemed for a moment that she was going to speak, but then she let her head fall weakly back against him. His pain was gone, his every wound healed, and his heart ached as if to compensate.

Killua might have liked to say something to her, but he had to turn his attention in the direction of his father's aura. 

Silva took his time approaching through the forest. When at last he sauntered into sight, he was almost smiling. “Have you made your decision? Could you accept being my Heir?”

Killua remained quiet awhile, deliberating on his exact words. His father's expression twitched with something like smugness. Instantly Killua was furious, although not nearly as much as he'd expected to be. _So much of this is the fault of my own willful ignorance._

Killua sent assurance through his connection to Naeva. He wanted to preemptively tell her not to be alarmed by what he was about to say. “If you choose me to be your Heir, I'll accept.” Shock ignited in the Bond. Killua forced more assurance through and went on, voice hard, “But if I'm in charge, everything about the way this family operates is going to change. Nothing like this test will ever happen again. Anyone who doesn't feel like abiding by the changes I make will be cast out – banished from the Zoldyck Estate.” A smirk rose to his lips, involuntary but fitting. “Step down whenever the hell you feel like it. I'd happily take control.”

Silva's eyes narrowed, but he didn't precisely appear displeased. “When the day comes, if it falls to you to take my place, it will be because I believe in your leadership. Whatever decisions you make, whatever changes, will be up to you.” He maintained his fierce look a beat longer, then shrugged. “Now, are you leaving right away? I thought I'd remind you that you're free to make use of the family doctor.”

It was an effort not to show how stunned he felt. There was no way Killua could have predicted a response like that. The Zoldyck legacy was built on the assassination trade, and he'd just promised to tear it all down. That his grandfather and even Maha had discreetly offered their support was drastically less shocking to him than his _father_ accepting what he'd said. _My entire family is insane. That's the only explanation. They're all legitimately insane._ A light touch fell upon his back and Killua stiffened, then peered down at Kalluto. 

His little brother pulled his hand back swiftly, pink-cheeked with embarrassment. “She does need a doctor.”

Killua nodded hurriedly. Naeva had her eyes closed and for all the pain and weariness he could sense in her, a tiny smile curved her lips. Pride and something sweeter than that flowed through the Bond. Killua adjusted to hold her closer. He'd have liked to hold her closer still, but he had to be mindful of her arm. Kalluto set off with him when he started toward the Manor. Silva went in his own direction – probably to collect the unconscious bodies of Kikyo and Illumi from the Butler's residence. That was fine. Killua knew where he was going.

Dr. Minnsk was every bit as humorless a man as Killua remembered. He didn't bother to say anything at all when they swept in to the clinic. His shrewd hazel eyes scanned over the three of them before deciding on Naeva as the obvious patient. He waved at one of the stark beds and Killua set her down atop it. She reached out for his hand and the doctor intercepted, catching her left arm by the wrist and lowering it to the bed. “Keep still.”

Naeva's immediate anger at that was sharp in his mind. Killua sat on the edge of the bed and spoke before she could unleash that temper. “This is Dr. Minnsk, Naeva. He's just doing his job, so you have to let him.” 

Naeva didn't seem to appreciate his no-nonsense tone, but then when he put a hand on her knee her emotions softened. 

Killua aimed his own glare at the doctor. “If you could try to be pleasant, that'd be great.” At his sarcastic complaint, there was a glimmer of amusement from Naeva. Mission accomplished, then.

“I'm not here to be pleasant.” Dr. Minnsk spoke as he hung a bag of IV fluids. He approached Naeva with a long needle and merely snatched her arm back when she tried to pull away. “I said to keep still.”

Naeva glared up at him. “What is in that?”

Dr. Minnsk hesitated, needle in hand. “Do you have any allergies that aren't noted in your medical history?”

“I do not believe so, but I would like to-” Her words cut off with a strangled sounding gasp as the doctor went right ahead with the IV. Naeva stared down at the crook of her elbow, absolutely appalled.

“Saline to hydrate you. Ibuprofen for your pain, fever, and inflammation.” Dr. Minnsk clipped the explanation out. He opened a drawer, selected another syringe, and pushed the contents through the tubing in her arm. “Diazepam, so you'll quit bothering me.”

That last had Killua darting a swift glare at the doctor, which of course he paid no mind to. Although he'd been expecting to feel fresh anger from Naeva, she slipped into unease instead. When he looked to her she was staring blankly the ceiling. Killua sent calm through their connection. “It's fine. I'm sure he'll be _quick_ about it,” for the doctor's benefit, he put some extra emphasis on that, “and then we can get out of here.” 

Naeva managed a queasy little smile.

Kalluto shook his head. “I thought it was stupid that you're afraid of elevators, but doctors?”

“I am not _afraid_ of doctors,” Naeva argued.

Killua aimed a wry smile at Kalluto. “She's weird.”

His brother accepted that with a brisk nod, then settled his attention on Naeva again. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. “I'm sorry that I injured you.”

Naeva spared him a quick, measuring look, then went back to eyeing her right arm – Dr. Minnsk was cutting off the makeshift sling and splint now. She responded distractedly, “You are only apologizing for Killua's sake.”

That made Killua frown. Kalluto, however, displayed another rare smile. “That's true. I guess you are good at reading people.”

Naeva sniffed, but then she was smiling, too. The interaction between them was baffling.

“Who did the patch job?” Dr. Minnsk asked, already moving over the mobile x-ray machine.

Killua scowled. “That was me. I didn't screw anything up.”

The doctor only kept on with his business. “I'll be the judge of that.” He set about taking a series of x-ray images and studying each. After some time, he noted, “You did well, surprisingly. I've seen worse work from interns.”

Killua decided not to take offense at the 'surprisingly' part of that. All things considered, it was pretty remarkable for the gruff doctor to have offered any kind of compliment whatsoever.

Dr. Minnsk served Naeva a flat look and another warning not to move, then went around the room gathering up the instruments he needed. “With a cast and a proper sling, she can be on her way. Six to eight weeks for full recovery.” When he returned to his wheeled chair by the bed, he was all concentration and the wrapping of the cast was a swift process. Dr. Minnsk was one of the best, despite his terrible bedside manner.

Afterward, they had to wait fifteen minutes for the cast to harden. Killua was happy to feel Naeva's temperature mellow and the pain in her alleviate. She and Kalluto chatted in a not-at-all cordial way that the two of them seemed equally entertained by. Naeva even laughed twice, although the doctor told her off both times. It was most likely due to the effects of the diazepam, but it was still good to hear her laugh. Once the cast was judged solid enough, Killua was able to help her up from the bed.

“Don't get your cast wet.” Dr. Minnsk spoke to Naeva sternly. “Wear the sling twenty-four/seven for the first two weeks. After that, keep wearing it at night and be careful during the day. You can see some other doctor in six weeks to have the cast removed and take new x-rays.” 

Naeva only smiled and nodded her head, feeling entirely content. 

Killua was positive that she was too drugged up to have absorbed any of it. He held her hand as the three of them left the little clinic and the action felt natural. After several minutes passed and they had almost reached the Guest Wing, Kalluto hesitated. Killua stopped there to regard his younger brother.

“I just-” Kalluto started, and one of his hands twitched. He looked nervous. “-I should maybe just say goodbye.”

“You can come with us when we leave, if you want to.” Killua offered in what he hoped was an encouraging tone. “Do you want to?”

Kalluto only stared at him for a long moment, eyes slowly widening. “I didn't expect you to ask that.” He smoothed his expression and nodded. “Yes, I'll go with you.”

Killua smiled. _I can do so much better than I have been. I can do right by Kalluto and everyone._ “Go pack up some stuff. Just meet us at the room when you're ready.”

* * *

In an uncaring sort of way, Naeva noted that her mind was not working as it should. She had a faraway thought that it might be the medication addling her wits and another, even further off thought that she should be irritated by that. Oddly, she wanted to laugh. Why should she be irritated when she could continue feeling so lighthearted? Killua was calm and resolve and relief in her head. Killua was holding her hand. Both of those realities were joyful. If distant logic sought to dictate that she give that joy up, she would simply stop listening to it.

The section of carpeting outside of the guest room had been cut away. Peculiar, that; peculiar, and irrelevant. Naeva gave the observation no bearing on her mood and traipsed over the bared floor into the room. Why were the Zoldyck family covering up such a beautiful hardwood floor with dark carpet, anyhow? The wall which had once held the window was almost completely gone. Only jagged pieces remained, and splinters of wood and shards of glass were scattered all across the carpeting of the room. 

Killua released her hand and immediately brought shoes to her. Light, his concern was very sweet. Naeva slipped her feet into her soft boots. With a funny little flutter of glee, she realized that this was the last she would see of this guest room. Soon she would be seeing Alluka again – Alluka, and Ikalgo, and Gon. Happily, she did a twirl that might ordinarily have mortified her by its lack of dignity. She did feel just a twinge of embarrassment – only because the motion set her balance to wavering and Killua was forced to catch her by the arm.

“Be careful.” He sounded as if he meant that to be chiding, but he was smiling and there was plain amusement in the Bond. Killua tugged open the door to the bathroom to peer inside, then turned back to her. “Well, the bathroom didn't get shot up. You can take your shower.”

“Ah, yes. Alluka will be horrified, if I show up like this.” Naeva went to her wardrobe and picked some clothes out without really seeing what she selected. She hurried toward the bathroom and the hot water she longed for, only to stop short at a pulse of caution in her mind.

When she turned back to Killua, his gaze was immensely serious. “Don't forget that you can't get your cast wet.”

 _Well, now._ That was far less grave a statement than his expression merited. Naeva was giggling before she could think to stop herself. “I remember.” 

Ah, and he was smiling at her again. Now that she was looking at him, she did not want to look away. Her mind slid backward to remember more important things than the doctor's orders. _That test..._

Naeva returned to Killua and words tumbled from her – not so eloquent as she could have wished, but sincere. The lack of eloquence did not bother her. “You are bloody incredible, do you know that? I was so amazed by you today. As courageous as I knew you were already, I was just amazed by the resolution you found.” She smiled at the abrupt flush of his cheeks. “Dozens upon dozens of nobles I have known in my life, and not a one of them could outmatch your nobility.”

After a long while during which they only stared at one another and she felt quite content to keep it so, Killua cleared his throat. “You're all kinds of loopy right now on the valium Dr. Minnsk shot you up with. Go take your shower. I want one after you're done, and the quicker we're off this mountain the better.”

Naeva nodded. She had the impulse to kiss him on the cheek, but with as filthy as she was that would have been discourteous. “I shall be quick, _mashiara_.” 

The last word left her automatically. That she had called him _mashiara_ at all did not even sink past the haze befuddling her mind until after she had shut the bathroom door behind herself. Her knees almost gave out when she realized. The word was an endearment – a strong one. Its translation from Old Tongue was complex. To call someone mashiara was to refer to them as the heart of your heart, but there was an implied sense of loss, or hopelessness. The endearment was exclusively used for a love that you could not have.

Naeva slumped back against the bathroom door and wished she could forget that she had spoken the word. Her fool tongue had revealed a truth to her that she had not been ready to know. _I am in love with him. Light help me, I am._ Naeva dimmed her emotions in the Bond – just a whit, for any more would give Killua reason to wonder. _I cannot feel this way. I will not allow myself to feel this way._ She shoved it all down as far as she could – the feel of that love, and the shame it provoked. Serenity was difficult to summon, but she did her best. _A quick shower. Then Motvani Island, and I can- I can figure out what to do about my Light-blasted self some other time._

Naeva stumbled more than she walked to the counter to lean against it and see her reflection. If she did not have greater things troubling her all of a sudden, she might then have winced. A quick shower? There would be no way to get the gore out of the entirety of her hair and still be quick. 

She yanked loose the string she had tied her hair with and dropped it to the floor. Refusing to give the action any thought, she pulled the majority of her sticky hair back with a flow of Air and wove herself a knife to slice it off. What remained fell just to her jawline – not unlike the haircut she had begged Killua for in what seemed another lifetime. In full accuracy, perhaps it _had_ been another lifetime. 

Naeva burned the fallen hair and the string to ash. The pajamas she was wearing earned the same treatment as soon as she could remove them. With that done, scouring the blood from herself with hot water and a good deal of soap was a simple task. She kept the cast and sling dry with a buffer of Air. 

Redressing proved the most difficult part of the entire affair. With only one usable hand, she had to rely upon Saidar for much of it. Yet by the time she had secured her last button, Naeva felt quite content again. For the moment, it seemed she was remarkably capable of ignoring her many problems. As long as that capability could hold out, she would think only of how grateful she was for it. 

What Naeva intended as a smooth saunter back into the guest room might have been a tad wobbly. Killua had been zipping up his backpack, and his eyes found her own just as he finished. For an instant, she felt his shock as clearly as she could read it on his face. Guilt followed. “Your hair... Did you do that because I told you to be quick?”

Naeva sent reassurance through their connection and shook her head. “I have thought more than once lately about how much more convenient it is to have my hair cut short. Now seemed as good a time to go through with it as any.” All of that was truth. He would have been able to sense any deception, had she tried for it.

Killua did seem to accept her answer. He let out a relieved breath. “Okay.” Still, he eyed her with a degree of unfocused skepticism as if trying to visually discern what she might be keeping inside. He opened his mouth again and was interrupted by a knock on the door. Another sigh, and a trickle of regret – mayhap for what he had not been able to say. “It's Kalluto. Will you take down the ward around the room?”

Naeva nodded after she had unraveled the tied off weave. “It is down.”

Killua smiled at her and her heart throbbed. Then he was opening the door to admit his younger brother. Kalluto swept a wondering gaze around at the ruined state of the room. Naeva did not really listen to the words the two exchanged, and busied herself repacking her possessions in lieu of watching them. In her head, she felt Killua move around and then into the bathroom to take his shower.

A tense atmosphere descended with only she and Kalluto left in the room. He studied her and was silent for an awkward amount of time before saying anything. “Your haircut is crooked.”

Naeva lifted her hand to her head to feel just how right he was. Her haphazard slice had done her no favors. “I suppose I was rather careless about cutting it.”

Kalluto nodded agreement. “I can tell, because it looks terrible.”

She laughed at that, and felt quite a ditz for it. “I ought thank you for making me aware.”

“I could...” Kalluto had taken a step forward before halting with a frown. “Do you want me to fix it?”

The offer took her so by surprise that Naeva blinked at him in shock. “You would fix it for me?”

Kalluto's frown became distinctly more irritable. “Only because it's so terrible that I find it annoying to look at.” He withdrew the paper fan from his kimono and had it open in a rapid motion. “Well?”

“Go ahead.” Naeva tried not to eye the fan with suspicion as Kalluto approached her. She turned about and felt just a few tiny gusts of air against her neck.

Kalluto walked a slow circle around her, pausing thrice in the process to flick his paper fan and sever more renegade locks. The critical edge in his gaze softened gradually, until at last he shrugged. “It's still an awful haircut, but at least it's straight. You really-”

At the noise of the bathroom door opening again, Naeva whirled on her heel and Kalluto's words cut off. Killua's brows raised and he glanced between the two of them a few times. “What were you...?” He let his question fade away without finishing. “Actually, it's been a hell of a day. I'm not even gonna ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The end, at last.
> 
> Thank you to each and every reader who has made it so far, I hope that you found the journey enjoyable! I always intended to add an epilogue to this, but I haven't written one and I don't know that I'll ever get around to it. Originally, I also intended a third story arc centered around Kurapika and the Dark Continent expedition, but that's even more unlikely to happen. I'm holding out for Hunter X Hunter to return from hiatus... whenever that may be.
> 
> Anyway, my heartfelt gratitude again to everyone reading these words. If you care to leave a comment, I would love to hear from you.


End file.
